Therefore I am
by Ramica
Summary: It's said words can be a powerful weapon. When Rama ends up in a dangerous situation it's the only weapon she must rely on but will it be enough? When Rama returns home what sort of danger will she bring to her family? Part of the Rama series.
1. She's A Girl!

**Therefore I am**

**Disclaimer**: I deny any ownership of any adult or adolescent transformed shadow warrior chelonians.

**Rated T:** for some swearing and some violence.

**Chapter One - She's a girl!**

**JESSIE:**

A lot had changed since I first met Rama as a seven year old. We were both thirteen now and our friendship had remained strong. I guess for me the biggest changes was I had started making a few other friends once I started getting my stuttering under control, I still stuttered now and again but far less then when I was young.

I had grown a bit taller, and stronger. I could hold my own against any bullies, though I wasn't picked on all that much any more. Of course a lot of the skills I had learned to defeat the bullies of my youth were thanks to Rama and her family.

They didn't teach me ninjitsu not the way Rama had to learn it at any rate just taught me how to fight if I had to though they also taught me to avoid confrontations where I could.

Avoiding confrontations were one of the earliest things Leo had taught me, sometimes it was better to hide, get away and use the shadows or your surroundings to hide in, until it was safe to come out. Or so Leo had told me, on more then one occassion.

_" There is no shame in hiding, especially when the odds are against you. We have hid numerous times to save our own lives. Ninja have always been known as the warrior who can fight or flee, but when he strikes he does so quickly and fades like a spirit. Fighting should always be a last resort." _

While I wasn't allowed to use weapons Rama would often teach me a little on the sly. Training with Rama and sparring with her over the last few years, had given me an added edge, as well as helped me feel more sure of myself. Though I had to admit that Rama was hard to beat, in sparring she always seemed to get the better of me, no matter how hard I tried. Of course, she'd been training for longer, and her training was more extensive then what I was learning.

Rama and her family had always made me feel accepted and now that I was getting older and making some of my own friends I could have ended the friendship between us, but I didn't want to.

Rama had been there for me right from the start, accepting me for who I was and sticking by me through the rough times, as far as I was concerned it was because of Rama and her family that I was finally able to make other friends, so I was going stay her friend.

It was often harder now because my other friends wanted me to get together and play with them and I often told them I had plans with a childhood friend. I had to try my best to balance my new friendships, and the friendship I had with Rama.

Rama the last time we had gotten together asked me for a chance to meet a few of my friends that I felt might not get too suspicious about who she was and most importantly not give out her secret.

I had three friends I felt could be trusted to that extent. They had been the first human friends I had made in a long time; they started hanging out with me when they realized the school bullies didn't pick on me anymore.

Ken was small for his age only four foot five, he was scrawny with blonde hair and brown eyes. Mark was heavy and slightly on the obese side he had a mop of dark brown hair on his head, and bright blue eyes. Stephen was a loner, not really fitting in anywhere.

He wasn't part of the in crowd that wore the name brands, he played sports but wasn't like totally into them or that great at them to be a jock type, he wasn't much of one to spend his time at after school clubs or activities and I knew he wasn't a brainy geek either. He could blend easily into the background and was pretty quiet, his hair was dark brownish and hung to his shoulders, he had one pierced ear, and a tattoo of a tiger on one arm, he had brown eyes that held something deep and dark. He preferred loose baggy type clothing.

All of us were misfits in our own way, we started hanging out together and looking out for one another, and I showed them a few moves to use against bullies that might decide to pick on them, well at least on Mark and Ken. No one really bothered Stephen much.

Stephen now slouched against the side of the building " So Jessie we gonna be staying here all day?" he grumbled a bit.

" Waiting on one more Stephen" man, I loved the fact I now could talk almost normally. Oh ,I knew it wouldn't last forever, sooner or later, I'd sound like porky pig again. But I'd only stumble on a word now and again as if to remind me not to get too cocky. I guess, my ability to talk better was probably the biggest change.

" My friend Rama is going to join us today. We've been friends along time and I think you ought to mmm…meet" I explained.

" Rama? Don't know any Rama from school," Ken blurted out.

" She doesn't go to our school" I replied.

" Ugh! Jess a GIRL?" Mark shot me a dirty look and the others looked right pissed about it.

" Kkkk…Cool it guys," I snapped, " Rama isn't like that. Her family taught me how to fight. She was my first friend even long before you guys. She accepted me when no one else woo…would. Like all of us she doesn't fit in with most people. A lot of people might hurt her if they got a chance to." I explained more fully why I was willing to bring a girl into our sacred circle of males.

" So what's her problem?" Ken wanted to know.

" She has a strange skin condition, it runs in her family. Her skin is kind of scaly looking and a bit green. She also has a bit of a hum…hum..humpback." I said. The humpback bit had been Rama's bright idea of explaining the hump on her back caused by her carapace when it was under clothes.

" Yeah but a GIRL Jess?" Stephen gave me a quizzical look. " I got it you like her don't you Jess?"

" Just wait till you meet her then tell me that she's a girl," I retorted, " Same rules for her kay guys?"

We had an agreement between one another that we didn't tease each other for being different from others, and we also didn't badger one another for details about why we were the way we were.

" Oh and one more thing don't talk ab…abou..about Rama around others."

Mark muttered that he would give it a chance and the other two slowly agreed.

Ken nodded " This once Jess, she slow us down or do something stupid then no more."

I knew he meant Rama acting too much like a girl.

Soon as I heard their agreement I heard Rama's voice coming from the shadows of the alley " What's a matter fraid a little girl might want to play tea party, or give you makeovers?" she mocked.

I figured she was around close getting a feel of them for herself before revealing that she was there. She stepped from the shadows, a pair of dark grey sweatpants on over her legs, sneakers on over her feet, a blue hooded sweatshirt the hood pulled up and tied so it concealed most of her face.

"Hi Jess."

The others backed up shocked at her sudden silent appearance, they at least looked a little embarrassed as well and I saw Mark glance towards her back.

I introduced them all to one another.

I saw a smile flash under her hood " You guys want to go play some football, or is soccer more your style, or basketball?"

" I'd like to see you play football. It's not exactly a girl's sport" Stephen sneered.

Rama turned her head to look at him " You'll see it and you will see me whipping your butt, while I'm at it" she remarked undaunted.

" I'll get the football." I offered.

" Touch or tackle?" Ken asked in a challenging tone.

" Football isn't football unless you tackle" she responded, telling them she wasn't afraid to get hurt.

I returned with the football and we headed towards Central Park, Rama walking with her hands in her pockets to avoid attention. She fell into step at my side.

" So uh Jess, will it be guys against girls or us two against them?"

" Mark is a good tackler and Ken because he is small can run fast and he throws good too. We might as well go against them. Bbbb..be …besides they'll be expecting you to have help" I snickered.

I also knew who would win this match and I was determined to be on the winning team.

Rama nodded her head and she raised her head looking at me with a big smile on her face. I could tell by the sparkle in her eyes that she was excited about this.

Rama was allowed to come topside and play with me now as long as she wore a disguise and kept a low profile at all times, so as not to attract attention to herself.

Of course her dad would probably have a fit, if he knew Rama was trying to make more human friends, but Rama was willing to risk it, and was trying to appease him by playing it as safe as possible, while seeing about broadening her friendship.

We found a quiet spot in the park and broke up into teams. Stephen laughed, " Rama will need all the help she can get. Why not take Mark too?"

" I can't leave you totally helpless, I don't want you crying foul later" Rama shrugged.

I knew what my friends didn't being a ninja Rama was incredibly fast and agile, she could out jump or side step most tackles and score a touchdown in no time at all. Her talent with throwing weapons meant she rarely missed her mark, and then there was the fact she was raised by her dad and three uncles, which meant she was really into sports and wasn't going worry about breaking a nail, smudging her makeup or wrecking her clothes.

These guys were going to learn the hard way that Rama's boast of whipping their butts was more fact then big talk.

A couple hours later with Rama and I the clear victors of the match we all flopped onto the grass to rest.

Stephen glared at her " Where did you ever learn to tackle like that? Hell, your body is as hard as a rock."

" My Uncle Raphael taught me and I work out a lot which helps a bit."

Stephen drew a cigarette out of a case and lit it up.

" You want to smoke do it far away from me and down wind. I don't need any help polluting my lungs. Hell, you want to do that just breath in the air around us," Rama growled at him.

Stephen took a deep drag and then blew the mouthful in her face.

Rama coughed sputtering a bit but she grabbed the cigarette and smashed it into the dirt " I **said** not around **ME**!" she insisted.

" Yeah well whose gonna stop me? You?" He arched an eyebrow and chuckled a bit.

" I am. I'll kick your sorry butt all around Central Park if I have to." Rama declared.

I knew she would do it too.

In a few moments the two were scuffling of course Rama quickly got Stephen in a hold he couldn't break free of.

" No smoking near me. Got it? You want to do it go away from where I am."

" All right all ready. Geesh!" he grumbled.

" Stephen I told you I learned to fff..fi..fight from her family. You won't beat her." I shrugged indifferently.

" I'm thirsty lets go buy a drink" Mark suggested.

We got up and headed towards the nearest drink stand in the park.

" So Rama where do you go to school?" Ken asked her

" I'm home schooled my family figures the school system isn't ready for someone like me yet. I learn most my lessons from an Uncle and an Aunt but I do a lot of computer lessons too. I wish I could go to normal school might be a lot more fun for me" Rama admitted.

I saw my friends looking at one another and I could tell they figured Rama had it sweet staying at home and learning instead of facing the stuff we dealt with in school.

We then talked about favourite and worst subjects in school.

As we neared the drink stand we saw the usual line up and Rama shook her head and handed me a small bill " Get me a root beer will you Jess?"

" Why can't you get it yourself?" Stephen demanded sharply.

" I'm not much of a crowd person" Rama replied innocently.

I knew that wasn't entirely true. It wasn't crowds that bothered Rama it was line-ups. In a line up someone might be shoved against her and get too curious when they hit up against her shell. Meaning she would have to leave, possible, before getting what she wanted. In large crowds Rama could move away fast enough that there wouldn't be time for any one to get suspicious or hassle her.

So where line-ups were concerned Rama would get me to get her stuff instead to avoid detection.

She kept the football with her kicking and tossing it around by herself until we returned.

We sat down drinking our pops and discussing what to do for the afternoon.

" I got to be home by three but we could take in an early matinee" Rama suggested.

That lead to a discussion of what movie might be worth seeing.

Ken belched a bit and Rama stared in his direction.

" Expecting an apology Rama?" Ken teased.

" Not in the least. I was just trying to figure out why guys are so amused by perfectly normal body functions, that they have to make a big production of doing it. I mean, I always thought only a three year old could be amused by such antics, but I've known enough guys who act like they have told the best joke in the world after doing it." She remarked dryly.

" Yeah and girls always act like it ought to be a mortal sin when we do it" Stephen shot back, " If it is so natural, nothing wrong in it is there?"

Rama smiled and in a dainty lilting voice, which wasn't anything like Rama said, " A lady must be prim, proper and mannerly at all times, such uncouth behaviour is beneath a lady of my standards you ruffians." All the time she was talking she was waving one hand about then she stopped the act and let out a loud belch " Luckily I'm not a lady" she finished in her normal voice.

That got a laugh from all of us.

" You're all right Rama for a girl" Stephen allowed.

" Yeah Jessie you got a great girlfriend" Mark agreed teasing me.

" I am **not** his girlfriend!" Rama protested punching Mark in the arm.

" So Rama, you going come out of hiding, and let us see your face?" Ken wondered.

Rama gave a negative shake of her head " I don't think you are ready to see me as I am Ken. I have to be really careful about who I let see me. Look at my hands closely the skin on my face is a lot like that. Um how can I put this, you guys ever hear of the traveling carnivals or circuses with the freak shows in them." She paused and looked expectantly at them, " You know pay so much money to see all these human oddities like the dog faced boy, the rubber man, the half man-half lady, and the alligator man or things like that?"

All of them nodded.

" Well over time it became a little politically incorrect and people learned the reasons for a lot of why the freaks were the way they were it became wrong to exploit people in that way. Anyway my skin condition is similar to what the alligator man might have had. A lot of people would be scared and I can't go to school or play team sports or things like that because of it. I have to make people think I'm normal whatever that is." Rama explained, with a hint of exasperation in her voice.

"When I think you are ready to see me and when I've known you a bit longer then I will but not yet. Jessie has seen me and my family he accepts them. His mom didn't accept us at first it took her awhile. Come on are we going to the movies or not?" She inquired rising fluidly to her feet.

Rama and I went to a lot of movies together, she was very adept at sneaking into the theatres without paying admission price.

Rama took it as a test of her ninja skills to see if she could get us in to see the movie without being caught.

She glanced at me as if reading my thoughts, and I've heard ninja can sometimes do that. She sidled up to me and whispered, " I guess we won't be sneaking in today huh Jess? Unless of course I can sneak us all in. You think I could do it?" A hint of daring edged her tone.

" As long as they go along with how it wo..www…works" I replied " might be better if you just got yourself in RRR..Rama."

" Come on Jessie what kind of test is that of my abilities. I know I can get myself in and not get caught. This could be a challenge" She gave a wicked little laugh before announcing, " Hey, guys, you want me to get you into the movies just do as I say and you're in."

" What you going pay for us?" Stephen asked.

" Not exactly! But something like that. Listen, I do this though, and you guys cause any trouble to get caught you are on your own. I won't hang around and I won't be caught if trouble of that type comes around. I will not be sticking around for any grief from people who work there got it?"

I watched them all nod their heads in agreement not even questioning her.

" Oh, and one more thing you three have to pitch in together and buy me a pop and popcorn."

" Deal!" they agreed quickly.

They soon found out what Rama meant by getting them in. She snuck us through an emergency exit without triggering the alarm.

She had told them the main thing was to act natural because as long as you acted like you belonged no one would question it too much.

Soon we were seated in the theatre in the dim lighting no one could see Rama but she kept her hood up.

We sat all of us talking and joking a bit until Ken poked me " Jess we're going grab some munchies before the show starts you coming with us?"

" Naw, I'll wait here until you get back."

A few minutes later I had to go to the washroom and left Rama alone.

I walked into the men's room and paused as I heard voices on the other side of the wall from the door.

" What do you think of Rama?"

It was Mark's voice.

" She's all right for a girl but what right has she got, to tell me I can't smoke?"

I peeked around the corner saw Stephen lighting up. Damn him! If anyone came in and decided to squeal it would be trouble for all of us. I immediately backed out and rushed to the theatre to warn Rama.

" Rama, Stephen was smoking in the bathroom might be nothing or it could mean trouble."

" That the last time I sneak him in the baka" She muttered " I better go then Jess just to be on the safe side. You want to come with me?"

" No I'll st…stay and cover for you if I have to."

Rama nodded " Later Jess."

She got up and strolled casually away her hands in her pockets she would probably leave by the main doors this time and head for the roof tops.

Rama had laid it out from the start she wasn't going get caught or take grief here. Course if her dad ever found out she would end up with grief.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2: Teenage Monster

**Therefore I am**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own them, I don't pretend to own them, they were never mine.

**Chapter Two - Teenage Monster**

**Michaelangelo:**

I used to believe I was a good father. I spent time with my daughter, cared for any minor or major catastrophe, gave her lots of love when she needed, remained firm but loving when she needed to be disciplined, I did everything I could. She would cling to me when afraid, and love to cuddle up to me when she wasn't feeling good and listen to everything I told her, no matter how crazy or outlandish, and accept that I had to be right. There was nothing I couldn't do, I was her superhero.

All that changed suddenly, one day she adored the ground I walked on, and the very next she loathed me and I felt that I was a complete imbecile.

I fully realized and accepted that Rama was getting older, and more independent. I also understood that she was a teenager and so just hitting into that rebellionous stage of life. Not to mention the fact, that she had become far more aware of the knowledge, that there was a whole different world above her that she could never fully be part of. I knew Rama was just coming to grips with things like that, and a whole lot more to boot.

As Rama grew older she seemed to want to shut me out of her life, it seemed rare when I could talk to her without it raging into some large battle or argument over how ' unfair' I was being to her. She was sure that I was her biggest problem and she would do quite well if I would just leave her alone.she would refuse to listen to me, or make snide comments. She'd roll her eyes and hiss at me, that I, Me her very own father, was an embarrassment to her.

These early indicators of where we were heading for the next few years ahead, while Rama grew from a confused child to an adult; told me quite clearly that I could consider myself lucky if we both managed to survive what laid ahead of us.

I might have been prepared to raise a child...but I was not ready to handle, nor did I want anything to do, with a teenage monster.

"Mikey phone" Raph called from the living room, disturbing my thoughts, " It's Melody."

I sighed, as I picked up the extension Don had put into the kitchen. It had taken Melody a long time to get over her initial hatred and animosity towards us, but over the years she had decided we were good for her son in the long run. Jessie was doing better in school, he was able to control his stutter, and most importantly the bullied boy had learned to defend himself without turning on others.

" Yo Melody, what's up?"

I listened to a long rant as she filled me in on how she had to take time off work to pick Jessie up from a movie theatre. it appeared Jessie didn't have a ticket stub, and a few of Jessie's friends had mentioned a ' Rama." I listened calmly as she filled me in. I patiently waited for her to wind down a little, before responding.

" Oh no doubts Melody. I know Rama was going play with Jessie today, and I'm sure the two decided to take in a movie." I said, once I could get a word in edgewise. " I really, wouldn't put it past Rama to try and use her ninja skills to sneak the two of them into the movie theatre, just to prove that she could. But you can bet I will be having a serious talk with the girl about it." I assured Melody, " I don't care for her doing such things, it's not safe. Besides she has money for it. Let Jessie know that he shouldn't let Rama talk him into these schemes if he can help it."

I held the phone away from my ear as I got another taste of Melody's anger. I winced a little. When I could stand to hold the phone receiver close I quickly said, " Yes and thanks for letting me know. I appreciate it." I then bid her good by and hung up the phone. I took a deep calming breath.

It was time to battle the monster.

I strode quickly to my daughter's room and knocked on the door, Rama didn't respond but then again she might have her headphones on, either that or purposely ignoring me. " Rama I'm coming in" I warned her, as I knocked yet again. I then entered the room, gone were the toys of childhood, no more dolls, other then a porcelain doll. Instead in their place was more technological toys her own TV with DVD player, a stereo system, a game system, a computer and who knows what else. Posters of Kermit the frog, dragons and unicorns had been replaced by posters of male actors or singers.

Rama was sitting at her desk chewing gum as she typed away at the keyboard of her computer. Her long dark hair was done up in a french braid, her katanas were sitting in their scabbard against the desk, her aqua bandanna tails draped down her back.

" Rama," I said her name sternly, meaning to draw her attention.

" Yeah dad" She snorted softly, not even pausing in her work to spare me so much as a glance.

"What are you up to?" I asked innocently.

"An essay about the causes of world war two for Uncle Donatello for history. He wants a huge essay, eight thousand words." she moaned.

" You went out with Jessie today, didn't you?"

Rama nodded, " You said I could" She reminded me in a terse fashion.

" I did," I agreed, " However I didn't say anything about seeing Jessie's friends." I remarked casually.

That got her attention she whipped her chair around to glare at me, " Dad!" She hissed, her eyes narrowing, " I didn't give away anything. Damn it all! Why do you always have to treat me like I'm such a baby all the time!"

" Watch your language!" I warned her, " I don't like you swearing," I informed her sharply.

" You don't like me doing anything. I can't even breathe without your permission. I can't go to the mall, I can't play sports...the only thing I'm ever allowed to do is to sit here and be your prisoner." She huffed as she crossed her arms over her plastron.

I inwardly gritted my teeth and counted to six. " Rama you have to learn that..." I began

" What? Our situation here is of a necessity and that exposing myself to others could be endangering not only myself but my family" She quipped quickly arching an eye ridge in her impudence, " I **know** that dad. I don't need you to remind me every two seconds."

" No!" I barked swiping out with one hand, " You just **think** you know it Ramiela. You **think** you know everything but this involves far more then you know or realize."

Rama's eyes narrowed further and she rose from her chair, her body practically bristling, her face a mask of fury as she took a step or two towards me, as if she intended on intimidating me. " I'm so sick of you hovering over me telling me how much I **need** you to save my sorry shell. I don't need you dad. I'm kunoichi!"

I straightened my back and took one firm step toward her causing her to back up, I leaned over and into her making her backpedal further. " You've got a lot to learn on that count young lady," I countered firmly; " You also best start using some good judgment, which you seem to be fairly lacking of as of late."

" I did use judgment not that it matters to **you!**" She flared, " You don't care because you think you are so right." She whirled and went over to her CD rack withdrawing a disk to play and putting it into the stereo. the sound of blaring guitar and hard rock came blasting from the speakers.

Her choice of music told me that she was no longer willing to listen to me.

I still intended to have the last words, " No movies for a month Rama, and no seeing Jessie for two weeks." I told her.

She grunted as she flopped on her bed, " Uncle Raphael said you used to do it." She remarked in a snitty tone.

" We didn't use ninja skills to sneak in..."

" Yeah **RIGHT!** That wasn't what Uncle Raphael said" She shot back as she flopped on her bed and gave me a knowing look.

" Ramiela, darling, you don't want to go there with me. I can always talk to Leo and have you removed from patrols until you learn proper respect."

" Yeah! You **would **do that." She grouched.

" My rule stands Ramiela!" I declared and then left. If only because I didn't want to argue with her any more at the moment. I had said all that had to be said, and beyond that I was starting to entertain ideas about strangling her, never a good sign as far as I was concerned.

As I walked away from her bedroom I could almost guess what music she would pick next. Rama liked all kinds of music, that girl could never be defined as one set or style of music. Ask most people what their favourite music was and they'd say classic rock, hard rock, punk rock...or whatever particular type of sound appealed to them. Rama had no real favourites, she listened to all types, and it was often more her mood which decided her preference.

I stalked to the kitchen ignoring Raph calling for me as I passed through the living room, I headed straight for my sanctuary, the kitchen. I noticed Karena, Leo's wife mixing up cookie dough, as I yanked open the fridge door and pulled out a can of soda, feeling the cold metal against my bare skin.

" You went another round with Rama" Karena remarked.

" How'd you ever guess Karena?" I wondered aloud, as I popped the top of the can and listened to the fizz.

" The look on your face, the tension in your body," karena replied with a small smirk on her face.

I came and leaned against the table looking into her green eyes, " Is it really that bad?" I asked uncertainly.

" A little," She admitted. Karena smiled as she started to drop dough onto the cookie sheets, " It will be all right Mike, Ramiela just needs to find herself."

" Can we send her somewhere else until she does?" I asked hopefully, only half joking.

" Mike when she was younger it was okay to put you on a pedestal, and think you were the best thing. But she is older now and she is learning you are only human, and she has to figure out who she is in this world, what her place is and she can't do that while living in your shadow. She is going resist you, and other authority figures if only because she wants to prove she can make it on her own without help."

" Not to mention it is the unwritten law of teenagers to think that all adults are stupid and rules are not part of their vocabulary." I shot back.

Karena chuckled, " You have spent thirteen years of your life dedicated to her. I think you are feeling lost now that she isn't needing you half as much. You need to find someone for you Mike. Raph and Don are married, you are now the only eligible bachelor in the clan."

" You have to be joking girl, I don't think so and even if I did settle down what then? More kids? Who will grow up and turn into teenage monsters." I shook my head, " Much as I love children, I don't think I care much for teenagers, in fact I think they are hazardous to my health" I insisted as I gulped some of my pop.

Karena had made a valid point though, the last thirteen years of my life had been pretty much dedicated to caring for my daughter, catering to her every whim in infancy, being a play mate, soothing injuries from scrapes and tiny cuts. Rama of course did her best to imitate both me and her Uncle Raph in many ways when she was much younger. I had read to her numerous bedtime stories, and sat by her side during illness. I had grown attached to her.

Only problem is now, Rama now seemed to want to cut all ties with me, to push me away and forget about me. But as much as she wanted to sever the ties that had been forged between us, she could never fully do that. She would always be my daughter, and no matter how she acted or behaved she would continue to love me. She might not show it, but she would. Or at the very least I had to hope, underneath it all, she would still love me.

I left the kitchen repeating the words that every parent has spoken at some time in their life, usually on more than one occasion, ' this too shall pass.' It was fast becoming my mantra, a gentle reminder that the monster I had to face now would one day grow up and be a young lady. When that day came I would finally be able to see for myself if all of this had been worth the trouble, heartache, pain and long battles. It was the end result I wished I could see sooner, then I'd know for sure.

However, nothing could speed time and I was just starting to be stuck with the teenage monster.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3: Battle

**Therefore I am**

**Disclaimer: **I deny any ownership of any adult, or adolescent, transformed shadow warrior chelonians.

**Chapter Three: Battle**

**RAMIELA:**

It was late at night, or very early in the morning, depending on how you wanted to look at it. I was covering the two to four patrol on my own, and I had to admit I was hyped about it. Yeah, I know it would be far more exciting if it was in like, a busier, more active part of town. But still, it wasn't so bad, I mean I wasn't being babysat right?

Once I turned thirteen, Sensei felt that I could do a few patrols on my own, though he did warn me it would be at times and places where little was bound to happen. He informed me he wanted me secure, in doing things on my own, and there was bound to be some events to challenge me, it was more an aspect of training to get me used to the idea that, I was on my own and had to rely on my own instincts to guide me. Of course, I still needed the training that more dangerous situations could give me, so I was normally paired up with dad or one of the uncles for that.

I preferred to patrol with Uncle Raphael, over any one else. Uncle Raph felt that it was better to stand back and manage on my own, at least where he felt I was capable of it. He'd remain in the shadows and only act when he felt it was absolutely necessary to do so. Afterwards he would take me aside and go over the mistakes he had seen, drill me a little bit to correct it, and once he was sure that I had it under control, would then move on.

Uncle Donatello was not so bad, a little more careful and all too willing to back me up. But patrols with him almost always ended with us checking dumpsters out on the way home and having to haul home some stuff, like a glorified pack mule.

Sensei, well he was very strict, always correcting me, or dropping hints and reminders about how I should be doing things, or making the right move at the most appropriate time. In short treating me like a youngster, who was just starting their training. When really, I knew a great deal about ninjitsu. I at least knew enough that he didn't have to get like that. But then again, Sensei was like that, always had been.

Then there was dad, he got way over protective of me. I hated patrolling with him.

I could care for myself, and I proved it. Each and every time I went on patrol. Heck, tonight I had stopped a guy from breaking into a jewelry store, and a mugging that occurred in an alley after the local bar had closed down. I only had about forty five minutes left of my patrol, and I was feeling pretty good. Soon, I could go home with another lone shift successfully tucked under my belt. Further proof, that I could handle this.

My thoughts turned to dad, and the argument we had earlier. He wanted to suffocate me with all of his rules. He longed to hold me back, when all I wanted to do was break free. He wanted to keep me safe and out of harm's way, and I wanted a chance to go out and risk it all. I wanted to seize the day, to live life fully. I didn't want to be trapped and chained by rules and restrictions. I wasn't a baby or a little child to be coddled and protected, and I could never learn while he held me back.

I knew Master Splinter would tell me to look into my heart and understand why my father felt he had to act that way.

I guess it was hard on him, watching me grow up and now just having to stand back while I went into, what could only be extremely dangerous situations. It was only normal for him to want to protect me, and keep me out of harm's way. But he couldn't do that. I just wished he'd find some way to trust me, even a little more.

I paused and glanced down at Central Park, I could never grow tired of the chance to feel grass tickling under my feet, or climb the trees, or enjoy the natural beauty of something that wasn't really natural to begin with. A few lights shone faint yellowish colour along the park paths, there was no sign of movement though. Too early yet for most people to travel those well marked trails, and the drunks were most likely in some secluded place in the park sleeping things off.

For a moment I silently debated going for a stroll through the park. It was quiet enough, it wouldn't hurt anything if I did. But I did have my duty to care for, a responsibility to uphold. That, plus the fact that if I did give in to temptation and Sensei learned of it, it would be a heck of a long time before I was given solo patrol again. That thought was more then enough to turn me away from the park. But as I turned around I realized, I had made a bad mistake, in letting myself be tempted.

Twelve Foot Soldiers were closing in on me.

_'Where the __**hell**__, had they come from?'_ I wondered, '_I sure hadn't heard them slipping up around me.' _

Instantly, I reached back for my katana, I didn't care for the twelve to one odds, and I wanted the security of the weapon with greater reach. There was no time now to call for help, I had to act fast and focus on the battle ahead of me. I decided to bring the fight to them, instead of waiting for them to come to me. I launched into a flying kick, striking at four soldiers to my left side. I managed to take two of them by surprise, but the other two ducked. The ones I did hit though were unconscious, or playing possum, one fast strike of my katana assured they weren't going cause future trouble.

That move was enough to cause the remaining ten to close in. I heard one of them growl.

"She is the initiate, and on her own. We can make her pay."

In your dreams," I hissed in reply. I knew to take them out quickly, and do my best to insure they didn't come back to haunt me somehow. I did my best to block weapons, or turn my body so my carapace would take a blow, even an sharp ax blade, cutting into the carapace could hurt like hell, but it would spare me from losing a limb. every, fresh cut they managed to give me only increased my determination.

A chain wrapped around my katana, trying to rip it from my hand, I jerked and pulled, managing to get the owner of the weapon close and struck him hard with my katana blade. Nine soldiers to go.

A Foot soldier wielding a nunchuk managed to do what his partner hadn't, he pulled a move that enabled him to ensnare and pull away one of my katana, jerking it from my hand and sending it flying out of reach. I still had my one sword, and my other weapons too. I gritted my teeth in anger, if I hadn't been occupied with a few other Soldiers I might not have lost my weapon at all, but I had to block a sword strike from another soldier.

Before I could recover, the Foot closed in on me, four of the soldiers bringing out the weighted chains called kusari fundo. I managed to strike two of the chains away as they drew in at me, but the other two made it around my legs, binding me sharply. Jerking me to the ground, I landed on my carapace and a soldier with a bisento ax slashed down.

I rolled, kicking free of the chains, wriggling loose of them, but the ax slash managed to slice my belt and weapons from me, so I now stood alone with only one katana to use against the remaining enemies. My heart was pounding hard and fast under my plastron. I grabbed the kusari fundo swinging one of them with ease, snatching a bo staff from a soldier, and then ensnaring his arm with another swing of the chain. I brought my sword down fast and hard, taking his arm off as I dropped the chain with his limb still wound in it.

He was bleeding badly enough he would need attention soon, or die from shock and blood loss. I saw him and another Soldier fall back and I sighed with relief.

" Any chance we can talk this over guys?" I asked, hopefully, as I glanced around for a quick means of escape. " Let's just call it quits for tonight huh?" I suggested.

The remaining soldiers said nothing in reply, to my words, their only answer was to close in around me, which I took to mean that they weren't interested in talking things over. Like there is a big surprise. I took my chances hoping to leap up and over the Foot who were left around me. One soldier reached out gashing my leg with the scythe like blade weapon of the kusari gama, and a staff wielding soldier tripped me with his weapon as I landed awkwardly.

I rolled fast as the bisento ax wielder struck. I leapt to my feet as the one with the staff came at me again, I caught it and began a tug of war game with the owner, while I used my single katana to block and strike at anyone else who got too close for comfort. I dropped down sweep kicking and throwing the staff carrying Soldier to the ground, I then rammed the end of my katana into the belly. That left me seven soldiers to fight.

I considered myself lucky to have come this far, without other new foot soldiers coming to take their fallen clan member's place.

Another kusari fundo struck out towards my feet, and I jumped up, flipping in the air to avoid being tangled in the weapon again. I landed on the edge of the roof, overlooking an alley, the drop was deadly and there was little to grab onto, but the remaining Foot soldiers were charging leaving me few options. I'd have to make the most of this jump with a wounded leg and all. I had no escape route it was go over or face the Foot. I leaped as best I could.

My injured leg, didn't put me far enough, and I was plummeting. For a moment I panicked but then I saw a wire and twisted my body, and dropping my katana as I did so. I was hoping that it wasn't an electrical wire that might cause me to become a fried, crispy turtle in an instant. The wire wasn't an electrical one, but it clearly wasn't meant for some human to swing on, one end broke, but I managed to swing on the broken cord over toward the other building's fire escape.

As my crummy luck would have it, the other end of the cord I was playing Tarzan on broke, either that or the Foot severed it. I had to twist my body to even manage to grip the metal bars of the fire escape balcony in my hands, my body jolted a bit as my momentum came to a hard stop, my arm all ready aching from the desperate move. I didn't hang there for long before scrambling up to the security of the fire escape, where I could at least make my way down to the ground at a safer speed.

A rain of weapons came from above just as I managed to get up on the fire escape balcony, one of them a dart hitting into my shoulder.

_'Great! Just what I need. Can this evening get any better?'_ I mused irritably as I pulled the dart out and tossed it away. I was staggering a bit by the time I reached the ground. I felt like I was going to drop of sheer exhaustion, but I needed to get to the sewers, though I had no idea how I was going lift the manhole cover without my zais to assist me. Not to mention the fact that the Foot soldiers were still coming after me, carefully making their way down.

They had to know I hadn't any more fight in me. Soon, I would be their prisoner. It was almost inevitable, my brain was far too fogged at the moment to even consider sending a message to my family, I could hardly keep my eyes open as it was, and I groaned as I spotted the darker shadows stalking me.

I heard a door opening, I think it was from the building, I had originally started the fight from, but I wasn't sure. A female was about to enter the back alley just as the Foot clan loosened a volley of shuriken our way.

With the last ounce of strength I could gather, I dived for the open door and the human, who was about to step into an age old battle that didn't concern her. I hit into her knocking her back into the building and the door shut clicking softly behind the two of us.

I lay, sprawled on the carpeting in the hallway floor, barely able to roll off her. Hoping silently, that whoever I had managed to help, wouldn't be too freaked out by me. Or worse yet, end up hurting me. I didn't have any time to worry about it though, as the potion in the dart took full effect and I lapsed into unconsciousness.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4: Oddity

**Therefore I am**

**Disclaimer: **I deny any ownership of any adult, or adolescent transformed shadow warrior chelonians.

**Chapter Four - Oddity**

**Lisa:**

I stared, in amazement at the creature that now lay in the spare room in my apartment, it was a bizarre combination of man and animal, a turtle humanoid to be exact. It was the most incredible, astonishing thing, being I had ever come across. I had to admit that I had no idea what I had interrupted, when, I had gone to step out of the building, only to be bowled over and pushed back by what I could only call the find of a century.

There was the shell, offering protection for the body, arms and legs, with muscles looking far more human then any thing else, five fingers on each hand, five toes on each foot, dark black hair that was bound up in a french braid with a few wisps that had broken free of their restraints. She had high cheekbones and her skin was a very soft muted green color. she had numerous injuries that I had to treat, the blood loss alone proving that this was not a costume.

But where had this beast come from, how had she been badly hurt, had someone been after her? Perhaps, she was some form of science experiment that had gone awry. It was highly possible, yet I saw no mark of any science lab on her. There was no microchip, tattoo or any thing that I could use for identification purposes other then the numerous scars that riddled her body.

I huffed a bit recalling how hard it had been even getting her up to my apartment, she was heavy, probably a lot of that weight was due to her shell. I had treated all her injuries, mentally making small notes as I tried to figure out who or what she was. I sighed wearily blinking my eyes suddenly, as I realized I'd been staring at her for too long.

I turned to return the medical supplies to the bathroom cabinet. Pausing to look in the bathroom mirror, seeing nothing I hadn't seen before, brown skin, dark eyes, my hair done in corn row braids with beads, a large square chin, and a small nose. My blouse was stained with blood and I took it off deciding to wash it quickly in hopes of saving it from being totally ruined. I decided that I might as well wash myself off.

A few minutes later after a shower and a load of wash started, I returned to the spare bedroom to check on my guest, she was still sleeping, nestled under the blankets. I heard her mumble something, though the words were garbled and soft. This was enough to cause my head to jerk back , startled, _' Was it possible that this, thing, this creature, possibly had the ability to communicate, even to some small degree?' _It was hard enough trying to fathom the fact that such a being as this could exist. But to be able to communicate in some form, or fashion meant that she had to have some intelligence.

Now, that was an interesting concept. I would have to see what I could learn about that.

I knew many people who would be very intrigued with her and her abilities. But I wanted to narrow down the possibilities, ensure she went to the right place, and to the right person. Someone could take an opportunity like this and just throw it away, wasting it frivolously. I wanted someone who would learn and who would benefit from having something like this handed to them.

You could hand a person a million dollars and many of those people would blow it, on gadgets or trips, but in the end when the money was spent they would have nothing to show for it. Other people would invest, and place that money where it would grow, give some of it to charities, and still use a little for fun, in other words they enjoyed the money and got the most out of it they could. This is where, something like, this creature belonged to someone who would get the most out of it, while at the same time aiding and learning.

Anything I could learn about her, would only assist me in making that final decision. I left the spare room and went to find my video camera, setting it up in a secret spot in the guest room, where it focused upon the stranger that had come into my life. Then I waited to watch her, I could see her twitching and I had a feeling she would most likely be waking soon.

I don't know how long I sat there, mesmerized, as I waited hardly able to tear my eyes off or away from her.

Finally, her eyelids fluttered and she came awake, " Where am I?" she moaned, the words understandable though a bit slurred

" Your safe." I assured her.

" Safe?" She echoed turning her head, eyes narrowing, " Wh...who are you?" She wondered.

" Lisa Atkins. You've been hurt pretty bad, but the wounds should heal, you need to rest. Do you have a name?" I asked

" Ramiela" she murmured.

I frowned, it was an odd name, and with her tired, slurred speech it was hard to make out what she had said, " Ramala?" I asked uncertainly.

She nodded once and struggled to sit up but quickly fell back to the pillows on the bed to weak to try further. " Foot attack. Some kind of drug. Got to get home." She stated her eyes drooping with every word as if she could not hold them open much longer.

" Foot?" I shook my head.

" Ninja."

At least it sounded like ninja to me, she drifted off to sleep so I had no way to verify if what I thought I heard was correct. I shrugged it didn't matter to me. I got up and checked the video tape, and smiled softly as it played back everything.

This was good.

**Michaelangelo:**

I woke up just before four in the morning and tried to go back to sleep, musing a little on the days when, I not only wouldn't be awake at such an ungodly hour but would have to be dragged from my bed when morning practice came around.

I knew Rama would take it quite personally, if she came home to find me sitting in the living room watching television, she'd rant and rave about being old enough to care for herself and I don't need to wait up for her. This was not exactly how I wanted to start the day off. I'm fully sure the day would present enough other opportunities for Rama to hate my guts and feel I was being an ogre towards her without setting things off now.

When sleep refused to cooperate I sat up and turned on the bedside lamp and started to read from a book. After a few chapters I looked over at the clock, that read quarter to five. Rama should be home by now and in bed for a bit of sleep before she started her day. The fact that I hadn't heard my daughter come in meant absolutely nothing. Ramiela, used extreme ninja stealth to sneak in after a patrol, and I absorbed in my reading probably hadn't heard even the faint sounds that might have betrayed her.

I got up and checked her room just to reassure myself that she had made it home safe.

All right I will admit to it, I was paranoid whenever she patrolled on her own I feared the worst things. My imagination ran wild and I would have preferred Leo not even sending her out on her own, knowing all too well the dangers we ran into at that age. I knew Leo was careful about it all, but I also knew there was **always** that first time, where something could go totally awry, the unexpected would happen and then...well...I didn't want to think about that but my mind seemed to entertain such thoughts with, or without my permission anyways.

Much as I hated her being off on her own, I knew she also needed that part of training to build her confidence, prepare her for future and further battles. I knew solo patrols were necessary, and an essential part of training, so I did my best to hide my fears and uncertainties. But I never truly relaxed until I knew, for sure, that Rama was home safe.

I peeked into her bedroom, though I could pick up nothing of my daughter in her room, her bed was empty. " Rama," I whispered. Instantly, I had to fight back the many dark visions of terrible things that swarmed my mind from every direction. I shook my head telling myself, that Rama had to be here somewhere.

A few minutes later, after a thorough search of the lair, that revealed nothing and my fears becoming far more tangible by the second, I headed for the kitchen, where Leo was preparing his and the Master's morning tea. " Leo, Rama's not home." I informed him bluntly.

Leo's head jerked up at the news and he cast a quick glance towards the wall clock as if to confirm the time. " Get Raph, I'll go get Don, suit up and lets go topside to see if we can find her." He concluded, placing the hot kettle to one side and striding out towards Don's lab with a purposeful stride.

It didn't take long for us all to get our act together and get topside, to where Rama was patrolling, all of us kept a sharp eye out as we jumped rooftops. Still, it was some time before we spotted what we'd been looking for on a rooftop near Central park, we found spots of blood. Raph went down to scout out the alley while we stood guard. He returned bearing a shuriken.

" It has to be the Foot Leo, this isn't one of our stars. Either they have Ramiela prisoner or she is hurt somewhere," Raph declared darkly, his eyes narrowed to mere slits. " If she was only hurt she would have called us on her cell phone, or at the very least made it back to the sewers and purposely tripped an alarm to let us know where she was." Raph pointed out, " The fact she hasn't called us makes me think that the Foot have her." He smirked a little, " Shall we go pay them a visit and convince them to let her go?"

" Hell, I'll go convince them all on my own!" I snarled.

Leo dropped his hand on my shoulder, " Not on your own Mike. Let's go get her back before they have too much time to put plans into motion."

" Hit them fast and hard. I'm all for that one Leo," I agreed, " And while I'm at it, I feel like teaching them not to mess with my daughter."

As we moved off towards the best possible location to find Rama, I silently vowed to myself that Rama would not allowed to patrol on her own for a long time to come once we got her back.

XXX

We caught a Foot soldier scout a few blocks away from our destination, and decided to take advantage of the fact by obtaining some information. Don and I held the Foot soldier firmly while Raph stood with one sai under the guy's chin and the other, pointed , decidedly lower down, at a rather important part of the anatomy at least for us males who weren't turtles.

" You caught a member of our Clan during the night. Where are you holding her captive?" Raph hissed.

"We didn't catch anyone" the Foot stammered.

" Say goodbye to your little friends then" Raph stated using his most menacing tone.

The soldier panicked I could sense his fear, " No it's true," he babbled quickly, " A large group of soldiers went out scouting the city, only about five came back. They said they met the young turtle, the female on her own, and they fought hoping to over power and bring her back. They managed to dart her but she disappeared somewhere in a back alley. There was no manhole so couldn't have gone into the sewer, the ones who made it back thought she might have gotten into one of the buildings."

" What was on the dart?" Raph demanded to know not flinching or drawing back even with what he'd been able to get out of the Foot Soldier.

" It was sleeping potion she would sleep anywhere from two to four days, depending on her ability to fight the drug." The soldier confessed.

Raph snarled as I cracked the soldier hard across the head with the butt end of my nunchuks. " If Rama is sleeping off the tranquilizer, then she won't be able to contact us, or make it back home." I pointed out to my brothers, though they were probably just as aware of that fact as I was. I was too busy fretting over where she could be, and what might be happening to her to really worry about bringing up the obvious.

Leo sighed, and palmed his face, " I doubt the Soldier was lying about it. Let us go home, pick up our disguises and get wives together so that we can do an extensive ground search." Leo ordered.

XXX

**Lisa:**

I called into work sick, I wasn't but I was not going leave my guest alone and I had to try and figure out what I was going to do with her. The knowledge that she seemed to know language, narrowed down the possibilities. I wasn't going say that she could properly communicate, I didn't have enough of anything to prove that theory. But that she could even mimic, meant that the possibilities to learn more about her, meant she had to go to the right person.

I put in a long distance call out of State, and listened as a receptionist came on " I need to talk to Doctor Peterson. He is in charge of genetic research of mutant abnormalities." I paused as I hear her question. " Tell him it is Lisa Atkins we met at the scientific convention a few months back. I've found an abnormal creature that he might be interested in."

I waited for a few minutes before the call seemed picked up and I heard Dr. Peterson identify himself, then inquire about my find.

" What I found is some form of mutated chelonian, I don't know if it mutated naturally or otherwise. It does have human attributes, so for all I know it is a human who mutated. It has hair and it can speak, though I can't say for sure how well. Her ability to talk might only be mimicry or bits of words she managed to pick up from somewhere in the city. She has been injured but has been spending her time sleeping, waking for just short periods thus far." I explained, " I could send you a photo. Or would you like to come see it for yourself?" I suggested.

I heard his enthusiastic response that he would come to see it.

" I was hoping you'd say that. I'll see you tonight. Hopefully she will still be asleep and docile. If not I can always do my best to contain her. If she is, what I think she is, she will be very essential to your studies and research."

He got all the pertinent information and thanked me graciously.

" No problem, we scientist have to stick together, and help one another out. I suppose we could have used her to help provide a cure for diseases but I think something like this belongs to a specialist, who can learn more about it's unique nature." I hung up the phone with a contented sigh.

Yes, I could use our guest to maybe find a cure for diseases, but then again she could die from it, and even if we found a cure that worked in her there was no promise the cure would work equally well in humans. About the most we might learn is that her species was either susceptible to cancer/aids or some other disease, or she was the cure for such fatalities. That was my job, and my specialty studying killer diseases and trying to find a cure for them.

But an oddity, such as my guest didn't come along every day, and when it did show up it belonged to someone who could learn the most possible from it, for the good of science.

TBC.


	5. Chapter 5: Waking to a Nightmare

**Therefore I am**

**Disclaimer: **I deny any ownership of any adult or adolescent transformed shadow warrior chelonians.

**Chapter Five - Waking to a Nightmare.**

**Michaelangelo:**

We searched the entire vicinity of the battle, scouring back alleys, and roof tops, did a thorough search of Central Park and the sewers while Don kept an ear out for news reports, just in case something should be announced that way.

With every passing second my heart beat seemed to grow louder, and the feeling that churned deep in my belly grew larger becoming a lead weight. I didn't want to think of the terrible things, but I couldn't seem to stop my mind from entertaining these dark and grisly images. The fact she had, for all intents and purposes, vanished into thin air, no sign of weapons or belt, no matter how I tried to reach out for her mentally, to connect with her that way, there was absolutely nothing for us to go on. No clue, or hint to assure us that we were on the right track that she was close by.

We all knew Rama shouldn't have been able to get too far from the alley, at least not under her own steam. Which of course left but one possibility, someone else had to have found her.

I glanced nervously, and somewhat anxiously at my brothers, as we all came to accept that there was no where for her to hide " Well, whoever has her might turn out to be a friend," I said hopefully, trying to keep my voice from shaking, " Perhaps they won't hurt her, or she can escape before they decide what to do with her." I suggested, both of these things were not entirely in the realm of the totally impossible.

Raph dropped a hand on my shoulder as he quickly agreed, maybe too quickly. " Sure Mike, and knowing how much charm she has inherited from you it is quite likely she could talk just about anyone into letting her go, befriending them with her warm smile and amiable ways. That is if she doesn't slip out the back door, or a side window without making her host none the wiser," Raph nodded, " The girl has always had ninja stealth on her side. Give her a few days and she'll wander home cocky as ever." He predicted.

" I'll keep a look out for things on the computer just in case," Don assured me, " And we can see if April and Casey can learn anything too, though April has always been a little more helpful in the investigative area, Casey does have his own contacts."

I nodded numbly, knowing that they were trying to tell me it would be all right...but I didn't feel that way. I gulped and my fists clenched tight at my side, somewhere in this large city, someone had found my daughter, I could only hope that whoever had her, would either allow her to come home, or that Rama could slip away from. But a part of me, I think, couldn't let go of the two times Shay had taken my daughter, the last time hadn't been good.

I wanted to search every home, apartment, warehouse whatever ...until I found my daughter. But the task was daunting and much as I was willing I knew there was no way I could achieve it. I felt a tear slip from the corner of my eye, as I realized, more fully what we were up against. Still, I had to trust Ramiela, she was a ninja trained for many years, well skilled in the arts, and had the extra training that laid the ground basis of her to become chunin.

On top of that Ramiela, was as Raph had pointed out, a charmer in her own right, easy going, friendly for the most part at any rate. She knew our phone numbers and e-mails as well as the knowledge of April and Casey's if she could reach a phone or computer she would contact us to let us know. She would also find her way home, she would find a way to return to us. I had to believe that because until we knew where she was, we had nothing to go on. It was up to her to reach us.

Leo placed an arm around my shoulders, " Come on Mike, we really can't do anything more here. It is getting later and the city is really getting active. Let's go home."

I heaved a heavy sigh and followed after him. Vowing silently to continue the search later, even if it was futile.

**Ramiela:**

I heard strange, unfamiliar voices droning nearby, like the buzzing of a mosquito around and about the head, the low humming buzz seeming to grow louder. I knew I had to wake up but my eyelids still felt so heavy and I didn't quite feel like I had the ability to open my eyes just yet. If anything the lulling siren call of sleep, seemed to be luring me back and I was more then willing to nestle down and give in to that temptation.

Some part of my mind though began to replay the last few events I clearly recalled, my patrol, the Foot attack and the dart hitting me as I made it into the alley. After that things seem hazy, but there was the strong desire to sleep. A tranquilizer or sleeping dart of some kind. That knowledge that hit me made me fight against the drowsiness, as I tried to open my eyes and focus on the faces. I was almost certain that the Foot were holding me captive.

My head was pounding and my mouth felt like it had been filled with cotton, I was very much aware of those feelings as I struggled to focus, listen and hopefully learn something,as well as to fully wake up, which still felt like a tremendous undesirable chore.

" We have the opportunity to learn a great deal about this specimen, people. Anatomy, intelligence, physiology, mental capacities and any other attributes. We can not base our findings off of one test, we must give a variety of tests, subject the specimen to a wide range of stimuli and situations so we can reach a proper conclusion."

The speaker paused and I heard general murmurs of agreement.

" Until we have all the facts we can not allow ourselves to be biased, we must obtain an open mind. Please note the ability to speak, or even communicate is by no means enough to verify the specimen is sentient. It might only be mimicry or something that was '_learned_' elsewhere. Don't let emotions or feelings get in the way of finding out all we can." The speaker declared, " I don't want anyone tampering with this specimen so we are now the only ones responsible for what goes on in this section of the labs."

I trembled. Tell me I didn't hear that right. Tell me those cold, detached, indifferent words was just nonsense ramblings that my fogged brain twisted into something else. My eyes snapped open but, my sight was blurry and all fuzzy. My head spun a little.

Even with my eyes playing tricks on me, I could tell I was locked in a cage of some kind, I could see metal bars pressed tight together in front of me. A low whimper escaped my throat and I reached out feeling the coldness on my hand, my fingers could hardly slip between the spaces between the bars. I blinked and my hand dropped rustling papers that littered the floor under me, and a ratty thin blanket was covering me. I rolled over a little and saw bars over head. I could not climb out or over.

I rolled over further to my other side and saw the door, that had a flap at the bottom, the flap might permit a tray with food on it to be passed through but there was no way I could shimmy through that hole. My arm or leg could fit through, but not my body or shell, and I wouldn't be able to reach the lock, which undoubtedly had to secure the door. I could pick locks, but I had to be able to reach them and I had a feeling that the lock on my cell was not going be one of the kinds that was easy to pick. No, it would most likely be a high security lock that needed a pass card, or maybe one you needed a code of sorts to enter.

My Uncle Donatello could break high tech security locks, but I was not that skilled.

My fear was waking me up quicker then anything else could, and my eyesight was clearing up a little more now, allowing me to take better stock of my surroundings, the cage was about eight feet high, eight feet in width and length. It had no facilities to use, and I wrinkled my muzzle in distaste. I slowly moved to a sitting position turning to glare at the people. There was one guy who was talking to two other guys and three females.

All of them wore white lab coats, and were listening to the one guy who, clearly had to be the boss. I noted that there was some computers and desks around the room. There was a few rooms off to one side and a hallway. I could see, some video cameras, these weren't hidden but they were set all around the cage, nothing hidden. I could see some lights over the cage, spotlight things that were off at the moment.

_Toto, I don't think I'm in Kansas anymore,_' I thought ruefully to myself.

The guy who had been talking glanced my way, "Ah our specimen is finally awake. At least it obliged us by staying asleep until it was settled." He remarked casually.

I opened my mouth to speak, but no words came out they just seemed to lodge up somewhere inside me. I could hear my own heart pounding harder and faster then any drum, and I realized how scared I was at that point. I wanted to be home.

My family had never told me what I was supposed to do under the circumstances of being captured by scientist, heck all the training I ever had was to avoid this sort of thing. So, I was at a loss as to what was even expected of me.

" I think we will give our specimen a chance to settle in before we start. It is getting late and morning will come soon enough. However, while the specimen is groggy I think we ought to get a blood sample at the very least." he announced and strode towards my cage.

I tried to stand up ready to fight him, but the effects of the sleeping drug, still had a firm hold, and I found my legs didn't want to obey me. They refused to hold me up and I crumpled back to a sitting position on the papers. But I noticed the head scientist swiped a card then pushed some buttons, confirming the security lock. He shut the door behind him and I heard the lock click, but I was obviously in no position to fight at the moment.

" There, there, calm down now. It's all right. We aren't going hurt you," He spoke calmly and gave me a small smile as his hand slipped into a lab coat pocket, in an all too obvious way. He talked as if he was trying to sooth a frightened and panicked animal.

I was frightened yes, but his words did nothing to calm me or reassure me. He grabbed my arm and on pretext alone I was going jerk it away from him. But realized that I was still too groggy to do much and he was going get his blood anyways. I couldn't fight him right now, and there wasn't many places I could run or hide in this cage. So I settled on glaring at him.

Let the vampire believe I was cooperative, perhaps very soon he'd find out otherwise.

I noted his tag read D. Peterson. I watched in a detached way as he collected a couple vials of my blood.

" There we go that wasn't so bad. Was it specimen A-23?" He asked as he stood up and keeping an eye on me made his way to the door, another person came to let him out.

Whenever one of them came in and shut the door it would lock, another had to be on hand to release the lock. Further security measures, though I had no idea how I was going use this to my benefit. But it was something to know for later.

Peterson stepped from the cage and secured the door. " I don't want to endanger the specimens life, yes there is a great deal we can learn from her. If we had more then one we could have a companion and possibly learn more and perhaps even permit an autopsy. But as we all know, mutations of this sort are very rare, so we must all use extreme care and caution in handling A-23. I don't want it being hurt or injured, but I don't want it escaping either." He informed the others firmly, " You are the best members I have on staff. I am sure together we will learn a great deal."

" David if we have no idea of the specimen's immune abilities should we come to work when we are sick?" One of the lady scientist asked.

" I think it is safe to say that our specimen has probably come into contact with such things, being found in New York City, I doubt the common cold or flu would be A-23 demise." He smiled, " However Linda that is a wise thing to consider, but I think we are all right in that area. That is about it, will one of you like to get the food we prepared earlier, while I put these samples away."

I watched as Linda went to one room and David went down the hall, Linda ducked into a room and came out with a tray and three bowls on it, she managed to slip the bowls in through the flap on the door. Then the scientist went about turning on alarms, turning off lights and heading out.

I was alone now for the moment. I pulled my legs up to my chin, and wrapped my arms around them. I felt warm bitter tears burning at my eyes as I thought about home and my warm bed in my own room, and Baka my cat curled up and purring up a storm.

_**'How the hell, am I going get out of this?'**_ I demanded of myself and the silence of the room. I didn't have anything that spoke of a civilized life, not a proper bed, not a toilet or sink.

I knew what ever was going happen I could not betray my family, I recalled David Peterson's words of having another specimen to perhaps autopsy. That thought just brought more tears. I started to rock a little shivering as I recalled David Peterson referring to me as an _it,_ or specimen. Specimen A-23. Was that supposed to be my name now? A letter and two numbers...as if they couldn't wait to dehumanize me, and even the cage set up told me that, to them, I wasn't and couldn't be anything more then an animal.

When I had cried all that I could, I wiped at my eyes with one hand, and started to wonder what it is I should do.

Should I go along with their tests or fight them?

Well, if I fought they would probably find some way to subdue me and perform the test anyway. Also, fighting might only get me labeled as an aggressive, or dangerous, animal which might have to be destroyed. True, David didn't want to kill me, but if I posed a threat to him and his crew too often they were bound to weigh out what was truly for the best.

I bit my lip, perhaps it would be better to cooperate, though I loathed the very thought, and wait my time to take advantage of the situation, a chance might show itself...perhaps someone would not shut the door securely or would become complacent at seeing my willingness to go along with them. If I obeyed I couldn't be making anything worse then what it was.

Was it possible for it to get any worse? Well, maybe there was. But cooperating might provide me freedom later on. In this area I had to think ahead, not to the small battles but the goal, my goal. My goal was of course to get out of here and back to where I belonged.

Next thing I had to consider, if I could prove to them I was intelligent, and reason like a human, wouldn't they, morally, have to let me go? I mean a sentient being should have some rights and not be treated like a lab animal. Especially some dumb lab animal.

There was the possibility, however slight that one of them might realize the truth and show some compassion towards me. I resented the idea of going along with them, or showing them so much more then I wanted to. But once again it was a case of looking ahead. It seemed to me that I was giving up any fight before I started. I needed some sort of plan though and for the moment the only one that seemed to make any sense to me, was giving in cooperating and proving to the scientist that I was as smart as any human.

I gulped trembling still, and glanced towards the bowls, from where I sat I couldn't see their contents, but my nostrils picked up the smell of fruit and water. My stomach churned and lurched violently, I was probably far too upset to manage to keep food down. Still, I needed my strength so figured I'd try a little.

I used the bars of the cage, to haul me up to my feet and hold onto as I walked over to collect my dinner, when I arrived I could only give a harsh sharp biting laugh at the bowls contents. One bowl contained some lettuce and carrot bits, a meager salad, with no dressing or utensils to eat it with. It hardly looked appealing enough to be considered worth eating. The second bowl had grapes, slices of banana, apples, oranges, and chunks of cantaloupe and honeydew melons.

At least it was finger food, and the fruit salad looked far more appealing then the regular salad they had offered me.

The third bowl was one of water for me to drink from, I guess they figured I could lap it up like a dog or a cat.

I shook my head with disgust as I allowed my body to drop in a heap by the bowls, " This is a beautiful gourmet meal fit for any five star restaurant" I muttered, as I picked out some fruit to nibble on. I knew that I had my work cut out for me, for the scientist really weren't attributing any form of intelligence to me at the moment.

I had woken up in what I knew was the entire family's worst nightmare. To make matters worse I was all alone, no friends or family, to ease my fears or discomfort or reassure me that these people could not take who I was away from me. No one to tell me what to do, or to take charge. I had to do this on my own, and I felt that this was one instance in life when I really didn't know enough to get me out of my present situation. At the moment all I wanted to do was tuck up in my shell and never come out again.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6:Tests

**Therefore I am**

**Disclaimer:** I have nothing to say that I own those four butt kicking humanoid turtles. I just like to borrow them to torture now and again smirks

**Chapter Six - Test**

**Ramiela:**

I wasn't very hungry, I didn't know if waking up to find myself locked up, my whole present situation really, had been more then enough to make me feel sick to my stomach, and not much like wanting anything. Still, I managed to eat some of the fruit that had been offered and I totally ignored the salad, it hardly looked like it was worth sampling. I lifted the bowl of water to my mouth to drink. After finishing as much as I felt I could handle I looked around the cage.

It seemed so barren and cold. Maybe, if I cleaned the place up a little. I stacked some papers up in one corner to become my facility, the place for refuse. I shredded some other papers and kept them close for cleaning myself with, but where they weren't bound to get mixed in with my other stuff. I wrinkled my muzzle with distaste, still rather appalled at what these people expected me to do. I guessed I best get used to not having any privacy though, awkward and degrading as it might be.

I used the rest of the paper, to make a suitable mattress from the cold hard floor, and the thin blanket to cover myself with. I laid down after getting things in order, pulling the blanket about me, though it didn't provide much for warmth, and waited for sleep to come, but it eluded me. Perhaps, I was too upset for sleep to come. I was scared and I wanted to be home so bad. I wanted to hear dad yelling at me, and uncle Raph tellin' him to lay off.

I found myself crying and wiping at my eyes on the blanket. I spent most of that long night awake, dreading the morning, and at the same time wishing it would come and get it over with. I doubted my own choices but I could see no way around it, I still felt my best line of defense was to cooperate. I did manage to sleep a little but was bothered by dreams where, scientist did terrible things to me. The hours and the minutes seeming to last an eternity.

It was the longest night I ever spent.

Finally, in frustration I sat up and did some exercises a few sit ups, and push ups, followed by running on the spot. Feeling oddly, comforted by this I did a few slow motion katas and those helped me relax further. I sank into the lotus position in hopes of meditating, but my mind refused to empty. I was not at peace with my surroundings, and was far too agitated to really, clear my mind.

I sighed, as I sat on my bed, such as it was. I longed for something to read, to pass the time, or wished for just a little music to listen to if only to distract me. I could sing for myself, but had no desire to sing, so instead I began to consider what it is I should say when I got a chance to talk with the scientist.

The seconds seemed like hours and the hours like years, time seemed to stop, hanging in limbo but, finally the scientist started to arrive, and by the time they did start to come in I was almost thankful to see my captors, because here was something to ease the boredom and loneliness of the long night.

David Peterson was the first to arrive, he smiled at me " Awake and ready to go are you?" He inquired, he glanced into the dishes in my cell, and picked up a clipboard writing down something " Will get you some breakfast in a bit specimen A-23." He informed me.

" Fine, mind if I place my order now? Eggs sunny side up, two slices of toast with jam, a bit of fruit an some juice, please Mr. Peterson." I smiled at him, " By the way, my name is Ramiela."

I had to hand it to him he showed no sign, at least not outwardly that he was surprised that I could talk, didn't even seem all that phased by my order of breakfast. I shrugged and decided to continue when he showed no sign of acknowledging what I had said to him. " I do know how to use utensils. I'm not totally ignorant" I declared.

He scribbled something more on the clipboard. Not even looking at me.

" So where am I, and what do you plan on doing to me?" I wondered, thinking that he was a hell of a conversationalist.

He didn't respond to me, just acted like he hadn't heard me, or maybe like I didn't deserve an answer for my troubles. I scowled and heaved a sigh, getting up I slowly stretched then gathered the bowls from the previous night and pushed them out the flap in the door.

I figured since he was interested in writing things down, I may as well give him some more stuff to write. I glanced up as two other scientist entered the lab Steven looked their way and smiled, " Susan, why don't you go get some breakfast ready for our specimen, while Carl and I go prepare for some of the tests we need to run this morning." He suggested, quickly the three of them left the main room, one of them towards a door to the kitchen. David and Carl down the hall.

I was alone but not for long, a tall husky built fellow entered the lab and he was packing a couple of boxes of doughnuts, the fresh yeasty smell of these treats made my stomach literally rumble, and I licked my lips in anticipation.

I put on my best pleading look and asked hopefully, " Could I have one, please?"

He looked my way and smiled.

Feeling, I had at least made a connection I pushed onward, " I love doughnuts, got any Bavarian cream, or honey dipped?" I wondered.

" So, it can speak. Imagine that." He muttered shaking his head as he sat the boxes down on a desk and came closer to the cage.

I growled a little, " I'm not an **it**," I corrected him, " I'm a female, and my name is Ramiela and you are." I paused, glancing at the name tag " Mr. Larsen."

"Incredible!" He gasped, " I can see why David is so interested in you."

Before we could continue Susan emerged from the kitchen carrying two bowls which she pushed into the cage. I looked up hopefully and saw that it was fruit and a bowl of water.

" No tip for you, the service here is rotten. It isn't what I ordered at all." I grouched, I turned to Larsen, "See, now you really have to bail me out. get me one of those doughnuts I promise I won't tell." I pleaded.

He chuckled, " The Specimen has quite the linguistic skills it seemed. Probably picked up from television or other places. Still, it is remarkable."

Susan smiled, " Careful, David wouldn't want us prejudicing our research. For all we know it is mere mimicry." She warned her co worker before turning to fetch herself one of the treats from the box.

I looked from the bowl of fruit towards the boxes of doughnuts. People could be trained, they weren't totally impossible. Most of my Aunts had to learn a whole new life style when they married into the family after all. I knew people could learn and chance their minds. But I couldn't understand why the people who talked about keeping an open mind tended to have theirs pretty closed off, as was the case here. I sighed, my mission seemed daunting.

The last two female scientist arrived while I was having my fruit, and listening to the morning conversation of the scientist as they drank coffee, tea and other morning beverages while munching on the doughnuts. They broke up and began to work on computers at their desks the hum of their voices mingling, the air was filled with excitement.

I however was filled with dread. Nibbling on the fruit and longing for some sweet goodness to take the bitterness from my mouth.

David Peterson stepped into the centre of the activity and called for his employees attention. " First off this morning I want to get various samples of skin, hair, blood, urine and so on for testing. I want to see what we can learn from DNA and anything else along that line. I'm also wanting full x-ray, CAT scan, EEG, heart, pulse, blood pressure. Basically, the whole nine yards, we'll see how far these take us and break for lunch."

_WOW! And I thought my day was packed at home, _I mused to myself, with school work and ninjitsu training, but it seemed that I'd be kept even busier here. Luckily, a lot of what he mentioned I had actually understood, so I had a fair idea of what I was going be put through. None of it seemed all that bad. At least not that which I understood. So, I was able to relax to some small degree.

David pointed to Mr. Larsen and one other girl, " Linda, Jerry why don't you bring A-23 to the exam room so we can get started. Carl stay here to assist them if necessary, I don't want to tranquilizer it as it might throw off some of the tests we need to do this morning." he ordered.

I didn't know if they wanted me near the door so I stayed back in a corner near the foot, of my bed. A part of me had to wonder how they were going move me from room to room, they were trained scientist, but the way they handled things so far, I had to wonder just what it was they might feel was the best course of action, leash and collar, muzzle? I didn't see any smaller cage or anything on wheels that they could force me either on or into, to take me that way. I arched an eye ridge and smirked as I decided it might be fun to watch what they came up with.

The other scientist went off down the hall to do last minute preparation.

" How are we suppose to do this?" Jerry asked.

" I don't know it is a turtle, do you think it has the capacity to carry out basic commands? Maybe, we can lure it somehow." Linda replied, she had dark hair done in a ponytail, had blue eyes, and her name tag said that her name was L. Sheilds. She was about average height, but slightly overweight, and there were lines on her face.

" Sure, a trail of doughnuts will work." I agreed, I smacked my lips, " that I would follow anywhere." I teased, hoping that maybe, by putting a good face forward I could make friends somehow. I know it was sort of like dad, cracking jokes at the worst possible moments, and usually the worst groaners of them all. In reality though I was scared, and was searching for comfortable ground in an unfamiliar situation. I wanted to ease the tension, anxiety and most of all that big metal ball in the pit of my stomach.

Jerry shrugged, " Let's just try taking it by the arm and leading it."

So, that was how I was removed from my cell, down the small hallway to another room. This room looked like a surgical hospital, or at least how one might look. It smelled of disinfectant, there was a metal gurney waiting, and on a metal table were all sorts of strange tools, not to mention machines in there. I trembled and tried to back up, suddenly feeling intimidated, in spite of what I heard. I gulped and felt my legs fold under me.

" Was the specimen any trouble?" David inquired, behind his face mask.

" Nope, very compliant" Susan answered as they half dragged and pulled me closer.

David nodded his head, " Good to hear, chelonians aren't naturally aggressive. Let's get it on the table."

That was easy for him to say, David had never met a ninja turtle, especially my Uncle Raphael. I closed my eye reminding myself I couldn't escape even if I did manage to break free. As for the second part of his statement I figured, I'd show them they weren't dealing with a complete idiot with, a fluid twist and pull of the arm I managed to get free of the people holding me. " You want me on the table?" I asked, " All right. I do understand everything you are all saying." I remarked a bit in a huff, I could have also added that I was smart enough to follow commands too.

I went and sat down on the table just to prove my point, " See, not that hard. Just ask okay?" I instruct them, " or would you prefer I was lying down." I stated as I did so.

Immediatley two of the scientist forced my legs apart an strapped them down, then they strapped my arms to my side and down to the table before I even had time to relax, I struggled against the sudden bonds, this was the last thing I had expected, especially as I was going along with them. Another scientist injected something into me and it seemed to make things relax a bit. _Wait a second, I thought they didn't want to use and tranqs._ I thought.

Whatever they gave me seemed to numb my limbs making it almost impossible to move them, no matter how much I wanted to. I really didn't want to be tied down like this.

That was when all the tests started, the poking, prodding, measuring, collecting samples of hair, fingernails, skin, saliva, x-rays and a slew of other machines hooked up and connected to me. Hands all over touching me forcing my mouth open, prodding my eyes open, obtaining any and all imaginable samples possible from me.

It was degrading, humiliating and I hated it all!

Not one of them bothered to talk to me about the test or what it is they wanted, or expected. They just took without any consideration, and I couldn't even fight them on it, and I was starting to want to, badly. I trembled with pent up rage and frustration. I had cooperated with them, and this is how they returned the favor.

They even put a small camera up my tail that would send back pictures of my insides, the reproductive organs, and other things down within the lower regions of that area. It was invasive and nothing short of rape as far as I was concerned.

Finally, they loosened the straps, giving me some hope that the tests were almost over, but that was when they placed round things on my head, they were attached to a machine, and I guessed probably did some sort of brain wave test or brain scan of some kind or other.

I whimpered, a little listening as the scientist rattled off numbers and things that I couldn't begin to understand, and I failed to see any humor in the situation I was in. I just felt used and degraded. I just stayed where I was as they finally concluded by checking my heart and pulse rate. The numbers they called out were higher then normal for me, and I knew it was due to me feeling stressed out.

I just felt drained when the scientist forced me off the table and shoved me towards another room, this one a bit smaller then the one with all the medical stuff in it. The newer room was full of exercise equipment as if it were a training room of sorts, there was a treadmill, stairclimbers, exercise bike, a weight bench and a few other things that I didn't recognize. I was placed on the treadmill and started off at a slow walk, that was slowly increased to a jog and then an all out run.

I didn't mind being made to run on the treadmill, it felt familiar and somehow it felt comfortable, relaxing. I could feel the tension ease as my feet fell into the up and down rhythm. They kept me going until I was sweating and getting out of breath, before they slowly dropped the speed down and finally needed the session by taking me back to my cage.

I could tell my cage had been cleaned, and I was almost grateful to see it. I had been through so much this morning, that I would almost welcome the peace and quiet of being left alone behind those metal bars. I rushed to the back of my cage, hardly hearing the scientist discussing going to some cafeteria for lunch.

I sank to the floor of the cage, pillowing my head in my hands, as I wondered how I could ever prove to these scientist that I was an intelligent being, when they only wanted to deal in facts and figures. How was I to communicate with someone who insisted I was nothing more then an animal. I shook my head in disgust, it was a lost cause, and I could feel a certain feeling of dread and fear rise up even more inside of me as I realized that.

The scientist were too blind to see, to deaf to hear and far too focused only on one thing. Learning something while remaining ignorant of what was right in front of them. They could learn nothing while they refused to admit that I was intelligent.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7: Lunch break

**Therefore I am**

**Disclaimer: **I deny any ownership of any adult or adolescent transformed shadow warrior chelonians.

**Chapter Seven - Lunch Break.**

**Ramiela:**

They left the room and I heard the soft click as they locked the door behind them, probably to insure no one else would come in, the odds of me getting out were slim to none, after all I was locked back in my own cage. There was a bowl of water and fresh papers in the cage. I just sat in the corner ignoring the water bowl, listening to the hum of the many computer monitors, the soft tick of the clock on the wall, and I longed to go home. I so wanted my family to come find me and take me out of this place.

I bowed my head and in doing so noticed the small print on the front of one of the newspapers. I blinked and felt a sob rose up inside of me. I bent and picked up the paper holding it closer, maybe hoping I had read it wrong. But I hadn't considered anything like this. Frantically, I tossed down the paper I was holding and scrambled through other papers that were in my prison, all of them said they were Connecticut papers. I shook with the realization that I wasn't even in New York any more.

_How in the world will my family find me now?_ I wondered, I was in a different state from where I belonged and while Connecticut wasn't all that far it was still miles away from where I needed, wanted and longed to be. _'I may as well be in California, Mexico or some place on the other side of the country for all the good, it will do my family.' _I realized bitterly, that I was going be stuck in this prison for the rest of my life, and subject to the scientist whims.

" Rama, don't give up hope. You have to keep trying and you can't give up fighting either. Remember you can lose a battle but still win a war.I know you are scared right now, and feeling very much alone. I also know it is easy getting down but sometimes when you get down too far, it is far more difficult to get yourself back up again, and then you just give up all together. Remember you are a kunoichi girl."

Those words came to me, it was clearly dad's voice, and I swore I could almost see him standing before me a warm but serious smile on his face and feel his reassuring touch. In a way it made me feel all the more home sick.

I couldn't recall him actually, ever saying those words, but he had said things similar to me at other times in my life, so, it wasn't really that difficult hearing him tell me this now. He would keep my spirits up and give me a pep talk if he was here with me, that is if the scientist didn't keep us separated he would.

I nodded my head, I was a kunoichi, and a true kunoichi would find her way out of this, and so would I somehow.

It was good advice, no matter where it came from, whether it was real or not didn't make it any less of a valuable insight, I may as well take it and use it. I needed to cheer myself up and decided to sing a little since no other music was provided for me. I first sang a song dad had sung to me when I was little, and I sang it a few times over and then decided I needed something powerful and strong, something that would see me through the difficult days ahead. Call it a battle cry, a boost of morale whatever, so I picked another song, this one about being free and fighting for freedom and most importantly about not giving up.

I laughed a little, '_Freedom, like ninjitsu is of the mind, they can trap me physically but not mentally. I'm a long shot from being beat yet.' _I declared, quietly to myself. I decided then in there that I would sing that song as often as I felt I needed to, that it would indeed be my battle cry and reminder of where I was and what I needed to do. I needed that song to help me get through this.

**Catherine:**

I was an animal behaviouist, one of the top ones working in the labs of the building, and of course I had a keen interest in mutations. With animals the smallest difference however small could be a mutation, many animals learn from adults in their family group. So, certain things may be passed down so when a youngster did something different -say washing food before eating it, when it had never seen or shown how to, then in many cases it was considered a mutation of the genetic trait, especially if the youngster continued to do this action. Then one had to wait and see if such a trait would then be passed on to a future generation.

David had liked my work with chimps and other apes the labs had used before and he had called me in to assist with their new specimen. I had been instructed to set up a cage for a humanoid reptilian chelonian mutation. I didn't know much about chelonian mutations, most of my work had been with mammals, but I knew a chelonian was for the most part an instinct driven animal, it didn't problem solve, it merely did what it had to do to survive and it's based purely on instinct.

While the apes had a large capacity to learn, problem solve and had a good communication they were an intelligent animal, able to use instinct to some degree but also use their minds to figure out things that went beyond simple instinctive forces.

I wished we had a cage or room suitable enough to provide the chelonian with water, but David had insisted that the cage had to be set up in the main room, where everyone could keep a close eye on the mutant when we weren't running tests, which limited the space so a pool of water was low priority. Figuring out a diet was the next problem while I had heard many sea turtles were specialist feeders, feeding exclusively on certain items, most turtles were omnivores with a need for more fruit and vegetables, though protein was still needed in smaller amounts.

I had been impressed when they brought A-23 in, noticing the hard leathery soles of the feet, the thick leathery skin was hard and that along with the muscle content in the legs assured me that A-23 was used to traveling on two bare feet.

This morning though I couldn't help but notice that A-23 had rearranged her furniture, so to speak, as the scattered papers had been piled into certain areas, one clearly marked as a waste area, the other for sleeping. Now, this really got my attention. Turtles were not an animal that I would normally consider as a species to move things to suit their surroundings. Sure, it was possible to pick one paper up and put it down elsewhere any animal might pack a stick carry it for the fun of it, then drop it only to ignore it. The set up of the papers assured me they had been moved for specific intentions.

I then watched A-23 as she tried to interact with anyone who drew close to her. Turtles didn't have any form of vocalization other then simple noises like a hiss, or snapping of jaws. A-23 obviously had picked up on words, and through mimicry or some other means repeated and echoed these sounds with great accuracy. I had no idea if she had any knowledge of what she was saying, for all I knew A-23's speech might be some form of fluke. Though if it was a fluke, the sentence structure and voice inflection seemed to hint that A-23 had full comprehension of what she was saying.

In the exam room, where certain smells, can't be disguised I was expecting problems. Yet, again she surprised me at least, and I wouldn't doubt some of my colleagues too, when she pulled free and moved to the table to be examined. Making me wonder all the more how much the specimen really understood of our language.

Of course the morning had been difficult on A-23. We had caused her a fright, that was clear by the way she went and huddled into a corner of her cage on her return. Small whimpers and the agitated shaking of her body assured me that the morning was probably more stressful for A-23 then perhaps what should have been allowed. But the tests had been necessary, we needed to find out all we could. While upset at the treatment she would most likely be quick to forget.

As I ate lunch, some soup and a salad I recalled many animals liked special treats and since A-23 had suffered a difficult morning I obtained special permission from David to bring back something. I decided since I was finished and the others were talking about other tests to do later, I opted to slip back upstairs so I could watch the specimen and perhaps see how A-23 acted when not harassed by others. I needed to know what was normal behaviour for her, before I could learn what could be considered abnormal.

As I neared the door to unlock it, I swore I heard singing and as I entered the room, I saw the sudden disarray of papers, as if A-23 had thrown a temper tantrum- similar to what some apes would throw when something upset them. I also noted her bold haughty look as she stood with arms crossed and a firm hard but determined look in her face. I smiled gently, at least she didn't seem depressed, depression wasn't good in any animal.

She glared at me, after this morning, I couldn't begrudge her any hard feelings but it amazed me the sense of intense hatred I saw in those green grey eyes of hers. As one of her main handlers, who'd be working with her on a regular basis it might be a good thing to try and get on her good side. I was almost glad I had brought the treat. I pulled it from a plain brown bag and unwrapped the plastic off the treat, I then sliced the blueberry muffin and put butter on it.

I doubted a turtle would eat butter but I figured it might be neat to see her reaction I then placed the muffin back in the bag and shoved it through the flap. She didn't pounce on it, but warily approached taking the bag removing the treat, her eyes gleamed a little as she bit into it.

" Thanks," She replied as she finished the mouthful. " My name is Ramiela and you are Catherine, right?" She asked as she took another bite as if to savour the taste.

I found this interesting most animals would jam as much into their mouth as possible, cramming the food down, but she seemed to prefer eating her treat slowly. " You know how to sing huh?" I muttered.

She shrugged, " I like music. I listen to all kinds of things back home." She admitted, " So where in Connecticut are we?"

_Connecticut?_ I blinked wondering how she had known there was no TV, or radio on in here, then it dawned on me that there was only one place she could have gotten that information " The papers!"

" Yeah, I can read, and write" A-23 informed me with a small smirk on her face, as she continued to enjoy her muffin.

I blinked at that and went to retrieve a sharpened pencil and a small note pad, I pushed both through the flap. Then turned on the video cameras, " Okay, if you can write then do this sentence. The dog hopped on one foot over the tree, and into the shark infested lake." I announced, purposely making up some nonsense, but clearly a sentence that A-23 was not likely to have seen anywhere before. The pencil scratched across the paper and she then ripped off the paper and handed it to me.

She did have neat penmanship and even her punctuation was correct. The pencil continued to scratch and in a moment A-23 handed me another note.

My name is Ramiela, I'm thirteen years old. I'm not an animal and I want to co-operate but you scare me when you do things I don't expect. Thanks for the muffin, best food I've had in this joint so far.

I felt a strange tingle go through my body as I read the note she had offered without any promptings. " You are an animal though."

" Humans are classified as animals too. I'm a mutant turtle and let me tell you, this is no place for any intelligent being to be." She stated in a matter of fact way gesturing to the cage that confined her. She then spouted some stuff about Koko the gorilla.

" Apes are considered to be intelligent animals." I replied, " as are dolphins and pigs."

" Okay, what about Alex the Congo African grey parrot who actually responds to various questions about things correctly. Alex proves he isn't mimicking or he wouldn't get the right answers as often as he does." A-23 shot back. " Parrots might be intelligent but most people don't think they have much upstairs."

I had heard and paid attention to the studies surrounding Alex, I know there had been things on television and other media about the parrot obviously A-23 had seen one of these programs. Yet it seemed to me as if she was trying to draw me into this conversation, and not just draw me in but debate about the intelligence or lack thereof concerning animals. I chuckled inwardly to her reference of birds being dumb. "Scientist hope to understand and learn more about the mysteries and so called intelligence of animals."

She arched an eye ridge, " If you talk to the animals, they will talk to you and you will know each other. If you do not talk to them, you will not know them and what you don't know you will fear. what one fears, one destroys."

Those words sounded familiar to me, as if I had heard or read them from somewhere, and even the way she said it sounded very much like she was quoting it, but if it was a quote she spoke with such conviction as if she truly believed and accepted that statement as true. " Right, and become Dr. Doolittle I suppose." I snorted slightly, not knowing if she would even understand that fictional doctor.

"What is wrong with Dr. Doolittle? See, he is proof of what I said, he talked and he understood the animals he talked to, assisting and learning from them as best he could." She countered, " There are many so called horse whispers who seem to understand horses, I hear there are some people who understand dogs in the same fashion and help owners train them to become better pets," A-23 sighed a little, " Most people seem to accept that violence towards people is wrong, but when it comes to animals it is different." She scowled, " Violence is always wrong, no matter who does it and no matter who the victim turns out to be. Causing pain to another is a terrible crime."

" We haven't hurt you," I said.

" That is a matter of opinion isn't it?" She countered sharply, " I'm no longer free. I'm willing to comply but you don't give me a chance to know what you want, you don't explain anything and you think keeping someone like me confined to a cage and treated in such a fashion is charitable?" She demanded, her words sounding bitter, " Don't tell me, you haven't hurt me!" She snarled.

I know David had warned us to remain objective, and yet to me it was hard to classify this as mimicry - it was a conversation,- I tried to deny that, and yet, she had answered questions, had responded appropriately to certain things I had said. Tones of voice and facial expressions seemed to match all that she said. If I didn't look at her body shape, if I looked past the fact she was a giant turtle I could almost believe I was talking to another person.

"All right what can we do to make things better for you?" I asked suddenly. I wasn't exactly sure why I had asked it, " It is part of my job description to keep things suitable to you, and keep you happy while you are here."

As if she had been preparing for this she began to tick off her wants, " A real bed for one, a toilet and sink to wash in. Stuff to care for my hair and teeth. Books to read, music to listen to, and let me use kitchen utensils to eat with," She continued, " Oh, and speaking of eating I want real people food, and the occasional junk food with it. I love pop, chips, candy those are a definite necessity," A-23 insisted.

" Human habitation" I muttered, " Not chelonian.

She must have heard my low words for she smiled, " I'm not exactly your typical turtle."

Suddenly I felt I was floundering, and I realized we might have to change our views about A-23 quicker then I expected. Had she grown used to human habitation and just felt more at ease with those things? If she had come from another laboratory there was no mark to verify it. But if it made her significantly more at ease and comfortable then it might help to see to it that she had some of these things offered to her. The others were returning and I removed the video tape from the camera and placed another fresh one in.

I took the video and written notes over to David, " David, I know you want to save intelligence tests for later with this specimen. But if she is an intelligent species she might become depressed or have other behaviour problems while we wait and do other higher priority tests. It is a proven fact that the more intelligence an animal shows the more stimulation or variety they need to be happy, and when these things aren't offered the animal's health and well being is often in jeopardy." I informed him of the facts, "I have a few theories based on the few minutes I was alone with A-23 and I would like to discuss them with you."

David nodded his head, " Of course Catherine, we can do that."

**Ramiela:**

Here, I'd just been about to give up and then Catherine had come in, this time though the scientist seemed to listen to me. She didn't ignore me or look over, or around me, as if what I was saying was just random gibberish all strung together. I knew to get my point across I had to come up with good solid arguments of intelligence based in animals. I had learned about many of the animals scientist had studied through school lessons with Uncle Donatello.

He had started those lessons by giving me a paper of different animal species and I was to rank them to what I thought their intelligence was. After the test he had told me that people tend to rank animals based on their so called intelligence." Some people may treat an animal better if they are aware it is highly intelligent, while others which they deem of lesser wisdom they treat in more harsher degrees. I want to see how you view these animals based on what you know now, then we will see if you are right." He had smiled a little, " Many people may consider us dumb slow stupid reptiles due to our looks."

Humans were an intelligent animal, one who no longer had to live by instincts. In fact people didn't have to hunt for food, or only let the strongest or suitable mate, they didn't have to store body fat for long cold winters with little surplus. Being intelligent they seemed to relate better to other animals that showed a concept of reasoning or problem solving.

We had studied animal intelligence, instinctive, and true reasoning intelligence. Why it was humans thought more of intelligent animals and a lot more. I had actually, enjoyed those studies, and paid close attention to it. Now, I was kind of glad I had. After that Uncle Donatello gave me the list of animals to rank for a second time. I was surprised how my views had changed for so animals I had learned of, there were some animals that remained the same too.

Uncle Donatello had approved, " You are learning Ramiela, and not so stubborn to hold to your opinions about something once you are aware of the truth of the matter and that is a very good thing. A lot of people refuse to change their mind or opinions even when faced with cold hard facts."

I crossed my fingers and hoped that I had changed Catherine's views enough that she could now look at me as not a dumb animal, but at least an animal with some intelligence.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8 Theories

**Therefore I am**

**Disclaimer: **I deny any ownership of any adult or adolescent transformed shadow warrior chelonians.

**Chapter Eight - Theories**

**Michaelangelo:**

By now the tranquilizer dart ought to have worn off, and we should have learned something from Rama. But there was no more information on her then we had before, no frantic phone call, no e-mail, not even a text message saying Ur help need now. There was no sign that we could follow or trace, it was as if my daughter had disappeared. It was impossible for her to just vanish, but that was exactly how things seemed to be.

Don had found one research lab in New York, which we broke into one night, but the only lab animals we found there were the more common rats, mice, rabbits and the like. I felt sorry for the animals in their cages, locked up to be experimented on just so some scientist could reveal, whatever it was that he was testing, and nine times out of ten the stuff would react different to humans anyways. There wasn't much we could do for those poor critters, though a part of me wanted to turn them all loose, it wasn't exactly what we were there for.

We didn't find Rama there, I was thankful for that and at the same time upset, because if she had been there we could have gotten her home, instead of worrying where she was.

According to Don, and he was the guy who knew about this kind of thing, a lot of research facilities were government owned and operated and that also meant top secret for the most part, almost next to impossible to pinpoint a location for them and if we managed to find them breaking it would be a testament of our ninja skills. Don felt that perhaps somehow Rama might have ended up in just such a place. He was using his computer skills to try and track down Rama just in case, but so far that was a dead end street too.

I didn't know what to think.

In some ways I was relieved that she wasn't in any of those research facilities we had been able to check out, but I also knew that a negative search on thee computer didn't mean the information was accurate, the records in question might be secured away, or it was even possible we weren't even looking in the right place.

If Rama had been a normal teenager I might put it off as her running away from home. But Rama was by no means normal, she was a turtle human hybrid who would have to stay hidden. So running away didn't make sense in her case. I couldn't see Rama running away under normal circumstances, never mind her taking off during a patrol one night and never coming home, or dropping a line to say I'm doing great see ya later, kinda thing.

All right so I was strict with her, laying down the rules and we had our share of arguments and disagreements, but that shouldn't have been enough to cause Rama to run away. Besides, she **had **been attacked and drugged by the Foot before her disappearance, which sort of made running away a mute point.

No, Rama hadn't taken off on her own. I was sure of that much. I believed someone was holding her against her will and she was unable to break free or call for help, at least at the moment. She might even be waiting for the time to make her move, and would let us know as soon as she could where she was. If that was the case Rama was in big trouble, she could really use our help, but we couldn't even find her. Though we had April, Casey and I had also informed Jessie of the situation so they could possibly learn what they could topside.

Still if that was the case Rama would have to rely on everything she'd been taught, as well as on her own good judgment. The last thought caused a sinking feeling in the pit of my gut Rama's judgment of what was a good idea was questionable at times. Still I had to hope for the best with her.

" Be brave my Kunoichi, stay strong, use your judgment wisely and come home. Or let us know where we can come to get you?" I whispered feeling the ache in my heart and soul deeply. Ramiela was just starting to learn some of the mental aspects of ninjitsu, she could not communicate with us telepathically over long distances. When we were close yes, but by close I mean usually around twenty feet of us. I sighed deeply and hung my head.

**David:**

I had called a meeting for the morning to go over the results from the test we had run earlier in the week, plus to figure out where to go from here, the best possible place to send our research to next. There was no doubt that we had many possibilities, but we had to prioritize them, according to what was most important to know for now.

"We have the confirmation back that A-23 is both a mix of homo sapiens and chelonian but there is some other aspect to her that remains elusive, and can't be put down to either species rather it seems to be more of an anomaly. Human aspects of course are her hair, bipedal motion and movement. Blood tests reveal she is warm blooded, not as much as we are but does not fall into the ectothermic realms of most reptilians and amphibians. She can regulate her body temperature to a certain extent without using heat lamps or other methods of basking." I began, " average body temperature ranges between sixty five to seventy eight degrees. She has incredible stamina, and endurance capabilities. I'd seriously love to test her further there and see just how much she can do physically."

I cleared my throat and took a sip of water before continuing with our findings, " her lungs, digestive system and skeletal system seem to be a mixture of both. I have given you a printout of normal human and chelonian, to compare with, A-23" I waited while the others picked up and searched through the papers before them, " Note the digestive system is more complex then a reptilian of the chelonian family and yet far less then that of a human."

I continued to point out the similarities and also discrepancies that had been spotted through the tests, " This leads me to believe that she may have the ability to hibernate, and I want to test for that. Her blood test was the most interesting phenomenon their was the chelonian DNA, as well as human but it had large amounts of something that could not be named, whatever it is, happens to be rare enough that I'd hazard it is what has made A-23 into what she is. But more tests will be needed to confirm that." I glanced at Susan, " Susan, you are up."

Susan smiled as she stood up from her chair and glanced at her co-workers, " Her reproductive organs are housed in the tail but the images the probe sent up through the cloaca, revealed a womb like area here, possibly for eggs, or maybe even permitting live young. The opening in her tail is larger and very close to the base then on most female chelonians, which makes me wonder if live birth is a possibility with her. Granted the reproductive organs seem small in comparison but that makes me figure she is fairly young, and not sexually mature as of yet. That could change soon though and I'd like to keep an eye in it to track for changes."

Jerry laughed, "When she is ready are we going A.I her and follow her gestation through? If she gives birth we will have two of them to work with." He pointed out eagerly.

"We could in essence do so" Susan agreed, " however if it takes a while for maturity then the gestation and the child's growth could be slow much like humans, and we'd have to wait until the child was old enough to test."

I nodded Susan had a point, " It may prove interesting from a scientific point of view, but as she is not yet able to do much that way we have time to debate the possibilities of impregnating her. We can keep track of her to see if we can detect changes, that might alert us to her seasons." I declared as Susan sat down, " Jerry, communication. I know we need to work on that and figure out exactly what A-23 comprehends, as well as possible intelligence. Though I believe Catherine has all ready gotten a few tapes of some talks with her where she seems to have more then a rudimentary grasp of the human language."

Jerry stood up and took a sip of his own water, "As you say David, we still haven't done much in testing her intelligence. However, the stuff Catherine has learned and other things has lead me to believe our specimen does have more intelligence then what is normally given to chelonians. She has a memory and calls us by name, not once mixing us up. She seems to have an understanding of basic sentence structure and language syntax. Catherine has conjectured that she has the ability to read and write as well." Jerry picked up a remote from off the table and clicked on a TV, " Catherine was able to tape this earlier."

All the scientist watched A-23 and Catherine talking, he revealed the written notes that the chelonian had written, " I don't want to bias anything by jumping to conclusions, or by just accepting these things on face value but it is something we need to research more fully where A-23 is concerned."

I nodded finding out how much our specimen could comprehend could be essential, " I know we have held off in that area Jerry, but from now on we can slate certain tests for the mornings, and you can work with her in the afternoon." I informed him.

Jerry nodded his head once my way, " That ought to work sufficiently."

All of my employees knew better then to state an animal was intelligent just from a few random displays. Intelligence could only be proven through tests. Theories and conjectures were all fine to a point, but in the scientific world only hard proven facts, that backed up your words truly meant anything of real value. Nor could any of the team allow themselves to become attached to A-23, attachment often lead to projection, or even worse anthropomorphizing a subject. Detachment was the only way to deal with these things without jeopardizing ones findings.

" Catherine your next."

"Once we determine A-23 level of intelligence, I'd like to consider moving her from the cage," Catherine stated.

" Whatever for it works?" I pointed out.

" David, she displays at least enough competence to place her in the intelligence level of some apes, the cage she is in isn't even suited to chelonians as they usually require a pool of water, which we can't supply. All animals even those of lesser intelligence require stimulation, the smarter they are the more it is necessary to provide mental stimulation to keep the animal from growing bored and from depression. Testing animals of any kind leads to stress, it is a known fact and certain things - sometimes music or other things can soothe them after wards" Catherine insisted.

" Is A-23 showing signs of stress or depression?" I asked scowling.

" Not that I can see at the moment," Catherine admitted, " But by the time it starts to manifest it might be too late to correct. It is better to provide stimulation before such signs show themselves. Moving A-23 to a locked room might..."

I cut Catherine off, " Give A-23 a chance to create a large mess until we know what A-23 is capable of we best keep her confined to enclosed quarters, other wise we will be throwing away money." I stated, " however we can supply some forms of stimulation, to keep her mentally healthy, buy some books or magazines from a thrift store then if she tears them apart they wouldn't have cost much. Provide her a radio, or television for over night, perhaps if she does comprehend the written word we can see what other sources of entertainment might amuse her."

Catherine nodded a small smile crossed her face, " That ought to do for now. I also want to try testing various foods to see how she reacts to them. It might be interesting to see if she knows how to use utensils or can be taught if she lacks that knowledge, we can use plastic utensils."

I gave a bob of my head, " Agreed, your suggestions do have merit."

Catherine sighed a bit, " I have to wonder if she is an experiment from some lab and not a natural mutation."

Linda chuckled, " Most labs even government run ones mark their test animals with both tattoos and microchips none has been found on A-23, plus such an animal escaping from a lab would result in some form of notification, just in case it does end up elsewhere. It is possible that A-23 was genetically engineered but if so I can't understand why those who did so opted to combine reptile with human characteristics, the differences between the two species would make most scientist veer away from it." Linda shrugged.

I scowled, " We can debate how A-23 came into existence for a long time to come, the odds she is genetically engineered is slim, the possibility that she is a natural mutation is also next to impossible - natural mutation usually has a progressive slide, each generation somehow improving on the last. We have found nothing to support anything before this, A-23 just seemed to be." I state, " either her family is well hidden and no one has seen or heard of them or, her mutation is not one brought about through natural process unless it was a very extreme mutation." I took a deep breath and smiled at my fellow scientist, " The thing is A-23 now belong to us. She is ours and we have plenty of time to learn all we need to about her. Let us stick to what we can prove people and leave conjectures of her creation out of this."

With that said I invited them to get back to work because we did have things to do.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9 A Good day

**Therefore I am**

**Disclaimer: **I would be lying if I said I owned the TMNT. I don't care to lie, so the truth is I don't own them.

**Chapter Nine - A Good Day.**

**Ramiela:**

It was the third day of waking up in this stinkin' hellhole, and I so desperately wanted out. I wanted to be home and hear the calls of my younger cousin's squabbling and Aiden grumping about things, and Kali trying to get him out of his sour mood, I wanted to smell the intermingling scents of sandalwood incense and things cooking or baking in the kitchen, I wanted to feel my bed and have Baka curled up purring loudly. At this point of time I was so ticked off at being treated like a dumb animal that I would have even put up with dad yelling at me about the way I acted and how I was expected to obey the rules too.

At least at home, even with dad ragging on me, I was able to get some conversation and no one bothered to call me simply A-23. At home I had a name, I was somebody there, and I was treated like I had some brains even when I did stupid and fool hardy stuff. I wished that I could be back there among them, feeling the love, the support that only my family could give me.

I sighed miserably, bowing my head dejectedly. I was a ninja dammit! I should be able to figure a way out of this. I bet if Uncle Don had been here he would have found some way of compromising the security and escaping with in the first night of captivity. But I didn't have Uncle Donatello's knack for that kind of thing. All, those years of bugging uncle Don during school lessons and I never bothered to think of asking him how to reprogram things or escape high security systems. I just had relied on him.

I sniffed and blinked back tears, _Patience Ramiela,_ I counseled myself there was time plenty of time.

I heard the soft rattle and clicking of a door opening and looked up to see the scientist filing out of the room where they'd all been in meeting, I shivered a little and hunched up as I wondered what I was in store for now?

" We have some time before lunch let us perform some physical test on her." David announced.

That didn't sound so bad, after lunch might be another thing, I just didn't know what to expect in the line of tests from these scientists and I feared the worst, though I knew that they didn't intend to cut me open and dissect me there were still many other ways they could make me suffer, the way they were treating me was only one way out of many. But at least for the moment I could get some proper exercise, it was very hard to do much in the cage they had me in.

I tired to do katas when I could early in the morning or late at night, but the cage restricted even some of those moves to something a lot more restricted and confined then what I'd normally would do in a dojo. I was sure some of the scientist reviewed the night tapes to figure out my night habits and had probably seen some of these attempted katas, and I had to wonder what they made of it.

The scientist lead me to the exercise room where they had brought me a couple times, the first morning I was here when they had me on the treadmill, and the other day they had me in there for about fifteen minutes on a stairclimber. Today they wanted to test me on all sorts of stuff, they would give me about ten to fifteen minutes on each machine, with weight lifting in between. They'd stop and check my pulse and then send me to do some laps around the room before doing something else.

By the time we neared the end sweat was dripping off of me, my sides heaved with exertion, and my heart was pounding hard and fast under my plastron, it had been a hard and demanding work out, testing the very limits of my strength and endurance and I knew I had to cool down properly.

David gave a quick jerk of his head, " Help her get cleaned up Catherine. Fifteen minutes to lunch." he stated before leaving.

I took a few minutes to stretch after my work out, hopefully it would assist from causing muscle pains later, I also used some small meditation techniques to slow things down and relax me, I was aware of Catherine watching me, but did my best not to let it disturb me. The other scientist filed out of the room and Catherine turned her full attention on me.

" Come on this way," She suggested beckoning me to follow.

I shrugged and obeyed, she placed her hands around my wrist and lead me to a small change room and shower area, at the back of the fitness room. I gave a large grin as I realized she was giving me a chance to wash up after my work out. I usually showered or bathed about every two days at least, but I hadn't been able to get properly clean since I was last at home, and my hair felt thick with dirt, oil and grime. I had dreaded going back into my cage in my current sweaty state.

I broke Catherine's hold on me long enough to head instead to the toilet, I hadn't had the chance to use one for awhile and now that I was near one I wasn't going pass it up. I then released my braid and realized just how gross my long hair had gotten the last few days, and it was repulsive to see it like that, when I usually took great pains to have my hair just right.

Okay, I suppose a lot of teenage girls fuss with make up and hair, but in my case, I didn't worry about make up. My hair was my one true feminine feature and I liked keeping it long and looking good. I enjoyed how soft and silky it felt when it was cleaned, and I brushed and combed it a few times a day, once before putting in my braid and when I took my braid out, my hair hung down almost to my knees, and the only time I let a scissor near it was to trim split ends and my bangs.

In this place I hadn't had the chance to brush it or tend to it properly and I feared what that would mean later on, when I got out of here, I might have to cut out a lot of damage before it could grow back. I set the taps on the shower, noting the soap and shampoo that was near by, as I tested the water temperatures before stepping into the shower stall, feeling the warm water hitting against my shell and skin. I could almost forget I was under constant surveillance.

I reached for the shampoo first, lathering and rinsing twice before soaping up my body and washing off. I really didn't want to leave but I had a feeling if I put up resistance Catherine would get help to get me back to my cage. Besides if I behaved they might permit me the chance to shower again. Still, I was rather reluctant to turn the taps off and step from the shower stall, because I really had no idea if I would ever get the chance to wash so well again.

Catherine handed me some towels, to dry off with which I quickly did before she lead me back to my cage,which had been cleaned in my absence, my hair was still a little damp. As I had no means of brushing it all I could do was run my fingers carefully through it trying to pick out the tangles as best as possible. Catherine noticed what I was doing and walked over to her desk and withdrew something from a drawer, and returned to slip a small comb and brush to me through the bars.

It was time for everyone to head for lunch. I sat and worked on brushing out my hair and gently picking out the numerous tangles with a comb then brushing it again, as my hair dried it became a little frizzy. But I had it back in the braid and the brush and comb stashed, before the scientist had returned from lunch.

A few minutes later I was then taken into an office area where Jerry and Catherine were waiting for me There was a large book case full of books, a long table with chairs around it, a TV with a VCR and DVD player connected to it and a couple of pictures on the wall.

" A-23 we are going be trying to figure out what you know about language in the written and verbal state," Jerry informed me, " Sit down won't you." He made no gesture and his tone was flat and monotonous as could be.

" Sure Jerry. So, what happens if you find out I'm not mimicking?" I wondered.

"Gorillas and chimpanzees may know sign language to communicate but it doesn't necessarily mean they comprehend everything. I am going give you certain words, and three possible meanings pick the word that you think is best suited for it's meaning. Tell me your answer. let's begin with the word communicate is it..." Jerry kept his tone flat and dead of all expression as he could, he didn't gesture with his hands. He wasn't going give anything away.

He gave me forty words and I did my best, much as I loved learning new words and languages, there were a number of words I just didn't know.

When I told Jerry I had no idea what some of those words meant I was told to go ahead and pick an answer anyways. I just had to hope that he would take the ones I didn't know into consideration. After all getting the right answer on words I knew was a cinch, but guessing at a number of the words could mean more wrong then right and then Jerry might be stupid, and lacking in the intelligence department. But lets face it asafetida wasn't a word I used normal conversation and since we were dealing with scientist it could very well be a disease for all I knew.

Still all in all I thought I did okay in it.

Then Jerry went and brought over two or three large scientific books, and asked me to read from them. I found the books were full of scientific names and long words that were hard to understand, with an occasional few words of simple things like _If we observe the reaction of_ and then it would lapse into more long words and difficult names. I did my best to read them, but found myself stumbling over the harder words, while Jerry scribbled things down.

I finally slammed the book I was attempting to read shut and glowered at him in frustration " I have a feeling you are setting me up to fail jerry," I accused him sharply, " You can't base my ability of reading and comprehension of it if all you use is scientific journals, which only some one with a degree would even begin to fathom," I declared.

"Well why don't you pick out a book for yourself then," He said for once he gestured to the bookcase, " You might find something more on your level." He seemed to smirk a little with the last bit.

I gave him a dirty look " Can you read Japanese Jerry?" I asked him sweetly. he didn't reply in the negative or positive, " I can." I told him, " But if you couldn't I wouldn't consider you an idiot because you couldn't" I felt I had made my point and I went to check the titles of books, hoping that there was something other then large boring scientific books. I wasn't illiterate and I wanted something to prove that fact. So, I searched for awhile before pulling out a book on William Shakespeare's works and opened it to Much ado about nothing.

" How now interjections, why then some be of laughing as ah ha ha he. Stand thee by friar. Father by your leave will you with free and unconstrained soul give me this maid, your daughter? As freely son as god did give her to me." I continued reading about a page and a half more before shutting the book and putting it away where I found it, before continuing my search, the next book I selected was by Edgar Allan Poe.

I happened to love a lot of his stories especially Metzengerstein, though the Tell Tale heart and many others are just as good, I enjoyed Mezengerstein because it was about a horse, and seeing as that story was in this book I read the first paragraph and more, including the long word metempsychosis and the little bit of French that is included in the early text, of the story. I closed the book and then translated the French sentence that I had read from the book, if only to prove that I did have a knowledge of that, and not one bit of it had tripped or stumbled me up the way the scientific mumbo jumbo had.

I put that book away, and found one more book this one by Jack London, and I was well familiar with his more popular stuff but this story was one I'd never seen before starring a character known as the Malamute kid. I wouldn't have minded reading the whole story, but I knew that wasn't what I was here for. Perhaps I could ask Catherine about it later, so far she was the only scientist who seemed to treat me, well, less like an animal.

So, for the moment I selected a couple of pages and read from them then put the book away turned to face them and gave Jerry a smug look of my own.

He grunted slightly "Into the classics are you?" he muttered narrowing his eyes.

I shrugged, " Sometimes, nothing wrong with that, but I also enjoy stuff written by newer authors, I just don't see much here. You did say to pick something to my liking and on my level." I reminded him sweetly.

Jerry seemed to glower, and I could see Catherine out of the corner of my eye trying to keep a smile from her face, doing her best to be the clinically detached scientist. Jerry spoke up " Come sit down A-23 we have other work to do," he declared.

Jerry pushed a piece of paper in front of me with mixed up sentences, " I want you to rewrite these sentences so that they read correctly," he instructed.

That would be a cinch, Uncle Donatello had done this with me in school years ago, and after that I had to find the verbs, adverbs if any, and nouns in each of the sentences. Once I completed that task I was given a spelling test of many words well, over a hundred words, and many of the words on the test were from when I had to define the meanings earlier as well as extra words.

" Jerry it is almost quitting time, I think that has been enough for A-23 for today." Cathy stated as I finished the test.

" Then Catherine we will start fresh with A-23 tomorrow. We can leave it at that for tonight," Jerry decided.

" Before we put you back, David agreed that you could have some books or magazines to read and possibly some music is there anything you might prefer?" Catherine inquired.

I grinned wide at that news and quickly requested the chance to read all of the Jack London book, as for music I like lots of different styles you can't go wrong with me, I love jazz music, rock and roll, country. Picking just one thing or one style is almost impossible. "Maybe if you can find something with a mix of different singers, of any style of music would be good. I enjoy so much when it comes to music it is kind of hard to pick a favourite."

" All right I will see what I can do for you then. Now time for you to go back for dinner," Catherine informed me.

I was reluctant to return to my cage, I didn't want to be locked up and I was dreading my plain salad and fruit salad meal. I'd only been here a few days and all ready the common simplistic meal was driving me up the wall. I longed for variety and I was sure if someone held up a hamburger right now I'd turn into a Pavlovian dog. I dragged my feet a little back to my cage and sure enough a tray of food was all ready set up inside the open cage waiting for me.

I stopped stunned then ran forward eager to eat, there was roast chicken, peas, carrots and mashed potatoes, along with a jug of ice water and a plastic cup to drink my water from, there was also a plastic knife and fork. I had a feeling the potatoes were from the flakes, not real potatoes. But it didn't matter it looked and smelled far too good to complain, and it was the first real food I had since the blueberry muffin Catherine had brought me.

I sat down cross legged on the floor of my cage and pulled the tray onto my lap digging into the dinner with great enthusiasm on my part. Maybe I was actually getting somewhere with these scientist.

It might be a very small step, but it was, as far as I was concerned a step in the right direction and we all had to start somewhere.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10: Think of It

**Therefore I am**

**Disclaimer:** Checks pocket I own about a dollar thirty eight in change, a fruit loop, and some pocket lint but I don't own the TMNT.

**Chapter Ten - Think of it!**

**Michaelangelo :**

Days, over a week now, and still nothing of Rama, and all possibilities had been searched. It was as if my daughter had dropped off the face of the planet had, for all intents and purposes vanished as if she had never existed.

I listened to Jessie as he stumbled over questions of where she was, and if we had learned anything, and I couldn't give him any answers, because I had none myself. I choked back a bitter response to his many demands and sighed wearily, " Jessie if we hear anything we will let you know." I promised him, " We are doing everything we can to find her. It just doesn't seem to be helping" I confessed sadly, I raised one hand to rub at my temple.

Finally, realizing he'd get no further Jessie bid goodbye and hung up and I wearily did the same. I shook my head sadly.

I wanted to find Rama, hold her, and never let her go. I wanted to blame Leo for sending her out on solo patrol to begin with, I wanted to know that she was alive somewhere and not dead, or suffering some terrible torture at the hands of enemies. I wanted so many things, and none of my wishes or desires could ever be made true while the answers to all our questions remained forever elusive. Even Splinter, was using all his meditative skill to learn something, and getting no where fast.

I felt something churn inside me, rage, anger, disappointment and found myself heading for the dojo where I suddenly unleashed a fit of insane fury upon the punching bag, kicking, punching and striking it so it swung wildly and I dodge its movements and hit it harder as if getting revenge on it for trying to get me.

"**RAM-MMMAAAA!" **I yelled and collapsed to the dojo floor in sobs.

I was so afraid that the worst case scenario, the very things I didn't want to think of was exactly what Rama was going through, and I may never ever know the answers of what happened to my daughter.

XXX

**Jerry:**

The most important part of any intelligence test was to see how much a subject understood, could it problem solve, or use tools to get what it wanted. The most important part though was not to taint the experiment in any way, vocal command, or body expressions could reveal hints that one might subconsciously give, without intending to, could throw out years of hard work. So, I had to be extremely careful when testing A-23 for her knowledge of comprehension.

Think of it, like a dog which you could praise in a harsh authoritive tone, and the dog responds as if being scolded though the words say other wise. Tone and emphasis of words often cause a very different reaction of words spoken.

When I worked with A-23 it was highly important to insure the test subject could only respond if she clearly understood what was being said, which meant no hints in any way shape or form. A-23 had probably grown up around New York City, hiding and fending for herself, picking up words from humans and possibly learning the intentions of certain gestures and tones to let her know certain beings might be trust worthy and others were best steered away from.

Catherine, remained as clinical, but it was hard not to notice that certain things she said or did after these tests almost gave me the feel that she had more or less come to the conclusion that A-23 was intelligent. The first day we had run the intelligent tests and Catherine had asked A-23 about taste in books or music, had been a clear sign that A-23 had enough information to base an opinion on such a thing, when it was quite likely that might not be the case.

This was only one of many instances and one evening I took Catherine aside to question her motives and, more importantly to remind her that it was important to stay clinically detached from A-23. " Catherine , A-23 isn't human, why would it matter if she likes a certain sort of music or story? For all we know she has only heard or seen snippets of things and not enough to base any logical opinion on such things."

"Jerry, she still might have heard enough to have some basis of what she likes," Cathy countered, " Besides it has been proven that different styles of music does have an effect on animals, it has been proven that classical music can boost milk production, while harder music tends to decrease the milk flow. I was just intrigued to know if she does have a preference, since it is for her own enjoyment and stimulation then I see no harm in catering to what she says she enjoys. If it was the basis of a scientific test I wouldn't."

I snorted a little, but finally shrugged, " I wonder with all A-23 human traits and characteristics if she is more capable of human like intelligence. She might end up testing higher then the apes when all is said and done." I murmured.

Cathy nodded as she gathered some of the recordings from night time, which she studied, " I've suspected that myself. It makes it all the more incredible having a chance to be part of this learning process, to be able to study and exam her. As time goes on, I suppose we will be able to see how much she does know and is aware of." We've all ready learned so much in the first week with her," She pointed out, " A-23 shows potential in so many things. She is truly the once in a lifetime species. I'm glad I made the team, and of course it is the main reason why David wants to take as much advantage as possible."

" It is also why David has no intention of killing her, long as she behaves herself A-23 will have a nice long life." I chuckled, " it would be a waste to kill her."

Cathy nodded as she gathered the last of her things and we left securing the room behind us.

" I hope though that if it gets to the point where we have to kill her, that we have taken the opportunity to breed her first." I declared.

Cathy stopped and gaped at me, "Why are you so keen to breed her?"

" She has enough human traits she ought to be compatible. If she is intelligent, and the father is also intelligent think of the possibilities for the child." I replied, " Of course many mutations are sterile."

" All right I will give you that point along with the elements of learning gestation period and other things we have no way of knowing. But as you point out it would be remarkable if she can even conceive" Cathy permitted.

I smiled as we headed out to the parking lot, " There are other questions we could answer to, such as would she lay an egg, or would it be live birth, would she follow reptilian instinct and abandon the child, or protect and defend it, not to mention what she would feed it as she can't breast feed. Then there is studying the child to learn the growth rate. The only way we will know the answers to all of these questions is by taking a chance and breeding her as part of the scientific study."

" She isn't ready to breed yet, might even be too young for it." Cathy reminded me, " We have to learn her cycle first, that is if she has one and there is no need breeding unless there is a good chance of her catching." Cathy pointed out, " She did well on her work this afternoon with us."

" Yes, she has I think with the last few days work we can figure out exactly where A-23 is at intelligence wise in being able to comprehend what she is told and communication both of which is essential for intelligence." I agreed.

Cathy laughed, " I believe the words she got wrong were the ones she had no idea what they were or what they meant." She challenged she stopped by her car, and gave me an anxious look " You said earlier we ought to breed her before killing her..."

" Yes I did. Face it Cathy, once we learn what we can of a mutation we either breed it if possible, or dispose of it. On living specimens autopsies are performed to see if there is an anomaly in the brain or other part of the body that might have assisted in the mutation of that species." I said. This was standard procedure and Cathy was as aware of it as I was, so I was surprised how she acted when I brought the matter up now.

" Sure Jerry, on regular animals that have become mutants. A-23 doesn't act much like an animal, she is a higher more evolved mutation then what we normally see." Catherine argued.

" We are in the business of learning and educating. Once a specimen has taught us all that it can, it isn't effective to keep it around. Perhaps if A-23 can earn her keep somehow, we could make an exception to the rule. Breeding her when we have learned everything else, or at least attempting to, might be enough to increase her life span." I smiled at her, " Your not getting attached to A-23 are you."

Catherine shrugged, " Sometimes it isn't easy keeping a professional level with her. She sometimes acts far too human in most aspects." She shook her head, " I don't know. Maybe I just feel that A-23 being such a different form of mutation could change so much, and I'm not talking about just the scientific level. She could be in some instances almost a missing link, or a new link but of what and to what remains to be seen. Of course she can increase all types of funds and that is why we have to be careful about how we test her not to mention documenting everything extensively." Catherine explained, " A-23 might always be far more valuable to us alive then dead. We could always put her on display, or sell her when we are done."

I understood what Cathy was getting at, " A-23 is an incredibly complex critter. Her anatomy is between human and chelonian and her appearance is almost human, other then the shell, facial features and the colouring of her skin. We are now just trying to figure out the level of intelligence she has. David will keep her for a long time, if only because A-23 has a great deal to offer us, but in the end he will most likely see her bred, in hopes of learning from the child as well."

Catherine nodded " Sooner or later I suppose we ought to answer those questions. However if she is one of the few mutants that happens to be fertile, working with the child might cause it's own inherent problems. We can't run test on humans without their permission. The child would be far more human then animal, due to the fact A-23 is partially human. We are bound by the laws Jerry and no one would condone us keeping and researching a human." She raised one hand, " Yes, A-23 has chelonian in her and that plus the fact we have no idea how intelligent she is, happens to be enough that we can study her without breaking any laws. But A-23 child will be more human then she is, as we don't exactly have a male of her species, or a giant sea turtle to breed with her, that leaves a human father."

I smirked, " Catherine all we need is permission from a parent giving us leave to study the child. A-23 wouldn't understand the legal ramifications of such a document so the father would have full right to sign for both parents." I stated, " If the father happens to be one of us, who are on the team, then the father will know exactly what is happening to the child in the name of science." I beamed, " Just think of it Cathy, it could be the science experiment of a life time!" I declared.

Catherine chuckled, " Good night Jerry." She got into her car.

I headed for mine, as far as I was concerned only good could come of breeding A-23. If studying her could offer us so much then studying any child she produced could only be that much better. I was going push to have A-23 bred in the name of science if nothing else.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11: A Turtle's Wrath

**Therefore I am**

**Disclaimer: **I do not have the monopoly on the TMNT.

**Chapter Eleven: A Turtle's wrath.**

**Ramiela:**

I woke early, or at least it felt early to me, but I felt wide awake and energized. I glanced toward the clock on the wall, and could easily make out the numbers on it even in the present lighting of the room. It was only four fifteen. I sat up and stretched a little, ;listening to the silence of the building I was in. No, music, or talking, even computers turned off. The only noise was the sound of the building itself quiet soft noises that I could easily dismiss, and pay little heed to.

I pulled my legs into a lotus position, relaxing my breathing, and feeling the peace and stillness around me. I wasn't much into meditation, there was better things to do especially under normal circumstances, but there was something about the current atmosphere that made entering a meditative state all too easy.

_**RAMIELA!**_

My name resounded around and about me, as if it was separate and someone was calling me by it. I hadn't heard anyone call my name for so long, it was a shock hearing it now. But at the same time I thought I recognized he voice and could swear I felt someone I knew standing close to me, an unseen but familiar presence that made me long for home, but at the same time offered me so much comfort. "Sensei?" I called out in return, talking without really speaking and not really sure how I managed to do it. Perhaps this was nothing more than a dream, I had fallen back asleep and was dreaming of Sensei.

_**'Where are you?'**_

" Connecticut, somewhere. I'm not really sure where. I'm in a Science lab." I replied and felt what ever hold I had on him slip through my fingers. It was as if I felt him slip as easily away from me, and I wanted to lunge forward grab it, hold it and never let it go.

_**'Relax, stay calm. Still your thoughts and mind, don't try too hard. Let it be, let if flow.' **_He instructed patiently, '_**Where are you in Connecticut?'**_

" I don't know the Scientist don't tell me a hell of a lot" I grumped. They didn't tell me anything, only Cathy seemed to treat me like I had some form of intelligence but not to the point where she actually thought of me as human, I think she more compared me to an ape of some kind. "How can I feel you so close Sensei, how can I hear you and feel you?" I wondered. I could do almost anything but touch him and that is what I wanted most of all, for if I could touch him maybe, then I'd be home again. But all I could feel was his gentle touch and sort of sense a ghost of his presence.

_**'It is not easy for you to maintain this I know, you are not fully trained in the meditative aspects of ninjitsu. You might not be able to reach the distance I can, but because I felt something familiar in the meditative state I had to check it out.' **_He replied, _**' Remember we love you Ramiela and doing all we can to get you home. Take care of yourself, and try to learn where you are kunoichi, and I will get Don trying to track you down.'**_ He vowed.

" I'll try Sensei," I promised, " Tell dad I miss him."

_**'I will. Be brave kunoichi.'**_

I could feel whatever contact I had with my Sensei fading and before it vanished I called out to him " Sensei, a David Peterson is in charge here." I could only hope he heard me. I opened my eyes and suddenly felt far more alone then ever. The brief contact with family, had been uplifting and depressing, for it only reminded me of everything I didn't have and realizing I was still stuck in a cage, and very much treated like an animal, an intelligent animal maybe, but still nothing more then an animal.

Maybe Sensei had heard me, possibly Uncle Donatello could figure out where I was and soon they'd come for me. It was a faint bit of hope but I clung to it, at the same time slightly nervous that, if and when, my family did come they'd only be caught too. I wiped at a few stray tears that had made their way down my face, and looked over at the clock on the wall, it was now after five. I hadn't thought that much time had passed. With a casual shrug I started to brush my hair.

While I worked on that I sang very softly, singing the song Wishing you were somehow here again from the Phantom of the Opera. I recalled on my eleventh birthday dad and I had snuck into the Broadway play of the Phantom, I had become enchanted by the love story that emerged between the key players, and felt sorry for the Phantom who had to hide his face, and more from the world due to his disfigurement. Afterwards I had pestered anyone I could into taking me to another showing.

I sighed, a little regretfully, as I finished the song and started to braid up my hair, my fingers nimbly working the long strands into something more manageable. Sensei at least knew that I was alive.

David arrived before six, normally the scientist didn't arrive until around eight or so in the morning, so my body tensed uneasily at seeing him here so early. Even my untrained ninja instincts told me this wasn't a coincidence. I had to wonder why today, things had changed?

He smiled at me, " Ready to start your day are you A-23?"

" I don't know, depends on what you have planned." I muttered, as I saw Carl also arrive.

Carl glanced at David, " Should we feed her first?"

" No, this test might best be performed on an empty stomach. The observation room is ready, as is everything else. Shall we get started?" David suggested.

As usual not a hint of what the test was, observation room didn't sound so bad. But I knew something was up, if they wanted to just observe me they could do it easily by keeping me in my cage. Had they set up some maze, or more natural environment setting to see how I might react to it? Was it good or bad, and why was it so important to have an empty stomach, was it some sort of operation? As usual I had no way of finding out until I got there.

Obviously whatever it was had taken time to set up and that was probably why they'd been spending the last few days doing simpler or easy tests, to try and figure out how intelligent I was, or what I was capable of and that kind of thing. Perhaps because things had been fairly easy on me to a point, at least up to now, I was almost suspecting something terrible.

Carl and David both grabbed hold of me to lead me to a room, the room was fairly plain in side, nothing much plain drab light grey walls, no art work. There was a large panel with some buttons and switches, there was a computer near by, there were a couple of chairs on wheels near the control panel, and a few rows of chairs behind it. The only other thing in the room was a strange metal round contraption with a door in it, It was about seven foot high and about six foot width.

They took me towards the metal thing and there was a door that was open, in one spot. I didn't like the look of the metal cage, there was a window that faced the control panel, but I could see little for air vents. I had to wonder if the scientist were going test some form of gas or something on me. I jerked back, wanting to pull away and fight, but maybe I had gotten too used to being passive, or I waited too long to make my move for they dragged me into the metal thing.

" Settle down A-23, this won't hurt you, we have many sensors and things to monitor you while you are in here." David assured me kindly, "We are going leave you in here for a bit."

I could tell he wasn't telling the whole truth something was up but before I could make my move they were out and the door was shut, and I heard a click as if it was locked, I could hardly see where the door was, and had it not been open, I might not think that there was any way out. I didn't want to be a part of this test, but as usual it seemed I had no real choice. I whirled around and bashed at the window running and striking at it full force with the intent to break it, but it didn't.

I growled as I realized that it wasn't real glass. I also noted that I couldn't see out, though I had a feeling David and Carl could see in. I thumped the window a few more times, and flipped the scientist the bird as well.

In spite of my worse fears I noticed no changes in the contraption I was in, and I began to relax, course if it was some form of gas, I might not smell or see any thing, but I'm sure I'd feel different. Perhaps I had gotten all worried and worked up for nothing. Maybe David hadn't lied. They were studying me, they had no real desire to harm me, nor did they have any reason to endanger my life. I don't know how long I was trapped in this circular room when I started to feel that I was getting colder.

At first I didn't think much of it, but as goose bumps came up on my skin and I started to shiver now and again I realized what was going on, they were dropping the temperature in here. But outside this metal contraption the room would be warm.

In numb realization I started to move trying to maintain what little warmth my body still held, but my teeth began to chatter and the cold seemed to reach and zap me of my strength and energy. I kept telling myself keep moving, don't stop. But I was feeling tired and so cold. All I could think of was warm fires, hot baths, curled up in a pile of thick warm fuzzy blankets. Through my mouth came a thin vapour cloud and I moaned miserably, knowing not even the sewers got this cold at home.

I couldn't continue moving and slumped to the ground huddling into a small ball. A part of me told me to get up and another, a much stronger part, said in a few minutes just let me rest. I was so cold, I could feel my eyes drooping. I felt slow, sluggish and to the point I didn't care I just wanted to sleep. Though I fought to keep my eyes open. I didn't want to close my eyes I was afraid I'd never open them again...the last clear thought I recall having was that I was going to die and I'd never see my family again.

XXX

I was so cold, freezing cold, my blood felt like ice -glacier ice that is. I'm talking Arctic cold, I was a turtle sickle. I couldn't feel a single part of my body but I heard voices that sounded faint and distant, none of the words clear or understandable. Try as I might I couldn't stay awake.

I woke later screaming in pain as a strange tingling traveled up my arms and legs. I opened my eyes and noticed I was in a tub of water, but I couldn't tell you what temperature the water was. The scientist were rubbing my arms and legs in the tub.

" Warm A-23 up slowly we don't need A-23 going into shock after hibernation." I heard someone say, I wasn't quite sure who had spoken.

_Hibernation? Is that, what this test was all about? _I asked myself, _' They could have killed me! all for the sake of seeing __**if **__I could hibernate? My life was in the hands of fools!_

I gritted my teeth against the pain of my wakening limbs, as the blood began to circulate. I was still muddled enough in my mind to have a hard time focusing on my anger, or the scientist incompetence.

The next thing I was aware of was warm blankets piled up and around me, heaters warming me, while someone spooned hot broth into my mouth and feeling it slide effortlessly down my throat.

"Vitals are coming back up, stabilizing time is four twenty seven PM." someone announced.

" Good, I arranged for Susan to take watch during the night just to insure there are no complications. All in all, I'd say the test was success."

_Gee, I'm so glad somebody thought so _I thought ruefully, as I wrapped the blankets further around and about me.

XXX

By the time I awoke later in the night, I still felt cold but no longer tired. I could see the extra blankets and a warm quilt piled up around me, and my stomach was rumbling with hunger. I glanced up and saw Susan checking a monitor. " I'm hungry" I complained, my voice no more then a croak.

She turned and gave me a distracted look then without even acknowledging me headed for the kitchen she returned with a tray and a thermos, the thermos she rolled on it's side through the flap before pushing the tray into my cage. The tray held a plate of stew, with large chunks of meat and vegetables, the aroma of it caused my stomach to growl even more loudly. I opened the thermos and found hot tea inside of it. The tea brought to mind images of home and Master Splinter.

I was too hungry too stay lost in my reflections, I bolted the food down as if I was starving, and gulped the tea as well in spite of the fact that it scalded both the roof of my mouth and my tongue. Once my meal was over I rearranged the blankets over the papers, then folded another softer blanket to make a crude, but serviceable pillow, so that I now had a very comfortable bed to rest on and in no time at all I was quickly back to sleep.

XXX

I woke sometime after seven in the morning, feeling a bit more with it, though still feeling chilled through. I considered the scientist test from the day before, how they had endangered my life for the name of science and I was angry, sure they might not have intended me any harm, but through their desire to learn they could still kill me all in the name of science. I wasn't happy about that, until now I thought if I co-operated and bided my time I wouldn't really, seriously, be harmed. Now I knew other wise.

I was served porridge for breakfast, normally I hate oatmeal but I wasn't going to complain about it today, it was hot and I was just cold enough that I welcomed the warm breakfast. By the time I was taken into the office to work with Jerry I was riled up enough that I was in no mood to play the scientist games today.

" So A-23 we missed out on yesterday but today we will make up for the time we lost. Have a seat." He demanded abruptly, probably expecting me to comply, like the good dog I'd been acting up to this point.

" I will **NOT**!" I snapped sharply, " I'm sick and tired of being treated like a dumb animal. I've had enough of this fucking game of yours and your cohorts," I snarled vehemently, " Maybe it is time to start playing by **my** rules instead of yours."

jerry looked up as if this response was the last thing he'd expected, I planted my feet firmly and glowered at him, thinking murderous thoughts.

" A-23 sit down!" Jerry commanded firmly his voice raising into something of more authority.

I sneered at this attempt, " I don't obey orders I'm not a dog. Besides I'm sick of taking orders especially by bakas like yourself," I growled," A-23 is not my name BH-46 and if you don't respond to what I call you why the hell should I respond to what you call me?" I flared. BH stood for baka human the fourty six was just a random number with no meaning.

He stood up and with a purposeful stride came towards me, reaching out to grab my arm and lead me, in the fashion I had permitted up to this time. " Don't lay a hand on me!" I declared, grabbing his arm before he could touch me, ducking down quickly and flipping him up and over with no more then leverage and momentum. he crashed into one book case knocking a couple of books out to fall to the floor. I smirked with satisfaction seemed my training was still useful. I had the upper hand.

Jerry sat stunned, then he scrambled up to push a button on the wall, " Code four. Code four." He spat in the intercom.

I lunged toward him and he quickly moved away, drawing my attention and focus that way, but I easily picked up on when Carl entered the room, Carl was carrying some strange gun and he shot it at me. I ducked the small dart and it lodged into the wall. I knew I'd have to get that gun away from him, but before I could figure out how another dart was shot and I wasn't able to avoid it as easily, I felt groggy and weak, finding my legs giving out under me and my world vanishing into a world of darkness.

When I woke up I was back in my cage, irritated, restless and angry I began to pace the cage, shooting venomous looks a the scientist who dared to draw too close to me, or my home- my sanctuary from their torture and games- this was mine and I was going defend it. I had enough of these idiots and I wanted to go home. By the time the scientist left I was still in an angry, agitated mood.

XXX

By the next morning I felt no better, if anything I was more inclined to be infuriated at the scientist who held me, after all I had all night to ponder and my thoughts had not been pleasant. I planned on keeping all the scientist at bay, they had endangered my life and I could not comply with them any longer.

Catherine entered and took one look at me stalking my cage, the dark deadly looks I tossed their way and scowled she turned instantly to David, " What the hell happened the last two days? I take two days off and come back to A-23 acting like a predatory animal who is ready to attack."

" She's been disturbed since the hibernation test." David murmured with a shrug.

" And you didn't think her change in attitude was worthy enough to call me in?" Catherine grumbled.

" She attacked Jerry yesterday and we knocked her out we figured give her some time alone and she'd calm down. You are the animal behaviourist Catherine, I'm afraid you will have to see if this problem can be fixed." David declared, he then gave his head a shake, " I never knew turtles could be so aggressive."

" You obviously never dealt with any snapping turtles before David," Catherine shot back, she watched me for a few minutes, " I need to work with her alone and in her cage, with no distractions," she stated.

" I wouldn't advise it Catherine, she attacked Jerry yesterday," David began.

I gave a wicked little laugh, " I wanted to kill him but you wouldn't play fair," I sneered. " Come into my parlour said the spider to the fly," I mocked Catherine. I really had nothing against her, yes she was a scientist. But she was the only one in the group who treated me like I might actually have a brain. But I was in no mood to be charitable.

Catherine shook her head at his words, "I have to do this David, I'll take a phone with me and a syringe to knock her out. But I need to be alone with her. You want me to solve this problem then you do it **my **way. Look, Apes have a good memory and we know A-23 has a memory at least equivalent to theirs. Until the hibernation test she had no reason to fear us, but that test changed things somehow and A-23 is reacting to it. She was taken from her cage and not knowing what to expect she lashed out." Catherine theorized.

" We could move her elsewhere for this," David insisted.

" No, it might only make A-23 more prone to attack or lash out." Catherine shot that down.

She had nerve wanting to come into my territory and willing to be alone with me. I bet I could wrestle the syringe off of her and give her the contents, that image caused me to smile, but a part of me wondered if I could do that to Catherine. The other scientist I **knew** I would. I told myself this was war, Catherine was one of the enemy and if I could dispatch her and use the phone I should.

I watched as she herded the other scientist out, she left with them and returned some minutes later, carrying a cup of coffee and a bag. She set the bag and coffee down and got a cell phone she slipped into a pocket, and left the room to return later, the syringe now most likely hidden in one of her lab coat pockets. She then picked up her coffee and the bag before entering my domain. She closed the door behind her so it locked, she was trapped in here with me now.

I glared at her as she held up the brown bag, making no move toward me, keeping her back to the door.

" Look I brought muffins and some juice too, do you want to sit down so we can talk about this?" She asked.

"Why bother talking when you don't bother to _listen?_" I accused bitterly, " I comply and nobody bothers to tell me what the fuck you want, or explain anything to me. You bastards could have killed me the other day with that hibernation test. I was under the assumption that you didn't want to harm me," I shook my head as I paced, " But that test just proved I can't trust you with my life, and I can no longer co-operate with you because I might pay for it with my life!" I ranted.

I turned and lunged at her, but she stood her ground, her eyes narrowed and I jerked back withdrawing from her to pace. I felt it necessary to move and keep moving, as if movement helped me to keep up with the churning emotions that were racing through me. " I understand you better then you might think. I've heard you all talk about how intelligent I might be. Tell me, how the hell do you define intelligence? Maybe, once I know that I can prove to you that I'm smarter then a human is," I growled.

" You think you're smarter then us?"

" I sure as hell wouldn't treat a human the way that you are treating me" I countered quickly, " I treat intelligent species with respect. But if I feel someone is trying to harm me then I'll defend myself. I have killed to protect myself before, I'm not afraid to do it again." I tossed that ominous threat out to see if it would scare her.

All she did was arch an eyebrow in response, she seemed so calm, quiet, showing no fear of me, that in some way it seemed to help me relax a little too, though I was still angry. I was starting to come down and now more then anything I wanted answers.

" Intellect is the capacity for understanding and knowledge, or the ability to think in abstracts. An intellectual is someone inclined to creative thought while Intelligence is the ability to solve problems and difficulties. What the hell are you trying to prove with **ME?** I want an answer -**Damn it!"**

Catherine stayed still hardly moving in one spot, she crouched down a little, making herself smaller, but there was something about her body language that told me she was ready to move if I went to strike. " We want to know if you have the ability to solve problems and we are trying to figure out what knowledge you may have from any and all sources you may have been exposed to. You have a strange mixture of human and chelonian, so we are hoping to learn what traits you may have of each." She answered, "We can't tell you about the test because that might make the test inconclusive, you know what is going to happen and that could change some of the data we need." She confessed, " We are used to dealing with animals, but we know you are probably as intelligent as some of the apes. We just don't know exactly where you are at."

I took in what she said, trying to figure out exactly what it all meant, " So what happens to me if you find out I can solve math equations, chemistry, or even manage to figure out abstract riddles or puzzles? What then?"

I knew it was a loaded question. I knew I could do that stuff, they hadn't tested me on it yet, as far as I knew they were still figuring out if I could really communicate. I wasn't sure if I really wanted to hear the answer, but at the same time I needed to know. As I said before things had changed, this was my life the scientist were playing with and the answer was necessary so I knew, what I was going do next.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12 Searching for Answers

**Therefore I am**

Disclaimer: I deny any ownership of any adolescent or adult transformed shadow warrior chelonians.

**Chapter twelve - Searching for Answers.**

**Catherine:**

I know that David **thought** the hibernation test had gone incredibly well, proving that A-23 had the instinctive ability to enter into a coma like sleep, slowing necessary body functions down and able to come out of it without any indication of having suffered from it. The sudden change in her attitude and behaviour, assured me that something had gone wrong, the test had done something to suddenly make her aggressive.

Animals were creatures of routine, depending on how driven they were, the slightest change to a normal routine could upset and agitate them for some time afterwards, threaten an animal in some fashion and you could end up making it more violent then it would be under normal circumstances.

A-23 had always been co-operative and willing, she knew in essence the cage was her home, we didn't bother her in there, only when she was removed would she be subjected to various tests, and experiments. She might feel safe in there but she was clearly showing signs of agitation in her constant pacing. Her biting remarks and tone of voice, clearly were warning signs saying, _don't push me any further. I've had enough!_ Considering how easy she had been to work with to this point, and knowing the only change lay in the hibernation test, I knew that was where the problem lay.

None, of us had been expecting this sort of problem, we'd grown perhaps a little placid in her willingness to do what she was asked, she had never been anything other then passive and compliant with us. Still, A-23 had shown how highly communicative she was, and I believe most of the scientist that worked with her were starting to accept, even if only to a small degree, that A-23 could at least vocalize her wants for food, drink, being tired or what have you.

True, I had no idea if she could express what was bothering her. But considering what she seemed to know about verbalizing and he extensive vocabulary, I felt that there wouldn't be too much difficulty in saying she could express her true feeling over her displeasure now. So far, I had never had any problems getting her to converse I only hoped she'd be willing to talk now and not act on her anger and threats. I silently reminded myself that animals often would bluff before attacking. I had no idea if this reaction could be considered a bluff, or a warning.

Once, in the cage with her, she did talk, and I started to see why it was she was getting so worked up. She knew enough to realize the hibernation test could have killed her. She could contemplate her own demise, something that was considered to be, strictly a human trait. Animals acted on instinct, they might mourn the passing of a mate, or family member - apes, wolves, even some birds would do so.

A-23 also admitted to killing in her own defense before, and she expressed a willingness to do so again. For some reason I didn't doubt her words, true she could be lying - which would be considered another human trait, but it was the tone of conviction in her voice, the way she looked at me, that told me this was no bluff. Perhaps, she had killed others who had become too interested in her.

She then informed me of the difference between intellect and intelligence, though she asked to define these words. She insisted that she could prove that she was both, and her insistence was yet again something that I could not deny or refute. Her demands to know what was going on, what was planned could not be ignored. I had a feeling to carry on as we had been and not inform her would mean we'd always have a fight. She was angry, her posturing said clearly she had enough.

"You think you actually have intelligence that is equal to a human?" I asked totally stunned.

She stopped her pacing and leaned against a wall of her cage, arms crossed over her plastron, "Depends on who the human is." She replied. "Lets face it, not all humans have the same intellect. Some fall into genius, a lot are average and then there are some that aren't that capable through no fault of their own. Everyone has their strengths and their weakness." She arched an eye ridge and a smirk crossed her face, "Some adult humans have no more intelligence then a five year old child, but you can't keep them in a cage and experiment on them," she paused and seemed to consider, " Or do you?"

I was interested in seeing if what she boasted of was true or not. I had a feeling there might be time to check out the validity of her statement. I also sensed that I best be truthful with her now, I had to assure her I could be trusted, animal instincts could be strong, and she was running on high alert. " No, we can't study on people." I admit.

She scowled darkly and ranted suddenly, " But you can experiment on an animal that **might** have the intelligence of a five year old? What the hell is the big differences?" She ranted furiously tossing her hands in the air and glaring at me, as if I had suddenly become public enemy number one.

"Humans have certain rights, because it is a known fact that we are a highly intelligent beings. We can not use humans for research purposes, except in certain areas where the person is willing to assist in studies of certain diseases or problems, learn what side effects or problems might lie in certain new drugs and so on," I explained, " The laws that protect people aren't there for animals."

"Fine!" She snapped, " So, what differentiates human from animal?"

One moment she was standing there with nothing in her hands a hard look on her face, her body tensed and the next thing I knew I saw almost a blur of movement, and I blinked quickly to refocus and there she was seemingly, in the same position her back against the cage wall, but this time she had a juice box and a muffin in her hands. I suddenly shifted and caught my breath. I hadn't seen her move, and she had done it so quickly, what if she moved that fast to strike against me? I wouldn't be able to stop it.

I was suddenly almost willing to abandon this idea, bail out and talk with her where I was safe. But I realized if she wanted to hurt me, she would have by now. This display of speed was just a sign of what she could do. Near as I could tell she was starting to calm down, at least to the point where she was willing to eat, but she also didn't trust me very much and so the speed she had displayed in retrieving these items gave further things to consider.

"We don't know much about animal intelligence, the way they communicate or if they even display feelings or concepts that we could rank as having intelligence." I explained patiently, it is a field that is constantly expanding and growing, with a great deal of room for debate as most scientist are aware that humans in the research can bias the research. We know it is easy to become attached, and to project our feelings onto animals we like and care for."

" Anthropomorphism, is a stupid word" A-23 declared as she bit into her muffin, "How many years ago was it that animals were considered almost robotic? No feelings, or nerve endings. You couldn't hurt them if you cut them, only once it was proven otherwise would people accept they could feel pain.This is almost the same damn thing," She growled and narrowed her eyes. "What makes humans believe they are the only ones with the ability to feel, think, play or grieve?" She glowered at me, "Even with things animals have showed, people are so egotistical, they feel they are the only ones with these traits."

"So, far we haven't found any animal capable of reasoning, or thinking in abstracts. Some might be good at problem solving but..."

A-23 cut me off with a withering stare, she had such an imperious look to her. "I think people just like to make excuses for their behaviors," She countered. " I didn't mean to kill my family I was suffering from drug abuse. I didn't mean to be fat it is all the fast food chain's fault. I didn't realize that coffee could be hot, or package of peanuts contained nuts." She shook her head, " Many so called intelligent people are not taking responsibility for their own actions and suing others, successfully mind you, by claiming their own stupidity. Hence all those warnings now everywhere." A-23 snorted with contempt. "It must be good to be so highly intelligent you can blame others and get away with it. While animals just get to be **stupid.** What is done to animals doesn't matter."

A-23 huffed visibly and she looked like she was ready to yell, or contemplating throwing her juice box at me, but she took a few deep breaths.

"I'm not against killing animals for food, we all have to survive and when it gets down to it, plants are living organisms too. They are a life form that doesn't show much intelligence, so their life may not be all that valuable. But even trees can send out distress signals when attacked by parasites. So, whose to say carrots don't scream when you pull them from the ground or throw them into a pot?"

I almost wanted to think she was joking, but her tone wasn't lighthearted.

" Many of the Native people used to believe that all life was connected so what you did could affect all the things around you. They thanked and praised the Earth for a good bounty, or the animal spirits for a worthy hunt. Now we don't do that, heck most people fail to see any connection. The line has been disconnected and who knows if it will ever get back," A-23 ranted.

I shook my head trying to make sense of everything she was bombarding me with. She was at the moment running circles around me. Everything I came up with she refuted and did it using facts, that were well established in one way or another. Giving her statements and arguments more weight.

I saw a smirk on her face," So, you can experiment on animals because you reason that they are **not** as intelligent as most humans are. You don't do these to humans, not even the real stupid ones because they have rights," A-23 summarized, " Which, I guess, brings me back to my original question. What happens to me when you find out I have human intelligence? I'm not protected, because I can't be considered human. I'm not an animal due to my intelligence, or maybe you can just convince yourself that my intelligence is not exactly proven fact, and keep my prisoner long after you know the facts." She sighed and hung her head, "Will you be able to convince yourself I'm not intelligent or will you feel morally obliged to end testing on me?"

I looked into her eyes and shrugged, " Honestly I can't answer that. First off we have to verify to ourselves that you are intelligent and will be considered sentient by others as well. The laws that govern people **might** give you some small protection but you aren't fully human and I doubt that those laws could be seen as covering for you as well." I pointed out.

" Fair enough!" She said with a firm nod of her head. " Why should I continue to co-operate with you after the hibernation test?" She wondered aloud. "Personally, I don't care what precautions you take. Tests like that endanger my life, if I don't know what is in store then I have to fight for my life, every single time I'm taken out of this cage, my life could be in danger." She pointed out simply, "I can't wait and **see** if you mean to harm me or not, I just have to treat it like that is the case. I don't want to live my life afraid of death around every corner. I don't like being treated like a complete idiot, or a trained dog who will obey all your commands either," She growled. " I've been here around two weeks I think and I've had just about **enough!**" she yelled the last word, and I could see her fighting back tears.

"Is that why you attacked Jerry?" I wondered. Was it possible that the stress was getting to her.

" Partially." She nodded and bit her lip, "All right it might not have been the smartest thing for me to do," She confessed " I admit that it's just..." She paused, " Everything is so different here. It is nothing like what I'm used to. I'm trapped, poked, prodded every second. I have people analyzing every damn thing I do. I'm treated like I have no feelings or opinions, what I want or don't want doesn't matter to any of you." She ranted wildly gesturing with her arms.

Suddenly she seemed no more then a child in my eyes having a fit at a parent for something or other. I shook my head not sure where or why that had come.

" The first day I was here I heard David say he didn't want me dead. So, I had every reason to believe that you wouldn't really hurt me. I complied figuring if I fought you would think I was aggressive and would think I wasn't worth keeping alive. Then you guys go and pull that damned hibernation stunt on me and now I don't know what to do. I comply you can kill me, I fight you can kill me." She half sobbed, half yelled in frustration. "I'm tired of being treated like a non entity. I call all of you by your names. Why can't you call me by mine?" She asked. " I just want to go home" She moaned sinking to the floor and pulling her legs upward to wrap her arms around them.

" Where is home?" I asked.

She glanced up a look of shock and surprise, almost paling slightly.

" New York," She muttered. "I'm just so unsure about everything and all of that I guess ended up on what I did to Jerry." She confessed bitterly raising an arm to her face so she could wipe her tears on her hand. She heaved a heavy sigh, " I never had to face anything like this before." She moaned.

There was no doubt that there was a lot going on for A-23. I could see how it could add up to the anxieties she was displaying. She had gone from an angry being to try reasoning and now she seemed like a frightened child who needed a hug or some form of comfort or reassurance, but I wasn't sure if she would accept a hug from me. My cell phone rang and she jumped a few feet up and eyed me warily, further proof of how on edge she still was.

I pulled the phone from my lab coat pocket. " Hi David," I said. " Yes, I'm fine. I think I am making some progress here. What do I think her problem is?" I echoed his words, " Stress, fear and a few other things. The hibernation test was the straw that broke the camel's back I think, we will probably have to reconsider a few things about how we deal with A-23."

I saw her give me a withering stare and grab some more muffins and juice while I was distracted.

" I think it is safe to come back up and we can meet. I need to get back to her David." I informed my boss, before finishing the call and placing the phone back away. " I don't blame you for what you did. True, attacking Jerry might not have been the smart thing to do, but it certainly helped get your point across and proved, if anything, that you do have your limits and when pushed too far you can, and will push back." I smiled a little, " I think the others figured you would never show that sort of fight. As scientist we know stress can have adverse reactions in humans and animals." I informed her, " the more intelligent the animal the more stress seems to effect them. We are also aware of what happens when any being is subjected to long periods of stress. I can make a few recommendations and see what David and the others think." I offered.

She looked at me wearily, and I smiled. " I'm going recommend one or two days a week for yourself to rest, perhaps in the exercise room or reading elsewhere so you don't have to be stuck in the cage. Secondly, because you do seem to have more understanding of certain things, see if we can explain certain tests to you, at least the ones where we might not be prejudicing the outcome by giving you an explanation. Hopefully, you'll feel safer and we can prevent a second occurrence of attack." I state, " But I need you to do something for me, and let us know what you are feeling, not just attack or get upset as you did. Perhaps I can arrange a time that the two of us can talk, as we are doing now."

"Can you do me a favor Catherine?" She asked as she heaved a sigh, " I'll talk to you I guess," She shrugged, " But do me one in return."

" Depends on what it is." I hedged warily.

"Can you call me by my name, Ramiela?" She asked simply.

I shook my head, " We aren't supposed to give names to test subjects." I retorted.

" You didn't give the name to me" She countered, " I came with it. It is who I am. Like you are Catherine," She insisted.

" I'll compromise and call you by name when we are alone. I can't do it otherwise." I reply.

" I guess it is better then nothing."She grumbled a little and sat sulking for a moment staring at the muffins and juice near her.

David and the others came in and David released me from the cage. I knew I would have to review the tapes from today and a few other night tapes too. There was a lot that happened that I would have to check and consider when I was more relaxed then I had been while in the cage with her.

XXX

**Michaelangelo:**

Leo was in the dojo, he and I had just finished a work out, though I admit I ended up on the mat more then I should have. My mind was on Rama. " You sure you actually were in contact with her though Leo, and you haven't reached her since?"

" I'm sure Mike. She seemed fine when I spoke to her a few days back." Leo assured me, " Though I haven't contacted her since, it is probably due to Ramiela not being in a proper meditative state. She is your daughter Mike, and she is behind in her meditative abilities in some ways."

"Fine, fine!" I shake my head recalling what Leo had said. Rama was in some lab, the fact that she hadn't been dissected yet, was what he probably meant by **fine. **Jessie had been calling again this past weekend hoping to find out Rama was back. I had nothing to tell him then, and I had no idea how to explain the concept of where Rama was now that we knew.

" Mike," Leo rested a hand on my shoulder, " I'll keep trying to reach her, and Don is trying to figure out where Rama might be held. We are working on it."

I nodded, I knew that. I just wished everyone would work faster.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13 The Mystery of A23

Therefore I am

**Disclaimer:** I deny any ownership of any transformed shadow warrior chelonians. I do own the song that Rama sings in this chapter, as I've never heard it anywhere before or after writing of it.

Chapter Thirteen: The Mystery Of A-23

Catherine:

When A-23 had first arrived, I had taken the recorded disks home to check on what her nocturnal activities were like, what I saw was very little, she would sleep, and spend a bit of time sitting in a cross legged fashion that some people might use for meditation. She would also perform very slow moving exercises, similar to tai chi. All of us had discussed these things as a group and felt that A-23 was only mimicking these moves, that it really meant nothing. Of course David felt that the night activities showed little, he felt no need on me wasting my time going over them.

Tonight I took home the recorded disk of the hibernation test and the hours following it, up to and including my talk with her that morning. I had all ready gone over the hibernation test, and had just finished reviewing the disk where A-23 had out right attacked Jerry. I had been startled with how fast she moved, and then shuddered a little as I recalled she had also made those quick moves to retrieve a drink and muffins while we talked. The supple way she dodged and moved, the way she almost seemed to know how to move and when. Something told me this was not just mimicry.

Did A-23 actually have some understanding, of a form of martial arts, was it even possible for her to know it or use such a thing?

I had rewound, slowed down and watched the attack scene by scene, feeling an uncertain amount of fear close in around me, it was like watching an animal turn vicious killer in front of you. A-23 words about having killed before, now seemed to carry far more weight then I would have given them justice to before.

I had paper and pen where I scribbled down a few things, but now it was time to review the talk I had with A-23 and I knew I would have plenty to write from that. It was late at night and I had a few dregs of cold coffee sitting in a coffee cup on the side table next to my reclining chair, I gently got up and walked over to the television and DVD player, putting in the new disk and walked back over to my chair.

My place was small, but the furnishings nice, I spent very little time here, so it was sparingly decorated, but what was here was fine stuff, prints of animals from various wildlife artists, some of them very well known. A book case filled with scientific books about animal studies, with titles like Do elephants weep, The Intelligence of Dogs, Gorillas in the Mist, and some school books about behaviour and other heavier style reading.

At first it was quite clear that A-23 was angry and frustrated, it showed in her posture, movement and in her very words themselves, it especially came through in her cursing, and I had always found that humans were the only ones who cursed in such a way. Of course A-23 mimicked humans to other degrees, so her cursing should not be a total surprise.

It was only when we began to discuss if she was as intelligent as humans that I knew was where things had really began. I was still confounded by the audacity she had to even compare herself to us humans, as if she would know. True, I didn't think of her as the average dumb animal, but to compare herself and to consider herself equal in intelligence to many humans, was presumptuous at best.

Still she wanted to know what the difference was between experimenting on a normal animal as opposed to human. She had wisely pointed out that some people never go beyond a five year old level, but animals who had the same amount of intellect as a young child, wasn't treated with the same respect.

Most humans had the ability to learn, and grow. A-23 had clearly made a distinction between the two.

As far as I knew, no animal, save for one, could think or reason in that fashion. Humans. So what differentiates humans from an intelligent animal? A-23 had demanded to know, it was around that point she had suddenly moved for the food. I rewound and did frame by frame but even that seemed to show little more then a blurry form.

I paused the recording scowling, how was it possible for A-23 to move faster then the recording?

I shook my head, realizing suddenly there was more to A-23 then any of us could guess at. I had started to give her what I thought was a fairly reasonable answer, explaining about scientist and the risks of them anthropomorphizing the animal subjects they worked with.

She had given me the word I was trying to inform her of simply, proving she had knowledge of that word from somewhere, she had then gone off on a tangent about people who felt they were the only ones who had a right to feelings or emotions. She slyly pointed out I, and the other scientists were making excuses for our actions, in the same way humans often blamed someone else when things went wrong.

Clearly, she was saying that it was easier for us to accept these excuses then take responsibility and admit that A-23 and possibly many other test animals shouldn't be used in the first place. True, she didn't come out and say it, but it was there. It was inferred to.

I suddenly had the feeling she was mocking me to some extent.

Then she remarked about trees sending distress signals, and carrots screaming when you bit them or threw them in the pot. It was true that plants were living organisms too, they grew, and yes some trees could and would, send out distress signals to stop pests. Or at least there had been tests on such things, now with pesticides and stronger pest who knew if the trees distress signals could actually stop the pests.

Where had A-23 learned these things? She knew a great deal. There was times she seemed so young and vulnerable, and other times when she seemed so wise, and knowing. Turtles were long lived animals, perhaps A-23 was a lot older then she looked.

She debated, argued using valid facts that were hard to dispute. Proving, not only knowledge of the subject at hand, but showing what a reasoning, intellectual creature she was.

I saw a confused baffled look on my face on the screen. I hadn't recalled making it, and yet she had seen it clearly interpreted it for what it was, and then quickly she gave me a run down of our conversation as if she had been keeping minutes of the talk. While we had been sidetracked from the original conversation, she knew what had been covered, and now returned to the point in question.

I had felt lost thinking that she had been erratically jumping from one conversation to another, not really focusing on any one thing, and yet now, as I looked over everything, I could see the link, that line which she had followed.

_' There is __**no**__ possible way she is a dumb animal.' _I mused in shock, '_I'm willing to think that she is at least, one of the smartest animals I've ever met...or else.'_ I paused considered, _' It is possible she has a human like intellect.'_We all knew there was human in her but to what extent was the real question, for it was clear that she wasn't fully human.

Her concern about the hibernation test endangering her life also had merit. But the thing was animals lived in the here and now, they didn't think of the future, or the fact that they might die in some battle, or due to insufficient food, or merely as part of the food chain that all animals consisted of. A-23 hadn't just understood the implications of the hibernation test, she had clearly pointed out and acted on the fact, that we were now a threat to her.

She had even clearly pointed out that she was aware David, didn't want her dead, but now she questioned that, as she questioned so much else. Animals could be curious about things, the more intelligent ones like apes would actually, test things out and do their best to break free from cages, often achieving it. The natural curiosity provided learning possibilities.

But many of A-23's questions were not merely based on curiosity, that much was clear even to me as I reviewed the disk.

I saw her now wiping away tears with her hand, and asking me to call her by her name Ramiela, protesting that I hadn't given her the name, she had for all intents and purposes come with it. "It is who I am, like you are Catherine."

Ramiela was a strange name, it wasn't common, had she picked this name for herself, or had it been given to her by some caretaker who, also provided her with a fairly good education? Had she possibly grown up around people who treated her like she was a human.

It could very well explain her very human tendencies, as well as, how she had gained the knowledge of language, reading, writing, science and math. True, she was aware she was a mutant turtle, but where had she learned this? Someone, somewhere had to have shown or taught her these things at some point in her life. I doubt a lot of her knowledge came to her just from observing humans.

I mentally reviewed all I had seen tonight on the disks, and was almost coming to the conclusion that yes, A-23 was right in her assumption that she was human, which meant that she was a sentient being and we had no right to be doing what we thought we had done with her, nor any right to keep her.

"David is going have to learn about this," I thought to myself.

XXX

I didn't sleep very well, that night, my mind was in constant turmoil over A-23 - AKA Ramiela- when I arrived at the lab in the morning with a large cup of coffee in hand my eyes still feeling heavy with grit, I saw A-23 sitting on the floor in her cage. She was singing softly though none of my other co-workers seemed to be paying her any heed.

She was singing one song, I'd heard her sing at least once before, one about being free, and how she'd fight with all her might. David nodded my way and gestured to her.

" She seems to be in a better mood today, we **might** actually be able to get some work done." he grumbled, then as an afterthought " Good work with her Catherine."

She had all ready finished her one song and was now singing a softer, melancholy song, but I didn't recognize the tune or the words.

"Butterflies are free,

That's how I want to be.

Flying carefree on a breeze.

But I have to be me.

Birds flying high,

Far up in the sky

can't be caged, nor can I

I'm wild and free.

You can't tame a wild heart

I'm a shadow in the dark

Not gonna be held by lock and chains

Gonna break free it ain't a game.  
Come play hide and seek

I won't be found at your feet.

Night shadows fade away,

with the light of the day.

And I'll be gone,

when you look away."

I went over to the cage and sipped my coffee out of the styrofoam cup, "Where did you learn that?" I wondered as the last note faded.

" I made it up." She said casually.

" You've been trained in martial arts, haven't you?" I asked next.

She grinned wide, " Took you long enough to figure that out," she quipped rolling her eyes, " and I thought I was a turtle."

A sense of humor, something that was supposed to be a human trait. "What type of martial arts do you know?" I prodded.

" You're the scientist, why don't you tell me." A-23 replied, "I've given you clues you know."

I had no idea if she had or hadn't offered some sort of hints on what she knew. I simply shook my head, " So how long have you been doing martial arts?"

"Bout ten years now, and I'm still learning" A-23 announced she glowered at something, or someone behind me and I turned to see David closely scrutinizing me. I shrugged it off, " Who taught you how to do martial arts?"

"My Sensei, and my Master. Two different people. Both part of my clan." She said in a riddle like way.

"Clan?" I echoed.

"It isn't a big clan but we are honourable and powerful." She assured me with a quick nod of her head.

I smiled and turned on my heels going over to talk to David about what I had learned from the DVD disks last night, the two of us headed into his office where I showed him the disks and areas in question and then I gave him my theories. He sat behind his desk with the air of one who was paying close attention, his hands steepled under his chin giving him a thoughtful air.

David arched an eyebrow, " Catherine, you know as well as I do, that we can't go jumping to conclusions, there may be many valid reasons why A-23 acted, responded in certain ways. We need to have proof, not just theories, and we don't have enough proof to back up your statement at the moment."

"What happens when we do have enough proof, enough to prove things to your satisfaction as well as to others? What if she is far more human then animal, in spite of her looks?" I challenged.

"Catherine, let's get one thing straight. I am not going lose the chance to study her" David declared, his tone firm and full of conviction, "She isn't human, and there is no way she could ever be classified as such, not with the amount of reptilian DNA in her. I will find a way to continue to study her. A-23 is far too valuable to lose."

" But if she is sentient David." I began.

David gave me a cold look, " I hope you aren't letting yourself become too attached to her. I'd hate to take you off the program due to you becoming too emotionally attached to allow for unbiased testing of A-23.

I took a deep breath and halted what I was going say, a part of me denied allowing myself to get attached to A-23, and another part still insisted that there was more to A-23 then we were willing to accept, and by denying that we were going against what science was to stand for.

I couldn't deny that I felt something for A-23, maybe David was right and I best cut ties with her now before it was too late.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14 passing Time and Jokes

**Therefore I am.**

**Disclaimer: **I deny any ownership of adolescent, or adult, shadow warrior chelonians.

**Chapter Fourteen - **Passing Time and Jokes.

**Ramiela:**

I ended up getting a bad cold, and I'm sure it was from that blasted no good hibernation test. I was coughing, sneezing all stuffed up, feeling like all I wanted was to sleep -yeah I was Sleepy, Dopey, Sneezy I don't know about those other dwarves, but I know those three were my constant companions.

David had decided to let me suffer through the cold to see how my body reacted and fought it off. I longed for soothing herb teas, when my throat was sore and it hurt to swallow I was given soups, and once Catherine got me some ice cream. When my cough got harsher and more demanding she slipped me a bag of cough candies to suck on and ease the pain.

Catherine at least got me a couple days of rest a week, and managed to convince the scientist to talk to me a bit more and explain a little of what they were doing where they could.

Otherwise I spent a few hours every day with Carl as he tried to figure out what I knew about math and science, or gave me logic problems to figure out , puzzles like Rubik's cubes or that sort of thing. Jerry also got a few hours every day trying to figure out what I knew about reading, writing, vocabulary and that kind of thing.

It kinda reminded me of school. I was having trouble meditating with my cold, usually ended up falling asleep before I even got close to meditation.

David one day gave me some computer test, it covered many different areas and a lot of it was very confusing and I had a hard time with, since I was doing the test on the computer I tried to access other things, like the internet or even e-mail but it seemed all I could do was the stupid test.

One day, I can't recall which one they all seemed pretty much alike where I was, David came in with a new scientist, David gestured to my cage, " Peter meet A-23. She is the one you saw on those disks we recorded."

I coughed and sniffed a bit as I looked at him through half closed eyes, " So, what you here for Peter?" I wondered.

Peter chuckled, "Well she does seem to have some moves. It might be fun working out with her David."

I blinked," Huh?"

Peter grinned and went into a different part of the lab as Catherine looked at David, " Peter is a black belt in karate isn't he, David?"

" Yes, Catherine he signed the confidentiality papers, stating he will tell no one about A-23 but after what we saw on the disks it might be good to see what A-23 can do against him, that is if she is capable of anything." David replied.

Wow! I'd get too fight a black belt, cool! Course I was a little out of shape, hadn't sparred or fought since I got here. Well, that is if you didn't count throwing Jerry. Plus I had a cold, which might slow me down on the mats, but I was eager and willing to try.

Peter came back out wearing a white gi with the black belt tied around his mid -section. " I'm wondering if A-23 is trained in weapons."

"What did ya bring some with ya?" I shot out, "Don't look like you got much in that outfit."

Peter chuckled, " I take it you do know weapons, what ones?"

" Staff and sword." I answered. I knew way more then that, but I didn't want to mention other weapons. Staff and sword are pretty basic in lots of martial arts training, but I didn't know how many schools would train in other weapons like throwing weapons, bow and arrow, nunchucks, sais, chained weapons and others.

We went into the exercise room and Peter and I faced each other, as usual I bowed but I was careful not to bow too far or deeply. I didn't know him and I wasn't going take my eyes off him. Peter arched an eyebrow and bowed in return, with the preliminaries over I waited for him to bring the challenge to me.

I managed to beat him two out of three times though the last match which I won, was a close call. I had lost the first one, but I hadn't warmed up any either. I thought beating him even twice in my present condition of not feeling good, and not really practicing was fairly good.

After the work out I was sent to Susan, at least twice a week, Susan would send the strange little camera up through my tail to get pictures of what was going on inside me. It was uncomfortable,and I hated it but it never lasted all that long, and I was starting to accept this as part of the routine of being stuck here. I don't know what Susan kept looking for, or was hoping to find, she never told me either.

My cold finally moved on other then for a lingering cough, and I was starting to perk up again.

I was with Carl and he had some pretty difficult stuff set before me when I sat back longing for a break. "Carl, can you draw a square with three lines?" I asked him impishly, " I can do it."

"Squares by definition have four lines, not three." Carl replied.

" Not this one, there's a trick to it. It's kinda like a mental puzzle to figure out." I told him, "Sort of like figuring out the meaning of this." I picked up a pencil and wrote on the paper before me High then a line underneath the word and below the line wrote the word clouds.

Carl looked at the two words "High over clouds?"

I shook my head, " Close but the answer is high above the clouds." I informed him, " Do ya get it? Well a square with three lines is similar to this. So, while I figure out these problems see if you can figure out the square. I mean why should I have all the fun?" I asked giving a small shrug.

I could see him puzzling over the square trick, this was something dad showed me. I missed dad, and the family I want to go home. I quickly shoved those distracting thoughts away, along with the memory of uncle Don trying to solve the problem. I instead tried my best to focus on the problem before me.

I had finished all that I could and handed the work over to Carl, " Well did ya figure it out yet? You only had that one question." I pointed out. He shook his head.

" I'd turn in my lab coat if I were you, what sort of scientist are you any way?" I asked him. "See I think you need to learn to look at this in a non scientific way. I said draw a square with three lines right?" I pressed. I took the paper and pen and drew a square,then inside the square I drew three straight lines. "I said nothing about drawing a square using **only **three lines. I just said it had to be with it. Let's see if you can redeem yourself. How many fingers do I have?" I asked him.

" Ten, or eight if you aren't counting your thumbs." Carl replied.

"Eeeeh!" I made a sound like a buzzer going off, "wrong answer. The correct answer is eleven."

He gave me a baffled look.

I grinned as I started counting backwards on one hand "10, 9, 8,7, 6." Then counted forwards on my other hand, " 1,2,3,4,5. Five plus six equals eleven."

He shot me a dirty look.

"What?" I asked innocently," Don't scientist have a sense of humor? I have a theory that they don't. I'll give you my report on it later." I assured him.

It was Jerry's day off so I got to spend the afternoon lesson with Catherine instead. I tried to pay attention but I was feeling too rambunctious to really focus on anything.

" You seem to be in a wild mood today Ramiela, you must be feeling better, the last couple weeks you have been so listless and quiet while fighting that cold, and now you seem to have energy to burn." Catherine observed.

"That plus all this is gettin' boring ya know." I stated, "Where in Connecticut are we?"

"Between Tyler lake and Red Mountain, the closest city would be Torrington." Catherine replied.

"Oh." I tried to figure out how far that was from home. I wished I had paid more attention to geography, but Uncle Don made that subject so _boring._ The thought of home made me heave a sigh, suddenly I didn't feel like playing any more. I looked at Catherine, " You know that test Susan keeps doing, what is she looking for, and if she hasn't found it why does she have to keep looking for it?" I wondered. "I don't like it." I grumped a little.

Catherine gave me a strange look and answered far too quickly, "Don't worry about it."

Something about the way she said it made me more curious "Come on what is it all about?" I coaxed.

" We just want to see if any changes are occurring is all..." Catherine began simply, but with slightly hesitant.

I arched an eye ridge, as I sprawled in the chair I was in. " Changes?" I echoed. Why would my body change? Even in the course of a week. I mean if I was complaining of stomach problems or something maybe the camera would be useful.

Catherine smiled gently," You are young enough that your body doesn't show any mature aspects, also favouring the chelonian DNA which means it isn't likely to show much outside. However, inside your body might show signs that we can't see."

I sensed there was more to it then that. Catherine I guess was talking bout puberty, birds and the bees kinda stuff how a young girl becomes a woman. Reaching puberty meant that a girl could...I gulped suddenly growing very cold, as far as I knew there was only one reason why Scientist would be interested in me being at that stage in my life.

" I'm not going let you guys rape me, you hear me! I'm not old enough to have a baby of my own and even if I was, I sure as hell wouldn't want to have a kid just so you can make it a guinea pig." I ranted yelling at her, feeling both angry and scared. I was silently praying that the Scientist wouldn't know if I was in puberty or not.

"Calm down, who said anything about you having a baby?" Catherine wondered, shaking her head slightly, like she had no idea how I could come to that conclusion.

"Why else would you be interested in me reaching puberty?" I demanded to know crossing my arms over my plastron and glaring at her.

"Mutations are often sterile. If you are sterile it is highly likely you will not show any sign of puberty. Then again you could show signs of maturing and still not be able to carry a child. The test Susan is doing might be able to answer this for us a little more fully." Catherine replied calmly, " As far as I know there has been no talk about raping you, or impregnating you or anything else like that, so stop glaring at me A-23."

"Ramiela" I countered bitterly, " and I don't think you are being fully honest with me Catherine, so tell me if I do reach puberty here, what can I expect?" I could hear my own heart hammering up against my plastron and a voice inside me grew louder telling me to get out, escape. If only I could.

Catherine sighed, " It hasn't been decided yet. Besides if a decision is ever made to breed you it would be done through artificially, so it wouldn't be rape."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, "Maybe not in your book, but in mine it still is rape. I don't care how it gets in me, if I don't want it and you do it then it is rape." I clarified sharply. "I am not livestock to be bred at your whim and demand" I ranted, " Let's get one thing straight Catherine, I am willing to permit these tests but any of you try to rape me in any shape or form then I'll fight all of you." I declared sharply. "If I am forced to submit I will find a way to kill myself, or the child, or both. I am not going have a child so it can become a guinea pig for you bakas," I fumed getting out of my chair and starting to pace. " That is no life for anyone."

I knew they could force me, tie me down, drug me. But there was no way they could keep me submissive the whole time I was pregnant, and I figured that death really might be the easy way out. They could autopsy the bodies left but they could do no more harm.

"Ramiela," Cathy spoke softly, " It hasn't been decided yet, so don't get so worked up about it all right? You are worrying about something that most likely isn't about to happen. I told you there has been no talk about breeding you. Why, don't you sit back down and we'll talk about something else?" She suggested. " You said once you like poetry, is there any you favour?"

She was trying to distract me and I resented it. Of course she also had a point I couldn't do much about it at this point. I flopped back down in the chair, swinging my legs over the arm of the chair. "Robert Frost's Acquainted with the night." I replied sullenly to her question without even stopping to think. "I like a lot of his poems but that one is suiting."

"Do you know it off by heart?"

I nodded and quoted it for her, so much of that poem spoke of ninja roots - the desire to stay hidden especially by the Watchman on his beat, sad city lanes where so much crime happened, voices that called out and made you shrink back in the shadows voices that were not connected to you and held no kind words. The night time called, being the ninja's time to play no matter what the weather.

It hurt even more, saying the poem now. Suddenly all I wanted was to go home. I never felt so lost or homesick as I had at that moment.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15 meetings

**Therefore I am**

**  
Disclaimer: **I own some lint in my pocket and a few cents that might be over a dollar. But I don't own the TMNT.

**Chapter Fifteen: Meetings**

**Ramiela:**

I sat relaxing meditating, or trying too, it was early in the morning before the scientist came in and I was hoping that I could reach Sensei again, or anyone. I was starting to think the first time I had heard from sensei here had been a fluke that would never be repeated.

_Ramiela!_

"Sensei?" I felt it suddenly, as if he had sensed my doubts and now turned up to give me a hard time about it. I didn't care it felt good to feel his familiar presence, and this time he wasn't alone. I felt the Master and dad too, I could feel all three of them so close to me I almost wanted to break concentration and open my eyes to see if they really were there.

_Concentrate Ramiela, focus. _

Sensei said reminding me that he might be miles away but he was still the teacher.

_**Rama, are you all right?**_

"I'm still alive and kicking dad. The scientist don't **really**, want to hurt me, though they have the funniest idea about what that means." I admitted, " Most the time what they want isn't too bad. Still, I think I'd rather be home and be grounded for misbehaving or something."

_**I might ground you anyway, for putting me through all this worry. For not telling me where you are. You know I think I've lost thirty years off my lifespan the last few weeks.' **_dad teased.

_'Where are you Kunoichi?'_

I had found out from Catherine and replied "Between Tyler Lake and Red mountain."

**'Around seventy miles or so from here.'**

The Master's thoughts were the strongest, course he was the Master, " It seems much further then that to me." I protested meekly.

**'The longest distance can be bridged with a single thought and is never as far as you may think. True strength Ramiela, comes from within when adversity stands in our way.'**

The Master's thoughts almost always had a deeper meaning, I knew that but I didn't know if I really had the time to work things out at the present moment. I could solve the riddle a little later if I really needed too.

_Don should be able to find you. Give us some time we are coming for you Kunoichi._

"You might be caught too Sensei," I protested, " they want another mutation like me, to use, too..." I gulped.

_A ninja can not be held unless he wants to. They won't catch us, they won't even know we are there. We aren't leaving you there Ramiela._

Sensei assured me, his tone felt so confident so sure of himself. I could feel my grasp on them slipping and I wanted to grab hold and not let it go.

_**'Stay strong just a little longer Rama.' **_

Dad encouraged me. " I will. I am kunoichi." I promised.

I hoped they'd come for me soon, I didn't want them to try and make me pregnant in spite of what Catherine had said to calm me down, I knew that the scientist wanted another mutant to use, and getting me pregnant might be the one way they had of doing that. I could be wrong though.

Still, I wanted out of here so bad! I just hoped when they came for me things didn't go all wrong.

**David:**

I looked at the scientist seated around the table in our staff room, it was time for our weekly meeting about what we learned regarding A-23.

" The hibernation test that permitted her to become susceptible to diseases and various viruses, gave us the chance to learn much more about A-23's unique blood chemistry. In fact her red blood cells, act much as ours do. However, the unknown factor in her bloodstream also seems to increase to a slight degree and assist in the matter." I declared, " As to her intelligence various tests have ranked her quite high, far above the intelligence of any known animal, other then man himself of course."

I pointed out there was a few chuckles as I handed out the printout of an average adult human intelligence, various intelligence of apes and the intelligence rankings of human adolescents.

"A-23 falls well in the range of a sixteen or seventeen year old human teenager. Linda, what have you got for us?"

"Well, humans intelligence is often linked to creativity. I know some zoos sell paintings done by monkeys or elephants for big money, none of them look much better then maybe some blotches, smears and lines of colour, real abstract art. A-23's work might fund us for a long time as she turns out things far more with realistic perspective." I took out a drawing A-23 had done.

In the foreground was two tiger kittens cute and loveable, long grass, rocks and trees behind them. But, if one started to look closely you could see other hidden tiger heads or images in the grass, on tree trunks, or amongst the rocks. They were camouflaged as part of something else.

" I have found eight hidden tigers in this picture, and it is possible there are others. I tried to see if she was interested in musical instruments but she prefers to sing or listen to music. She likes sculpting things out of clay, or weaving but won't knit or sew as it is, in her opinion _an old ladies job."_ Linda smiled as some people grinned at the slight joke.

"That sounds wonderful Linda, definite proof of creative thought, preference and opinions based on these. Carl what have you to tell us?"

"A-23 knows the basics of math, science and chemistry. It is the more advanced stuff, algebra, trigonometry, and other areas that she starts to flounder on. To say she gets frustrated is putting it lightly. But she also is willing to listen and is learning a little on solving these matters. One thing David, A-23 knows her periodic element table backwards, forwards and any other direction you want to take it in." Carl boasted proudly, " A-23 has a great capacity to learn."

I nod, smiling, all of this we had learned from the many tests we had done, and ahead of us lay a future bright of what other things we could learn from this wonderful mutation. Up till now we only been learning what she was capable of, and how to rank her intelligence if any. "Jerry what about you?"

"After extensive testing in reading, writing, comprehension and more, I can say that A-23 is not mimicking, things she actually does have the syntax, vocabulary and understanding to comprehend the English language to it's full extent. I would hazard to say she knows more about it then most teenagers do."

I leaned back in my chair, "Individual tests have added up and now back up the computer test that were given to test her intelligence. If you, my colleagues, were given this information without having seen the test subject how would you classify the information at hand?" I asked.

I knew this was a loaded question but it needed to be asked.

Carl shrugged, " I'd say that she was a human, who has room to advance and learn, while having a good background of knowledge and education behind her."

I nodded, "Would any of you assume she was an animal, based on this alone?"

Not one of them said they would, based on the information we had gathered, A-23 was essentially, human.

"It would be interesting to learn what else A-23 is capable of. But under what we have learned we all must realize she would be bound and protected by human laws, _unless,_" I let the word dangle there for a bit as I look around the table before continuing, " we obtain written permission that she is all right with these tests. Right now our findings are not for the public, so there is no protection for her."

I can see all of them nod understanding.

"We can force her to sign." Jerry stated.

"Yes, I'm sure she would be agreeable if we take away certain privileges." I confirm, noting that Cathy looks pale and shaky, " All in favor of getting A-23 to sign the proper documents..."

"**NO!"**Cathy snapped standing up and glaring at me, " Papers signed under duress..."

I smirk, " It will be her word against ours, all of us would be glad to say she signed willingly, of her own free will. For just one chance to learn more about a mutation that comes along but once in a life time." I said, " Show of hands for A-23 signing the documents?"

All but Cathy were for it. Cathy had become too attached, she had allowed herself to get too close to A-23. I had needed a good animal behaviourist on the team, and Cathy was the best I had. But, it seemed A-23 wasn't much of an animal after all. I glanced at Catherine knowing her feelings were bound to get in the way and she would have to leave the project, probably very soon in the near future.

I turned my attention to Susan, "How have your test been coming, learning anything from the probes?"

"Actually yes, the last few weeks there has been nothing, but when I did a scan yesterday. I got an image here," She displayed it on a screen, using a remote to click through, "I believe this round shape here is an egg waiting to be fertilized. I believe any egg, or eggs that aren't fertilized are merely absorbed back into her body. If that is an egg, or the start of one -and it came up too suddenly to be a tumor- then the time for fertilization would be about a week to ten days is my guess." Susan reported, " next time we see this, in about a months time we ought to have some idea on if we ought to try breeding her or not."

"I believe for scientific purposes alone, it would be interesting to see what comes of it. Anyone wishing to make a donation to the cause," I say arching my eyebrows up as I look at Carl and Jerry, "Can come see me."

I heard Catherine gasp, and I saw her shake her head. I sighed, she hadn't done anything yet for grounds to terminate her. I'd wait catch her being too friendly with A-23 and terminate her for not keeping a proper distance from the subject. It would be better for all of those involved.

TBC


	16. Chapter 16 A Desperate Choice

**Therefore I am**

**Disclaimer: **I deny any ownership of any adolescent, or adult, transformed shadow warrior chelonians.

**Chapter Sixteen - A desperate choice.**

**Catherine: **

I pushed my uneaten meal to one side, my thoughts were on A-23, I know David had been keeping a close eye on me today. He had all ready accused me of being too close and personal with her on other occasions, and now with the latest choices made in the meeting I had a sinking feeling he would be looking for any reason to let me go, if only because I was opposed to the whole thing.

A-23, Ramiela, had been right, she did have a human intellect. Her mind and behaviour was far more human then animal. All the tests we had done had confirmed her boasts.

By that confirmation alone she ought to be protected,as any other human would be. But, she wasn't human in appearance, so it was easy to overlook. If it had been otherwise, I doubt any of my co-workers would be willing to do what they intended to do.

David, didn't want to take chances though, he wanted and needed her to sign the papers that would permit him to perform these experiments and others upon her and from the sounds of it, he was willing to go to any length to see to it, she would sign her life and freedom away.

He knew that once he had that document no court would convict him. Most people would look at the signed paper and assume that A-23 had willingly agreed to that life style and thus had no real room for complaints.

I was opposed to it as I doubted any one would explain the legal jargon of the papers to her, they might get her to sign it and not let her read all of what she was getting into, or lie to her about what the contents were about. I could not see any of them sitting down with her and explaining everything she was agreeing to. After all David and the others had said they would get her to sign one way or another.

I couldn't believe that of them, most of them I had worked with for years and I would never have said that any one of them would even consider such a thing, but they were all lost to the potential of what they could learn. They knew what the test said but they distanced themselves from accepting the truth, that A-23 was a sentient being.

They would break the law to keep her, that was how important she was to all of them. Of, course the odds of them paying any penalty for it were slim to none.

I turned and headed to the kitchen tossing out the food, I stared out the window over the sink, into the early night sky. I began to pace and shake my head a little as I considered Ramiela.

Highly intelligent beings were meant to be locked up and studied, even prisoners were given the chance to go to school, or go out into a yard for exercise and fresh air. A-23 wasn't even given that choice. What if she became depressed. She had all ready lashed out once in anger. What would stop her from doing it again?

People weren't meant to be caged. A-23 might put up with it for awhile but sooner or later the strict, confined lifestyle would do something to her, both emotionally and physically.

Then the decision to breed her in about a month's time loomed ahead, I was sue that I'd be gone long before that time came. I reached up and rubbed my forehead with one hand as I heard Ramiela saying _'I'll kill myself, or the baby. Or both.'_ I had no doubt in my mind that she would this was not a bluff.

In my job it was very important to know when an animal was bluffing and when all warnings stopped and an attack was imminent. The warnings told you to back off, the attack came when you chose to disregard the cautionary signals that were given to you, in one form or another.

I didn't doubt that A-23 was serious. She meant it, and even constant surveillance would not keep her from endangering her life or any child she might be forced to have while imprisoned. I'd seen how fast A-23 could move, David had felt it was a glitch in the tape when I had showed it to him insisting no one could move that quickly, but I had seen it.

Ramiela knew that was no life, and no place for a child. '_I won't have a child to be a guinea pig for you!_' She had declared.

David and the others were disregarding all of her **rights** and in doing so he might end up losing the very thing he hoped to keep.

_**'If she is human, sentient, she shouldn't even be there.'**_ My mind screamed at me.

Soon I wouldn't even be there. Her life would be stolen from her, thrown away and discarded. The scientific part of my mind countered that she was going die sooner or later anyways, and she was a mutation and many mutations didn't live a long life to begin with. If she was sterile as many mutants might be, and even some animals like mules were born sterile, she would die alone.

I looked up and noticed I was in the living room a few hours had passed and I was so lost in my own thoughts I hardly noticed it.

If she is human, as we think as we **know**, then she has the right to make her own choices and to live the life she pleases. I thought to myself as I headed for the door and took my keys from off the hook near there.

I paused taking a deep breath to do, what I was considering would be breaking the law, I could be prosecuted for it, I could lose my job and never be hired in my chosen profession again. I paused uncertainly, I knew I didn't have much time to act, but I was throwing so much away. It also conflicted with my belief that one should not free laboratory animals just because you felt it wasn't right for them to be there.

I went and sat down in a chair feeling the keys biting into the palm of my hand, no doubt leaving imprints there on my skin, as I considered my intentions. A-23 really had far more to lose then David, or the others or even myself. She was far too special to stay there, she didn't belong there.

I bowed my head and took a deep breath before I headed out the door. I stopped at my bank and took out all the money I could, then went to a pay phone and called a friend who owed me a favor. I quickly told him that I needed his van and would trade him straight across for it.

I waited anxiously for him to arrive, I told him if he was smart to get rid of the car as quickly as possible, I didn't want him getting into any trouble so I explained what I was doing and why. "David knows what I drive and the license number for it, I want something he doesn't know."

"Cathy, are you sure this animal is worth it?"

"She might look like an animal but she is sentient and she doesn't belong there George." I insisted.

"Yeah, but you are throwing away everything."

"I know, I keep telling myself that." I stated, "I keep trying to talk myself out of it. But I can't leave her there, even if I thought David would keep me on. I couldn't live with myself knowing I permitted her to go through a life behind bars and subjected to every whim or tests that was deemed necessary."

George nodded as we exchanged keys, "Well, good luck take care, and let me know where you are when you can."

I smiled as I told him thank you, got into the van and drove it off towards the lab. I didn't pull into the parking lot knowing it was under surveillance at all times and I didn't want David to get a recording of what I was driving. David would get a phone call when the alarm was disabled but even driving quickly he wouldn't be here for about twenty minutes, by then I ought to be on the road and out of here.

I ran to the building and entered shutting down the alarm and hurried upstairs, to the area A-23 had been kept in since she arrived.

She woke up, and rolled to a sitting position blinking sleepily as she mumbled "Catherine?"

"Come on, I'm getting you out of here, we have to hurry." I urged as I unlocked her cage door.

She gave me a warm smile and became almost instantly awake, grabbing the blankets she wrapped them around her and urged me on as we moved out of the building, where I stopped to toss my lab keys back in through the mail slot, before running to hop in the van.

"Are you going take me home to New York?" She asked as she scrambled into the van, keeping the blankets wrapped around and about her, she even had them hooded around her head.

" Listen Ramiela, David knows you were found in New York, he might suspect that you will go back there. He will be looking for you and me." I explained as I belted myself in and started to drive, I think I'd been maybe eight ten minutes since I left the van.

"So, New York is a big city and my clan will protect me." Ramiela declared.

" Like they protected you last time?" I scoffed.

" That wasn't their fault," she protested, " I was drugged by an enemy clan. I haven't been able to build up a lot of resistance to the drug that was used and I couldn't get to safety before the drug took over."

"You don't understand. David will stop at nothing to get you back," I warned her as I drove off, taking a few back roads where we weren't likely to run into any one. "I myself can be prosecuted for releasing you."

"Catherine, that is all the more reason why we have to hide. I don't know enough to keep both of us safe, and while I don't want to return home bringing this sort of danger with me, I can't exactly go running around the country and expect to stay away from others who might want to lock me in a zoo, or do experiments on me." She insisted firmly, "I stand a better chance with my family then I do anywhere else, and they can offer you protection too. My family are trained warriors, they will do whatever it takes to keep us safe from David or the law. If you get protection from the clan they will die to keep you safe and help you in every way they can."

"What is this clan you keep talking about?" I asked her, " Some sort of mafia or something?"

She laughed and replied cryptically, " Or something. Let me ask you something Catherine, why did you do this?"

"We learned from all the test that you do have human intelligence, the other scientist wanted to coerce you into signing a paper permitting them the chance to experiment on you. They also planed on breeding you." I confessed, "If you are human you deserve your freedom, you staying there I couldn't have lived with that even though I knew it would cost me everything to get you out. You have human intelligence you proved it."

"So you know I'm not just some dumb animal. Good! It is time I told you who I am. But my story, is the story of my family - my clan-and it starts with our Master's life in Japan when he was a mere pet of one of the finest shadow warriors. A man who was called Hamato Yoshi..."

I listened to her story, slightly puzzled, I was sure the girl was suddenly weaving some fanciful imaginative story. Yet, in the lab she had been given tests to see if she knew the difference between reality and things that weren't real and she had no problems discerning between the two.

"Wait one moment A-2...I mean Ramiela." I interrupted her, I had made it out to a highway by this point, and was concentrating mostly on my driving.

She chuckled at my mistake.

" How could a rat learn ninjitsu by imitating it's owner?" I wasn't sure what ninjitsu was, obviously it was a form of martial arts.

" I don't know, maybe Master Splinter was more then an average rat to begin with. I guess Yoshi found it amusing to see if nothing else," she admitted with a little shrug. "Master Splinter said Yoshi cared a great deal for him, all I know for sure is Splinter did learn enough to pass on the lessons later on."

She continued on with her story, one of how Yoshi fled Japan with a woman he loved, and with Splinter. How Yoshi and his lady were then killed by some rival leaving Splinter alone. Splinter had to scavenge like any normal rat, until one day he came upon a broken canister that leaked some strange liquid and four turtles, as well as the remains of a turtle bowl.

" There must have been some accident that caused the turtles and the canister and the turtles to end up in the sewer but Splinter hadn't seen it, for some reason he cleaned the turtles up and moved them away from the canister and it's contents. But, he didn't know his life was going drastically change."

"What you are saying the rat felt pity for the turtles, which should have been seen as prey for a hungry rat?"

"Master Splinter has said often, at least when he tells the story, that he felt pity for the turtles" Ramiela corrected," he was used to living with Shen and Yoshi. Then he was all alone. Whatever his reasons were, he took the turtles in and protected them but by the next morning he had grown larger and more aware, smarter then he had been and the turtles had grown too." She continued, "Master Splinter knew the outside world could be dangerous so he began teaching the four turtles. He sent them after the one who killed Yoshi, when he felt they were ready, he wanted to avenge the death of his master. His four sons were able to achieve it."

I blinked at what she said, revenge was truly a human trait but it was not the normal way of going through things. Still Ramiela was not quite done her story.

"With Oroku Saki dead there was no one to lead the Foot clan but a new leader stepped up, his name was Yukio Sekora but until Yukio was able to get control and maintain it, the turtles and Splinter had a few quiet years. It was during that time that the turtle named Michaelangelo, met a young teenage girl, who'd been hurt he brought her to his home and she stayed there for a while," Ramiela said, " they grew closer together and she became pregnant."

"She actually became pregnant from a mutant pet shop turtle!" I exclaimed, then I looked at the girl I had known as A-23, Ramiela, " You, you are the daughter of this mutant turtle and the girl. That is why you have human DNA." I gasped.

She nodded, " Yes, I am." She agreed, " Michaelangelo is my father, he became my dad when he was seventeen, mom left when I was a baby. My dad said he combined a bit of his name and a bit of Uncle Raphael's name to get mine. Like, the rest of the family I am learning to be a ninja." She took a deep breath and gave me a deep penetrating stare, " I know you can take what I told you, and being a scientist you can use it to hurt not only me, but my whole family, if you wanted to. I didn't want to say anything about my family at the lab, I was so afraid you'd find them..."

Her voice choked up a little as she spoke and I saw her use the blanket to dab at her eyes she took a deep breath and gave me a trembling small smile.

" If David comes looking for you and I, the best place for us is with my Clan. Besides David might go there anyways and learn about them which, means they could be in danger if we go or don't. At least if we go back we can warn them. Take me home Catherine, you can stay or leave if you please, but let me go home." She pleaded.

It was her choice, we had taken so much from her, if that was what she wanted I couldn't deny it. "All right I'll take you home," I told her, there was nothing to say I would have to stay.

I didn't know if I could believe a word of what she told me, warring ninja clans, a rat who had managed to learn ninjitsu and pass it on to four turtles. The turtle and rat becoming all more intelligent and human like in their ways. I would have thought she was lying except, she had seemed so open, her body language told me she wasn't lying. Plus, even in the lab she hadn't seemed the sort to give into such fibs.

"Maybe what happened with your dad and mom was a fluke, mutant animals are often sterile." I retorted with a shake of my head, trying to at least get a little information into something I could understand or accept.

"If it was a fluke Catherine, it was a pretty amazing one, because I'm not the only hybrid child in my family. All my uncles are married to humans and all of them have of kids of their own." Ramiela grinned, " I have a whole fleet of cousins. Did you know a fleet is what you call a group of turtles? Well there is a whole fleet of mutant ninja turtles in the sewers of New York." She assured me, "Uncle Leonardo and Aunt Karena have four children, their first two are twins. Uncle Donatello and Aunt Jennifer have two children but she is pregnant at the moment with their third. Uncle Raphael and Aunt Sara had their third child about four months ago. So far all of the kids seem to take after their fathers, we all look like turtles."

I shook my head and sighed, " I'm starting to feel like I've fallen into a fairy tale." I murmured as I headed the van towards New York.

Ramiela laughed, " Wait till we get to wonderland Alice," she teased.

I turned back to the road wondering to myself what I would find when we arrived at New York.

TBC


	17. Chapter 17 Home!

**Therefore I am**

**Disclaimer:** I deny any ownership of any adolescent, or adult, transformed shadow warrior chelonians.

**Chapter Seventeen: Home!**

**Ramiela:**

I was so excited I found it hard to sit still, and the closer I got to home- watching the road signs declaring New York in slowly decreasing miles, I cheered when we crossed the state line back into what was New York, sure it was the outskirts but it was _still_ part of New York.

Catherine seemed very edgy, as if she expected the cops or David to be on our tail, like instantly. Or else, she wasn't quite sure what to make of my story of how I and the family came to be. I guess I couldn't blame her for that. I knew the family would protect Catherine, and I was so glad that she had at the very least, listened to me enough to take me home instead of taking me elsewhere.

I was shifting and jiggling in my seat I was free, I was out of that stinkin lab. I was going home! I didn't care that Catherine in actuality, had to bust me out, what did it really matter how I got out? The important thing was I was no longer trapped and confined. I vowed to myself that I was never going back.

There was a small possibility that Catherine might be playing some sort of evil trick on me, but I really didn't think she was. She had been my only friend in the lab. Maybe, Master Splinter or Sensei would be able to know for sure if Catherine was hiding something, it was highly unlikely that she could hide any evil plans from them.

As we headed into Manhattan, I directed Catherine to a section of the city and to a back alley where she could park. There was a quiet stillness to the city in those early hours before dawn broke. I slipped out of the van towards a man hole cover, taking a deep breath of the air, which was anything but fresh, as I gazed at the buildings above and around me.

The smell of refuse, the aroma of coffee, the slight damp mustiness of the sewer tunnels mingled with other aromas. My muzzle wrinkled slightly at the combination of scents that suddenly arose and came from every angle of the city.

" Come on Catherine." I urged.

Catherine backed up shaking her head, " Maybe I should uh go." She stammered.

" You're not claustrophobic are you?" I wondered.

" No, but it's a sewer and not the most hygienic ..." She began to complain.

I shook my head, anxiously looking around, knowing that any one could spot me out here, " I told you," I reminded her a little huffily, " if David wants you and me, then you are safer with me. While you are with us you will be a guest in our home, and while we live in a sewer the area we live in isn't really that bad." I informed her, " I went through a great deal in the lab, and you really compensated me for a lot of that, by getting me out of there. but you put yourself in danger to do that I'd like the chance to pay you back. It is your choice though Catherine, but my Uncle Donatello might be able to find a way to return the favor you did me."

Catherine hesitated for a bit before she reluctantly headed down through the open manhole and I followed after her replacing the cover.

" Now Catherine, stay with me and don't get side tracked Uncle Donatello and Aunt Jen have alarms all over the sewers to warn us of intruders. I don't want you setting them off unnecessarily." I explained to her. I took the lead and began to softly tell Catherine a few things of importance.

" You are going have to apply for clan protection by asking our Jonin. I know, I said we would protect you, and we will" I hastened to assure her, " it is just I don't have the authority to offer clan protection, that is only for the Jonin to decide. The fact our Jonin **will** do it is beside the point, you still have to follow certain procedure, which means askin' for protection."

" Jonin?" Catherine echoed.

" Master Splinter," I replied, " A jonin is the leader of the clan. It is up to the jonin to decide what missions will be accepted by his ninja. Our chunin, which is my sensei Leonardo is actually taking on a lot of Master Splinter's duties as the Master is quite old and not as capable of doing many of the tasks. The only lessons the Master gives now is in meditation, which is kind of a pity, because he is an amazing fighter and an impressive teacher." I reflected, " I remember being little watching him instruct my dad and uncles, he was so incredible. He has taught me a few lessons from time to time but my cousins won't have that because the sparring and fighting is too much for him now."

I stopped talking about Splinter, I didn't want to think of the master as getting old, and what it meant. I mean yeah the Master was old but he wasn't really **old,** you know like ancient. Instead I concentrated on going home and moving silently as possible along the subterranean passage well aware of the noises Catherine seemed to make.

"We're almost there now" I told Catherine.

" Almost where Kunoichi?" Came a soft low voice that could have come from just about any direction.

I recognized it though and turned to see Catherine had her back to me and was looking at the turtle who emerged from another tunnel. I smiled up at dad, suddenly feeling like I was going burst into tears. "Relax Catherine, it is only my dad. You are used to me after all." I told her, for she was starting to back up and I could pick up a feeling of fear from her.

Catherine gulped, " he looks a lot scarier then you." She mumbled.

" Who me?" Dad asked as he pointed one finger innocently towards himself, " Aw, no Raph's the scary one," dad stated as I slipped past Catherine and into his arms.

Dad wrapped his arms tight around me, and I could tell just by how hard he squeezed and held me that he was glad to see me. Suddenly, I did start to cry, and once I started it wasn't long till I was bawling and I hated the fact I was crying like that, but at the same time it felt so good to be back in his arms that I didn't really care.

" I missed you, so much Rama," Dad said his voice sounding a little choked up, " I thought I had lost you for good girl."

I sniffed and raised my head a little, " You kiddin' dad I got to make your life a living hell for another six or seven years yet," I quipped as I took a couple of deep breaths.

" That's my girl!" Dad agreed as he kissed me on the forehead, and tenderly wiped my tears with his fingers, " So whose your friend Rama?"

" This is Catherine," I managed to tell him soon as I got my tears under control, " she was one of the scientist that worked with me, and the only one who treated me half ways decently. She helped me escape, in fact I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for her but she also believes the other scientist will come after us." I explained.

" Let them try it," dad growled suddenly and there was a slight dark look that crossed his face ever so briefly, " if they dare show their face around here I'll chuck them all the way from here up to Alaska."

Catherine trembled, " I think I better be going now." she mumbled.

I blinked, " Catherine what's wrong with you? You were never that afraid of me."

"It...look, I really don't belong here." She stammered, making me think about my friend Jessie, in fact she even sounded the way he did when we first met.

" If you think we will need to get an ounce or more of flesh and blood from you for what happened to Ramiela at the lab, then trust me you are barking up the wrong tree. In the end, what matters, is that you brought Rama home. We aren't going hurt you, I promise you that on my word of honor," dad soothed.

Catherine still glanced from side to side as if looking for a place to run too.

" My name is Michaelangelo, and as you probably guessed, I am Ramiela's father. If what Rama says is true, then you could use our help, but if you don't want that then at the very least, come have breakfast with us," dad offered.

" You aren't going lock me up or..." Catherine began keeping a wary eye on my dad.

" We don't treat guest that way Catherine," Dad replied with a wide grin, " though granted there has been a few we might have **thought** about doing that too." He teased,then became serious, " we don't treat intelligent beings that way.I promise we won't lock you up, study you, experiment on you or anything else like that."

The three of us continued our journey back to the lair, we had hardly entered when Uncle Raph came around the corner and saw us, he grinned wide, " Ramiela, you made it back. Smart kid, we didn't even have to go rescue you. I..."

I smiled, " Actually Catherine helped me," I cut in, " She was one of the scientist that was there."

" I'm an animal behaviorist really," Catherine corrected meekly.

Uncle Raph narrowed his eyes, " I hope you aren't expecting to study **us!**" he snapped as he withdrew one of his sai and spun it expertly around his fingers.

" Raph go fight with Sara. Catherine is nervous enough as it is. she can't help her profession, isn't that what you said about your sweet little wife?" Dad hinted as he flashed Uncle Raph a quick, but stern look.

" Sweet is Karena. Sara would smash your shell in if she heard you call her that." Uncle Raphael declared, " I like a woman with a lot of spunk."

"Any woman who marries you would need it" I chuckled, knowing full well what my Uncle was like.

"Damn straight." Uncle Raphael agreed firmly.

I turned to Catherine, "Welcome to wonderland Alice," I joshed, " Come on I'll introduce you to my cousin while dad makes breakfast." I suggested, I had a feeling Catherine might feel a little more at ease with the younger kids or even my aunts.

I lead her to the playground where Aunt Sara and Jen were watching over the younger children. Abby and Ashlynn were on one of the wooden planks that were criss crossing the playground upper levels, Abby stopped and jumped up and down excitably squealing " Rama, Rama."

" Hey Rama!" Ashlynn waved.

" You two know better then that," I scolded gently, " You can both call me Ramiela." I turned to talk to Catherine, " It might take you a bit to learn every one's names, so don't worry about that." I pointed to the small red head nursing a young turtle child with dark green skin and wispy red hair. " That is Kaida, Uncle Raph's and Aunt Sara's youngest. They also have Ashlynn and Mineko, and I don't see Mineko here."

"She's in the skate park with Don." Aunt Jen said.

"Aunt Jennifer and Uncle Donatello have Abby, and the little guy in the sandbox is Colby. I don't see any of Aunt Karena's children at the moment." I concluded with the introductions. Then I scrambled off to chase and play with my cousins before we were all called for breakfast.

When I got into the dining room Aiden gave me a devilish grin "Rammm-ma!" he bleated my name out like a sheep.

"You know better," I growled at my cousin, normally I'd teach him a lesson for acting like that but I was feeling too good so I figured I'd let him get away with it, just, this once. Let, Aiden feel like he got one by me or something. I was feeling too on top of the world to let Aiden spoil it for me.

Dad set a plate before me with four large pancakes, strawberries and whipped cream covering the brown round flapjacks, alongside that was five slices of bacon. "When you are done with breakfast Rama, Splinter and Leo would like to see you and Catherine in the meditation room." He said casually, " How many pancakes and slices of bacon for you Catherine?"

Catherine glanced up, " Uh I guess two of each."

I was rather surprised that dad had given me mine first, normally guests get served before we do. I guess dad was happy to have me home. I know he wouldn't have served me if the Master or Sensei had been at the table. When I finished I placed my dirty dishes near the sink, washed my sticky face and hands then waited for Catherine.

I let Catherine use the washroom and use what she needed before taking her to the meditation room, Catherine still seemed dazed and lost.

I couldn't help but grin at her, " I guess seeing so many intelligent, walking, talking turtles is a bit much for you especially all at once. It was different when it was just me alone." I said, " You must feel like the way I did when I was in the lab. I didn't know where I was or what was going happen to me. I was pretty scared." I admitted.

I started to take her from the bathroom towards the meditation room, " It might take a while to get used to us, but we won't hurt you. Now um, just be real polite okay? Oh, and don't rush into anything. Relax, if you can and chat for a bit. He'll let you know when to explain the problem facing us and you can ask for protection then." I told her, " Now we best get going cause I don't want to get in trouble with the Master or Sensei the first day back."

I took Catherine's hand and half pulled, half dragged her the rest of the way. I just hoped that she'd remember what I told her, it would really help things if she kept in mind to not rush things and be polite.

TBC


	18. Chapter 18 The Master

**Therefore I am**

**Disclaimer: **I deny any ownership of any adolescent, or adult transformed shadow warrior chelonians.

**Chapter Eighteen - The Master**

**Catherine:**

I felt overwhelmed as it was, her story had been difficult enough to accept on face value, when she told me on the way here. It really had seemed more like a fairy tale for children then some form of reality. Then to suddenly be dropped in the midst of it all, the humans, the turtles, the young children.

How in the world could there be so many of them, how could it be possible for the mutation to carry on into the next generation?

I had thought that A-23 was one of a kind, and raised by people -perhaps even scientist- who treated her more like a member of their family. This though was hardly what I'd been expecting, what I found was far from anything I could have imagined or believed.

Her dad, and her Uncle Raphael though not much more then five foot six or so were both well muscled. Raphael definitely gave me the feeling that he wasn't one to be messed with and I wasn't too sure how receptive the family would be to me when they realized I was one of the Scientist who imprisoned and studied A-23.

Many animals could be very protective of their young, and even the family reunion of hugs, tears, good natured teasing and friendly talk gave it the weight of sentient beings who realized that one of the family had been missing and was now back.

I truly felt at a loss, confused, baffled in total awe of what was going on all around me. I did feel like Alice lost down the rabbit hole, something A-23 -_I have to stop thinking of her like that! _I reprimanded myself - seemed to be fond of referring to where I was concerned.

Wonderland, I was wondering many things at this point, in spite of the reassurances they had given me. I was a complete stranger and I had caused harm to one of their family, and I noticed that they carried weapons, what were the odds that I could really trust them?

I realized rather belatedly that I didn't even know Rama or who she really was, or what she was really like and I'd been introduced by so many people, offered a very delicious and filling breakfast and now was hastened along a tunnel past the playground and given quick advice on what to do.

Rama entered the small room, where there was an elderly large rat and another muscled turtle. The rat sat on some mats on the floor, in front of him was a long low table, and the turtle stood just behind him. There was the glow of many candles and the fragrant scent of sandalwood incense. There was a couple Asian style pictures on the wall - one of goldfish the other a young Japanese lady near a blossoming tree - there was also two or thee Japanese Kanji writing framed and hung on the wall.

Ramiela bowed very low on the mats before both of them and spoke in a soft low respectful tone. "Good morning Honored Master, and Sensei."

The rat from her story, what had she called him Splinter? His body looked small and frail, his brown hair was giving way to grey, he wore a dark blue kimono. He raised his head and opened his eyes, dark orbs held me, shining with an unknown strength and wisdom in the candles glow.

For some strange reason I felt humbled to be here.

"So Kunoichi what have you learned?" The rat asked gently.

"Only how much I have yet to learn about being ninja," Ramiela replied.

The rat nodded, "The knowledge that you have much to learn is a good thing Ramiela," he agreed smiling ever so slightly. " It helps you work harder to achieve your goals. Knowledge is power that is forever yours and can never be taken from you." He paused, " How did you escape?"

"Catherine did it, I did nothing to get myself out." Ramiela muttered shifting uneasily even as she kneeled on the other side of the table.

The rat arched a bushy eyebrow " Nothing, Ramiela?" He echoed. " You used nothing you were taught Kunoichi?"

Ramiela shook her head, " I didn't know how to pick the lock even if I could have reached it, which I couldn't cause I was locked in a cage. I had no idea how to dismantle the alarms that were set up, or break free of the scientist and that building." She ranted, "All I could do was try and show them I wasn't some dumb animal."

The rat ignored her little tirade, "So how did you do that Ramiela?"

"I talked to them, and I tried to use things I learned to show them I was intelligent." She admitted.

The rat nodded again, "So you talked."

Ramiela cast him a look, " I'm sorry Master. I didn't know what else I could do to get out of there. I was very careful not to mention any thing that might endanger the rest of the family, I didn't want the scientist to know there was more of us. I tried to say and do things that might make them see I was intelligent in some way," she insisted her voice seemed tinge with desperation.

The old rat reached across the table and cupped her face in one hand, his long fingers gently caressing her cheek as he did so, giving her a benevolent smile. "Do not be so upset Ramiela, you did no wrong, and you did what you had to. A true ninja is trained in many aspects because a true ninja never knows what may aid his clan, or be needed to finish a job."

His voice was soft soothing and reassuring, "Words can be a powerful weapon in themselves Ramiela, with words we can hurt a person's feeling, damaging pride and self confidence, when said with love and caring they can soothe pain and hurt, it all depends on how they are used." He withdrew his hand and smiled, " You used what you had and did it wisely bringing no shame to yourself and your clan."

His eyes narrowed and he sat back a little, "A ninja's greatest weapons is his body and his mind. You must learn to make your mind as powerful as your body Ramiela. You must work on meditative techniques and I will assist you in gaining the focus you need to harness that power and ability."

Ramiela bowed again " I'm honored Master."

" The honor sounds dubious." The rat noted before smiling, " Go and enjoy your first day at home Ramiela." he encouraged.

She nodded and rose to leave a smile on her face, she was nearing the door when there was a soft knock on it, Ramiela opened it and allowed a curly blond haired woman to enter. The lady was carrying a tray with a teapot, cups and other necessities on it. Ramiela softly and silently left the room.

The blue masked turtle smiled, "Thank you Karena," he said, as he glided more then walked over to her, graciously he accepted the tray and gave her an affectionate peck on the cheek.

Splinter waited until the woman left the room, before tenderly beckoning me forward, "Come sit child, " he urged tenderly. " Would you like some tea?" He asked.

I hesitated before walking forward, wondering if I should bow, or what was expected from me. " Um. Yes please." I muttered uncertainly.

"Relax, allow me to introduce myself. I am Splinter, the Master of the turtle clan, and this is my son Leonardo," he gestured with hand toward the turtle.

Leonardo paused in pouring tea to bow politely to me, then handed a cup to me and one to Splinter before pouring one for himself, when I sipped the tea I found it exactly how I preferred my tea, a little bit of honey and no milk. I wondered how he could have known.

I sat down on the cushions opposite from the Master and realized I was now right across from that deep penetrating gaze.

"We must be careful in who we chose to aid, for any stranger to our home is also a potential enemy." Splinter stated casually, "Yet sometimes, the risks must be taken and we opt to assist rather then turn our backs on one who needs our help. "

As he spoke I swore he was trying to look right into my soul and figure out who I really was. It was unsettling feeling.

"Catherine Smith, but you can call me Catherine, or Cathy," I said as he paused.

"Very well Catherine, So you were one of the scientist who studied Ramiela, what did you learn?" Splinter wondered, his whiskers twitched a little.

"We learned many things about her. She has both chelonian and human DNA in her. She is highly intelligent, has an incredible memory. She has even memorized the periodic table that has all the elements on it."

Leonardo blinked, " Excuse me, you said Ramiela has memorized the periodic table, the one of all the elements. Are you sure?"

I nodded, " One of the test one of the other scientist gave her, was a blank periodic table to fill out. She got it a hundred percent."

"Don will be glad to hear that," He remarked, looking slightly amused, " Either that or just frustrated."

Splinter looked at his son, " I do not know why you are so surprised Leonardo. Ramiela, has always known far more then she lets on. Obviously she has known it for some time and prefers not to let Donatello know this." Splinter stated, then he turned back to me, "And what was your job with Ramiela?"

"I'm an animal behaviourist I study what animals do, try and figure out the why's of it. Work on enhancement, and enriching captive animals lives, usually after sufficient study or research I can gather what is normal or if something is wrong with either an individual or the group." I explained, " I was working with some of the apes in the lab, until David asked me to work on a special project with a mutated turtle. I know David well enough, to realize he wouldn't pull me away from working with intelligent apes to deal with something as common as say a turtle with maybe some mutation like two heads or what have you, so I figured it had to be something special and jumped at the chance."

I sighed as I tried to figure out what else to say. " I guess in many ways, I was involved with her more then the other scientist. I had to study her in all areas try and figure out if she was getting stressed out while the other scientist conducted their tests. I realized early on that her talking wasn't just mere mimicry. She had far too large of a vocabulary and it wasn't like she was making random sentences," I admitted, " Of course we couldn't take that on face value but test later backed up what I expected. I spent a great deal of my time talking to her even before the test had confirmed things."

" You also listened to her," Splinter declared.

"Yes, I did and because I treated her like an intelligent being David felt I was letting my emotions get in the way, that I was too attached to her." I muttered ruefully, "When in truth I was only doing my job."

"Then you are not attached to Ramiela" Splinter stated.

"No, I know what my duties are." I grumbled a little in irritation.

"So, if you felt no attachment to her, why did you bother helping her then?" Splinter asked.

I sipped my tea, "David was interested in learning all he could about her. He had no intention of killing her, because killing and autopsy could only provide so much information. She was worth more alive. With the test we ran the scientist knew she had the intelligence of a fifteen year old," I began trying to let them know what went on. "She isn't a genius but she is smart and has extensive knowledge on variety of areas, as well as being very creative. Most of the scientist agreed to trying to breed her."

"Did they breed her?" Splinter asked quickly. His tone for the first time on edge. I also noted that Leonardo narrowed his eyes, his body stiffening, and crossed his arms over his plastron.

"No. Not yet," I assured them, "I knew I was going lose my job, I had a feeling that David might kick me out all together he'd all ready had warned me a couple times about being too close to the project and since I was the only one opposed to breeding her and spoke my concerns quite loudly I had a feeling it was a matter of time." I admitted.

"A-23," I gulped as I realized my error and I felt myself blush with embarrassment," Uh, excuse me Ramiela, had said she would kill herself, or the child or both if we did such a thing to her. I had a feeling she meant it. I thought she was the only one of her kind, and that it was wrong for us to throw her life away just to see if it was possible to breed her with a human. She had human intelligence and therefore deserved the right to make the choice for herself," I concluded.

Splinter gave a small smile, " Yet you feel **nothing** for her. Perhaps, Catherine a part of you tries to maintain a professional hold and reject what is there."

I felt slightly offended at his words. There was no connection and I don't know how he could believe that, but it was his choice.

Splinter's whiskers twitched slightly, " What do you intend to do now?"

"David will know I was the one who freed her, he seems strangely obsessed with her, he had a lot of hopes pinned on her." I replied, "If he learned about your family I wouldn't doubt he'd want a lot of them for comparison studies. He knows Ramiela was found in New York, by another scientist he met at some convention last year, this is probably the first place he'll look." I pointed out the obvious, "He will have me brought up on charges and prosecuted to the full extent, if I am found. I'll probably never be able to work in my chosen profession again."

"You sacrificed a great deal for her." Splinter stated seeming very pleased, "If David, found you, would he harm you to get information about us?"

"He might" I bowed my head, "I couldn't really see David hurting me, but there was things he had done that I never would have expected from him. I've worked with David for a long time and Ramiela, well, she could have been the answer to a lot of his dreams, the thing that would really make him big, and well known. Like a cryptozoologist who captures Bigfoot."

I saw the rat furrow his brow at my word cryptozoologist, and the turtle arch his eye ridge.

"I take it someone who is a cryptozoologist studies lesser known creatures?" Leonardo asked, "What sort of things though make you suspicious of David now, is it just because of Ramiela?"

I nodded in answer to his first question, " Yeah not, that I believe there are many scientist that study such things," I stated. Then I turned to his second question "Humans are protected from scientific study they have to sign a waiver, even drugs or things that are tested on humans, usually have gone through a lot of other tests in other fashion before humans are permitted to have it." I explained a little of the basics before going further so they would understand, "David said he was going force her to sign her rights away, rather then let her be free. He knew that all of our research said she was a sentient being, but maybe because she doesn't look human it would be easy for him to get around it," I confessed, "Once the papers were signed he wouldn't be breaking the law and they could pretty much do whatever they wanted in the name of science as Ramiela had given them permission in writing to do so."

"Then your life could very well be in danger," Splinter concurred, "It would not be wise for you to leave here, but neither can we force you to stay. That is your choice."

"Ramiela said you might protect me." I hinted uneasily, " I'm not quite sure what she meant about clan protection."

Splinter looked up at me, " Clan protection means, my family will do everything they can to keep you safe, to see you come to no harm until the danger has passed. But that also means that if you chose to go your own way, then the protection ends, " he stated calmly, " We can better protect our family if you decide to stay, for then there will be little risk of anyone finding out about us or where we live from you."

Once again his sharp gaze held mine, " If you want our protection, then you must follow two simple rules: First, you must never leave our home without one of my sons with you, and second when you do leave us, after the danger has passed, or, of your own free will, then you must not tell anyone of our existence. You will be a guest in our home and we will do our best to make you feel as comfortable as we can."

"Why would you sacrifice your sons lives to protect me?" I wondered.

I had a feeling something passed between the rat and the turtle, but it was Leonardo who answered.

"Catherine we owe you first for bringing Ramiela home to us, and for letting us know of the danger David presents and, the need to be wary in case he does try to intrude further into our lives, you sacrificed a great deal to do this for us, and we do not wish to be in your debt. But we have little means of paying you," he gave a little shrug and a warm smile, "By protecting you we can pay you back, and we would consider it an honour. We are skilled warriors, but not presumptuous enough to believe we can survive every battle. But if we were to die in protecting you it would be considered an honourable death." He paused and this time his blue eyes locked onto mine, "Do you accept our protection? Even with the knowledge that we will not stop doing what we can to protect you even if you leave. We take a promise of protection **very** seriously."

I looked at both of them remembered Ramiela saying only her clan could protect both of us. I wasn't fully sure but I found myself agreeing to protection anyways.

"Then so be it Catherine you are now under the clan's protection." Splinter declared.

TBC


	19. Chapter 19: Goals and Life

**Therefore I am**

**Disclaimer: **Dis author, dis not own dis turtles who do dis ninjitsu. 

**Chapter Nineteen - Goals and Life**

**Leonardo:**

"Come with me Catherine and I'll show you to your room," I told her, gesturing for her to follow me out and leave Splinter to his meditation, I turned and gave her a warm smile as she moved up beside me, "I take it, this hasn't been an easy day for you?"

"More like a strange day, I never thought that..." She paused and shrugged. 

I waited a few minutes to see if she would continue when she didn't I inquired, "Didn't Ramiela warn you about us?"

"She did," Catherine assured me, " I just didn't believe it. It sounded impossible, and improbable. The odds of it just didn't add up and I think I would have accepted anything more natural as the truth then what she said." Cathy admitted with a rueful grin and a tired sigh, " I'm sorry I'm exhausted and probably not making much sense."

I arched an eye ridge, "Actually, I think you are making a lot of sense." I replied kindly, "When we moved here we had what we felt was sixteen bedroom possibilities far more then we thought we might ever need, but with the family growing so much, we've pretty much filled all but three." I explained, " There is a washroom here, and just over here is the three guest rooms, you can take your pick." 

Catherine took the one guest room in the middle, I went in ahead of her as I knew where the closest lamp was in the room I clicked it on. The room was small but cozy a small cot with a thick foam mattress, and a couple of pillows. A dresser stood just inside the door with a mirror over it, there was a couple of small bedside tables on either side of the cot both had lamps on them as well as candles. There was also a rocking chair in the room against the spare wall, and a few scenic pictures as well a calendar set to the right month.

"I'll get you some sheets and make up the bed for you." I told her before turning to get some sheets, pillowcases and blankets. I returned a few moments later and Catherine was sitting in the chair rocking slightly as I began to make her bed up. "There is a flashlight, and matches for the candles in the drawer of the bedside table here, just in case you need them." I informed her. 

"Thanks. Uh one thing I noticed some people here call her Rama and others Ramiela."

I nodded, "You can call me Leo, Catherine. What name has Ramiela asked you to call her by?"

"Her full name if I don't goof up and call her by the lab designated name of A-23." Catherine muttered a reply.

"Ramiela is very strict about who may call her by her short name. If you are under five, her dad or my wife, you may call her Rama. Otherwise it is Ramiela. So, if she wants you to call her by her full name then try to do so." I grinned a little, " though Ramiela won't worry too much about you," I assured her. 

I finished making the bed and placed some extra blankets at the foot of the bed in case Catherine wanted them. "Why don't you get some rest now and you can talk more with us later. It usually does take a while for guests to feel comfortable with all of us." I explained kindly. 

Catherine paused in her rocking, "She told me, that **if** she was bred she'd kill herself before she gave birth, or worse came to worse kill herself and the child. I don't know if she would but.." she stopped and sucked in a breath, " I believed her."

I realized Catherine was exhausted, it showed in her face and her slumped body posture, and she was now rambling slightly. I scowled at the information. Ramiela was old enough to know what seppuku was, though I doubted that killing a child would bring her much honor. In this instance it would merely, be suicide to keep the scientist from having the child.

"She probably would have found a way. Ramiela can be very determined and stubborn, at times very little will deter her from her course of action," I admitted, "Of course she is young and has much to learn yet. Luckily, too, you were there and assisted her so we never have to know if she would have the resolve to attempt such an act."

I headed for the door and stopped turning to look at Catherine, " We don't condone such things, and we have tried to instill in Ramiela that all life has meaning and it is not our right to take it. However, we live a life where we can not always allow our choice to live, and let live, be the whole essence of our being." I explained, I knew Catherine would have to accept this for if her boss did decide to push his luck we might be left with no other choice. " There are times we must kill, or be killed, and in those times Catherine, we do it quickly as possible so there is little or no suffering."

I knew Catherine might not be fully able to absorb what I said now, but she would come to understand it better later on. I left Catherine then so she could try and rest, and went in search of Ramiela. I knew that Ramiela probably needed to talk, and while I was sure she would open to her Uncle Raphael, I knew she would also talk to me. 

I also wanted to see if I could learn anything more about the scientist that might be coming after Ramiela and Catherine, in other words it was debriefing time.

I found her in the dojo, her hair wet and hanging loosely down her back, she was going over the spare katana trying to find a pair that she liked well enough, to replace the ones she had lost.

" Ramiela" I said softly as she hadn't turned to face me.

"Hai Sensei," She said turning and bowing to me, then.

I bowed in return "I need to know everything you can tell me about the scientist." I said. I saw the look of panic in her eye, saw her hard swallow and the subtle quick shake of her head, and the slight shake in her body.

"I rather forget about it." She said bitterly turning away again. 

I moved over the mats silently and rested a hand on her shoulder. " I know you went through a great deal Ramiela, I understand how disturbing it is to speak of now. But holding it in, isn't the way, it is better to let it out and be free of it. Let it go." I soothed as I stroked her hair, "Also I need to know what sort of people we are dealing with and you can tell me that far more then Catherine can."

Ramiela clenched her hands into fists at her side, she sniffed a little, hanging her head and taking deep breaths. I didn't urge or prod her, I simply waited for her decision.

"Okay Sensei, I knew you wouldn't ask unless it was important." She finally relented.

Then she told me about the cage she was kept in, the first few simple meals of salad and fruit, how the scientist acted around her, how they treated her. How she felt angry, scared and frustrated a better part of the time, and often sang to keep her hopes up. How Catherine was the only one who treated her decently and talked to her like she had any sort of intelligence. Then she told about the hibernation test, and broke into a wailing sob at that point. 

I pulled her close and hugged her, doing my best to soothe her, "It is over now Ramiela, you survived and you are stronger for it now. You did well kunoichi. You are safe now and home, they won't get you back not without a fight." 

Catherine I realized had fought hard to give Ramiela a life that was some what bearable, and presented a slim chance and a brief ray of hope. I lead Ramiela to the benches along one side of the dojo were Splinter, our wives or the children could watch if they wanted to, and there I held Rama and comforted her as she let loose her tears.

Finally her breath hitched and she sat up a little more "Sorry Sensei, I didn't mean to start bawlin' like a baby."

"On the contrary Ramiela you have been through a great deal, and I would be surprised if you came out of it without cares or fears. At least Catherine was your friend, especially as she thought of you over every thing else. Doing her best to make you happy."

"She said it was _her job_, to see to it I was happy, so that the other scientist could do the work they needed to on me," Rama retorted quickly, then she heaved a sigh, "But for me it was just the fact that she didn't treat me like some dumb animal. I know you would have come for me Sensei. But to be honest, I wasn't expecting her to help me the way she did." 

Ramiela sniffed a little and hung her head, " I didn't get much chance to practice while I was there, accept for after the hibernation test when I attacked Jerry they got someone who had a black belt in karate come in, and I was able to beat him even though I wasn't feeling good. I really wasn't expectin' to do that well against him."

I gave her a mock sour look "If you aren't that good then we have done something seriously wrong with your training." I declared.

"But aren't black belts the best?" Ramiela inquired giving me a solemn stare.

"For most people the black belt is as far as you can go, and others know there is yet other levels to achieve Ramiela."

"But I'm not even fully trained Sensei," She protested, "So how could I beat a black belt?"

"Ramiela you have been training since you were three, you have trained long and hard, having many sessions in forming and strengthening body and mind to become one. You have a vast knowledge of various weapons and you have often had to use your training in life and death situations. But," I smiled and cupped her face in my hands, "What is your goal Kunoichi?"

" To learn all I can. So, I can be a good ninja and keep myself and others safe," She responded quickly with great conviction.

"There you go Ramiela, your goal means you might always be learning, while others feel that by achieving the black belt they have done all they can. That is why you are better, even when you haven't practiced."

She gave me a puzzled look her brow furrowing and her eyes narrowing as she considered my words, then she nodded very slowly, "You mean that some people want to go further then what they see is the best. They go further do more?"

"Something like that Ramiela," I agreed as I hugged her with one arm, "Our training is different we don't have belts to let our family know they have achieved a certain level, but our training and lifestyle means that we must train harder if we are going to survive, we also use other things to assist us in our training like gymnastics." I then pointed out, " It is all right to have a goal and strive for it, and when you obtain that goal you can look around and say 'can I do better' or have you decided what you know is enough and it is time to move on."

We sat quietly for a moment my arm still around her, offering her comfort before I asked her, "Ramiela, Catherine said that you mentioned something about killing yourself and any child you might be forced to have, seppuku is only for honor Ramiela."

She looked up at me her eyes red from crying. "I know that Sensei, and there should never come a time when a child should have to be killed." She admitted, " But how could I bring any child in the world and know what the scientist would do to it. A child shouldn't have to be locked in a cage, poked and prodded.Plus, I don't want any kids...least not yet I'm too young."

I nodded at her reasoning, it was valid at least, "If you believed so strongly that we would come for you, then you should have known we would not have left a child behind. You would have us to help you," I told her then smiled, "But yes you are young to face the responsibilities and commitment that a child both needs and demands, though the way you are around the children here I don't doubt that you could do a fair job of it in spite of your age. I understand though your desire to keep the child safe, but that does not necessarily have to mean killing it to do so," I informed her, " From the sounds of it, I doubt the Scientist would have harmed an infant, other then blood test or things like that, plus there would be some time before the baby was born, more then enough for us to get you out."

Rama hung her head, "I'm sorry I guess I didn't think of those things. I realized what they wanted to do, and I knew they'd do their best to do it and I didn't want them to, and...well I guess all I could see was why they wanted me to have a child. I didn't want it and wanted to stop it." She admitted.

I nodded as I listened to her. "You know Ramiela when your mother was pregnant with you, I thought she ought to get rid of the baby. I figured there was no way we could raise a child down here, it wasn't any sort of life for a child-yes, Splinter raised us here but I felt that it still wasn't much of a life. We didn't know if you would be an intelligent mutant or more like a pet shop turtle, for the mutation might not have carried over." I explained slowly, "Then there was your father at that time he was a good fighter yes, but he was lazy and I figured he'd lose his edge in battle be afraid to fight for fear of not seeing his child, or being with his child."

Ramiela looked up at me a look of surprise and awe on her face as if she had never expected this from me, I smiled at her "Just look how unfounded all my fears were. Look at what we could have lost if Shay had listened to me. You are proof that all life is precious and has meaning."

She smiled at me, " You really wanted me aborted?"

" I did! What was I thinking?" I chuckled a little and squeezed her a little in my one armed hug, "**Never** take **any **life needlessly Ramiela. Now, since you haven't worked out for awhile we are going have to ease you back into it. I don't want you pushing anything you might only get hurt."

"Can I still practice with everyone Sensei?" She pleaded quickly. "I missed doing it and I want to."

" You can practice with us, on the condition you rest if you find it hard to keep up with your father and the rest of us." I stated, "Now I have other things to do." I rose from the bench.

"Like making plans for the scientist?" Ramiela asked.

"Well, they are coming. I'm sure of that much, so we best be ready for them when they arrive," I declared gently before I left the dojo. 

I knew Ramiela had been through a great deal, her eagerness to get going with normal routine could be just a sign that she wanted to move on, or it could be that she was trying to escape her most recent past by things that were familiar, and perhaps made her feel safe. 

Either way, Ramiela would bear watching for a while and the family had to be aware of what she had gone through, so they could better assist her in dealing with it, recovering from it fully strong and whole. I had a feeling Splinter would assist with some of that, and of course our talk had also been helpful on it's own for it was the first step, in getting her over the demeaning humiliation she'd been put through.

TBC 


	20. Chapter 20 Welcome

**Therefore I Am**

**Disclaimer: **I deny any ownership of any adult, or adolescent transformed shadow warrior chelonians.

**Chapter Twenty- Welcome. **

**Michaelangelo:**

I had been so worried for Rama, the whole time she had been gone I had kept pestering Leo for us to get a move on. We had to find Ramiela, and help her escape. Then when we learned, well okay Leo learned, she was being held by scientist I really became a nuisance.

_"Are we going get her now Leo?"_

_"No, Mike we need a plan we can't just go rushing in there."_

_"I understand that really I do." A bit of a pause, " So do you have a plan, are we going yet?"_

Oh, I knew we just couldn't rush to Connecticut storm the building, get Rama back and vanish. But deep in my heart that was exactly what I wanted to do. This was my daughter that they held prisoner, torturing her and doing who knows what to. Leo he was planning, Don was figuring out how to erase information on Rama, get past possible security systems and alarms. All I could do was wait and worry.

That was a bad combination for me, and I tended to revert to being a nuisance, even when I knew that I might be slowing things down, all I wanted was to go save my daughter.

So, yeah to say I was thrilled to no end that Rama was back at home was an understatement. I figured that I'd let Rama call Jessie later so she could assure her good friend that she was safe.He had called often enough wondering if we found her that I knew a phone call from her would cheer him up. I grinned as I recalled Jessie once telling Leo to quit stallin and get his shell in gear, or he'd go after his friend.

I found Rama sitting in the dojo braiding up her long hair, it was still a little damp. I smiled and gave a contented sigh, perhaps it was a father's prejudiced thinking but she was a beautiful girl. " You know I like it better when your hair is down." I told her.

"Yeah, but it get's in the way during practice," Rama said with a shrug.

I could see by her eyes that she had been crying, I decided not to mention it though. Rama felt that crying was for babies, and little children. She didn't care to cry, or at least if she was going cry she wasn't going do it openly. I knew I would embarrass her if I mentioned anything so decided to stay clear of any arguments there.

" I was thinking since, you are home now that you might like something special for dinner tonight?"

"Anything you make will be good. Other then the first few days there, I was fed all right, but most of the stuff tasted like Aunt Sara's cooking," Rama grimaced a little as she spoke.

I laughed, Sara wasn't known for her culinary skills, her line of good food was open a can and heat. Raph hadn't married her for her cooking skills. In fact he had ordered his wife to stay out of the kitchen and leave the cooking to those in the family who weren't likely to poison everyone else.

"You poor thing, a month of almost inedible cooking your skin and bones now." I agreed with a nod, " Is there anything you do favour for tonight?" I asked.

Rama considered then nodded, " Thai chicken wings, baked potatoes with all the fixings..."

"What all of them? Salsa, sour cream, cheese, butter, chives and bacon bits?" I countered.

Rama licked her lips, " Oh,yeah!"

"Careful girl you are drooling like a Pavlovian dog" I teased her as I saw the look on her face.

Rama ignored the comment, " Salad, peas, carrots and your famous chocolate explosion cheesecake with all the fattening extras," she concluded.

I gave her a stunned look, "You don't expect much do you?" I asked, she had gone from anything to a hell of a menu in no time flat. "Come on if you are going have all that, you are going be helping me in the kitchen. The first thing we need to do is go buy what we need and don't have. I know we need a lot of chicken wings for the family. We have the carrots and potatoes." I muttered starting to go over the mental list.

Luckily, it was early enough in the day we just might have done it in time for supper that night. It was just as well I asked her now and not later.

"Get suited up girl we are going shopping." I told her.

Rama flashed a wide grin, " Right away."

XXX

A little over an hour later we were back at home. I was getting Rama to assist me with the cheesecake making, we'd need at least two cheesecakes to feed the family and our guest. I had already set the chicken wings to marinating, they wouldn't have as much time to marinate as they ought to but they still ought to turn out fairly decent.

"Dad Sensei didn't tell me when I could patrol again and..." Ramiela began.

I looked at her. In some way I was glad she wanted to get right back out there and patrol again, it seemed like a promising sign and far better then her wanting to hole up underground afraid to face what lay beyond her front doors. "Well Leo might want to let you rest at home for a while before getting you back on schedule. Even when you do patrol he may decide to have you partnered up for a bit, just for safety's sake Rama," I cautioned her, "However if you are that all fired up and eager to patrol you can join me on the midnight to three shift" I offered.

"_You?"_ She echoed scrunching up her beak as she looked at me.

"Yeah, and what's wrong with me?" I demanded to know.

She rolled her eyes and gave a frustrated sigh, "When it comes to patrolling? **Everything!"** She declared, then she started to mimic me, "Don't do this Rama. Stay here, until I know it is safe Rama. _Geesh, _dad I'm surprised you even let me breath when I'm with you." She grouched, in a half teasing fashion.

" Now, you are exaggerating my dear, I let you breath when I'm with you." I corrected her.

" Only because it isn't hazardous to my health," She retorted.

I grinned enjoying this little bit of good natured bantering, then shrugged casually, "Suit yourself then. You can always stay at home" I announced.

"Are you kidding?" Rama wondered her eyes growing large with mock disbelief, " I want to see if I can find some Foot Soldiers and kick their butt, it is sooo pay back time."

I laughed at her rambunctious reply, " I don't know if I want to take you **now.** Sounds, like all you want to do is look for trouble."

She shot me a dirty look, " You better!" She insisted

"Why?" I wondered.

"Cause if you don't take me, I'll make you regret it for the rest of your life," She threatened.

"Honey, I all ready do regret it." I assured her.

**"DAD!"** Rama snapped.

" **RAMA!" **I retorted, " Just remember that I can still chuck you out of your shell."

" Yeah right!" Rama snorted rolling her eyes, she paused in her mixing, " Please, come on dad let me go with you."

I laughed really hard at seeing her beg me, " I can't believe this! First you complain about being on patrol with me and now you are practically begging me to take you."

Rama's face clouded suddenly, "You tricked me" She grumped silently fuming, to herself.

I nodded agreement, " I know, and you made it so easy for me too." I informed her.

"After all these years I really should know better."Rama muttered.

"I concur, in fact you are rather slacking girl course it could be because you've been away for awhile and through some rough times. Or it could be that what I've said for years is true. You can't beat the best."

Rama smirked and shrugged, and I smiled at her. I sighed in contentment it was nice to work in the kitchen together, joking and teasing one another. It was nice, warm and cozy to work side by side while bantering back and forth. Rama at the moment was far too happy at being home to really feel all that put out by my one upping her, or even placing restrictions on her.

Hell, after living a little over a month in a cage she now realized that things really could be worse, and the rules at home were nothing compared to the confinement, poking and prodding she'd been through. For awhile I had a reprieve, until the memory faded she would soon be back to her old self and that would mean flare ups and arguments with me over how cruel I was as a parent, and why I couldn't let her be with other kids.

I shuddered inwardly at the thought, telling myself to enjoy and savour the moment for what it was. Suddenly, I heard Raph shouting at some one in the living room.

"What the heck are you still doing here?"

" Oh-oh sounds like Uncle Raph is mad," Rama said softly, then she flashed a wide grin, " Now I know I'm home."

I scowled, "Sounds like trouble," I stated. I strode out of the kitchen and found Raph standing blocking Catherine's way. Raph was standing with his arms crossed his plastron, and glaring at Catherine who was only about a foot away from him. "Raph, she happens to be our guest and under our protection." I told him ever so gently.

"Since when?" Raph snarled sharply, turning his sharp eyed look onto me.

"Since this morning. Didn't Leo tell you?" I replied.

"Nobody tells me a damn thing," Raph snapped, "and I don't see why we have to protect **her!** Especially after what she and her buddies did to Ramiela."

Catherine flinched but didn't look like she was going to run, I was impressed, Raph had frightened many people off with far less. " Raph aren't you forgetting something? If anyone has a right to be upset, and screaming for blood about how Ramiela was treated, it ought to be me." I reminded my brother kindly, "But I am willing to let it go. Rama is back, and safe mostly thanks to Catherine here. So do us all a favour and drop it." I warned him.

Raph glowered at Catherine, "It is a damn good thing you are under our protection. Or I **might **have done something," he turned and stomped off muttering curses under his breath.

I could sense Catherine's fear and uncertainty. I took a deep breath shook my head and gave her a warm smile, "Don't mind Raph he won't hurt you." I assured her holding a hand out to her.

"Maybe I shouldn't stay" She whispered hanging her head, then she glanced around as if she was ready to bolt.

"No, no it's okay. Raph has a lot of snapping turtle in him." I said as I went towards her, "Come in the kitchen and have a cup of coffee, or maybe some tea, and a bite to eat. Come on if you didn't run with Raph yelling at you, why bother running now he's gone off to his room or the dojo?" I wondered.

"I'm not about to turn my back on him." Catherine insisted firmly, as I guided her into the kitchen I could see her gaze traveling around the dirty dishes.

"Raph isn't going hurt you, he may bluff and threaten, but it isn't his style to hurt woman. I admit he has never really cared for scientist, it has always been a big fear for all of us -being trapped and studied by scientist. Raph hated the thought that Rama was in that sort of place you know?" I explained, " He, has always spoiled her a little and thinks the world of her. Very protective. He's just letting a lot of his anger and frustration out at you, and he shouldn't be."

"All the better to leave," Catherine declared.

"Too late for that we, are sworn to protect you. We have practice in about half an hour, that will help Raph calm down," I promised, silently praying that Raph would indeed calm down and not make this any more difficult than it all ready was for our guest.

TBC


	21. Chapter 21 Right Place?

**Therefore I Am**

**Disclaimer: **I deny any ownership of any adult, or adolescent, transformed shadow warrior chelonians.

**Chapter Twenty One: Right Place?**

**Catherine: **

I still felt a little lost as Mike directed me into the kitchen and made some coffee, pouring me a mug and sitting it in front of me. There was dirty dishes piling up and all sorts of items, from food, to utensils in a wild disarray over the counter tops, and even scattered on the table. The only clear space seemed to be the one where Mike had pushed some items to one side in front of me.

I looked at the dark liquid in the cup and the chaotic mess, I half rose from my chair muttering "I'm in the way, I think I better..."

"All right enough is enough. Just why are you so nervous around us Catherine?" Mike demanded, " I mean besides my brother's threats, it isn't like we've been total ogres around you, have we? Okay, I admit we can be a bit unsettling being around us, but you have been around Rama..." Mike pointed out.

"Being around a whole extended family of mutant turtles is a little more then dealing with just one" I insisted firmly.

"Well, all right," Mike allowed with a nod, "So it is Rama times ten or what have you?" Mike agreed. He had on a warm friendly easy going smile, there was a twinkle that he couldn't hide in his green eyes, even when his expression looked serious or concerned, as it did now. I had a feeling that he was willing to listen no matter how busy he was, as if he was willing to set that all aside and pay attention to me.

Ramiela went over and began putting things away and loading a dishwasher while letting her father talk to me.

I sighed "It is just that I feel like I'm only going cause trouble and that I'm in the way here. I just feel very much out of my place and element," I lamented, not knowing how else to explain it.

"Kind of like I felt in the lab," Rama said softly as she came over to get the dirty dishes from off the table in front of me, before she went to deposit them within the dishwasher, filing the bowls and items its place.

Mike nodded, "Now the shoe is on the other foot, amazing how that works huh? I admit getting used to **all** of us at once isn't all that easy. You might be a little more comfortable with Donny in his laboratory, especially as Jen is pregnant and can't do much to help him at the moment. Knowing Don he'll want to talk to you anyways," Mike informed me. His grin widened, "In a family this strange it is easy to be the odd one out. It was a lot worse for Karena, when she was the token human in the family. I used to call her the odd ball."

I smiled a little and sipped at the coffee in my mug, the reflective, amused look on Mike's face combined with the momentary peace, even in the chaos was starting to make me feel more comfortable, then I had been since I first arrived.

"You know almost every family has that one oddball, eccentric great Uncle, or the crazy cat lady aunt, you accept because they are family but you know they are strange. Now, Karena seems almost normal" Mike laughed a little, " or at least a little more normal like since Jen and Sara joined the family, so that way she doesn't have to be the pet human amongst us." Mike winked, then ever so casually asked, "So, what is your biggest fear about staying here Catherine?"

"That your brother is going kill me." I replied without even thinking.

"Nope, no fears there. Raph's bark is really worse then his bite. He's got an attitude and loves to intimidate where he can, I'll give him that. But the only way, any of us would ever try to harm a female is if she was trying to hurt us first." Mike assured me, " It isn't because we believe females are weaker, and that they need protection from people. It is just we respect them for who they are, in their own right. We know females can be impressive fighters in their own right, but they deserve respect and honour."

"So, I am safe because I'm under the family's protection and female as well." I stated.

Ramiela shut the dishwasher door and pushed a few buttons starting the cleaning cycle, " Yeah, now you are getting the picture," she agreed, turning around to give me a large grin very similar to her father's.

" Not only that but you will be able to study the rare ninja turtle, eat nutrious meals. You are free to go to a movie or take in some of New York city's sights and attractions, that is, as long as you have one of us with you to provide escort and see to your safety. In fact you are free to do pretty much what ever you want until we decide it might be better for you to lay low down here." Mike pointed out.

Rama snorted and rolled her eyes, "Wish I had it that easy," She grouched, "I didn't even get to have a toilet to use, or a real bed to sleep on. I was always under careful watch..." she continued to grumble.

Mike shot her a look and she shrugged, falling silent and turning to rummage in the fridge, she came out with an apple and some cheese in hand. "Uncle Donatello will probably allow you access to his lab, he's pretty fussy about who he lets in there," She remarked as if this had been the topic all along. Rama pulled a knife from her belt and began to slice some cheese off the brick.

I sighed a little, "Maybe, I am worried about nothing then."

Mike winked at me, "There you go that is the ticket. So, an animal behaviourist huh? What got you into that line of work?" He inquired as he sat back in the chair.

"When I was a child, I grew up with my family on a farm. My father was a bit of an alcoholic and every once in a while he'd hit or punch out at mom, never us kids. Normally, though it was just yelling." I said as I clasped the coffee cup in my hand, " They argued a lot. I hated those fights, I was the youngest of three children when mom and dad's battles got bad I'd go out to the barn, or head out to the pasture to watch and be with the animals," I admitted.

Mike smiled and nodded encouraging me on a little as he leaned forward, he was paying attention and listening attentively.

"I loved the peace and solitude. It was my escape from mom and dad, and it was wonderful. At times I had a feeling the animals were trying to protect me or keep me hidden. My parents eventually divorced the farm and all the animals were sold. I kind of missed hearing the cows, horses and chickens around. Mom got me a cat, she was okay but she was a cat."

"Not quite the same thing." Mike agreed.

"Exactly," I smiled, "When I got in my teens I did volunteer work at a zoo, I enjoyed working with many different animals. I had a few friends, a lot of kids my age made fun about me for spending my time at the zoo, when I could be shopping or doing something fun, so I didn't exactly make a lot of friends but I did have a few really good friends." I confessed.

I sighed and shook my head, "At any rate that is sort of what got me into it. I wanted to learn why animals did certain things, I wanted to figure out how intelligent they really were, what made them tick. The study of animal behaviourist seemed to most suit that." I hung my head. I had thrown it all away, everything I had worked for, was over and finished and suddenly I felt very bitter.

"None of us, leads an easy life. We all have difficult choices we have to make Catherine. It is how each person faces these difficulties, how they choose to deal with them that really matters," Mike soothed. " For years we lived down here, living hand to mouth. We had no money to buy what we needed, we had to scavenge for everything- food, heat. We were lucky to have Don, he was and is a life saver, he made things better for all of us," Mike said. "But now we don't have to worry so much about that, we actually have money and can buy things. Don still does what he can to assist us."

Catherine, I blinked realizing what Mike was saying. I recalled bits of Rama story and realized, that Splinter though he had been a hungry sewer rat, hadn't harmed the turtles. Survival down here in the sewers and yet, they had hot water, lights, electricity, fridge. The family couldn't have used any of the aid that might be available to lower incomes or homeless people. In spite of this they had _survived!_

"When I was a kid I was a real goof off. Always kidding around, I didn't take many things seriously, there was comics, my video games...you know the real important stuff." Mike shook his head, "That sort of changed when Rama came into my life. It was her arrival that made me stop looking at stuff for me. I thought more of others, and especially about her. I mean I couldn't go breaking rules and not expect Rama to obey them could I?"

"Why not dad?" Rama interjected as she tossed the apple core into the garbage and returned the cheese to the fridge, "I wouldn't mind. Honest!"

Mike turned and shook a finger at her, "That is enough out of you young lady. Come on it is just about time for practice. You want to watch Catherine?" He offered.

" I guess." I replied, not really sure what I'd be seeing. I got up and went with Mike out of the kitchen and across the living room towards the area where they practiced.

"Personally Catherine, I know you might have be regretting the choice you made about Rama. But I for one, am very grateful you made that choice. Welcome to the Dojo Catherine, you can sit over there on those benches along the side."

I wasn't quite sure what I'd be watching but sat down on one of the wooden benches, I watched as the five turtles bowed politely to each other, and then as if on some unspoken command broke up and in groups of two, or three there was sudden attack, lunges, kicks and jumps. All five of the turtles displaying the impressive blinding, blurring speed Ramiela had shown in the lab.

It was almost impossible to see each or any move. I almost anticipated one of them slipping with a weapon and hurting one of the family. It was breath taking, and nerve wracking. Mike had been a concerned father and now Ramiela was in there a part of this mock battle. The sides seemed to constantly change and switch -Mike, Raph and Don against Ramiela and Leo. Then Mike,Rama and Raph against Leo and Don. Then another variation.

It was constant attack and defense at quick speed. Then Ramiela back flipped out of the way and off to the side, her plastron was heaving and she was sweating, she placed her swords back in their scabbards and walked off the mats towards me. The four males now seemed to pick up the pace and intensify the battle. Ramiela turned arched an eye ridge, then ambled off to a corner to get some water to drink, and a towel to wipe off her sweat.

She then strolled back my way and sat down beside me her chest still heaving. " I used to go longer then that. I got soft back at the lab, it is going take time to build myself up again" she muttered and coughed a bit.

"I've never seen anything like this," I gasped in sheer awe.

"Few people do get to see it Catherine. Ninja, normally, are very secretive of their training but we allow outsiders, or guest to watch if they wish, so hopefully they will better understand us." Rama explained, "This is why the clan can protect you, they know how to fight. More importantly, they know how to survive. The clan lives by honour, **you** are now protected by our honour, but we still need to practice and use a great deal of our skills to ensure our honour is not lacking" Her lips twisted into a small smile as her eyes focused on the sparring.

It was dangerous, deadly I could see that, and yet there was a beauty to it too. The moves quick, graceful and flowing it was almost like some form of synchronized dance only with the steps including attack, counterattack, block, parry and dodge. I felt a tingle travel through my body as I realized that this power, and skill was being given to protect me.

I had brought their missing family member home, and in return they were willing to protect me and themselves from any repercussions that might come from it.

I knew now, why Rama had insisted that her home would be the safest place for both of us. Watching the display before me, I had little doubt in my mind that they would achieve that goal. They would keep me safe, far safer then if I was anywhere else at the present moment.

For the first time since I had left my place in Connecticut, to save Ramiela, I felt safe. It was almost a great relief to me just coming to that realization.

It seemed, that this was the right place to be after all.

TBC


	22. Chapter 22 Suspicions

**Therefore I Am**

**  
Disclaimer: **I deny any ownership of any adolescent transformed shadow warrior chelonians.

**Chapter Twenty Two - Suspicions.**

**Ramiela:**

Catherine seemed to be a bit more relaxed after watching the sparring session. After the work out dad and I headed back towards the kitchen to finish off what needed to be done, and clean up the kitchen, we also had to do something about lunch, probably just some sandwiches. One thing with all the baking and preparing dishes for a big meal, and with a family of our size, there was always a big meal being prepared, there was almost always the mess to clean up after the preparation.

I liked baking and cooking, but I had never really liked the cleaning up part of things. I hated dealing with the mess, and I had all ready done some cleaning. I sort of hung back hoping to make a good ninja like vanish to get out of doing the dirty work, but dad was on to me. It was almost impossible getting _anything_ past him.

Dad arched his eye ridges and gently goaded, " Come on Rama many hands make light work, and while a bit of cleaning has been done there is still plenty to do," he reminded me firmly.

" But, dad it is my first day back home." I protested.

" I'm very well aware of that fact." Dad nodded, " However, you are still capable of doing chores," he informed me with a tone that was fairly close to ' _that will be the end of that, thank you very much, Ramiela.'_ tone.

I scowled as I tried to think of an argument that just, **might** work in my favour and that hopefully, dad would believe, " You don't know how hard it was in the lab," I began.

Dad brushed me off with a gesture of one hand, " I do not doubt that things were difficult for you. I can understand that you've been through a great deal, but don't expect me to give you special treatment for it. I myself, didn't have much **fun and excitement,** while you were gone either. Between worrying myself sick over what happened to you, and wondering if I'd ever see you again, there wasn't a lot of time for anything entertaining" Dad insisted, " We are all glad to have you home, safe but that by no means gives you the right to take advantage of the situation, or for you to use what you went through as an excuse to get out of things you don't like doing."

I huffed a little, trying to keep from crossing my arms over my plastron in irritation, " Fine, dad do me a favour and spare me the lecture at least okay?" I asked hopefully. I realized I really shouldn't be pushing my luck with dad. He might decide to keep me off of patrol after all, especially with how over protective he was of me. Just to make sure I wasn't going cheat myself of a patrol, I took a deep breath and grinned wide, " Okay you win. I was spoiled for a while. I didn't have to do chores back at the lab," I joshed.

"What? No, slave labour, they were missing out." Dad insisted.

" I was just the guinea pig," I replied.

"All the mess this morning was for what lunch?" Catherine wondered.

" No, Rama's dinner menu, though my Thai Chicken wings are far too spicy for the young children, so they'll be getting chicken nuggets with their favourite dipping sauce and figure that it is a wonderful meal," Dad stated.

" Dad is the main cook he taught me all I know," I boasted, " Aunt Karena and Jenn are also pretty good in the cooking department but Aunt Sara is only allowed in the kitchen when dad is here to catch her mistakes and try to correct them."

Dad laughed, " Sara is a terror in the kitchen. She is a good mother, very loving and firm with her kids. When you are sick she has an excellent bedside manner totally willing to cater to your every need and whim. Word to the wise though be careful what she offers you to eat."

Catherine chuckled a little, " I'll try and keep that in mind."

XXX

After spending most the day, preparing dinner, cleaning dirty dishes and smelling the wonderful aromas I was feeling more than half famished by the time supper time arrived. The adults and babies, under the age of three sat at the main table in the dining room, the table in the kitchen is where the kids sat. The older children were of course expected to help the younger kids out and see that they behaved, as well as take on the duties of pouring juice, cutting meat and seeing the kids actually ate instead of play.

Kali and Aiden who were eight years old got to care for Jeff, Abby, and Ashlynn, Mineko and Colby.

I remembered my years of sitting at the kid table, from the time I was nine to this year, I had been expected to sit there and I **hated it!** It was a sore spot with me simply because I was used to sitting with my dad, uncles and Aunts for dinner. If the table was for kids, I wasn't one of them. I happened to be older then all of them. Sensei, didn't see it that way though, he felt a place at the adult table had to be earned.

I guess my earning it meant, becoming a part of the clan, even if I was one of the lowest members in the clan, and taking on proper ninja duties. At least, when I was starting to patrol on my own I was finally, invited to sit at the table with the family, where I should have been the whole time.

Dad looked around at the family, " This meal was **all** Ramiela's idea anyone who doesn't like it, feel free to blame her."

I ignored dad as I placed some wings onto my plate beside my baked potato, Uncle Raph glanced over.

" Hey Rama, save some wings for the rest of us," He snapped lightly, before turning to Sensei, " What is the general plan?"

"First, we wait. Maintain a low profile and see if we can find any trace of the scientist Ramiela and Catherine spoke of. I'd prefer avoiding them and letting them grow bored but I doubt that will work."

"David might be very persistent in this case," Catherine insisted, "We thought Ramiela was a very rare form of mutation, and I can't see him letting it go that easily."

Uncle Raph, looked up from his own plate of food and glowered at Catherine, "Bad enough you had to put Ramiela through a load of crap..." He began then stopped short and shot a withering look at Sara who was ignoring his glance and dishing up some salad. " Load of garbage," He continued now your friends are all coming for a visit to try and get a hold of us?"

" Uncle Raph Catherine, was the nicest one there. She brought me home and she got me time to myself, books for me to read, and she just treated me like a person" I said willing to defend Catherine, "Most of the scientist wouldn't talk to me at all, they'd talk over me, around me act like I had no knowledge, or comprehension, of what they were saying."

" Yeah but what was her _motive _to do that?" Uncle Raphael wondered.

Master Splinter spoke up, " That will be quite enough of that Raphael, Catherine is welcome here, now let us change the conversation."

I bowed my head as I dug into my food, silently thinking over what my Uncle had said. Catherine had been the closest thing to a friend I had in the lab. But Uncle Raph had good instincts the whole family said so, maybe his suspicion of Catherine was for good reason.

Catherine had said it had only been part of her job to do what she had for me, but it wasn't part of her job to free me. Maybe, was it possible that she had freed me only to see where I would take her to, had she done it as _part of her job,_ or did she really believe I didn't belong there. I looked up trying to catch Catherine's gaze but she wasn't looking my way.

The thought that she might have done it on purpose sort of took a hold of me, and I felt like I had swallowed a huge weight that was sitting in the pit of my stomach. My mind whirled as I continued to eat, and consider what the _**real**_ reason was for Catherine getting me out of the lab. I decided then and there I was going watch her carefully. I had brought her here, but I realized now, I might have caused more trouble by doing so.

Catherine would regret it, if she thought she could use me to end up endangering my whole family.

Dad interrupted my musings, "Rama are you going to rest for a little bit before going on patrol with me?"

"Why would I need to rest?" I asked, as I helped myself to a few more wings, while I had lost some of my appetite due to concerns over what Catherine was really after, I couldn't resist the taste of the spicy wings. The wings had enough bite so you knew it was there, but they weren't so hot that it was impossible to eat them.

" Oh, I forgot you are the energizer bunny you just keep going and going," Dad chuckled.

Sensei looked up, his eyes narrowing. " I don't recall putting you on any patrol."

"Dad said I could go with him Sensei," I said quickly, giving him a pleading look, " Please, I want to go."

" You know she wants to go badly when she is willing to put up with me Leo," Dad pointed out, " Sorry, I forgot to tell you earlier, sort of slipped my mind and I didn't see much problem in it." Dad replied.

" There isn't a problem Mike, **not**, as long as she patrols with one of us. At least until we know that the scientist and the Foot aren't around and that Ramiela has learned how to fight off tranquilizers."

I sighed inwardly, looked like I wouldn't be going on solo patrols for a while, but at least Sensei didn't feel the need to take me off the patrol all together, which he could have done. I forgot my doubts and uncertainties as dad started to see who wanted what sort of topping on their chocolate explosion cheesecake, me I wanted the chocolate, and raspberry sauce a long with the whipped cream.

Dad insisted good baking and cooking was an art, and the plate and food was a canvas to be used, he'd drizzle the sauces over the cake making intricate cross patterns along the cake itself and pooling onto the plate, the red raspberry sauce forming hearts on the plate surrounded by the dark chocolate sauce and dabs of whipped cream here or there. This was to make it look appealing to the eye, something pretty to look at, as well as taste.

XXX

It seemed to take forever before we headed out on patrol. Dad's shift was in one of the rougher parts of the city, a lot of gang fighting, robberies and that sort of thing. Considering, how he usually was with me, I was kinda surprised he even let me come with him. I mean I knew how bad he was about keeping me out of harm's way.

I did as I had been taught, I followed his lead and obeyed his orders, even the more difficult ones of staying put while he went to check things out. I hated that order, I was there to help not stand around on a roof top and watch dad have all the fun. Of course there was also being alert to everything around us.

It was both strange, and comforting to fall back into the rhythm of a patrol, leaping over rooftops, spanning distances with athletic leaps, darting from shadow to shadow,while tuned in to every sight, sound and smell of the city, the noise of the streets below cars, people the radio, the odours of foods, smoke, garbage, and exhaust tickling the nostrils. It was sensory over load, and I hadn't felt this alive in ages!

Dad paused and gestured me over to the edge of one roof top "Recognize the gang colours on those thugs about to go after that young couple?" He pointed to an alley way where six thugs were closing in on a male and female, both looked early twenties and dressed up for some fancy dinner or something.

I nodded, " Black Vipers" I whispered, " they can carry guns as well as knives. Into drug dealing, and car theft sometimes extortion."

"Good girl, you know your gangs." Dad complimented me, " Wonder what they want with those two."

" They look like a good target for mugging or something, maybe a deal that went bad," I shrugged. " Are we going watch or do something?" I inquired hopefully anxious to assist no matter what the story was. I half expected his usual answer of stay put.

Dad looked at me, " Move carefully Rama. If they pull guns move quickly to safety. But try your best to handle it **before **they get to that point." He instructed.

I blinked a little shocked that he was actually going let me go and fight. I felt thrilled at the prospect as I scrambled silently, after dad into the alley. Three of the Vipers had all ready drawn weapons, one had a lead pipe, the other two large knives.

Dad hit one of the knife wielding Vipers with a kick to the head, his whirling nunchucks caught a third in the back of the head, followed by a hard punch dropping the snake to the ground. I managed to knock out one of the other weapon packing Vipers, but the other three seeing they had company and that their numbers had been cut in half in a matter of seconds reached for their own weapons.

I gulped, as I realized they were bringing up small handguns, or pistols. Dodging gun fire wasn't easy, first you had to move faster then the bullet traveled, secondly you had to keep the shooter guessing where the intended target might be next. In other words you had to keep things random and not give a pattern they could judge off to know where to shoot next.

I got nicked by a bullet in the fleshy part of my arm and even through the adrenaline I could feel the sting from the bullet and the blood come out of my arm, trickling a path of red down my skin. Dad and I managed to drop one a piece even with the gun fire and then the last Viper managed to grab the female victim they had been after. I looked at dad wondering what to do now that we had a hostage situation.

Dad mentally told me to stick to the shadows and work my way around and I told him in the same way, that I would. Dad began playing with his chucks and talking as I moved to get behind them. I knew dad was trying to distract the Viper and I hoped it would work.

"Come on, this won't do you any good, five of your buddies down in, what? A couple of minutes, the gun fire, you know the police have to be coming. Someone must have made a call by now. You might as well let her go."

The guy who had been with the lady, was cowering behind a garbage can seeming too afraid to move. I don't think he was hurt, but he was a wimp.

"She's no match for you. Let her go come play with me," Dad goaded.

"Just back off buddy, let me near the alley entrance and no one gets hurt," The viper declared keeping his gun pressed close to the lady's head.

Dad seemed to ignore the comments, "Want to see something really freaky?" He asked, then he lunged right into a lit area of the alley.

"What the fuck?" The Viper jerked back startled at the apparition that appeared before him, Loosening his hold and pulling his arm with the gun further upward probably trying to reposition it to shoot at dad.

That is when I struck hard as I could using his element of shock and startlement to my advantage. I managed to get the hostage free and knock him out shortly after dad had melted back into the shadows of the alley way.

The female dropped to her knees shaking, a little and gasping for air. She probably hadn't seen too much of what had really happened, between her own fears for her life and everything else going on I doubt the emergence, however brief of one green turtle with weapons, probably would not register all that much in her mind. Even if it did most people would say it was the stress.

"Look, you two best leave the alley and get to safety, I don't know when these idiots will be waking up." Dad coaxed.

With some more prodding and reassurances we managed to get the two victims to leave the alley and head for streets, or home or wherever it was, as long as it was out of this blasted alley. My dad and I stuck close to the shadows of the alley as we urged the two humans to leave, from the alley we watched to insure they were not accosted by anyone else.

While we watched them I heard a voice and instantly shrank back further into the shadows, my breath coming hard, and fast.

"She'll want what is familiar A-23 was found in New York city once, and I am sure we will find her here again. I'm not about to lose her and all the research, and time that I've put into her."

It was David's voice, I peeked around the corner spotting him and Carl, and I felt like I was suddenly drowning under a massive wave that had caught me. I recalled the random thought from dinner, about Catherine plotting to cause my whole family harm by using me to lead her to them, because it was her job. She wasn't a friend, she couldn't be.

I had made a terrible mistake bringing Catherine here and suddenly I hated her.

TBC


	23. Chapter 23 Choosing Sides

**Therefore I am**

**Disclaimer: **I deny any ownership of any adolescent, or adult transformed shadow warrior chelonians.

**Chapter Twenty Three - Choosing Sides.**

**Michaelangelo:**

I sensed Rama's sudden fears, and saw how she seemed to pale not to mention her eyes suddenly going wide and the slight tremble to her body. I put an arm around her and gently guided her up to the roof top. Once there in the security of shadows I hugged her close. She clung to me for a moment, in a way that she hadn't done since she was much younger. I could sense the fear in her, as I did my best to sooth and comfort her.

" Your friends from the lab Rama?" I asked as I stroked her back and hair.

She merely nodded gulping for air, I could feel her body shaking.

" Honey, I promise they aren't going get you again, your safe now," I assured her, "Now try and take some deep breaths and calm down, they obviously didn't even know you were close by and now we have a bit of an advantage because we do know they are here."

" I didn't expect them this quickly dad!" Rama protested.

" Yeah, well Connecticut isn't all that far off," I pointed out, "and as Catherine said David didn't want to let you go because you are far too valuable to them." I smiled a little, " I can understand that, I feel the same way Rama, you are very valuable to me and I don't want to lose you. I lost enough years worrying about you as it was."

"But dad," Rama wailed suddenly, "What if Catherine is still helping them? I've lead the whole family into danger, by bringing Catherine into our home."

I sighed, and shook my head, Rama was distraught, in a total panic. Then again she probably had good reason to be, after all she had gone through at the lab it was to be expected, and it was probably why Leo didn't really want to have her patrolling too much, until she had a chance to over come her recent experiences. Still, even with the knowledge of what she had suffered, I couldn't see how she had made the connection she had.

" Rama just what makes you think that Catherine really has anything to do with this?" I wondered.

"Everything Catherine did for me, it was because it was for part of her job. She told me that she was to make things easier on me so **I **would comply with what the scientist were doing. What if she just set me free to try and find out where I lived? I know the other scientist wanted a chance to find others and study them, that's why they wanted to breed me." Rama snapped rambling quickly, "Hell, the scientist didn't always tell me what they were doing, they said it might jeopardize the tests. That damned hibernation test that they pulled off, could have killed me. Maybe this was fake too."

" Ramiela," I spoke firmly using her full name, cupping her head in my hands and getting her to look me in the eyes, " Calm down. You are tired, stressed out and jumping to conclusions."

"I am **not!"** Rama yelled at me. She raised one hand to smack my arms away and was fighting back tears.

"Ramiela stop it!" I barked at her " Listen to me, take deep breaths and calm your self down." I ordered her briskly, "Catherine while working with you found out you were a sentient being in your own right, she believes that you were meant to be free. Rama she threw away her life, her job, made herself a criminal and that is the truth" I insisted, " Leo and Splinter didn't pick up anything from her, if they had they wouldn't have offered our protection. Besides none of those scientist could have believed there was a family of us living here, most of them felt you were a once in a life time - a unique and rare, - specimen," I reminded her. " Even if they had released you to see where you would go and what you would do, they stood a risk of losing you all together."

"What about Uncle Raphael? He doesn't trust Catherine" Rama protested. "Everyone says Uncle Raph has good instincts about such things."

"Raph doesn't trust or even care about scientist, you know his opinion of such people, especially ones who love to study animals. You spend far too much of your time being influenced by what your Uncle says or does. He's not the only wealth of knowledge to be found and sometimes it is good to get a second opinion." I advised her mentally telling myself that it might be a good idea for her to get many second opinions on Raph's words of wisdom.

"What if she is..." Rama continued.

"Rama," I rolled my eyes, " Remember we have the advantage, one we know they are here, two we live here they don't, three they probably don't realize all of us are fully capable of defending ourselves against them" I ticked off these pertinent facts.

"Dad I heard David say Catherine would tell them," Rama sniffed stubbornly holding her ground and refusing to be consoled.

I shook my head " That doesn't mean she is in league with them, you heard part of a conversation."

"You always want to believe in the best of people," She grouched crossing her arms over her plastron.

" It is far better then expecting the worst about them, especially without good reason." I stated, " now, are we going finish this patrol or are you not over your feeling sorry for yourself?"

She gave a few more shaky breaths, and gave one weak faltering smile, nodding her head she meekly replied, " Finish the patrol."

I had a feeling that she was determined that Catherine was still working against the family. Hopefully, a good night's rest back in her own room would settle her doubts and uncertainties. I silently wished that Rama was not so easily influenced by Raph, as she was.

**Donatello:**

I decided it was time for me to corral Catherine, but I had to be very careful of when, I was going do this, for I had to discuss matters concerning Ramiela's days as their specimen and I didn't want to upset my niece or bring up hard feelings. Rama was all ready dealing with enough with out talking about such matters in her presence. I waited for Ramiela to be in a lesson with Leo feeling that was the best time.

" Catherine, mind coming with me? There is some stuff, I could use your help with come on back to my lab for a moment." I asked gently, giving her a warm smile.

"Uh sure," Catherine admitted getting up from the kitchen table where she was sipping at a mug of coffee, she followed me back through the living room and down the junction toward my lab area, Jennifer was in there working on a computer.

I loved my wife, she had a great body, but her mind was what originally attracted me to her. Jennifer could do things with a computer that I might never have dreamed of, her new ideas and ways of looking, or approaching, problems with computer programming never ceased to amaze me. I was impressed by how I could come up with something and she could turn it into something else, we assisted each other when one of us got stumped, the other was there to assist.

Catherine stopped, staring around the lab area. There was a long table with microscope, slides, and vials neatly arranged over the counter, there was a kitchen sink at one end, and a microwave. There was a compact fridge, under the counter. Beside the long counter was a cupboard, that was locked and labeled chemicals.

Along the back wall was shelves with tools, and bits of scrap metal and other items, all neatly organized in labeled containers. There was another long counter and this one held a couple of computers. There was a small niche where I once had a bed and nightstand for those nights when I crashed in here instead of returning to my bedroom. Course when I married Jen, I sort of never got so absorbed in work that I ended up just sleeping in here, so that niche now held more supplies for quick repair jobs, or for inventions.

"There is a few things I need from you Catherine," I told her as I gestured to one of the chairs near the computer station, " First I'm sure, you and the other scientist gave Ramiela a very thorough, going over and you might know more about her basic physiology then we do, at this moment. I mean Ramiela, is the first of the hybrid children, we've learned a great deal from her, but there is much that is still a mystery to us." I explained, " Secondly, we want to try hacking into the lab computers and messing up or erasing some, if not all of the research and data gathered on Ramiela."

Catherine had a stunned flabbergasted look on her face, " Your joking _right?"_

I shook my head and smiled, " Not in the least, Catherine. Jen and I could probably access it on our own, but it would be easier with you helping us." I admitted.

"All that research, the time, the effort, the test that were run and **you,**" Catherine pointed an accusing finger my way, "Want to destroy it?"

I knew her indignant anger was because like many scientist, she knew the hard work that went into the information they had gathered, for it to be destroyed, or for it to disappear into cyberspace went against all of that. It was as if it had all been for nothing. I merely nodded, "It would be for the best, we have to protect ourselves." I explained, " The information we can delete, hide or make disappear gives even less for them to use with the scientific community. I know how hard it is scrapping something and going back to square one, but in this instance it **is** different Catherine."

" You won't be able to get rid of everything," She declared.

" We realize that, but whatever we can get at and mess up then that puts us in a better position and them less able to do much about it," I countered.

Catherine scowled and fell into silence her mind probably wrestling with the quandary it had been placed in now that she was here with us mutant turtles.

" I know how hard this is, you have all ready done far more then you had to, in freeing Ramiela, and I know you can get into further trouble if that information does disappear, not to mention the fact it probably goes against your very principles. But we are concerned for your safety and ours too," I reminded her gently. " If the scientific community learns about mutant turtles the government, themselves, can learn about us. None of us want to end up as a government experiment. We are skilled but evading a highly suspicious government officials might be harder to do then the average citizen."

Jennifer turned in her chair exposing the large bulge in her belly, she rested one hand on the rounded form and rubbed it, her dark eyes narrowed.

Catherine finally relented muttering something about not being able to stop us anyways.

Jen smirked, "No, you are right you can't stop us. But will you make our job easier or harder? Face it girl friend, your scientist buddies are all ready here and looking for you."

"Jen!" I snapped at my wife, "we didn't want to worry Catherine."

"She has a right to know Don, especially as you are the ones protecting her, she ought to be aware of the danger and what is being done to protect her." Jennifer declared, " You guys are all so damn secretive, at times."

"It is the very nature of our job darling," I reminded her tightly, knowing I had to have a private talk with her later about the matter. Jennifer usually went along with the clan decisions, it was actually Karena who fought the clan life the hardest, some of the worst arguments Leo and Karena had revolved around those sort of issues. Now was not the time to get into that.

I knew Leo wouldn't be pleased, and from the way I saw Catherine gasp and pale, ever so slightly, I knew she wasn't happy to know that information either.

"They are here?" Catherine finally whispered.

"Ramiela and her father saw David and Carl last night while they were out on patrol" I confessed, now that she knew there was no need to continue to keep the information hidden, " Ramiela recognized them and Mike said she was pretty upset and shook up by it herself."

Catherine nodded and sank into an empty chair, she hunched over for a moment, and then raised her head, "All right lets do it then." She declared.

I blinked in surprise at her sudden change, "Are you sure about this?" I wondered.

Catherine gave a small shrug, " the last few days, I think I've been learning new things about myself. A week ago I would never have been the sort to steal a laboratory animal and let it go. Ramiela was different, she didn't deserve to be locked up and treated the way we treated her. I don't want her or any of you, having to go back to something like that," She replied, " I abhor the very thought of destroying the information you can get at, and yet at the same time I see why it has to be done."

I nodded understanding, " There have been many times in my life, when I, or my brothers, were called upon to do things that we felt were against our principles. Sometimes doing it, for the right reasons, knowing that we were working to make things better, or to help someone who really needed it was enough to lay to rest any guilt we might have over it. After all if by doing something you feel is wrong, but you save a life in doing it, then can it be really wrong?"

Catherine smiled a little and then she very slowly, hesitantly at first began to tell us what we needed to know. As we talked more she began to relax and become a little more at ease while giving us the information we needed. Jennifer's presence, probably assisted Catherine in feeling more at ease, and soon the two of them were talking like old friends.

Catherine gave us pass words and things while Jennifer and I worked on the computers, in between what Catherine revealed, she asked me questions about my lab what I did and so on. By the time we had done as much as we could I felt that the three of us scientific types would get along great. I know Catherine had been reluctant at first and I didn't really blame her for that. All in all she had some admirable qualities.

I didn't know why Raph thought that Catherine was a problem, I mean other then the fact that she was a scientist- and worse of all, at least for Raph, one who studied animals- there was no real reason to show any animosity towards her. However, that reason was enough for my red masked brother and I had a feeling Catherine would have a hard time over coming that.

At least she could count herself lucky, that the rest of the family didn't feel that way about her and were on her side.

TBC


	24. Chapter 24 Revelations

**Therefore I Am**

**  
Disclaimer: **I deny any ownership of any adolescent transformed shadow warrior chelonians.

**Chapter Twenty Four - Revelations**

**Catherine:**

I had been with the turtle family for a little over a week, while I got on well with most of them, Raphael was still a hard one to get to know on _friendly _terms. He still seemed to be against me and not trust me, I swear he constantly scrutinized me for any mistake, he'd throw dark, glowering intimidating looks my way. On occasion when looks weren't enough there were veiled insults or comments.

I tried to picture him as the turtle captured instead of Ramiela, Raphael would not be as willing or compliant of a subject as Ramiela had been. I could picture him fighting often and hard almost to the point where we might have been forced to kill him for safety reasons and to get any further studies done.

I had to admit he was honest enough in his anger, telling me time and again that he didn't like me but he'd do his job of protecting me because he had to, and once that was over and done with he'd be quite content to bid me goodbye while tossing me out of the sewers.

Lucky enough for me I could avoid Raph most of the time. To keep myself occupied I helped care for the children or spent time in Don's lab with him and his wife. Since, Mike spent a great deal of his waking hours either in the kitchen cooking and baking, or playing with the children of the lair it just seemed to work out that Mike and I spent a good deal of time together.

The children all seemed to love Uncle Mike, and I could see why, he'd get down on their level and play with them, he joke, tease, run around and never seemed to run out of energy willing to come the moment one of the children called for him to come see what they could do, or come join them in some activity. He was the perfect playmate.

Leo and Raphael handed most of the ninja lessons. Don and Karena did the schooling lessons, though Karena also did some work as a part time teacher, or tutor topside. Jennifer of course could do her work from the computers in Don's lab, so only Raph's wife Sara seemed to hold a permanent job topside. Sara was a small woman, but she was feisty, which was probably good considering who she was married to, she was also a nurse so used to long hours and handling a great deal of stress.

Now, that Rama was back home, I seemed to see less of her, as she was busy with ninja training which took up five hours of her day, and regular schooling which was four hours. Then of course there was the patrols she would go on at night with her dad, or one of her Uncles. I couldn't say she was purposefully avoiding me, but she didn't seem to want to spend much time with me and often made up excuses for not being with me.

I guess she had more important things to occupy her. Though I rather missed our talks that we had shared. Of course I could only put it down to her being at home, and having far more important things to occupy her.

It was Saturday morning and Ramiela was dressed up in jeans, sneakers, and a hooded sweatshirt heading for the front door of the lair, when Mike came into the living room from the kitchen where he had finished cleaning up after breakfast, "Rama," Mike said.

Ramiela rolled her eyes, "Yeah dad?" She said just short of being irritable.

"You aren't planning on meeting with Jessie's friends are you?" Mike wondered.

"But dad..." Rama started to protest.

" Rama you know the rules, you can be friends with Jessie ..."

Rama cut in "There is nothing wrong with Jessie's friends. I don't see why I can't spend time with them. It doesn't cause any problems," She refuted shooting me a withering stare, where I was sitting on the couch. She probably felt better shooting it my way then at her father.

"As I recall, it did cause problems Rama" Mike pointed out.

"Well, I won't sneak them into the movies then. Okay?" She huffed crossing her arms over her plastron, and heaving a petulant sigh.

"Rama..." Mike tried one more time.

"Dad, why can't I just have my own life for one? I am not going endanger the clan, all right?" She shot me another pointed dirty look, " I don't see why I can't have more than one friend."

"Every friend you have Ramiela, every person who knows about us increases the danger." Mike insisted, probably with far more patience then what many would have had.

" Yeah well Jessie's friends aren't going lock us up and study us!" Ramiela snapped quickly before whirling and bolting out the door slamming it shut behind her.

"Ramiela!" Mike managed to snap before the door shut he heaved a sigh of his own and shook his head, "Well, I guess the novelty of being home has officially worn off and the teenage monster has reared it's head once more. I guess it was kind of nice while it lasted." He muttered to himself and then looked my way.

"That is why Ramiela's been avoiding me, she blames me maybe because I'm the only scientist left in her life." I remarked, " I thought we were friends." I shrugged a little, " I've never seen her like this."

Mike smiled my way, "She is a teenager Catherine, when I give her what she wants I'm the best dad in the world. When I don't I'm the meanest thing and I don't understand what it is like to be a kid her age because I'm so much older then her by a whole seventeen years. Sometimes she confuses me, as much as when she did when she was a baby and her mother had taken off on us." Mike admitted, "I had a lot of doubts back then, I'm starting to have them all over again."

Mike came over and sat down in a chair near by, "Yes, she does blame you for some of what went on in the lab. Leo and I have been working with her, helping her get over that, you understand Catherine, that is a lot for her to deal with. I don't think she really **means **to blame you, it's just right now you are an easy target."Mike stated.

I nodded, "I understand. Whose Jessie?"

"He's a childhood friend of Rama's," Mike replied, "She broke a lot of rules to get him as a friend, even more afterwards to keep him. Jessie had a bad stuttering problem, he didn't have many friends and he thought he was a freak because he couldn't talk right. Rama and Jessie hit it off but when his mom found out," Mike shook his head, "all hell broke loose. His mom soon learned though she came around got over her hatred of us, and permitted her son to play and be with Rama. Now Ramiela has gotten Jessie to get her into a group of his school friends even though she knows that is not allowed."

I listened to Mike as he explained about Rama's blaming me so to speak, I could relate to that, we hadn't treated her too terribly for the most part, but still what had happened would be something that wasn't easily forgotten. For it to happen during her teen years when she was probably longing to be like teenagers above, might just make things more difficult on her.

"It is natural for her to want more friends Mike, even animals in herds, the young often end up with others of their age, they learn and play together becoming companions."

"Yeah, but we have to be so careful Catherine. We would love to believe that people would see us and accept us for what we are, not making any waves over our coloured skin or shells on our back. But realistically we know it isn't going to happen. Heck Rama has it better then we did, she does have Jessie and all her cousins. Jessie's friends might slip up at some point, somewhere and somehow...it is the sort of thing we really don't need." Mike insisted.

I nodded " I see your point you guys do have to be careful. Ramiela though, does seem to have very good judgment for someone of her age, maybe due to all of her ninja training," I grin, " it just seems a pity that you can't give her a little more freedom in her teen years it might make the battles less difficult for you."

Mike smiled, "Rama is pretty good most of the time but there are times her judgment gets skewed. Like, now how she feels about you. When you first came you were her friend and she knew it, now she isn't so sure."

"She has a few issues to work out before she is willing to admit we are still friends," I muttered.

Mike laughed a little, "Hey, I just realized you haven't been out of this dive since you got here. Want to go out maybe to a movie or take in some sights later tonight?"

"That would be fun, but what about David and.." I began.

Mike flashed one of his large, easy going grins, "Oh don't worry. You are under protection. Don figured out where he is staying an we have been keeping tabs on him."

I'm sure I gaped a bit at that little bit of information, for them to know where David was, and probably aware of how well they were being hunted was impressive. On the other hand, I was feeling cooped up and the opportunity to get out for a bit. So after a little inward debate I eagerly accepted Mike's offer.

XXX

Mike told the others at dinner that he was planning to be my escort topside for a tour of some of the sights, and that we might even take in a late movie as well. Ramiela's head shot up and she gave a strange look her father's way, which Mike either didn't notice or he chose to ignore.

"Good idea Mike," Leo replied, " it isn't the best idea to stay enclosed down here for too long. We've had a few guest feel totally disoriented when they spent all their time here and then returned above ground," He further explained to me as he handed me a bowl of potatoes.

" It is very different down here, quieter." I admitted, "I could see how it would be a shock to someone going from a month of this returning to the hustle, bright lights and noise up above." I wondered to myself if that was why Mike had suggested the trip in the first place.

"Can I come too dad?" Rama pleaded quickly.

"What do you think we need a chaperone Rama?" Mike asked, arching his eye ridges playfully. He paused and seemed to consider for a moment, "Did you play with Jessie's friends today?"

"What's that got to do with anything?" Rama shot back quickly, her tone demanding.

"I asked you a question and I expect an answer," Mike stated simply, as he turned to his own plate of food.

"They came along while Jessie and I were playing ball, what were we suppose at do tell them to get lost and take a hike? They are Jessie's friends and if he ignores them they won't be." Ramiela replied, the set of her jaw and the look in her eyes was one of stubborn defiance.

"Ramiela you know the rules. Since you insisted on breaking them, you have no right to be rewarded. You can, instead stay at home and write a nice long essay on why it is important to obey the rules society sets on us and you can also clean the weapons in the dojo."

**"Dad!"**Ramiela snapped sharply, her face going dark.

" Don't go there girl. I can add to your punishment as can Leo." He told her.

Leo's eyes narrowed, " I might add to it anyways. Ramiela now is not the time to be breaking any rules," he reminded her is voice stern.

Ramiela huffed and glared, as she crossed her arms over her plastron, she looked towards Leo and I swore something passed between them for suddenly Ramiela bowed her head and became more meek, in a very resigned tone she asked, " How long of an essay do you want?"

"Well as you also have to clean the weapons, ten pages ought to be sufficient," Mike decided.

"Yes sir" Ramiela replied.

XXX

I realized further what Leo had meant when I did go topside with Mike, I'd never been much of a big city girl - small cities or towns were more to my liking. But after a week of living underground with probably the noisiest thing being children playing at the playground or some music playing in either Rama's room or the dojo during some of the practice sessions. A week of candles and incense, only a few lamps or lights, positioned right to cast the most light and a cheery glow, the sight of various shades of green skin, and shells everywhere, it had all become almost, natural.

Now, I saw people pushing as they hustled about the streets, the sounds and shouts of talking even across alleyways, loud music and horns seeming to be everywhere all at once. It was sensory overload and I felt over whelmed all ready longing to dive down the manhole even though Mike had all ready closed it off. He put one arm around mine and lead me off.

Mike seemed right at home here, which seemed even stranger, when I thought about it, he had lived a far more secluded life then I had, yet it was clear that he was as at ease out of his element as he was when he was in it.

We spent some time, taking the ferry over to Staten Island, getting a good view of the statue of liberty that graced the harbour and of course strolled through Central Park. Mike pulled me over to a bench so we could sit for awhile and look out at the scenery, or what little scenery we could see in the darkness of night fall that had closed around us.

"Your awfully quiet all of a sudden," he noted.

" I was just thinking about Ramiela," I replied.

"Why?" Mike asked, a confused look crossed his face.

" I don't know. I just feel sorry for her getting into trouble just because she wants friends her own age. I can see your view point the dangers that it represents letting other people in on this, but there must be some sort of compromise that can be reached," I stated, I gave a rueful shake of my head. "I have a feeling no matter what you do, she will keep going off with these friends, if only because she wants to be like other kids."

Mike laughed out loud at my comment, "You know it is funny, you saying that. All of that girl's life she has had some areas that she gets darn right stubborn about, like Jessie when she met him, or her sai stealing when she was a child," Mike reminisced reflectively, "You got her pegged. If you are fight I might just have to see what Leo or the Master has to say about it all."

"Then she has done it before!" I exclaimed.

"Oh yeah, for sure. But how did you know she'd be like that?"

I shrugged, " I don't know, it is a lot of my job I guess," I bowed my head, " or my once job" I muttered ruefully. "I was trained to watch for subtle gestures, looks that animals might give to communicate their intentions. A mock attack says ' I'm feeling threatened and I'll fight. Back off.' Your brother, Raph, his signals are constantly Stay away. Don't push your luck.' "

I could feel Mike's intent look on me as I tired to explain. "With her it's little things, that tense way she got earlier when heading out, then at the dinner table when you mentioned Jessie's friends. She knew you didn't like it, she didn't care and when you gave out her punishment she accepted it. But there was something about her, a look in her eyes her posture that said I'm still going do it again. She's a very determined young lady."

"Tell me about it," Mike grunted and rolled his eyes, then he softened and smiled at me, " You really like her don't you?"

"No," I declared quickly shaking my head, then I sighed. " Alright, yes, I do. I cared about her the first day I met her she seemed so lost, scared, vulnerable and yet she was singing a song about how she would keep fighting and be free. I wanted to believe that she was more then just some dumb animal but her words, the range of emotion she displayed as well as her knowledge of things she had learned from before it was _impossible_ for me to see her as anything but intelligent." I admitted, " I couldn't leave her there , not after I learned the others intended to breed her." I gave a frustrated shake of my head, "Why is it everyone else saw that, but not me?"

"You **knew **it" Mike countered, " You just didn't want to accept it. Maybe because it went against everything you believed to that point. Maybe you knew you were taking your first step from being the sort of scientist your co-workers were to being where you are now."

I bit my lip, " You are right Mike. If I accepted how I felt for her I would have been removed. I had to remain clinically detached. I've been able to do that with every other project I've worked on. But not this one." I hung my head feeling suddenly ashamed, and realizing David had been right all along.

"There is nothing wrong with being attached to a person or an animal Catherine."

"There is, when you are not supposed to let your emotions or feelings get in the way of a study." I retorted sharply.

"We weren't meant to be robots void of all emotion Catherine. We were meant to enjoy life, suffer the ups and down to experience life to it's fullest no matter what it brings our way." Mike soothed, "You had feelings for a poor frightened young girl, you are trained to know what animals are feeling and respond to it, deal with it in some fashion, so it was kind of hard for you to deny what was, more or less right before your eyes.You couldn't help but allow your emotions to connect with Rama, or helping her." He pointed out kindly, "It just went further then you were expecting it to. " He turned to face me taking one of my hands in his, "For that Catherine, I am deeply thankful."

I didn't know what to say, so I side tracked him with something that had been bothering me for a bit. "Mike I swear that your family has communicated with one another without speaking, as if you all have some form of mental telepathy."

Mike arched his eye ridges, "Ninjitsu is not just of the body, but also of the mind. We can pick up the emotions of others, and yes, we are capable of speaking through, I guess a form of mental telepathy." He chuckled a little, " You are one of our first guests to pick up on that, most of our guests don't even realize we are doing it. We knew where Rama was because we had managed to talk a couple of times while she was there. Rama isn't fully trained and she has a lot of problems with some of the mental aspects of Ninjitsu." Mike admitted.

"So you actually can do that?" I gasped.

" Oh yes, we have a book at home you can read if you like talks all about ninja and their mind control stunts, things like controlling your body functions so you can simulate death, healing wounds through meditation and the dim mak." Mike informed me with a wide grin.

"Dim **what?"** I asked not sure I had heard him right.

" Translated it means death touch, with a simple gesture of your hand you are able to kill a person. Kind of like Darth Vader on one of his murderous rampages," He joshed.

His joking did little to put me at ease, " You can't really do that, can you Mike?" I wondered nervously.

"Not yet, haven't reached that level of training. Rama takes after me, in other words I'm not much into the mental aspects of ninjitsu either. Besides that, a ninja who reaches **that** level of training is supposed to be well past killing." He paused, "According to some of the ninja legends and stuff, a ninja must be peaceful fighting for the greater balance. If a ninja uses his powers and abilities the wrong way he will lose his skills. So a ninja who is capable of the death touch, is probably a ninja who is out contemplating the cosmos." He shook his head, " We on the other hand, have to kill, at least from time to time, and until we can move beyond that we can't move forward either."

"What else have you learned as a ninja?" I wondered.

Mike flashed a wide grin, "Mostly how to keep my hide in one piece." He confessed.

"Yes, but you said ninjitsu was of the body and the mind" I pressed.

He nodded in agreement "Ninja are trained in many aspects, true all ninja were trained for spying and assassinations, but each clan had a specialty. Almost all ninja were also trained in the sexual arts, that is one area Master Splinter never got into with us, because that was one way for the ninja to get close to their target, sometimes getting things quicker then more traditional methods."

"Trained in..." I began, " Alright Mike stop pulling my leg."

" I'm not," He pleaded innocently, " Look a ninja could disguise themselves and play a cook to kill off some high official without any one being the wiser. But sometimes it was information and not death that was called for. In those instances, it didn't really matter how the information was gathered, and any number of skills might be used to obtain it. Sex was just one of the many methods at a well trained ninja's disposal." He paused and kind of smirked, " I bet you are regretting asking this huh?"

" Oh yeah." I muttered ruefully.

"Ninja history is very interesting, though, even going on the fact that our clan never bothered with that aspect of training. Our clan focused on fighting and the meditative part, including reading minds, being one with our surroundings and that sort of stuff. Other then that you might say our individual interest is further skills that could be used in training." Mike said casually.

I nodded, "Interesting as this talk has been, I think you've given me enough to absorb for one night." I told him.

Mike chuckled a little, " I'm glad you like Rama. I'd hate to think of what would have happened to her if you didn't," his voice was dead serious now.

" It must have been hard on you," I sympathized.

Mike gave a small nod and looked out into the dark for a moment," I was worried and concerned, even stressed out over it. all I wanted was to go after her. The hard part was trying to keep her spirits up when we did manage to connect with her." He turned to face me again, "I'm glad you were there for her Catherine, I'm also very happy that you opted to listen to your heart before your logical mind. It is just a pity that Rama feels so conflicted now though..." Mike trailed off.

"It is understandable, there is still things that will affect her. By do you think something else is adding to that conflict?" I asked.

"Rama has always liked Raph, he's her favourite Uncle and he spoils her rotten given half a chance. Due to that Rama often is influenced by his preferences. Ramiela feels that you freeing her, is connected to some evil plot to capture the whole family, and that isn't making things easier with her at the moment." Mike explained.

"Mike, I didn't even know about your family. At the most I thought that there might be some _humans_ who had sort of looked after her and she considered them her family. David was going fire me and with what I did I could be brought up on trespassing charges, breaking and entering, not to mention numerous other charges..." I declared shocked and rambling, I was trying to justify my position.

" I know that Catherine, most of us are aware of that," Mike quickly over rided it, "Rama knows what you did in the lab for her was just your job she doesn't seem to realize you actually do care for her. Yes, she is also influenced by Raph and she knows, like most of the family that he has very good instincts. I can't recall how many times he seems to be right when the rest of us are behind." Mike insisted gently, "However I also firmly believe that Raph's animosity towards you isn't based on instincts but on his personal bias against scientist, especially those who study animals. His niece was kept in a cage and treated like an animal. If Rama keeps up the cold shoulder I'll talk with her."

I looked up at Mike, " I don't want her hurt, I don't want to see or think of someone hurting her. That is why I got her out, I knew she deserved better."

Mike reached for my hand and gave it a squeeze, "I know that Catherine, I'm very much aware of that fact. It rings true to me. I trust you and I believe in you."

For some reason I gained hope in the very conviction of his words, and I couldn't help giving his hand a return squeeze. He leaned forward and suddenly he was kissing me. His kiss was tender, and all I had to do was pull back, say no something. For some reason though I couldn't do it, instead I found myself responding to the kiss.

He quickly broke it off and gave me a rather sheepish wry grin, "Uh...sorry Catherine, I can be a bit impulsive at times," he apologized contritely, " I hope I didn't offend you."

I shook my head no and quickly reassured him I wasn't offended. I didn't tell him that I was, probably the furthest thing from it.

TBC


	25. Chapter 25 Science is Blind

**Therefore I am**

**Disclaimer: **I deny any ownership of any adult, or adolescent transformed shadow warrior chelonians.

**Chapter Twenty Five - Science is Blind**

**Raphael:**

Mike and I had always been more than brothers. We were friends, not that we didn't have our share of fights, or that he didn't go and irritate the hell outta me to the point I so wanted to kill him, but soon everything would die down and we'd forget what ever it was that had started the disagreement and go back to being buddies as well as partners in crime.

Mike had always talked to me about everything, though once Ramiela was born he seemed to value Master Splinter's advice about child raising tips over anything I told him.

Go figure!

Anyway it just wasn't much of a surprise that while Rama had been gone, Mike would come to talk to me about his fear and uncertainties about where Ramiela could have gotten too, if he'd see her again and how he found it difficult to sleep not knowing where she was or what was going on. I tried my best to reassure him, but I'd always been very realistic, and it sure as heck wasn't easy saying nope that isn't happening and you'll see her again.

When we realized we were dealing with scientist things got a lot darker there. Scientist who felt that they had the right to probe, to study, analyze and torment something, all in the name of research. They did their best to let us know that this was research to curing some fatal disease, or would end up being for the good of all man kind and if a few dumb animals had to be injected with this or that, or what have you then it was all worth it in the long run. A scientist research was valuable.

If ya asked me it was a crock of sh-- well, you get the idea.

To think for a month, Ramiela, my favourite niece, had been subjected to the Scientist and their whims, shoved into a hibernation containment unit, plans of breeding her not to mention any other number of torture and degradation that she had to put up with at the hand of these low lifes. These so called _scientist, _would never consider taking a thirteen year old girl off the street and impregnating her.

People would scream bloody murder if it was learned that scientist were doing that. It would be against the law, considered rape among other things but because it was too, a mutant who looked more animal than human, the scientist could entertain such thoughts and no one would bat so much as an eye if they had gone ahead and done the task. It would be like breeding two dogs, or horses, or what have you together to get some sort of young from it.

I'm sorry but that thought was too repulsive to me. It disgusted me to no ends.

Then Catherine, would have me believe that she had helped Ramiela, out of the goodness of her heart, that she felt bad for Rama and the light suddenly flashed on giving her the wonder revelation to get Rama free.

_'Yeah right!' _I scoffed inwardly to myself, '_she'll be concerned for Rama when pigs fly.'_

Here was a scientist who admitted to studying animals for a living, now dropped into a whole world of mutant turtles that she could sit back and silently research then find some way of getting rich off of us, and she wouldn't even have to share it with her buddies. Believing she was **not **going to study us, was pretty much believing that ninja know nothing about killing, lets just say it is second nature in either case.

I didn't trust Catherine. I didn't want to be protecting her from evil, not when I was damn sure she was going drop it into our laps at any time soon, and I sure as hell didn't want her here. I didn't get to vote in the matter though.

I was going in the dojo to work out and spotted Ramiela in a corner sitting on a stool, cleaning a katana, the blade lying flat across her lap as she polished it with extreme care. I smiled and walked over to her corner sitting down cross legged near her, "So how's it coming?" I asked.

" I just finished the small weapons. Why do we have so many of them?" She lamented, " I'm just starting on the bigger ones, at least there isn't as many of them, but there is a lot more to clean on them," She grumbled sourly, before giving a heavy sigh.

I picked up a sword and a cleaning rag and saw a flicker of a smile cross Ramiela's face as I started to polish it, "Remember I'm just visiting, right?"

"Right, Uncle Raphael, you are keeping me company, that's all it is." She agreed whole heartedly.

I nodded my head, " Nothing wrong with keeping you company, having a little friendly conversation with my niece" I stated casually, while I worked.

"Dad didn't say I couldn't have company," Rama pointed out, " But I doubt Splinter or Sensei will buy that line." She said.

"If they have no proof they can't exactly get you into any more trouble," I declared.

"Just as long as it doesn't get me into trouble," she muttered.

"Hey, what have I told you about trouble?" I asked quickly narrowing my eyes on her.

" That there is two types of trouble the one you get caught at, and the ones you don't," She replied. " I wish Melody would stop snitchin on me all the time. Jessie's friends aren't gonna cause any trouble," Rama held the sword to the light to get a better look at it.

"No, but she knows your rules and while she's used to us by now, she still doesn't want Jessie falling in with a bad crowd turning crime and becoming a no good street hood because then we are going to have to kick his ass." I told her kindly, " She thinks you are a bit of a bad influence on Jessie at time due to your ninja training."

" I try to obey all the rules Uncle Raphael, it's just there are _**so **_many of them. I'm not allowed to go shopping on my own, and hardly allowed to go with someone else either when it gets down to it. I can't join any clubs or sports, I'm not allowed to go to big games because people might get rowdy and due to security checks. I'm not even allowed to go to a regular school," Rama complained bitterly, "I'm not supposed to make any friends, or meet people, I'm not supposed to be seen because people shouldn't know we exist and I am just so **sick** of living my life in the sewers."

I listened to her rant, knowing how hard it was, and she was only starting to figure it out. I picked up the last sword for cleaning, " Consider yourself lucky, Ramiela. If you think you have rules now, wait until you start bringing home boyfriends. Your dad will meet him at the door swinging his chucks saying ' Sure you can take my daughter out, if you can get by me first.' Then he'll follow you on your date and ninja kick any guy who so much as lays a hand on you."

Rama gave me a strange look, " One problem with that Uncle Raph, if I can't make friends, how will I go on a date?"

"Same way we got wives," I quipped, "Course there is always Jessie."

Rama laughed a bit, " His mom would have a fit," She declared, then silently considered her words, "Could be worth it."

" There you go!" I encouraged her. "I know it isn't easy Ramiela, maybe, one day it will all change."

"Ah, well" Ramiela shrugged, " Maybe I just got to be a little more ninja like."

I chuckled inwardly. Translation: Get sneakier!

I loved this kid! She reminded me so much of Mike and I when we were little, what one of us didn't think of the other did. Ramiela was the main reason why I wanted kids of my own. I mean yeah, Aiden gave Leo a bad time, which made him a pretty good kid in my book. But for creative mischief and mayhem Ramiela had Aiden beat hands down. Her mother's stubbornness had mixed with Mike's creative genius for trouble and Ramiela was the outcome.

You ever hear that saying; Smile everyone will wonder what you are up to. With Ramiela it was far more true than anything, she might be smiling because she was happy, or she might be smiling because you were heading right for one of her famous pranks.

Ramiela waited till I was done cleaning the last sword, "Uncle Raphael?"

"Yeah, kid?" I couldn't call her Rama, but she would permit me to call her kid, a nick name she hated from anyone else.

"Will you teach me to pick all kinds of locks?"

"Sure, we can start tomorrow if you want," I replied, " I can teach you how to pick any lock, except for those high tech security ones that are coded or card swiped types, those ones are Don's specialties not mine."

Ramiela nodded as she went to replace the swords and pulled out the sai, and chain weapons, she waited until she returned to her stool, " Uncle Raphael do you think that Catherine, _really_ wants to hurt us?" She asked sounding not too sure of that.

"Ramiela, she's a scientist. All we mean to her is the all mighty dollar, people _like her,_ can **never** accept us for who we are, because they've been trained to study and learn about what is different. Gee, lets see if we perform an experiment to determine whether subject A can feel heat, and how hot can it be before subject starts to burn to a crisp?" Raph scoffed, "Scientist sort of learn to block off feelings, perform the test and make a conclusion on the test. The conclusion they come to _could_ be wrong. But if the tests backs them up then that is all they need."

Ramiela nodded grimly, " Yeah, I sort of saw that. It's so much like the blind man and the elephant, each touching a different part of the elephant and deciding that it is something else, but none of them taking it for what it is."

I grinned, "Science is blind, I like that idea, I can go with that."

Ramiela laughed then sobered her eyes starting to look a little frightened, "I don't want to go back there Uncle Raphael" her voice was a little shaky.

I got up and hugged her close, kissing her forehead, "Honey, your not going back, and neither are we. It is over now and the scientist can't hurt you anymore. Just let any one of those bastards try," I practically growled, " Even Catherine better not do, one damn thing to hurt you, or she'll find out I won't put up with that guest or not. I'm not gonna put up with being turned into her guinea pigs."

Ramiela sniffed a little, " Thanks Uncle Raphael."

" Any time kid. You know I love you," I murmured softly.

She gave a faint trembling smile before sitting back down to continue her work.

" How you coming with your essay?" I wondered switching the subject.

"I got some done but I was having trouble with it so came to work on the weapons while I tried to think of what I wanted to say, maybe when I'm done here I'll have a better idea mentally of what to write."

"Heavy emphasis on the mental," I teased lightly. The two of us sat cleaning weapons and talking, we polished metal, sharpened weapons that needed it, rubbed oil into the wood of the staff and chucks to keep them well treated until all of them had been cared for.

"Good night Uncle Raphael, thanks for keeping me company," Ramiela said giving me a hug and a kiss before going to wash up and go to work on her essay.

I watched her leave an turned to work out for a bit in the dojo, while I reflected on things, I knew I shouldn't help Ramiela with the punishments she received for misbehaving, but as long as no one caught on there really wasn't any trouble, and I found it was an excellent time to spend with my favourite niece. I often thought that Mike tended to be a little harsh on her, besides she'd been through a great deal recently so I was more inclined to cut her some slack.

After a quick work out I showered in the bathroom area off the dojo and headed to the kitchen to grab myself a drink and a snack. I wandered back into the living room with my can of pop and sandwich and that is when I saw Mike and Catherine come in. Mike had his arm around her in a friendly way, hell you wouldn't know just about two weeks back he'd been threatening to go after all the scientist and give them what for so he could break free his little girl.

With all Ramiela had to deal with the nightmares, the uncertain dread of ending up in the lab, the guilt of thinking she had lead the enemy right to our doorstep, you think that Mike would, at the very least sympathize with his daughter, but no here he was getting friendly, almost _too _friendly, by fraternizing with the enemy.

To top it off there was also that feeling of emotion from the two that I could easily detect, a feeling of friendship, closeness and a hint of something more, like this could possibly grow if left to it's own devices.

_Oh no! Tell me it isn't so, that it just can't be. Tell me that, of all the girls my brother could have fallen for he had to go and chose a scientist, of all people. Hell, Mikey doesn't even understand the intelligent mumbo jumbo scientist speak. I could see Don falling for her if he wasn't married. But __**Mike?**_ I mused to myself.

I shook my head considering that this might just be another part of her plan, free Ramiela, learn where all of us where, go back to the other scientist with information of where we were and her own little experiment cooking in her belly. The thought sickened me enough I didn't know if I'd be able to eat the sandwich after all.

Mike had to be off his rocker, slipped in the shell and utterly certifiable insane if he went for her. Even though I'd finished a work out I had the sudden intense urge to go beat the stuffin out of a punching bag.

TBC


	26. Chapter 26 What's his problem?

**Therefore I am**

**Disclaimer: **I deny any ownership of any adult, or adolescent, transformed shadow warrior chelonians.

**Chapter Twenty Six -What's his problem?**

**Catherine:**

I noticed the number of dirty, dark , or down right murderous looks I received from Raphael had seemed to increase after mike's and my night on the town. I had to admit Raph rarely spoke to me, which I didn't mind. But, I often was unnerved by the sense, the total feeling that I was being _watched, _usually that feeling came when I was alone with the children in the play ground. Sometimes, I would see him in the shadows, his eyes narrowed and piercing me with a stony glare, his stance telling me, if I did anything to the children, he'd be on me in a heart beat.

I debated about confronting him out right, but I wasn't so sure that confronting him was the best way to go. I'd seen enough of their practice sessions to know exactly how fast they could move. I had seen all of the ninja, including Ramiela move so fast it seemed as if they were teleporting-popping from one place to another. When I considered the things Mike had told me about ninja and their ability to do mental tricks, I wouldn't be surprised to learn that teleportation was just another ninja thing for them.

No, I had no illusions whatsoever, of besting Raphael in any confrontation, and the last thing I wanted to do was rile him up into a position where he would attack, but I was getting tired and frustrated over his constant guarded hostility towards me.

In all my years of working with animals; I had learned to keep my distance, or at the very least back off when a possible attack was imminent. I knew it was wiser to retreat then to stand my ground, and to never let an animal sense fear or anger because such emotions might provoke an attack.

While I knew Ramiela's family were of human intelligence, I had a feeling that Raphael held more strongly to his animal side then the others had, and it was possibly, as good of reason as any, as to why the rest of the family credited Raph to having such '_good instincts.'_

I wasn't sure what to do about him, but I wanted to make peace somehow, if only to ease the feeling that I had to keep looking over my shoulder. I decided to talk to Don about it, and knocked on the lab door before I entered. Don was sitting working on some gadget but he looked up to me and gave a small wave.

"Hi Catherine, here to do some work?" He inquired.

I shook my head, Don had given me free rein to use the lab, computers and anything within whenever I wanted to. "No," I replied, " I came to talk. I'm trying to figure out what Raph's problem is, with me and how to, I don't know, make him relax a little more around me." I shrugged a little. "I know you boys, are keeping tabs of my old associates, but it might be awhile before anything is really done that way, and I have a feeling that Raph is just getting more hostile where I'm concerned." I explained.

Don nodded and gestured to me to sit down, before placing the item in his hands down on the work bench to give me his full and undivided attention, "Splinter has talked to him about it. Probably, warning him that he is acting inappropriately towards a guest." He pointed out.

"Just what is his problem though Don? I keep hearing he doesn't like scientist, but he seems to have no problems with you, or your wife Jen."

Don chuckled a little, "Jen works with computers, and I grew up with Raph. It isn't really science or scientist that he is against, it is more the type of science that you are your ex-associates are in that he doesn't care for,"Don confessed he ducked his head and there was something in his tone that said he was a little embarrassed to be admitting to such things. "Raph knows there are many factors of science and knowledge that can better things, but where **that** particular area of science lies is another matter. He feels even the scientist who don't really hurt the animals, are still intruding and can't begin to grasp, or fully understand the animal from a few months of research." Don explained.

He took a breath and continued, " Raph has said many times, and I can see his point in this to some extent, he says humans don't even understand their own species; so how can they expect to understand a species that is so vastly different from their own- yes, it might lead a simpler life but that animal still effects the world around itself, has it's niche in life to fulfill and scientist take only a brief look at that."

I sighed, " In that case do I stand a chance of making friends with him? I could argue the point but I doubt that would influence him for the better."

Don almost squirmed before looking at me "Possibly, that is really up to Raph more than anyone else. He has to accept the fact that you are not a threat to us, before he will let his guard down with you. Until that happens, just about anything you say or do can be suspect to him, so he is watching you to make sure you don't step out of line." Don informed me, " Then there is the fact that you helped hold Ramiela against her will, you allowed her to be hurt. In his eyes, you shouldn't have taken so long to come to the conclusion to get her out. Her life was in danger and you did _nothing, _to protect her or stop it." Don further explained.

" Only when you thought you'd be out of a job Catherine, did you release her and bring her home, this is suspect to Raph." Don paused and wiped a hand over his face, "Mike and Raph have always been very good friends, Ramiela is of course Mike's only child, Raph probably knows better then any of us, how hard it would be for Mike if he were to lose her. It is always difficult to lose a child, any child at any time, but to lose the only one you have...that can be crippling It could effect Mike in very life threatening ways, especially if you add in our life style and the kind of fighting we must do to stay alive."

I nodded, but I could tell by the movement of his body and certain other things that he was still uneasy, "Why are you so uncomfortable with this Don?" I could tell he wasn't proud of what he was saying.

Don gave a wane smile "We try not to judge people by their race, job but by their actions, by what they do and believe. It would be rather hypocritical of us to wish people would accept us for who and what we are, when we can't accept them for who they are," Don stated, "Who you are inside, the choices you make as you go through life, the deeds you do or don't do is how people should be judged not on their looks, race, religion or anything else. It is our way."

He gave a lopsided secretive sort of smile "Originally we could have had a lot of problems with Sara if we had treated her the way many people would."

"Why is that? Sara is a nurse, hardly something to have people hating or despising her."

"Sara was originally," Don paused and coughed a bit, as if clearing his throat, "A lady of the night" he muttered quickly, "when Raph met her she was working towards a Nurse degree, and it is how she managed to pay for her nursing school."

I blinked not sure I had heard correctly, "Sara was a _prostitute?"_

Don nodded.

I shook my head seemed Raphael held such people in higher up on the ladder of life then the scientist who studied animals.

"Yes, but we all judged her, not by her occupation at the time but by her actions. We all make difficult choices and mistakes, but it is what is inside that really matters , and Raph is forgetting that fact at the moment. He is letting his prejudice get in the way of who you really are. I wouldn't worry about it Catherine, Sara will only put up with so much of her mate's attitude. She has no fear of standing up to him and letting him know when he is being a jerk. I think Raph has gotten to that point with you where she is going go a round with him" Don concluded, " Then we will have to see what comes of it."

"You think she will make that big of a difference Don?" I asked skeptically.

"Sara has more power over Raph then Splinter ever did. Just wait, you'll see" Don's eyes winkled a little.

"Where's Jen today?"

"She's resting, it is getting close to time I think." Don replied.

" You mean the baby?"

" It is a little early but..." his voice trailed off.

"Is it more difficult to give birth to these children over a normal human child?" I asked then blushed as I realized I had spoken my thoughts aloud.

"Jen says it's not. She was married before me, and had a daughter who died of SIDS, after that their marriage fell apart she got immersed in work, he started cheating on her and they ended up getting a divorce a few years later." Don spoke reflectively, "We met a few years after the divorce it was at a computer fair here in New York. I knew her for awhile before I introduced her to the family, we were all ready in love by then and married shortly after she has been my wife for six years now. Raph said we were two geeks who deserved each other," He chuckled a little at the memory, "Ramiela was about five and a half or so when I met Jen, and I don't think the family really noticed my absences away from the lair."

I listened knowing for Don there was no pain in relating the events of his wife's past, if anything it had given him an opportunity.

"Besides Catherine, baby turtle's shells are a bit soft, they become harder after being out in the open, so the shell is a little more flexible, ha a little more give to it then it will later on." He leaned back in his chair, "You like Mike don't you?"

I blushed ducking my head, "Is it that obvious?" I asked, " I know I've only known him a short time but it feels longer. He is so upbeat gentle, I've never known anyone quite like him. I'm usually so serious and yet he can make me laugh, he seems to find the good in anything and everything around him."

"I think Mike's attitude balances yours nicely" Don commented cryptically.

I realized that he approved and I suddenly felt better for it.

"Mike loves kids, and family so much! Most of the family has been hoping for some years that he'd find someone for himself, especially as Ramiela is getting older and less dependant on her father as she learns to be an adult and ninja in her own right. But Mike has been feeling a little lost because to let her grow up means that he will be missing what the rest of us have." Don leaned forward, " Catherine I don't know how far you intend this to go, but even if you go your own way it might be enough to give Mike the incentive he needs to get out there and start to consider dating someone.

Two days later Jen had her child, another boy. Everyone had come to the infirmary to see the newest addition, this one looked far more human then most the turtle children but it did have a shell, and a short tail that was proof that he wasn't human. Like the other two children in Don and Jen's family he was a muddy brownish green colour, that the family lovingly called "mud turtle."

Sara turned and began instructing the others to leave, "Alright, everyone had a peek and assured themselves the baby is alive, has all it's toes and fingers, now how bout leaving and letting the mom and baby get some rest."

Mike placed his arm around me as we left the infirmary.

"Aw, that little guy is just so adorable." I gushed.

"Yeah, I remember Rama at that age. Big difference though with the hybrid children is our kids are usually crawling pretty good with in a week of being born."

"Natural instincts?" I asked curiously.

"Well that is sort of what Donny figures," Mike admitted. "Still very cute." Mike sighed, "Sometimes I wish Rama had stayed that size, or around four years old. She was a lot more fun then."

"Every living thing has to grow up and find it's own way in the world," I stated simply.

"Yeah, pity huh?" Mike said.

I reached over to touch his cheek gently and then reached to give him a kiss, his arms slipped around me pulling me tighter and closer to him as he returned the kiss. Suddenly, I was jerked away and pulled back, I turned around half expecting to see Raph. But was shocked to see Ramiela glaring at me fury etched in her face.

"What do you think you are doing?" She snapped at me, "Who said you could make moves on **my **dad?"

"Ramiela watch your tone..." Mike began.

Rama whirled to look at her father, "Don't get involved with **her** dad you deserve better" She remarked before turning to leave.

Mike let out an exasperated breath, then scratched his head and gave a weak grin, "I guess we sort of took her by surprise Cathy, she'll get over it and I'm sure she didn't mean it. She just has to be the difficult teenager you know."

I wasn't so sure. I had a feeling she had meant it, and she really wasn't into the idea that we might be interested in each other.

**Ramiela:**

I couldn't believe what I had seen. Personally, I hated it when dad got all nostalgic about my baby days, he usually found some story to embarrass me with. But I guess that was all a part of being a parent.

Still, for Catherine to go and kiss dad like that gave me a strange cold feeling inside.

I went into the dojo and started hitting the dummy with quick jabs of my fist and whirling kicks, concentrating on each move and trying not to think of what I'd just seen.

_'Just what the hell, is Catherine trying to prove? Why in all the world would she be making a move on my dad? Just because he is the only single adult male in the entire fleet of turtles is no reason to stake a claim on him. Besides, did she stop to think that I don't need, or __**want**__ a mother? Dad, and I have gotten along perfectly well for years without someone else. Far as I'm concerned Karena is my mother. Even if dad did feel the need to be with someone there has to be a lot of better people out there then Catherine.' _She ranted inwardly to herself as her kicks and punches grew harder and quicker.

I sensed Uncle Raph come in and then saw him, he stood back watching me for a moment, "Slow down kid, I think the dummy is dead all ready." He stated casually.

"Catherine is putting the make on dad and I don't like it. The worst of it is, he seems to be letting her. What is his problem?" I fumed irritably.

"You've seen it before Ramiela," Uncle Raph replied with a small shrug.

" You mean he **loves **her?" I groaned, grimacing and trying to hold back a shudder.

"Maybe not quite yet, but yeah I think it is heading that way," Uncle Raph allowed with a nod of his head.

"Ohh yuck! How utterly...**ewwwwwwwwwwwwwww!**" I shuddered as I got an image in my mind that I could have lived the rest of my life without knowing or seeing.

"What?" Uncle Raph gave me a quizzical look.

"That means he could marry her," I replied.

"Yeah. So?"

" And have kids with her," I continued shuddering again, wanting to drive that image from my mind.

"it is a possibility," Uncle Raph agreed, " It has happened with Leo, Don and myself. Nothin', really wrong with it Ramiela, except for maybe his choice in woman."

"That and he'd be ..." I wrinkled up my muzzle, grimacing in distaste "oh gross."

"What having sex?" Uncle Raph arched an eye ridge.

"Uncle Raph would you want to know that Splinter is having sex with some girl?" I countered quickly.

He made a face, "Point taken."

"Uncle Raphael we have to sabotage this relationship. I'm not going have **her** as my mother," I declared firmly.

"Come on Ramiela you aren't being fair. Your dad deserves someone for himself. Sure, it doesn't have to be her specifically, but someone to share his life with."

"Exactly he can find someone else. We have to stop this before it goes any further," I insisted, "Catherine is all wrong for dad. So, are you in or not?"

Uncle Raph seemed to consider this for a moment before he said anything, "Let's get one thing straight kid, I want your dad to have someone in his life, he deserves it as much as any one of us do, if not more so. I won't chase off every girl he might be interested in. You want your life, and he needs his," Uncle Raph said, "But, I **don't** think Catherine is right for your father, so, just this **once** I'll do it."

I grinned I figured he would if only because Catherine was a scientist and he didn't like her anyways, as far as I was concerned I just had to put a stop to the biggest mistake that dad could be making. I loved him far too much to let him ruin his life that way. Besides, when I thought of her and dad together and what they could be doing...Ugh! It was something that could give me nightmares for the rest of my life. Talk about emotional scars and in desperate need of psychiatric help.

I had a feeling this was one image that would come back to haunt me almost as much as my memories of being in the lab.

It was time to plan and see to it that it would never come to pass.

TBC

**Author's note: **I'm finding it too difficult to do three stories at once. I get into the grove of one and then all of a sudden have to change tracks, thoughts, ideas for a totally different story and I believe all my stories are suffering because of this. So, I'm going concentrate on one story at a time this means Therefore will be done first, Winds of change is second and Feline Clash third hopefully then I can post more frequently. Ramica


	27. Chapter 27 Crime and Punishment

**Therefore I am**

**  
Disclaimer: **I deny any ownership of any adult, or adolescent, transformed shadow warrior chelonians.

**Chapter Twenty Seven- Crime and Punishment.**

**Michaelangelo:**

All right, I admit that the first kiss I had shared with Catherine had been an impulsive, spur of the moment kind of thing. I knew Catherine could have been very offended, and she had every right to smack me a good one across my face with her hand, or try to punch me in the eye.

I had just felt very connected to her for most of the evening, and when the feeling had come over me I hadn't stopped to think about how it might look, or how she might take it, or even if I had any right to do it. It was a typical Mikey sort of move, and for some darn reason I got away with it. In fact, I was pleasantly surprised to feel her kissing me back.

_Oh gods, I think I truly am a lucky turtle! _

Catherine was scientific, and hardly the last thing I'd expect for my girlfriend, not that I am against woman with brains, it is just that scientific types are often very serious and wrapped up in their work talk a totally different language of long complex latin names or on things like rams and gigabytes, and the person that sprouts it off around the likes of me, usually gets this look that says, "Yeah, that's fascinating. Now mind explaining that in english perhaps?"

Catherine was more casual, easy to understand, easy to get along with. Most importantly she liked Rama. I knew she had really cared about Rama but the early stages her feelings had conflicted with sense of duty and possibly a part of her,_ really, _needed to know that Ramiela was an intelligent being in her own right. Catherine couldn't have acted right away.

A lot of guests before had liked me, but they didn't seem to be too keen on Rama herself. But we were a packaged deal. Of course Rama had been eight, nine and ten when those guests had been around. Some of them had even tried the old fake bit of, I really like your daughter she's so cute..yada, yada. But they just weren't keen on raising her. If they didn't want to raise her, would they even bother hanging around, sticking things through?

Most of our guests were troubled, in a bad position or time of their life. Many of them didn't have a home, or even know what a family was. There were foster kids that had been shuffled from one home to another and felt that it was them against the world, drug addicts, and who knows what that ended up under the streets with us. We'd help them as much as they would let us, and use our home for healing and getting their lives back together.

I had learned that a relationship involved with people who were down and climbing up just wouldn't last, to properly heal people had to return above ground, take what we had given them and face their demons. If they succeeded they could move on and be better for it. It seemed the best wife material, for the likes of us mutants were the ones who all ready had some sort of life for themselves.

Karena was a school teacher, Sara a nurse, and Jen a computer programmer. They were the sort who all ready knew what they wanted in life, were willing to sacrifice, and commit to it.

Me, I just stopped getting involved with guests, I would be friends with them, but when they wanted something more serious I would decline and tell them they had enough right now with out throwing a relationship into the mix. What they needed more than anything was a friend.

As for Catherine, I didn't know if she was really into that sort of commitment, but for once I wasn't afraid of going along for the ride. After all she had a few things going in her favour. One, we both agreed we liked each other and cared about each other- we hadn't mentioned the other L word as of yet, but it was still too early to be saying that one.

Secondly: Catherine had that professional career that took time and hard effort to achieve. She had admittedly thrown it away for Rama, but it proved she could commit to something and stick to it.

Third: Her feelings for Rama weren't fake. I sensed enough fake ones in that area in the past, that to find a person who was sincere made a large difference to me.

Four: Catherine herself seemed to have highly tuned senses able to pick up on things a lot of people wouldn't. I swore she knew almost as much as my family and I did and a lot of what she picked up on was not what she was told by family members. All of these things made her a strong contender and stood in her favour. It was just a matter of time to see if things were likely to go further.

At the moment it was early in the evening and we were relaxing on the couch watching a movie, and talking a little back and forth about nothing of serious nature, just a little of this or that which can be dropped quickly, or interrupted when either of us wanted to pay a little more attention to what was on the screen. Catherine suddenly winced and her head jerked a little.

"What's wrong Catherine?"

"Something hit me," She claimed.

I sat up and looked around, reaching out with my instincts to see if I could pick up on anyone near by. I didn't though I sensed various family members in other areas of the lair. I shrugged a little knowing it could have been nothing. I saw Catherine reach back and scratch at the back of her neck.

" Let me take a look," I coaxed.

She turned with her back to me and I pushed the hair out of the way I didn't see anything. "I don't think it is serious." I informed her.

"Well thanks for checking anyways Doctor Mike," She teased, as she moved so her back was no longer to me.

I laughed and rubbed her one shoulder, whispering silently, " I haven't begun to play doctor yet."

She reached over to hit me, "You can be so bad at times Mike" She mock fumed.

" Thank you," I grinned.

We relaxed and returned our attention back to the movie, a few minutes later Catherine jumped again.

"Ouch! Now that really stung" She yelped.

I scowled a little as I sensed some one disappearing quickly using ninja stealth to do so, someone was playing ninja games. I grabbed Catherine's hand as she went to rub at the spot. "Don't let me look," I ordered.

She heaved a sigh and turned once more, "You'll find nothing again Mike," She grumped as she pulled her hair out of the way.

This time though I did see something, what looked like a fine soft white powder near the collar of her shirt. I took it and rolled it on my fingers feeling within seconds the insane itch begin. Ninja itching powder, probably dispensed through a blow gun, and aimed to fall down Catherine's neck. "Catherine, I suggest you go take a shower, wash your back very well, and put on clean clothes afterwards. In a few seconds, if you don't feel it all ready, you will start to feel very itchy. Do not scratch it will only make it worse." I instructed.

The itching powder would get worse the longer it stayed on. " Meanwhile I am going to look for our little joker."

"Ramiela or Raph?" She hissed through gritted teeth.

"This has my daughter's signature all over it. It is the sort of thing she loves to do for April Fool's day, and that is one of her favourite holidays. Halloween and Christmas is the other two. Go on get!" I told her noticing Catherine starting to squirm in discomfort.

I watched Catherine run to the nearest shower in the dojo area, and then went in search of my practical joker after I had washed the powder off myself. I hadn't found any sign of Rama anywhere, she was lying low, probably knowing full well what sort of trouble she was in. I sent her a quick mental message that she had enough fun and games for the night and best quit while she was a head, or better yet, still had a head.

Catherine should have been back out by now, but perhaps she was making darn good and sure that she and the itching powder had parted company. I waited a while and then curious, went in search of her. I could hear the water running in the shower stall and knocked on the door, "You all right in there?" I asked.

"I can't come out Mike" Her tone was mortified.

_**Oh no! Just what had she done NOW?**_

"Catherine, honey why can't you come out?"

" I look terrible!" She wailed.

" It can't be that bad," I declared, "Come on let me take a look at you..." I pleaded.

"Mike someone added some strange chemicals or something, to all the soap and shampoo in here..."

I rolled my eyes, Rama might have thought of that, but Raph probably initiated it. "What ever it is, Don can probably fix it. But it would be better to use the shower in his lab, where it won't get worse." I insisted, "Now come on out Catherine, wrap a towel or two around yourself and I'll get you to Don's lab Ninja quick."

She slowly turned off the water and then carefully looked out the door, what skin I could see was an ugly greenish yellow, her hair was bright orange and hot pink. Don was going have his work cut out for him, correcting this.

Rama had really done it this time!

I put an arm around Catherine and herded her to Don's lab, while mentally alerting my brother to meet us both there post haste. I left her in Don's capable hands, while I went on a hunt for Ramiela, who just might end up getting chucked out of her shell this time for her shenanigans. One thing for sure that girl was going to regret it.

Ramiela knew, guests were to be treated with the utmost respect, and her behavior now, only meant that she was going be in big trouble for a long time to come. Not to mention that she wouldn't be getting any free time. Ramiela though knew she was in for it, and was doing a wonderful job at the moment of staying invisible, or at least one step out of my eye sight. I snorted knowing it wouldn't last forever, and the longer she hid the harder she was making it on herself.

I rolled my eyes and huffed in frustration so much for a quiet evening snuggled together.

It was quite awhile later when Catherine finally emerged her auburn hair looking more it's regular colour with some orange streaks in it, that I thought made her hair look quite good. Her skin was also a little off but it was closer to being back to normal. She looked exhausted.

"I'm sorry Catherine, you shouldn't have been treated like that. Come here, sit down and I'll give you a back massage," I offered kindly as I patted the cushion on the sofa beside me.

"No thanks, it has been a long day, and I just want to go to bed," She replied stifling a yawn.

I nodded understanding, " I promise, Ramiela won't do this to you again."

She gave me a cold disbelieving stare before walking away without saying good night. I sighed and sank back further into the cushions, maybe things would look better in the morning. I reached for the remote on the coffee table clicked it off and turned out the light when suddenly I heard a scream from the bedrooms.

_No, tell me Ramiela hadn't done it again!_ I mused to myself as I shot off in that direction.

"That is it!" I heard Catherine yelling as I drew closer.

Whatever it was it couldn't be good, the straw had broken the camel's back, she had reached the end of her rope or any other numerous analogies one could think of at the moment, "What happened now?" I asked as I pulled up beside her.

" There is some sticky substance all over my bed sheets, not to mention numerous, bugs, worms and dirt." Catherine snapped, her eyes were large, her nostrils flared. "I've had it Mike, I don't know what Ramiela's problem is but she was better behaved when she was locked up in a cage. If this is the way that she acts then I think **that** is **exactly **where she belongs!"

I knew Catherine was upset, and that she had every right to be. But, her comment about Rama being locked in a cage didn't amuse me any. " Catherine, you have a right to be angry. I don't think you meant to say what you said about Rama belonging in a cage."

" I know what I said, and I meant it. Every word of it, Mike." Catherine declared vehemently, " If this is the way that she acts then she deserves to be locked up, she is an absolute menace and a delinquent."

I narrowed my eyes and crossed my arms over my plastron, biting back the first response that wanted to be heard, "I'm not even going to respond to that remark" I announced testily. Taking her firmly by the shoulders I steered her towards my bedroom and ensured my bed hadn't been equally sabotaged before I ordered her, "Get some sleep. I'll sleep elsewhere tonight" I informed her before stalking out of my room.

I headed straight for Ramiela's bedroom and went in without even bothering to knock, Ramiela was on her bed, headphones on she looked up at me and opened her mouth as if to protest but I cut her off before she could even begin "you are in big trouble young lady. You acted totally inappropriately towards Catherine and you owe her one hell of an apology."

"Why? What did I do dad?" Rama blurted out trying to feign innocence, but the quick uneasy glance side ways that she gave was a dead give away.

" You know very well, what you did Ramiela, Catherine is a guest and we are supposed to respect our guests. Not only that but she was, by your own account, your only friend in the lab."

**"Ha!** She was only doing her job, she even said so herself," Ramiela interjected.

" Don't you talk back or get sassy with me young lady," I snapped at her, "If Catherine was really doing her job she would have been all for breeding you. It is understandable that you are angry over the way that you had been treated in the lab.But if you ask me you are letting Catherine take all of that anger and hatred instead of placing it where it belongs. You have acted atrociously tonight, and there is no excuse for your behaviour this evening," I declared firmly my eyes narrowing on her.

For a moment she raised her head in defiance as if she was ready to let me know a few things I took a step towards her and she suddenly dropped her gaze.

" Rest assured Ramiela, that Leo and Splinter are going here about this, and they might decide to add to your punishment since you broke one of the clan's most important rules. Also, don't go expecting Uncle Raph to bail you out because he is going to be busy ." I paused to catch my breath, " Now you can march yourself down to the room Catherine was staying in and spend the night in there. You are not allowed to get fresh bedding, you can sleep on the cold hard floor or sleep on the bed. Since you enjoy playing with chemicals so much, perhaps Don can accommodate you. You are going become, quite literally a slave," I warned her, "Because, I am going find every low down, disgusting job I can think of and you are going do those tasks with a smile on your face, no complaints or grumbling."

I gave her a stern look to see if she was ready to say anything but she didn't.

I nodded and continued "You will be assigned extra practices to keep you busy and occupied and you will be in bed by nine at night, allowed out of your room only for patrols, not to mention you are grounded from now until further notice."

Rama's jaw dropped "Dad..."

"I'd keep my mouth shut if I were you girl, you are treading on thin ice. You wouldn't want me to add to it would you?"

" Your not being fair" Rama wailed.

" Life isn't fair, honey. Now deal with it. Let the punishment fit the crime. Now, are you going to the guest room or do I have to make you? You have until the count of three to be in there with the door shut, or I'll ninja kick you there." I announced.

Rama shot me a scathing look as she left her bedroom. I don't know why she was so upset, I let her live after all, and in my book that meant she got off lucky with me.

TBC


	28. Chapter 28 Raph's Master

**Therefore I am**

**Disclaimer: **I deny any ownership of any adult, or adolescent, transformed shadow warrior chelonians.

**Chapter Twenty Eight - Raph's Master**

**Sara:**

Another long hard day over with, I had worked a twelve hour shift, and I was now looking forward to going home sit down, get Raph to give me a massage and sleep. If I was still into smoking I'd have a few of those before calling it a night, but I had quit smoking around the time I quit my last job. However, I believe there was still a bottle of something that was a little stiffer then juice or milk in the fridge and I wouldn't deny myself a shot of it.

The hardest part of my life, was keeping fellow doctor's or nurses out of stuff that wasn't their damn business. Like my pregnancies, always wanting to know when the baby was due, wanting to see ultrasound pictures and why the hell, didn't I go to the hospital to have my children where they could maul the little sweetums to death before I could take it home. Or at the very least show them pictures of my husband and children.

I continually told them, that I spent enough time in the hospital that I really didn't want to have my kids there. I didn't show ultrasound pictures because all grey blobbish ultrasound pics were the same - there's a foot, there's a hand, there is a butt. Nothing to get worked up about. I preferred to have my children at home with a mid wife attending me. As for the last one, I came to work to - _surprise-_ work. Isn't that a concept? I wasn't getting paid to stand around drink coffee and brag about my husband and children.

Anyway I get home and Mike is sitting on the couch in the living room and he gives me this big smile, that brings a large groan to my throat but I swallow it not giving it any sort of voice. I know by Mike's look something is up. Probably, something to do between Raph and Catherine.

Raph could intimidate most people with a single look, and it was clear he had no qualms over intimidating Catherine.

I personally couldn't understand it, but I think a lot of it had to do with Ramiela.

One thing I learned early on was that Raph instigated a lot of problems with Rama, he spoiled her. Could hardly say no to her. She had him twisted around her fingers. I'm not sure exactly, how or when she got the power to turn a rough and threatening ninja into a pile of mush. But my hard as rock, thick shelled, boneheaded husband would cave in to her faster then for anyone else.

On the other hand Ramiela was influenced **by** him, she admired him, looked up to him and would follow his lead, take up his opinions as if it was the truth and everyone else lied.

Mike filled me in on the night's events, and I listened patiently, silently grinding my teeth, and wondering how Raph would look without his shell.

" I know Ramiela did not act on her own Sara. Bonnie and Clyde struck big time. I know Rama might not like the idea of Catherine and I being together, she's had me all to herself for a lot of years, and she is conflicted with Catherine thanks to the time she spent in the lab. But Raph isn't making it any easier for her, Catherine or any one else in this mess." Mike declared.

"Wonderful news Mike," I muttered, " I knew I should have given him what for a few days ago. Guess, that is what I get for procrastinating huh?" I asked arching an eye ridge.

Mike sighed and shrugged, " Sorry, I know you probably didn't want to hear this, at least not now."

I chuckled a little, "It's okay Mike, you didn't have much of a choice. Can I borrow a staff so I can knock some sense into nitwit?"

" You know where to find them Sara," he replied casually.

"Mike if he chased Catherine off, then so help me, I'll serve him up on the half shell. He ought to know better and keep his green beak out of other people's business," I stated emphatically. I rather liked most of my brother in laws, they were good people.

I could see how Mike and Raph had ended up being good friends, Mike was sweet , kind of innocent. Raph he was just the opposite, and yet both of them had a real devil may care sort of attitude where either of them could raise a ruckus, just to see what might happen. I checked on the kids before heading to our bedroom. Raph woke up the moment I entered our room. His ninja training meant he rarely let his guard down.

" Rough night?" he inquired as he sat up.

"Sort of, and it didn't get any better when I got home." I admitted with a tired nod of my head, "Why is it Raph that when Ramiela says jump you have to obey?"

Raph gave a weak sort of embarrassed grin my way, "Um..." He said non committedly.

" I mean really what sort of power does she have over you Raph? She can make you undermine your brother's authority, as well as the punishments he feels Ramiela should do, and that doesn't really help her out or your family for that matter. You encourage her to act up and get away with things, sooner or later our kids are going to notice that you treat Ramiela different from them. Children aren't dumb Raph." I pointed all of this out, " I mean what **is it** between you and her?"

Raph shrugged and wiped a hand over his face as he sat up in the bed, "She was the first." he said simply, as if that alone explained everything.

"Yeah! You have your **first **child, who happens to be four years old now, remember Ashlynn?" I prompted.

Raph shook his head, "When we were in our teens Sara we knew we'd never be able to live topside, or really have any sort of existence beyond that of hiding in shadows and playing ninja, everyone who knew we existed was a potential threat to our existence, if one could even call it that," He expanded on his first answer, "Then Ramiela came along She changed everything for us. Suddenly, we didn't have to think about living a lonely existence, she was hope, a chance at normalcy, or as close to normal as we could ever get or hope for."

Raph paused, " Then four years later Karena came into our lives. Until then I figured any female would up and run from us, we couldn't exactly offer a woman much, even the most scummiest guy topside could give a woman a better chance at a normal life then what she might have with one of us. It isn't like we can get jobs and buy nice stuff for a girlfriend or find a nice little home of our own. Any woman who choice us would have to sacrifice a large chunk of their lives, **just **to be with us" Raph admitted, "So the fact that Karena chose to stay with Leo was something in and of itself."

I nodded understanding, then cocked my head to one side and gave a sly smile, "So that is why you want to chase Catherine off. It is hard enough for you guys to find someone to be with you, that you, in all your generosity just had to go and chase away your good friend's prospect. That makes so much more sense." I narrowed my eyes and allowed the sarcasm to hang heavy on each of the words. Raph understood sarcasm.

"Nice Raph with friends like you who needs enemies," I said slowly. I snorted a little, "Soooo, tell me how much of what happened tonight, did you play a part in, was there a particular torture that was just for you, or did you just play along?" I wondered my tone saccharine sweet.

"Me, I just did one part," Raph confessed, he was looking around a little uneasily.

" Only one? Nice, to see you can restrain yourself there Raph."

"yeah well...um. Right" Raph muttered as he saw the look on my face, he glanced away quickly.

"Which part?" I prodded, "The itching powder, the bedguest or the rainbow shower?"

" The stuff for the shower and ensuring it was available to use. Ramiela and Aiden collected the stuff for the bed, and I think Rama convinced Aiden to help with the itching powder as a little joke. Aiden really didn't know about the other jokes we had planned." Raph replied.

" Poor Catherine, you know if she leaves Mike and the lair, I'm holding you personally accountable," I announced, " Did you ever stop to think that you might be giving her reason to do exactly what you fear? You as an adult should have put a stop to this, instead you become a willing accomplice and a partner in crime." I stated, keeping my tone both reproachful and as unamused as possible as I slipped wearily into bed.

" It was just a little fun and games hon, no worse then what Rama pulls on April Fool's day," Raph pointed out as he gently pulled me close. His hands massaging my shoulders and neck.

"Fun and games can get out of hand Raph, and this wasn't exactly Rama day at the lair, after all on Rama day if Rama pranks someone more then once she becomes their slave." I reminded him ever so tenderly, allowing him to kiss my neck. He was trying to get my mind off tonight's earlier events and get them onto something a little more interesting.

I knew the ploy well, only I wasn't going to fall for it. But, I wanted him to **think **that I was. He had wonderful, knowing hands, and there was something about all his intensity that could do wonders in and of itself. I knew that. And yes, I had to agree with the rest of the family that Raph had darn good instincts, maybe my agreement wasn't for the same reasons as the rest of the families but I still concurred.

Raph must have figured that I was willing to drop the subject in view of far more important things when I turned and gave him a deep long passionate kiss. When I broke it off, he gave me a large grin.

" I love you Sara."

I smiled and arched an eyebrow, " really?" I breathed softly against his neck, "Good. I want you to keep that in mind," I whispered, " I want you to remember that and for you to use that as your incentive."

" You're my incentive" Raph leered.

I chuckled and pushed him away slightly with one hand, "I'm very much aware of that fact, but you are going have to keep it in mind because...uh, darling...you are going need incentive to be nice to Catherine."

He gulped at those words, "Sara, don't..."

I nodded and gave a wicked grin "Oh, I'm going to do it all right. If your brother isn't getting any, why should you?" I smirked. " I know you don't like her, but you are going to find something to like about her and build on it, until, you honestly _love_ her and her career choice doesn't mean one damn thing to you," I declared. " One more thing honey, I don't think I can share a bed with you at the moment. If you want to act like a kid, then you will be treated like one and I don't allow kids to sleep with me in my bed."

Raph knew this was true, I might bring the kids into our bed when they were sick, or for a little bit after a night mare but those were the only times they were permitted in our bed at night. Even with nightmares the children would be returned to their own room.

I paused took a breath before I continued, "Show me your a responsible, mature adult instead of Peter Pan and we will talk."

"You're kicking me out of my own bed?" Raph snapped a scowl coming to his face.

"Sorry, I don't sleep with thirteen year olds. Start learning the word _no_ with Ramiela," I suggested.

" I can't do that to her!" He sputtered.

" Your choice Raph. I can leave the room or you can. But you won't like it if I am the one who leaves, and don't worry Raph it's all fun and games." I assured him.

"I can't believe you are doing this to me!"

" I can't believe you let a thirteen year old, talk you into treating a guest in such a fashion. I was never treated like this Raph. I was never made to feel that I was the scum of the Earth for being a lady of the night, a paid escort for men. None of your family bad mouthed me, or called me down, or treated me like I was a pariah. but you are doing it to Catherine. Think about that one Raph." I cut in.

I didn't yell, I didn't need to. I just made my point, or points as it were. "Your family didn't need to accept me, or approve of me or what I did for a living. It made a big difference to me knowing that I was accepted for who I was, that it didn't matter."

Raph hung his head in silence. I could tell he was ashamed, and well he should be. He nodded his head silently got up and left the room without another word.

I knew I had provided him with some food for thought. I didn't lecture Raph, he had learned early on in life to turn off such lectures. I just made points, as many of them as was necessary to get through to him.

I sighed, I really didn't like kicking him out of his own bed, or with holding certain privileges. But I needed him to have the right incentive to turn him around. I knew by doing this he would get motivated. He would also spoil me a bit to get back in my good graces and I could handle that. Raph always spoiled me when he was in the dog house, so to speak, with me. Of course I only used such underhanded means as a last resort when he was well, and truly out of line.

I laid down to sleep.

XXX

The next morning Catherine and Mike's talk was strained and I hoped they'd manage to over come last night and get back together, not letting the shenanigans get the better of either of them. Then again, if their relationship couldn't handle something like this, then perhaps it would be better for them to know now.

"Rama you are doing the dishes after breakfast and then cleaning the kitchen up," Mike ordered her.

Ramiela, didn't look like she had slept all night. She looked up at her father and replied, "Yes, dad." Then put on a large fake grin. her eyes shifted quickly to Raph, silently pleading with him to help her.

I noted that he glanced away, quickly refusing to catch her eye, and acting as if he hadn't seen her looking his way. _Good, our talk last night must have done him some good, _I mused to myself.

Splinter came into the dining area and stood tall and firm, eyes narrowed, " Raphael, come with me. We need to talk," the rat's tone was hard, firm and sharp.

I had no doubt in my mind that Splinter would be doing most of the talking and Raph wasn't going find it much fun.

Raph rose and said, " yes Master."

" Have fun Raph," I replied coldly. I waited until Raph and the Master were well out of the room before turning to Catherine, " I told Raph he was to back off of you. I want to know if he so muchas gives you a dirty look. Any sort of bad time he gives you then I want to know so I can stop it. He has taken his hostility with you too far, even if his only part in last night was the shower incident it was too much," I assured her.

I glanced towards Ramiela, " I also have a feeling you will be feeling very sorry about this. Because I told Raph his favourtisim towards you has to end."

Mike laughed, "Aw Sara you are a peach." He came over and gave me a hug and a peck on my cheek, "And it is about time too."

Ramiela looked crestfallen at the news. I reached over and cupped her chin in my hand, "Honey, it is for your own good. It has to end, it was great while it lasted, and your Uncle Raph will still be there to talk with you, go to movies and other fun stuff. But you need to stand on your own, and take your own punishments, and it isn't fair to our children," I insisted, "You had a lot of fun with it for thirteen years. But it is over **now."**

Mike grinned, " I have a feeling Rama is going be sorrier then she has ever been in her life before."

I rose and left the kitchen Kaida would be waking soon and wanting breakfast.

I knew in the end while Raph called Splinter _Master,_ he knew that I had far more control over him. I knew it too. But it wasn't something that I pushed or used to my advantage, except in a few rare cases where he gave me little choice in the matter and push had, more or less literally, come to shove. I spoke he listened, and he knew I'd keep my word in the end, even in matters like this.

In the end I was the Master of Raph's soul and heart, he would do for me what he would do for no other, simply because I had chosen to be his wife and stay with him.

TBC


	29. Chapter 29: reason?

**Therefore I am**

**Disclaimer: **I deny any ownership of any adult, or adolescent, transformed shadow warrior chelonians.

**Chapter Twenty Nine- Reason?**

**Michaelangelo:**

The morning was looking up. I must say I didn't pity Raph one little bit, having first his wife and then Splinter to deal with. He should have known better than to treat a guest in that sort of fashion and he really had no body to blame but himself that he was in the present predicament that he was. I found it all slightly amusing, though did my best to hide that fact, and keep such thoughts to myself.

With Sara taking her mate well in hand and Rama going be far too, busy to get into much mischief, not to mention that I happened to know that both Leo and the Master wanted to have a discussion with Ramiela about her disobedience, and how her behaviour had not been fitting for a kunoichi of our clan. I figured now was as good as time as any to make up with Catherine after all of last nights antics.

I went over and draped an arm over her shoulder, and she shrugged it off irritably, barely giving me a glance.

"Didn't you have a good night's sleep Catherine?" I wondered, at her present disgruntlement.

" I slept just fine when I wasn't worried about, when or where, the next attack would be coming from," She replied irritably.

"I admit Rama's jokes went too far last night..."

"Jokes?" Catherine echoed as she turned to give me a hard stare, " Is that what **you **call it Mike? I'm not able to find much humor in the situation," she fumed.

"Rama does take after me. I used to play a lot of down right fiendish practical jokes when I was a kid, and I know there were times Raph wanted to kill me for some of them, came darn close a couple of times," I reflected, "Course there was the real devilish things I would do to get back at my brothers, when they had done something to me."

"You are raising a delinquent and seem proud of the fact," Catherine interjected coldly turning her back on me.

I dropped a hand on her shoulder to stop her, " Hold on just one moment. Last night you wanted Ramiela locked in a cage, this morning she is a juvenile delinquent."

Catherine nodded her head, " That is right, and I still believe she ought to be locked up. At least she was better behaved then."

"Rama is **not** going be locked up like a stinking animal. She acted inappropriately, and in case you haven't noticed Catherine, her hijinks have been curtailed, and she is being punished for her actions," I pointed out. It riled me that Catherine was still insisting on locking Ramiela up.

Catherine cast a look at Rama clearing away the breakfast dishes, then turned her hard gaze back towards me, " A lot of good that does when punishing her doesn't seem to do a damn thing. You practically admitted to that yourself. Ramiela seems to do what she wants to do, and gets away with it, much like a spoiled child or a juvenile who needs to be put in her place." She stressed.

I tensed at her words, and stood up straighter my own eyes growing harder with this declaration, "Fine I understand perfectly, and I will keep her away from you from now on." I huffed sharply, before turning to stalk off.

Okay, I am willing to admit that Ramiela wasn't a perfect well behaved child- she would never be the Leo or Don type of kid- she was more wild and into everything, full of activity and everything a kid really, ought to be in my mind, but there was no way you could convince me that Ramiela was a total monster child who disregarded everything around her.

Ramiela was not out doing drugs, she wasn't robbing people, or bullying others, or beating up on someone just for the sake of doing so. She was not, normally, rude to her elders. In other words she might not be an angel, but she surely, wasn't the devil either.

Catherine though had only known Rama when she was locked in a cage, where she was under constant supervision and trying her best to prove that she wasn't an ordinary animal. Of course Ramiela had been better behaved while under those extreme circumstances, she really didn't have much choice in the matter and was probably far too frightened to act out.

Then suddenly it hit me, someone turned on the light over my head and I stopped short and blinked a couple of times as the full revelation washed over me.

Rama only broke the rules when she felt she had good reason too. Sure, her idea of what was a good reason and ours could be two different things. But Ramiela only got stubborn and dug in her heels over a few rules. She accepted most of her rules without any fuss, and in the long run she was probably far more responsible then the average thirteen year old.

Catherine had seen two rules broken and assumed Ramiela was unwilling to accept any rule set down to her. I shook my head as I realized how dense I had been and went to find Rama in the kitchen, as I had a feeling I now knew better what was going on. I found Ramiela washing the dishes.

" Rama, leave that be for the moment and come to the meditation room with me, we need to talk." I told her kindly.

She gave me a baffled, wary look as if suspecting me of placing some sort of trap for her. She silently and meekly followed me to the meditation room her confusion and silent questions very evident. I lit some incense and candles, then put on some music before I went to sit down cross legged in front of her.

"Ramiela, all of a sudden you don't seem to care much for Catherine want to tell me why that is?"

" I dunno" Rama muttered, she shrugged and looked quickly away.

"You do know Rama." I corrected her, "You were fine with her the first few days but then you changed, and I think you know why. Care to tell me?"

She nodded slightly, bowed her head and trembled. I could sense her fear and pain, the amount of hurt that lay just under the surface.

"What I said last night about you blaming Catherine for what the other scientist did is right. Your not just basing your hatred on what Raph says, but what you know and you yourself experienced." I hinted.

She nodded silently and then sniffed a little, "I was happy to be home I was glad Catherine brought me," She admitted, "But once home I thought about how they treated me. All those people gathered around wanting a piece of me, to study, poke, prod...talking over and around me, but never talking to me. I wasn't a person with feelings or thoughts I was a ...a **thing!**" She began and as she spoke her words got faster. She raised her head and there were tears in her eyes.

" I didn't have a name dad, I was A-23. I didn't know what they wanted from me, I was forced and made to do things. I was often tied down for certain exams. I couldn't brush my hair or teeth, couldn't bath or shower. I got to sleep on a pile of papers with a blanket for my bed and another pile of papers was for my refuse. It was humiliating and degrading," Ramiela was venting now, purging out a whole volley of stuff. " None of the scientist really seemed to worry about me," she sobbed slamming a fist down on her leg.

I pulled her into my arms and hugged her close, "You were frightened and alone and Catherine was the only one there for you. Of course you were willing to go with her, better just her then all that. It was better to be with one person then a number of them, where you couldn't show your anger, or fear, where you couldn't even fight." I sympathized with her, stroking her as I held her and she sobbed on my shoulder.

"Sometimes dad, I question who I am. Sometimes at night I wake up in my bed and feel that I'm still trapped in a cage, or that I'm constantly being watched. I feel weak and helpless," She confessed sitting back and wiping at her eyes, "I wonder what sort of test I'll be forced to go through and if it might hurt or kill me. It is scary dad."

"I'm sorry Rama, I should have known. I should have realized that you had been through so much. You seemed so eager to get back into things, seemed so much like your regular self. I just thought you were going be fine, you are a kunoichi, a fighter and warrior. I should have realized that there was so much more that you needed help with. Then there was Catherine and in my joy at having you home safe and my happiness at being with her, I sort of forgot about asking you how you were coping with everything." I told her, keeping one arm around her.

"I just wanted to forget it dad," she remarked bitterly.

"Honey, I can understand you wanting to forget about it, but having Catherine here, must be a real smack in the face for you. Not to mention the fears of having David or some of the others close by and it was all of that," I stressed, "which caused you to act out and go after Catherine, I think you wanted to humiliate and degrade her a little show her how it felt." I summarized. I now understood more completely Rama's disregard for the guest rule.

After a month of being locked up and at the whim of the scientist, one could almost expect a little bit of fall out. She was confused, hurt, scared and yet was doing her best to pick up the pieces and go on with life, get things back to normal and on track.

Rama looked up at me and I saw her fear and uncertainties "What am I dad, who am I? I'm not so sure I know that..." She pleaded then whispered, "anymore."

I smiled, "Your Ramiela, my daughter and I love you very much. Your a teenager so you think you know it all and life is so unfair. Your mood changes almost as often as the weather, if not more," I teased, "You are high spirited and creative. Your a damn good kunoichi. You are smart but you make mistakes. Your learning and growing, changing every day from a young girl into an adolescent and soon to be young lady." I told her affectionately, " Sometimes I see in you the adult you want so much to be and other times I see the child you were living inside of you."

I paused and sat back, "Most of all Rama, I know you for what you are, someone very special with a heart and soul to match that of any human alive, better than some even. You have to accept what happened as part of your life, only then can you put it behind you and move on." I advised her, "I know you would rather forget it, but if you bury it alive it is going come back to get you, and maybe when you least expect it. Don't bury it when it controls **you**, or the scientist will win. You are a kunoichi Rama you **control.** You are **not** the one being controlled."

I saw her give a faint trembling smile, and I nodded my head in encouragement

"It won't be easy to get to that point Rama, but I have no doubt you can, with the help of your family and clan." I paused figuring the talk thus far had gone well, and decided to go for broke and see if I could figure out the other area of disobedience. "Now, about Jessie and his friends, which you keep sneaking around to see. You are doing that for a reason too, aren't you?"

"I just want to be able to do something, where I can feel like I'm a normal kid dad. I'm awful careful and I promise I won't break ninja rules or anything," she pleaded, "Jessie's friends all have their own problems, that is why he felt they'd accept me better. I told them I have a strange skin condition, like the alligator man or what have you from the bygone days of circus side shows. Can't I just, meet them in the park and play some ball, please?" She paused, " I can't go to school, or play sports on a team. I can't even go and hang out at the mall."

"I don't know Rama, I can't promise you anything because you know our situation is so delicate we have to be extremely careful. Tell you what I can do, I'll talk to Melody and Jessie about these friends of his, try and get an idea of my own what they are like. I'll talk to Leo and see what he thinks about it and maybe...**just maybe**...we might be able to arrange something." I told her, " I believe with all you have gone through recently a few more friends but if we have to say no Rama, know that it is for a good reason and it isn't that we want to be mean or make your life miserable." I reached out and caressed her face, " I'm sorry you were treated so badly in the lab."

"The worst of it was being treated so inhumanly, not knowing what to expect. I always felt a little relieved when it seemed to be something easy. I tired to be good, and my reward was the stupid hibernation test, everything they did to make my life better...just had me wondering what they wanted in return, what would happen next." She muttered bitterly, and licked her lips.

"The fear of the unknown is quite natural Rama. But you don't have to be alone with your fears anymore. Why don't you just relax a little and then, get back to work." I instructed her. I rose to my feet and left her in the room. Pondering over everything I had heard now, Catherine was wrong about Rama, she didn't know my daughter. I did.

Rama was the furthest thing from incorrigibility when you got down to it.

"Girl, don't know her own job." I mused to myself.

Rama had acted up and out for good reason. I was all ready considering lightening Rama's punishment to some degree, in light of what I had learned. The slave and grounding bit both had limits of until further notice. I might make her do a few hard days of labor, and ground her for a week or so, as well as talk to Splinter and Leo to see what they thought about it all.

One thing I knew, was I did like Catherine, both for herself and the person she was, I was willing to accept that she was still angry over last night and might be miffed for awhile but there had been certain things she had said in the moment of anger that had been totally uncalled for, which, now put her in a totally different light and made me wonder if she was the right one for me after all.

I mean she did decide that my daughter belonged in a cage without stopping to consider that being locked in a cage and treated so deplorably was the cause of Rama's problem in the first place.

TBC


	30. Chapter 30Girl talk

**Therefore I am**

**Disclaimer: **I deny any ownership of any adult or, adolescent, transformed shadow warrior chelonians.

**Chapter Thirty- Girl Talk**

**Catherine: **

I had thought that Ramiela had liked me, and that we had some degree of friendship and understanding between one another. To be suddenly attacked, by her and her Uncle made me feel, that I was starting to be more of an unwelcome guest that was trying to be chased off, and a part of me wondered if perhaps I had overstayed my welcome. It might be wiser just to leave.

Mike had defended his daughter by down playing the mischief she had caused instead of realizing that Ramiela's behaviour was totally inappropriate and unacceptable. Any one of those stunts I could have accepted on it's own. The itching powder was uncomfortable, but it was washed off quickly. The treated soap and shampoo was much more difficult to get rid of, and a little more of a hassle coming clean from it, but it wouldn't have been bad on its own.

The bed though with the mud, syrup and bugs was going too far. How was I suppose to sleep in that, how was I to rest or relax after the night's events, and how was I to trust the one who had given me all these _wonderful _gifts in one night? The bed had been the final straw, the point of no return, it had been total disregard for the property, it went far beyond that of practical joke.

I wasn't laughing, that sort of defilement spoke volumes and it said quite clearly that I was not welcome here, and I was trespassing. The exasperating thing was that she invited me here then wanted to get rid of me shortly there after.

This wasn't the child I had come to know in the lab.

What was even more disturbing was that the rest of her family seemed to accept her behaviour and thought that punishment would achieve something, other then her determination to be more obstinate that is, and that alone said a great deal about how this family worked.

Seeing how Ramiela was first born and her oldest cousins came when she was five years old, it would be easy to see the others spoiling and catering to the young child, everyone giving into her and giving her a feeling that she could get away with some misdeeds.

Alright delinquent might be too harsh of a word, but considering her most recent actions I would hazard it wasn't far off it's mark.

Mike strolled into the kitchen and rummaged in the fridge pulling out an apple before shooting me a sour look.

_'Great, now he's gunning for me too.' _

"Let's get one thing straight Catherine, **none **of us deserve to be locked up in a cage and if you think that Rama is a delinquent for a few harmless jokes then I don't think there is much room for us to go very far. We are ninja and as ninja we do a lot of things one might consider wrong, or unacceptable such as stealing, picking locks, destroying certain documents, hacking into computer systems and more," he declared firmly, "if you can't accept that, then it is no wonder why you can't accept Rama and you probably can't accept me either."

"Who said I wanted you, or your daughter?" I countered. "how dare you even protect her after the way she acted?"

"I am **not **defending her for what she did, and I admit she went to some pretty drastic measures but she has her reasons Catherine." Mike insisted emphatically, "After all that happened to her after locking her up you still believe that it is the right thing to do, that perhaps it might provide some sort of miracle?" He growled a little. It was clear he was irritated and wasn't going to hide it.

"A lot of what happened last night was due to the very fact she was locked up and experimented on," he yelled at me, before taking a bite of the apple in his hand.

"So now it is my fault that she attacked me, and was experimented on?" I asked flabbergasted, "Great, Mike. I was expecting you to be protective of her when I first got here, that would have made far more sense then this." I grumbled.

Sure first he was happy, I had brought her home but now came all the accusations of how I had treated her and how evil I was deep inside. " I had nothing to do with it. **I **helped her out of that joint and **she **was the one who attacked me," I reminded him of the basic facts.

Mike shrugged and swallowed his mouthful "Catherine, you don't even know who Rama really is, because the only one you got to know was the frightened kid that was trapped in the lab, held against her will and had to do whatever was asked of her. When all is said and done you don't know her and I do" Mike stated, then turned and stalked off.

I stood rooted to the spot feeling my emotions boil and wondering if I ought to chase after him. I opted to glower at his retreating back. How dare he blame **me, **for Rama's behaviour. I felt like I wanted to thump him upside the head.

Sara returned to the kitchen and placed Kaida into a high chair, the small red headed woman glanced my way, "Dare I ask?" She asked arching an eyebrow.

"Mike practically accused me of being the cause of Rama's actions last night." I replied bitterly.

" Oh boy! He didn't, not really, did he?" She wondered.

"Not exactly but reading between the lines, the body language and everything else he might as well have gone and said it." I retorted whirling I sat down at the table scowling at the table top, "He said it was what happened at the lab that brought about last night."

Sara nodded "Baka! All men can be bakas at times, including Mike."

I blinked at her words, not realizing the connection. "Baka, I thought that was Rama's cat."

Sara laughed a little, as she insured Kaida was secure before turning to the fridge to get some food for the young child. "Baka is a Japanese word, it means idiot, or jerk." Sara explained, " Honestly though Catherine, Mike isn't one to stay angry long. He couldn't hold a grudge if he tried, it really isn't his nature." She turned around with a jar of baby food in her hands and a small spoon, "My husband didn't help matters much either. But Raph he can hold a grudge."

"I've noticed," I remarked dryly, as I looked up at her she was now sitting on another chair facing Kaida prepared to see how much food she could get into the infant's mouth.

"These guys, Catherine, are very different not just in looks but...in how they view life and deal with it. They are close friends and family, they look out for one another." Sara was speaking in a reflective way. "The main reason I married Raph in the first place, was because he treated me like a lady. The work I was in I had to make my clients feel good but he made me feel good about me." She spooned a bit of food in Kaida's mouth and caught the bit the child pushed back out.

"Don't get me wrong Catherine, Raph is still a Baka, but he is **My baka."**

I laughed at that, " I don't know. There might be some truth to what Mike says. I did contribute to it, I did say that she ought to be locked up in a cage and called her a delinquent" I confessed, hesitantly.

Sara smiled, "And he will get over it." She predicted, " I told you he won't bear a grudge. If you have the nerve apologize to him first, then he'll feel like he owes you."

"Is Ramiela normally like this?" I wondered.

"Oh she is a little on the wild side, my husband hasn't helped much that way. Or, I should say he has helped it is just in the wrong way, which is typical for Raph." Sara flashed a grin my way, before continuing "Ramiela plays jokes on everybody, and she does come by it honestly, just take a look at Mike and you won't be able to deny it. April fools day is of course the worst, it is Rama's national holiday, she'll plan for months- sometimes up to a year in advance- for what tricks she will pull off." Sara informed me.

"Last year she had Karena thinking she shaved Kaliann bald, She managed to upload the Rama virus into Don's computer, I think Jen had to have helped her with that one. Splinter got cayenne pepper tea instead of green tea, Leo found a scroll written in kanji it had a very old look to it and was all about enlightment, deep philosophical questions but it was all coded. Near the end of the scroll was a message for the person to go back and read certain words and it turned out to be insults with April fools at the end."

I blinked at this information stunned, that the family would permit such chaos, didn't they know what they were in for? " The family _**lets **_her do this?"

"Honey, on all fools day Ramiela can't be stopped. I told you it is **her **holiday. There is rules she is expected to follow such as she can play only one trick on each adult once between the time of five in the morning and lunch time. After that all jokes are off, if she gets someone a second time she is to become that person's slave for the rest of the day. Rama also has one other rule she made herself, if you assist in pulling off one big joke on another family member you will be exempt from April Fools jokes from her," Sara explained, she glanced at Kaida determining the infant had enough and went to get a cloth to wash her face.

Sara finished wiping Kaida off and gave her a bottle before continuing, " Most of us prefer to get it over with early on. Or if at all possible to get on the immunity list for April Fools day. She is a great actor, very straight faced, creative the energy and a streak of mischief that could cover all of New York. But Ramiela also knows when she has gone too far, and will accept her punishment."

" Oh really?" I asked cynically. "From what I've heard and seen I find **that, **just a little difficult to believe." I shifted in my seat a little.

Sara turned and chuckled, "Any kid, no matter who or where, can only be so good for so long. Even the best behaved can get into trouble. Around here tensions often build, especially with the amount of fighting the boys do, sooner or later something has to give, you have to vent and let off steam. The children who live here are subjected to much more discipline then the average child. For Ramiela playing jokes is her pressure valve," Sara grinned, " I have a feeling your shower of colour and your bed guests were waiting for next April to spring on some one here."

" You are telling me I have to get used to this sort of thing?" I asked, shaking my head. "How could you even believe that things are all that more disciplined here."

Sara shrugged, "Well not every child out there has to deal with school, homework, be respectful to elders, is expected to do chores around the house, assist with younger members of the family and put in about four to five hours of their all ready busy day to study ninjitsu. They are taught to handle various weapons, to get out of dangerous situations, and yet at the same time to up hold the law, even while you might be breaking it." Sara took the bottle from Kaida and removed her from the chair. "Every law they choose to break is because they have no other option. The things they teach is often highly advanced stuff, science is very important to them simply because they have to build and dismantle bombs."

I sighed realizing that Sara had a point, there were still good children and teens out there, whose parents had taught them to respect other people and their properties. But there was also a good number of children who were just the opposite, ones who might knock a woman down to grab her purse, or would sooner tell an adult where they could go then give up a seat on a crowded bus. Some teens and children had after school activities like sports or clubs, others might hang out in gangs or with the wrong crowd being pressed into doing drugs.

"I guess there is a lot I don't understand" I admitted, "I'm wondering if I ought to go talk to her. Maybe, it might be nice to reach some sort of an understanding. I was able to talk to her in the lab." I knew though that things had been different in the lab and that the understanding I held, or thought I held with Ramiela, might not be what it was. "Course I could always go an apologize to mike first."

Sara nodded and gave me a big smile, "That is a good idea. A guy with a heart as big as his isn't easy to find."

I was willing to admit that I had made a few mistakes. I had said things I hadn't meant to say, I had held a grudge instead of trying to figure out why Ramiela was acting in the fashion that she had. The way Sara had talked friendly, but so matter of fact made me feel that I should give it another try, make another go of things. A part of me wondered if I was too late to say sorry and make amends. But Sara didn't seem to think so.

In fact she told me that Mike wasn't anything like that and if somehow, I apologized first he would owe me, though I wasn't sure how that would work. I decided I would still try to talk to Ramiela first, that is _**if**_ she was willing to talk to me.

TBC


	31. Chapter 31 In Disgrace

**Therefore I am**

**Disclaimer: **I deny any ownership of any adult, or adolescent transformed shadow warrior chelonians.

**Chapter Thirty One - In Disgrace**

**Ramiela:**

I sat back and closed my eyes, trying to relax in the meditation room, and feeling anything but relaxed. I thought that once I came home I'd feel safe, but I hadn't not _really,_ and I knew deep inside of me was the fear that the Scientist that were so close right now, might find us and hurt the whole lot of us. I yawned a little and rubbed at my eyes, I hadn't slept much last night, I had ended up sleeping on the floor because I didn't want to sleep in the bed.

How was I suppose to control this, how could I be a ninja and still my feelings when all they wanted to do was bubble and turn, churning up into some sort of gaseous soup? I huffed a little and rose to my feet figuring it would be better to get back to my chores, before I fell asleep right here. Suddenly Sensei entered the room, he stood tall, arms crossed over his plastron and glared at me through narrowed eyes.

Why was it Sensei, far more than my father, could make me feel about an inch or so tall? It was the look the intimidating stance, the whole ninja stance. "Uh...I was just uh going get back to my chores Sensei." I told him quickly as I bowed to him, then to be on the safe side I gave him one of the biggest disarming, most innocent, smile I had in my arsenal.

"It can wait. You and I are going have a talk," he stated firmly.

In other words, he was going talk, no correct that, lecture me, and I'd have to stay awake and attentive through it all. Talk about **torture!**

Sensei took a step or two in my direction, not once showing any sign that he was going be easy on me. "You are a ninja of this clan, and, as such you are held accountable for your behaviour. Breaking the clan rules means dishonouring our clan," he announced his voice stern and hard as his eyes.

I cringed I knew even the fact I had been treated like an animal in the lab was no excuse for my actions.

"I know you were not treated fairly in the lab," he permitted, as if reading my mind- and he probably had. "But that is no excuse and not an alibi I will permit you to hide behind."

"Yes Sensei, I realize that. I'm sorry," I said contritely.

"Sorry, doesn't do much good. Have you forgotten everything that I've taught you?" He demanded coming over to stand toe to toe with me and sort of leaning a little more over me.

"No Sensei, I haven't forgotten." I answered quickly trying my best to not back up, I wanted to stand my ground even though inside I was quite willing to run and hide with my tail tucked between my legs. Sensei probably knew that too.

"Why is it that guests should be respected?" He inquired.

" Guests don't always have a choice about being here, and we should make them feel as comfortable as possible, to do otherwise would be insulting them," I answered, "Also a guest could harm us in any number of ways, so we must give them no reason to want to come after us. If we treat them as friends we stand a better chance of making friends out of possible enemies."

"So, you **do **_remember_ ! Why didn't you recall this last night?" He demanded his voice tinged with an irony.

"Um it sort of slipped my mind," I muttered shifting the weight of my feet from one to another.

That was when the lecture really began, and all through it, all I could think about was how in the world I could have been so stupid, as to forget what I was doing to the clan by acting the way I had. When Sensei's was done he glared hard at me. " You are expected to restore honour and soon. I also want a fifteen page essay on honour and what it means to you."

"Hai Sensei," I agreed bowing to him.

I knew I had disappointed him and Master Splinter probably wasn't too happy himself. I was just sort of relieved to be able to get out of Sensei's eye sight and back to my chores. Yup, chores looked real good bout now.

_I'm a most unworthy and dishonoured ninja. I've disgraced the entire clan. _I mused to myself, I knew Sensei had actually gone easy on me and that fact only made me feel so much worse then if he had _**really**_ went for the full disciplinary measures that he could have gone for. I had a feeling if I didn't restore honour soon Sensei would crack down on me, for something like this he could even call for partial banishment.

How could I have forgotten what I'd been doing, why had I done it at all? I mean, yeah it had seemed like the right idea at the time. But I realized with a heavy heart that I had to start acting like the ninja I really was, and was suppose to be.

I knew dad wanted me to give a good scrub of all the bathrooms, and that was a chore I detested it smelled like well, like the sewer for the most part, and trying to get it clean after so many people using it was an almost impossible task. I decided to get that job over with so went and gathered the cleaning supplies I would need and headed for one of the bathrooms.

Suddenly I heard Catherine behind me "Ramiela, can you and I talk?"

I turned and looked at her, feeling even more embarrassed by what I'd done. I simply nodded my head, "Sure, long as you don't mind me working while we talk. If I don't get some of the chores crossed off my list dad gave me, He'll **kill **me." I informed her. I noticed she fell into step with me. I held my breath willing to take whatever she wanted to say.

"What got you into playing practical jokes anyways?" Catherine asked me.

I paused and blinked, startled by her innocent questions, of all the things she could have said to me, that was one thing that I hadn't been expecting. I thought she'd yell at me or something. But instead she seemed calm, and indifferent more like she was asking the time of day then anything.

I smiled a bit, " I use to play tricks when I was a kid but I could never get dad. He always knew, he was one step ahead of me. I guess, at first I just wanted to be able to pull off something where I'd get the better of him. He told me I'd have to be pretty smart to think of something that he hadn't done when he was my age." I explained, " I guess it was a bit of a challenge, and one I couldn't ignore, it took some time but I finally did it, and by then I guess I just couldn't stop. It was fun."

"You know, I suppose in hindsight the itching powder and the treated soap was funny,"Catherine gave a small smile, as she leaned against the bathroom door frame, and watched me set to work. "The bed thing though **was** going too far, and all of them together was more then I could handle. I felt like I was being attacked. but then again I guess there were days in the lab that you felt much the same way."

I nodded my head realizing that Catherine might be coming to an understanding of why I had done what I had. "Yeah, but you wanted to learn about me, the scientist you worked with didn't have much choice in..." I hesitated and turned to scrub at the toilet for a moment, " in studying me. I did have a choice in what I did to you, I just went about it the wrong way." I admitted. "You helped me, and treated me decently enough. I should **never **have paid you back in the way that I did. I told you that my family treats people with respect, but I didn't respect you when I acted so improperly." I told her, I turned and looked at her, " I'm sorry Catherine, last night shouldn't have happened. If I could go back and change things I would."

Catherine smiled a little "Why did you do it Ramiela?"

I set my stuff down and sat on the edge of the tub, "I don't know a lot of little reasons like the pain I went through that kept bugging me, the fear of the scientist who are so close and might hurt the family if they find them, knowing what awaits me and the family if we are caught all of that just keeps going through my head. I knew you had been there,at the lab, a part of my misery, you saw what I went through and I guess all of that mixed up," I said trying to explain things as best I could. "once I got home I thought I'd be safe, and I didn't want you around me anymore. How can things seem so right one day, and the very next be the most stupidest thing you ever thought of?"

I sighed a little and hung my head for a moment, "At least the family knows I'm really home now, just in case they were in any doubt," I remarked with a slight grin.

Catherine nodded her head, "I think I understand, you did go through a great deal and most of it must have been very difficult for you to grasp the whys of it, especially as no one was telling you anything. Who wants to think about the bad points in life, most people would rather forget them," She agreed.

I grinned even larger at her words, she did understand. I got up and returned to the scrubbing around the sink and toilet. "Yeah but I forgot that you made being in the lab not a _constant _bother. I forgot that we have both good and bad things in life and it is how we deal with these things that really matters. You and dad seemed to like each other and I probably ruined that," I pointed out miserably, as I scrubbed extra hard on a nasty stain.

"To enjoy a sunny day, really enjoy it, you have to know what makes it so much better than the rainy miserable days but you know too that the rain is necessary in making things grow. I never had my freedom taken from me, not to that extent. Now, I do know what it is like, before it was just a fear, sort of like the boogey man, you might speak of it, you know there is a scary possibility to it. But you don't expect to see it, or feel it." I said, before turning to scrub out the tub.

I kneeled in silence for a bit working on the tub before I continued. "I hope you forgive me for how I treated you." I turned my body and head enough so I could look at her, " I regret my actions deeply because I know I disgraced myself and my family. More importantly I could have lost a very good friend. You gave up a lot for me and I pay you back by treating you like crap."

Catherine smiled a little, "Honey, you went through so much. I should have known, especially when your dad told me you'd been going through some conflict over my just being here. I ignored it, if I did that with a wild animal I could be attacked and severely injured, not just pranked. But you could have used a thing called talking you know."

I chuckled as I replied, " Talking is over rated."

"Yeah, and it ends up that it doesn't come out with you being severely punished for it" Catherine shot back.

" Uh, right...okay you got me there," I confessed.

"Ramiela you should never of had to suffer what you did, you have human intelligence and should have been treated like a human, I figured that out long before it was proven to the other scientist, I just didn't want to trust my own instincts enough to put a stop to it. When I fully realized where it was all going, I knew you had to get out of there. You didn't belong in that cage," Catherine declared emphatically, " And I should never have said what I had, like your acting out I did it because I was angry and upset."

"Hey, after what I did, I probably deserved being locked up," I joshed. " I know I disappointed my family."

" They might be disappointed but I'm sure they will forgive you," Catherine soothed.

"Yeah, they will." I shrugged a little, " They have to, I'm family. The important thing is, do you forgive me Catherine, can we be friends?" I asked.

"I forgive you Ramiela. I'd like to be your friend, a friend of your entire family even, but friends have to be honest with each other, and accept each other for who they are," She reminded me, "I can accept your jokes long as you don't get carried away with them," She stressed the last bit.

" I'll keep that in mind. I'll also try to remember your my friend and not my enemy, also Catherine you are one of the nicest scientist I've ever met."

Catherine nodded "I'll let you get back to your chores now Ramiela, I need to go and talk to your father now."

Before she could leave I blurted out "Catherine, do you love my dad?"

"Love?" She echoed, "I'm not sure about that yet. But I do like and care for him a great deal. I haven't really known him long enough to decide if I love him."

I nodded that made sense I guess, though I thought when people fell in love it happened instantly it was like that in lots of books and movies. But right now I was wondering if dad would ever ask Catherine to marry him. Right now though, I was sort of glad it was just friends, I wasn't so sure I wanted a step mom just yet.

I was glad that Catherine and I had been able to reach a truce, and that was part of restoring the honor I had lost. But, I was also fully aware that something else would have to be done to restore honour. Since, I had gone against guest rules, and made Catherine feel uncomfortable in our home, I would have to make her feel more at ease here with us, again. Problem was, I just hadn't figured out how to do that, just yet.

TBC


	32. Chapter 32: Making Up

**Therefore I am**

**Disclaimer: **I deny any ownership of any adolescent, or adult, transformed shadow warrior chelonians.

**Chapter Thirty Two - Making Up**

**Michaelangelo:**

I was irritated and in a bit of a sour mood, with my mind replaying Catherine's words about Rama being a delinquent and having her locked in a cage, for a few jokes. Okay they might not be totally harmless, they were rather mean spirited, but most of it was really no worse then what Ramiela did on any April Fool's day. I knew a lot of outsiders had problems with how we raised our kids, and it seemed like Catherine might be one of those type of people who felt that there was no justification for breaking the law.

Karena had been like that when she first came, getting upset that we were teaching Rama things like how to pick pockets. Melody, Jessie's mother also had a big problem with things like Rama sneaking into the movies or doing other things that were against the law, that were for us practically a part of life.

We were totally aware of what we were teaching our children, we did our best to instill in them, the understanding that these skills were to be used for survival purposes only. That there would be times in their life, when push came to shove and they might have to break a law to save a family member, or a friend, or even a complete stranger during a night patrol. However, if they used these skills and training the wrong way there would be harsh penalties.

Strict guidelines had to be adhered to, and this was not something that they were supposed to do to gain entrance into some street gang, or to go out and terrorize people. For with knowledge came power and responsibility, the knowledge of how to pick a lock was balanced by years of respect, training and discipline. A Master of Karate who was had more than earned the black belt and then some, might be capable of killing a person with their bare hands, but years of training and discipline mean that they weren't very likely to go on a murderous rampage, killing indiscriminately.

There was a difference. In that difference is where we were.

It bothered me that Rama was hurting, that all the skills we had given her had been useless, it irked me that we didn't, couldn't move sooner to help her and get her out of there. All I could do now was offer some support and understanding, to ease some of her pain and confusion.

I went into the dojo and began a few of the katas for my chucks relaxing in the familiar moves and strikes, pushing myself harder as I flowed from one to the other move. I felt myself relax and some of the irritating thoughts were pushed back as the exercise took over. I don't know how long I had been in the dojo running through my exercises, when I sensed Catherine enter the dojo, she leaned against the wall to watch.

I didn't falter in what I was doing, just continued to focus on where I was at, what I was doing until I was done, then I tucked my weapons securely back into my belt before turning to face her. I reached out with my senses a little hoping to pick up, just a little maybe, on what she wanted. I was about tired of arguing, but she didn't look like she herself was eager to lock horns and do battle. I gave her a slight smile.

"Very impressive," She remarked with admiration.

" Thanks," I replied simply.

"Mike, I'm sorry about my remarks earlier. I admit I was angry and upset about what Ramiela had done to me, and I felt that you weren't taking her behaviour seriously. I didn't realize that such shenanigans were normal for her." Cathy apologized, "I know I offended you by saying she deserved to be locked up. I was also wrong to call her a delinquent," She admitted, " I know she's not, not in the true sense of the word at any rate. I just finished talking to Ramiela and she seems very upset by what she has done, and I believe she is sincere." Cathy locked her eyes on mine, "I don't want us to stay angry at each other Mike."

Her voice was soft, gentle and pleading, there was sincerity in her voice. Her words did a great deal to soothe any left over hurt feelings that I had over the whole incident. In fact I thought it was pretty big of her to talk to not only Rama but to seek me out to apologize.

"It is all right Catherine, you had a right to be upset. I suppose I shouldn't have acted so defensive, it is just once Rama admitted to how upset she was and why, how much it has been hurting her, it just did something to me. I just wanted to protect her." I confessed sheepishly, "Sure, her playing jokes is quite normal, she does come by it honestly enough, but she shouldn't have gone against the guest rule either."

"I might be a guest, but she still has her own feelings." Catherine insisted, "After our talk I think...well, I hope we were able to work things out and reach an understanding with one another. She does seem to realize she made a mistake and she is beating herself up over it too, going on about how she dishonoured the clan, and is a disgrace to the family. She was so worked up about it, really kicking herself."

I chuckled, "Ramiela takes being ninja very seriously, I don't know where she gets that from, unless Leo's influenced her a little over the years. I never took ninjitsu that seriously. Heck, when I was her age, I did my best to skip out of it. For a ninja honour is everything! You want to gain honour to the clan then you fulfill expectations, go above and beyond the call of duty," I explained, "On the other hand to bring disgrace upon yourself and your clan just go against the clan's rules."

I guided Catherine over to the benches along the wall, "Rama wants so much to bring honour to the clan. She tries very hard, and it means a great deal to her. she tends to get very upset when she feels she has failed the clan in any way. Leo, being her sensei, is very aware of Rama's feelings and he is also quite aware of Rama's feelings. He knows one of the harshest punishments he can dish out to her is telling her she has disgraced the clan, then lets her guilt eat away at her till she sets things right."

"That doesn't sound very fair," Catherine blurted out, " though I suppose that is one way to get someone to solve their own problems." Her face scrunched up in puzzlement.

"Rama knows Leo is second in command of the clan, our chunin, and when Splinter passes Leo will be the leader, or Jonin, so when Leo tells her such things she is apt to pay more attention then she would to her old man when he is on one of his rants," I winked at Catherine, "Of course Rama is also going to be the leader of the clan eventually, so she has to learn through Leo when to step in and what to do as a leader. She'll consider her actions and behaviour far more when Leo goes after her, then if it was anyone else." I gave a small grin, "So if Rama is kicking herself, while she is down, then Leo has done his job, and she will do her best to ensure that it doesn't happen again."

Catherine shifted a little, "I think, I see how you handle things." She bit at her bottom lip, "You take care of the father, daughter bit. Leo handles the ninja aspects, because he is the teacher."

"Well, I deal with some of the problems around ninjitsu, but yes, Leo or Master Splinter usually handles that part," I agreed with a nod of my head.

" I think I'd find it difficult to let someone else discipline my child," Catherine remarked a slight scowl on her face.

"There is an old saying that it takes a village to raise a child, Rama is being raised by all of us, we all have our roles to play in our children's lives. Rama is entering her teens, a difficult stage for anyone, the stage of my parents are idiots and know absolutely nothing. She listens to and respects Leo and Master Splinter, even though they are adults." I pointed out.

I paused and reflected for a moment, "Rama once told me the reason that she wanted both sai and katana was that she wanted to honour both of her uncles. Raph because she loves him so much, and Leo due to just the respect she has for him. It is her silent tribute to the two uncles who have made a large, positive, impact on her life. Rama of course intends to be very proficient in both weapons."

I had never told my brothers about that but I did find myself telling Catherine this.

She smiled in reply and her hand reached up to caress my cheek, I took the opportunity to turn my face enough so I could kiss the palm of her hand.

"It looks like it takes a great deal to train a ninja, more than it looks on the outside," She admitted.

"Ninja are normally very secretive of their training, it isn't exactly a spectator sport," I ribbed her as I slipped my arms around her. " I'm sorry for getting angry at you Catherine," I whispered.

" Forget it Mike, I just needed time to calm down," She admitted.

"Hey, no problem we all need our space at times." I grinned, "Now comes the good part, we get to kiss and make up."

She laughed, "I thought we were making up Mike."

"Sure we are, but uh...kissing means all is forgiven," I insisted tenderly as I gave her a kiss, and she returned the kiss eagerly enough. _Okay, so maybe now I might not be totally forgiven, but at least she isn't pushing me away, or totally rejecting me! _I mused inwardly.

"Mike you know a lot of arguments are based on hurt feelings and silly, misunderstandings between one another. Not really, knowing where the other person is coming from, not taking time to learn and most people know, or believe that once they say sorry it is enough. But, a lot of times they end up traveling the same road over and over again, because they don't stop to resolve the real _issue_ in the first place," Catherine said, her words were gentle.

She reached out and took my hand in hers, "I don't want that Mike. I don't want you having doubts about me, thinking that Ramiela deserves to be locked up, just because it was said when I was in an irritable mood. I'd really like the chance to talk this over more. I know I myself have a lot more question after recent events, if only because I don't know Ramiela half as well, as I thought I did."

I arched an eye ridge at her, impressed by what she had said, the fact she wanted to get to know me, and Rama better was wonderful, and trying to work on not just forgiving one another for our argument but insuring that these old battles weren't going come back later to bite us in the rear, because of working to resolve them, said a great deal about who Catherine really was.

She obviously did care, about us, and maybe there was a chance for our relationship after all, in spite of this momentary stumbling block.

" You know, I think there is a good deal more I could learn about you too," I confessed, "Why don't we go topside, do some talking and work things through where we might have not so many distractions," I suggested.

Her eyes locked on mine, " I like that idea Mike."

"Okay," I grinned, " Just let me give Rama a few more instructions first and then we'll go." I rose to go find Ramiela.

I was glad that I wasn't the sort to argue too much, or bear a grudge too far, but making up did have it's benefits and the sort of person, Catherine was proving herself to be was making the process all the more inviting to me. I found that I was looking forward to the talking we'd be doing, and I had a feeling we'd both feel better for it.

I was suddenly feeling quite excited at the prospect, and I guess that was when I first realized that I might actually be falling for her in spite of all my precautions to slow down and to take my time.

TBC


	33. Chapter 33 Plans

**Therefore I am**

**Disclaimer: **I deny any ownership of any adult, or adolescent, transformed shadow warrior chelonians.

**Chapter Thirty Three: Plans**

**Raphael:**

Mike, especially loved to tease me about how _whipped_ I was by my wife. That Sara controlled me and all that crap. Course the rest of the family made similar comments as well, but none of them did it to quite the extent Mike did when ribbing me. He'd go on about how my wife kept me on a short leash and was yanking on my chain. What a lot of croc that was.

It wasn't like that at all. I knew it, and Sara knew it. Bout the only time the family noticed anything, was after we had an argument an I seemed to give in ta her way of thinkin' or behavin' myself just a little more. Course Sara knew naggin' at me, would get her nowhere fast, cause I just wouldn't listen to her. Go ahead, tell me yer disappointed and just try to lay some form of guilt trip on me, bout the only thing that did was make me more irritable and stubborn.

Sara knew naggin' me was a dead end, so she didn't bother. Nor, did she go after me for every little infraction, she knew to concentrate on the important stuff and let me enjoy myself for the rest of it. So, when Sara made a point of saying "this has got to change", I was far more inclined to listen to her.

I on the other hand was fully aware that I didn't have to sleep on the couch whenever, she got the urge to kick me outta my room. I could, just to prove a point, stay in my room and tell her where she could go and how she could get there. But I knew it was her way of sayin' you need time and space to think about this and I'm givin' it to ya. I had learned early on that all I had to do was prove to her I had thought about it, even if I thought about it and still figured I was **right!** It was just that I had to reach some sort of reasonable conclusion.

The very fact that I could return, even an hour after she had kicked me out, and she'd allow me to stay was proof to me that it wasn't a matter of her tryin' ta give me the boot because she was mad at me.

Okay, so maybe this wouldn't work for everyone, but it did work for us, and I was willing to let the family, especially Mike, think whatever the heck they wanted to.

This time though, I knew was different Sara wouldn't let me back just like that, not until I did a little more than just _think_ about the situation. A show of faith would be required, I would have to do something to prove my intentions. Not exactly, easily done when I had to find something to _**like**_ about Catherine. The fact that she wasn't Shay, which I thought was good enough, wouldn't do a thing for Sara.

I walked into the kitchen to grab a bite of food to hold me off till lunch and saw Ramiela finishing up cleaning out the kitchen fridge of all the unidentified frozen objects.Most of the fridge contents were sitting either on the table or on the counters, I grabbed some grapes and went to sit down. I would have offered to help, but if Sara found out I had no doubt that she'd mount my shell on the wall for some sort of trophy. I was in the soup as it was over this.

"So your stuck on K.P huh?"

"Yeah," Ramiela sighed wearily and pushed a strand of hair back, "I got a lecture from Sensei too." She grumbled as she wiped a soapy cloth into the fridge to wipe off grime and who knows what that was in there.

"Ah forget it, Don scored a lucky strike on Leo in practice, and he's still upset about it," I informed her, as I sat down at the table with a handful of grapes.

She gave me a pointed stare, "Are you trying to tell me he's got a stick up his butt again?"

I nodded as I tossed a couple of grapes in the air and caught them.

"How do you do it Uncle?" Rama asked simply.

"I paused and munched on a grape in my mouth, "Do what Ramiela?" I wondered uncertainly.

" Keep disgracing the clan, and not worry about it,"She replied.

"To me Ramiela, I'm clan cause, I have to be. The family accepts me for what I am, but by and large being disgraced, or dishonoured doesn't mean that much to me. I know that we _are_ family we are going stick together and be there for one another no matter what, **that** is what is important, the rest doesn't really matter, or mean that much to me." I explained.

"It should," She grumbled, perhaps a little irritably before turning back to the fridge.

" I guess, I should have warned you kid, what you were getting into."

"Wouldn't have stopped me," She admitted uneasily, her head popped back up and out of the fridge, "Not then at any rate. Because I didn't like Catherine then and I didn't want her around dad or myself."

I arched an eye ridge, "But you do now?" I inquired, a little stunned at her turn about. Okay, yeah she'd been given a lot of flak for her games, but I'd seen Rama take a punishment and still stick to her guns when she felt it was necessary.

"She's not that bad, Uncle Raphael. I was sorta, getting angry at her for things she didn't do, or have any control over, and that wasn't right,"She insisted as she wiped the fridge dry with a clean rag. " Do you hate her cause you know she's gonna hurt us, or just because she is a scientist?" Ramiela wondered.

I sighed, wondering how to answer that one. Then again I'd always been straight forward with her and I didn't see any need to stop that now. "If she is planning on hurting us, then it will be quite a surprise," I confessed, "Honestly, I can't pick up anything like that from her, so if she is going to do anything she is the best actor I ever met and can cover her tracks better then a ninja."

Ramiela gave a wise little nod of her head, "Or she is genuinely telling the truth. You just don't like her because she studies animals." She announced this with a sense of conviction as she turned to start replacing the stuff that was worth keeping back in the fridge.

"Yeah, well I got a big problem with that kid." I confessed.

"So do I!" Ramiela agreed, "But Catherine is nice. If you had met David or some of those other scientist then you'd see there is a difference between the two. Catherine isn't like them at all, and I kinda lost track of that," Ramiela said.

I looked at her, " You okay with your dad and _her?"_

"Yeah, I guess." She shrugged a little, " I still don't want to know if they have sex, that is not a thing I need to know, now or **ever**. That they can keep to themselves." She declared emphatically.

"What if she gets pregnant?" I couldn't help but tease her a little.

" That would be different. Immaculate conception doesn't happen so obviously, you know they had to have done it sometime. I just don't want to know the details." Rama scrunched up her face as she continued to place things away, "Funny, if it works out that way though I'll end up with a baby brother, or sister at the age of fourteen - or even older -that would be one heck of an age gap. I could end up teaching them ninjitsu."

"I wouldn't worry about that part too much Ramiela. I don't think either of them are all that serious about the other just yet," I assured her as I popped the last grapes into my mouth, and leaned back on my chair.

"True," another decisive nod of her head, then she added, "I've never seen dad act like this around anyone else though."

I nodded I knew what she meant, I had picked up on enough of Mike's feelings to know that he was far more into Catherine then he had been into just about anyone for some time now. It dawned on me then why it was that my wife wanted me to start liking Catherine now and I brought my chair down to the floor with a bang, causing Ramiela to look my way and giggle a little.

I guess it wouldn't do for me to object to their union, if and when Mike decided she was the one for him and the other way around as well.

"So what's the hardest thing you have to do for Aunt Sara?" Ramiela asked me, as she came over to get the bag of carrots, onions and potatoes from off the table to put them away into the crispers, "I've got to find a way to restore honour and I'm stumped."

I chuckled at her words, "That is okay. I'm just as stumped," I admitted, " Because I have to find things to like about Catherine."

" I told you you shouldn't have gotten married," Rama sing songed in a mocking way.

She had too. I could recall how upset she had been, how she had protested that **everything **would change between us. Not much had changed, not really, at least not as drastically as she had thought. Rama could still talk to me about anything and know that I wasn't going to squeal on her, and yes, I still encouraged her to raise hell and walk in her father's footsteps. What had changed, was I now was a father, and had been for a few years now and I supposed Sara was right about the favourtisim I showed my niece.

_Damn it! I hated it when Sara was _**right! **Course it could be worse, she could be one of those people who would never let you forget the fact that you were wrong. Lucky, for me Sara wasn't one of those types.

"Couldn't help it Ramiela," I replied simply to her jests of me not getting married.

Rama grinned, " You know you and Catherine both have impeccably good taste," She informed me brightly, " You both like me after all."

I laughed at that remark, "Not conceited are ya?"

"Catherine knows we are intelligent and that we don't deserve to be locked up and she **did** bring me back home," Rama pointed out, ignoring my last comment to her. "Trust me there are those who are a lot worse."

I gave her a wicked grin "She studies animals, and I'm an animal."

"Really?" Rama asked, a stunned look on her face, "And here all along I thought you were a vegetable."

" Watch it kid I can still ninja kick ya," I threatened her, as I watched her place the last few items into the fridge, " I guess if you can trust her, after all you went through then I ought to as well." I conceded as she came over to sit beside me, "Which, means, I guess that I owe her an apology and since I helped dishonour us I ought to help return honour."

Rama's face fell and she sulked a little crossing her arms over her chest "Aunt Sara said your helping me had to come to an end. She told me that this morning."

" In my mind the two of us dug the hole and I don't think it is fair that you have to fill it in yourself." I explained, "So where is she?"

" Out with dad, they made up and went to talk together and work things through and stuff like that. Dad said they might be back after dinner but to save them some," Rama reported.

I nodded the whole prank thing had been to drive a wedge between Mike and Catherine but luckily, what had been done hadn't done enough damage to keep them at each other's throats. I grinned.

Ramiela turned and smiled at me, "I can smell your brain smoking" She quipped.

" You planned the last move. **I **plan this one," I informed her.

"Oh no, now I know we are in trouble. I have to _**regain**_ honour Uncle," Rama almost wailed.

" Hey, this is me, okay? Trust me, or at the very least hear me out."

She gave me a skeptical look, "I'll listen. But that might be as far as it goes," She informed me.

"Don't worry, what I have in mind ought to satisfy Splinter, Leo, Catherine and Mike." I assured her.

**DAVID: **

The others were getting anxious to return back home and to the laboratory, where the real work was. They kept telling me to forget A-23 she was gone, and no amount of searching would reveal her or Catherine, they could have left the city or been anywhere by now. Most, of the others insisted I was becoming obsessed Susan had all ready had given up and left with Jerry, it was only Carl and myself now.

I could not forget what I had in my hands, could not give up on the possibilities she had opened for us, at least Carl was willing to stay for a little longer. I decided that our own search had revealed nothing so, in desperation to find something of use I placed a carefully worded advertisement in hopes of getting some leads, or anything worthwhile. I had told Carl if the advertisement turned up nothing we might as well go home.

Though, I hated to admit defeat. I wanted A-23 back. She couldn't evade me forever.

My cell phone rang and I dug it out of my coat pocket. I heard a calm masculine voice on the other end "Are you the person who is interested in large turtle sightings in the city?"

"Yes," I answered.

"Good. I have some information for you. But first I want to know why it is you are interested in giant turtles." The voice remained calm, yet there was a hint of interest perhaps curiosity..

" The turtle I am seeking is a mutation, I study mutations of flora and fauna. I figured such an abnormal large turtle would be a mutation of interest. I had one for a bit and confirmed the mutation but someone helped it escape. I have a feeling the one who released the mutant and the mutant itself are hidden somewhere in this city." I explained, trying not to reveal too much, but enough to hopefully gain what I needed.

"A mutant turtle?" The voice on the other end echoed, "Would it perhaps know martial arts?"

I gasped startled at the question, most people would not ask such a thing in regards to a turtle, yet A-23 had known martial arts of some kind, someone might clearly be aware of that fact.

The voice laughed in response. "I'll take that as a yes. Good, then we are talking about the same turtle. My name is Keith, we need to talk and perhaps arrange a suitable plan for you to get what you want. If you are interested I will see you at the Red Dragon Bar on fifty six and eighth. I'll be in a back booth, with a picture of a blonde woman riding a red dragon. Come alone at eight tonight." He instructed, " Then Mr. Peterson we will see if we can do business."

I assured him I would be there and hung up anxious suddenly for the time to meet with this Keith, then it occurred to me that I had not placed either my first or last name in the ad, only my number. But in spite of my misgivings this was the most promising call I had received and the best chance of getting A-23 back with me, where she belonged. There was so much more I had to learn from her, it was well worth the risk of meeting Keith.

TBC


	34. Chapter 34: Night of Surprises

**Therefore I am**

**Disclaimer: **I deny any ownership of any adult, or adolescent, transformed shadow warrior chelonians.

**Chapter Thirty Four- Night of Surprises.**

**Catherine:**

I knew that the root of my remarks, were connected to my lack of understanding, about who Ramiela really was, and sheer ignorance about ninja in general. Before I had been lead to Ramiela's home about all I knew about ninja was it was something to do with the Asian culture and martial arts, I might have seen a ninja portrayed in a movie at some time or other, but it hadn't made a large impression on me.

The root of Mike's insinuations that I was to blame for what had happened in the lab, probably stemmed from his fears of knowing Ramiela was missing, hurting and he was unable to do anything about it. Any parent could fear the loss of a child, one that suddenly disappears the nightmares they must have play in their minds countered only by some flicker of hope that their child would be returned to them. How much harder was it then, for someone like Mike, who had to know that his child being genetically unique, so to speak, would have even less chance to turn up safe and sound?

I believed that Mike did regret his words, as much as I did my own, but I also realized our conflict and uncertainty had to be resolved and laid to rest once and for all. I didn't want to have our friendship ruined, simply because we refused to deal with the situation. Though I had to admit to a certain amount of trepidation that Mike, in spite of what Sara had said, would be spoiling for a fight, or prefer to hold a grudge.

The turtles were very human like in every aspect, far more so, then even I had expected and so, it stood to reason that Mike like many humans might nurse these remarks for a while and allow a little irritation to grow well out of proportion. He could very easily, remain angry, and want revenge. Not that as a father he didn't have a right to those emotions or feelings, for he did but my concern was more with how it would be handled.

I didn't even want to think of Raph being that angry, that thought alone was frightening. I was glad then that as we walked along crowded streets towards Central park and made our way to a quieter area, that Mike showed no signs of hostility and even the small conversation we had, showed no strains of the battle we had so recently. As if Mike was as eager to move on and let bygones be put to rest once and for all.

He wasn't violent or mean, he spoke calmly answering my questions and filling me in on certain aspects of Ninja training, discipline and daily life, he also talked about Ramiela revealing the depth of his love for his daughter, his protectiveness for her, and the many frustrations that came from trying to raise and deal with someone who was very creative, impulsive and highly intelligent all at once.

It was only when we, relaxed sitting on the park grass in the shadows of some trees, that we went to discuss other things and he became a little more reluctant to divulge his feeling surrounding his feelings about Rama's disappearance and how she was treated in the lab.

"Catherine I ...don't want to think that much on things like that. I try to focus on the good in life, enjoy things for what they are. The important thing is Rama is safe now she is at home," he pointed out optimistically.

" I know Mike," I agreed and reached for his hand, "You seem to have passed on a lot of that to Rama. But I wouldn't ask this of you if I didn't think it was important. I think you have to acknowledge that it played an important role in our argument, those hurt words had to come from somewhere, words often said in anger often have a tiny grain of truth." I pointed out.

He made a non-committed grunting sound, and shrugged his shoulders slightly under the folds of the coat. It was clear to me that he felt uncomfortable and put on the spot.

I sighed a little, "All right Mike if it makes you uncomfortable or, you'd rather not then we **don't **have to talk about such things. I'd just like to believe that we could keep things more in the open, maybe I'm expecting too much," I admitted and glanced away, " I just thought it might help us strengthen things between us."

"Or it might make things worse," Mike stated flatly.

"Hey," I held up my hands in a placating fashion, "I'm in no mood to have another argument so soon, peace okay?" I pleaded giving him a small smile, "If you really don't feel up to it that is fine I won't push." I assured him.

He reached over and took my hand in his, " I'm sorry Catherine...I'd rather not but..." he paused and chewed on a bottom lip, " I'll try," he offered. "These are the sort of things that normally, I only talk to Raph about well before I had Rama it was always Raph, since then I also talk a little to Splinter because he raised all of us and did a great job of it too." He explained.

I leaned closer and placed an arm around him, I decided to let it go and see what he said, not wanting to probe or demand too much.

"I guess a lot of my feelings for Rama are as strong as they are, because of the fact it was just her and me, you know. I was the main care giver, yes I had my brothers and father to assist me, and I don't belittle what they've done and I'm glad they were there to help out. But it is different for my brothers, they have their wives to help them share the duty of looking after the kids and being responsible," Mike stated, "most parents want to protect their kids, keep them from the real life scary monsters of the world. But how do you do that Catherine, when you train your kids for war?"

Mike talked on slowly, hesitantly but the words that came from him, helped me to understand a little more the strong bond that he had forged with his only child, the conflict that went on inside him to give Rama the _normal_ life she both deserved and wanted. The longing not to give her too much responsibility at once, for she had a right to be a child too, and yet at the same time knowing he had to let her be trained because if he didn't it might cause further harm in the long run.

The fears of her dying in battle, or becoming seriously injured in a way that they couldn't correct, their medical expertise was fine for simple things -they could mend broken bones sufficiently enough, stitch up wounds, but what of serious injuries ones that could leave a person crippled, or worse they could not treat, or even diagnose where inner damage was.

Then the agony and desperation, the utmost fear he felt when Rama disappeared, and while he was thankful to know she was alive, the cold despair of knowing she was a test subject in some lab. To hear later that she might have been subjugated to breeding, forced to carry a child. What that would have meant if it came to pass, and yet at the time he had been helpless, to act, to move, to do _anything!_

"I guess my accusations from all of that Catherine, that and a part of me also wonders why you waited so long." He concluded, he looked up and gave me a wistful smile, " I know you needed to confirm for yourself that what you saw, what you heard was real, that it wasn't a hallucination. You had to go on that there was nothing conclusive to draw on. I realize that Catherine, and I don't blame you."

"I know you don't anymore then I really want to lock her up. But those fears played an important part on your emotions for the argument."

Mike nodded, " I just don't like dwelling on it. Think too hard, too long on such things it might be too easy to start to hate, and that isn't the answer. I'm supposed to be the light hearted fun loving one after all." He sort of half joshed.

"You and your attitude have taught her a great deal, the training she has gone through has supplied her with the skills she needs to survive, she has confidence and she can be very persistent not willing to give up." I pointed out kindly, "You must be very proud of her, both because she is your daughter but also because she is a skilled ninja. You have given her the means she needs to survive in your world." I insisted kindly as I gave him a hug.

Mike smiled back at me, "Actually I am. But it is a parent's prerogative to worry. It is what parents do best, or so I've heard," Mike arched his eye ridges a little, "And it is all the more natural to worry when you know your child is hurt or in danger."

I nodded my head in agreement, " Because you have been essentially, Rama's father and mother. Not to mention that strong empathic bond you seem to have, probably makes it harder for you to let go. Also, you realize how much she might have to fight, to protect herself. You care too much Mike, but that is far better then not caring enough. Like the mother who dropped out of the picture."

Mike tensed a little, "What do you know about Shay?"

" Ramiela told me her mom left when she was a baby." I replied, wondering if Mike had been badly hurt by the woman's departure.

"Rama has seen her since then Catherine, but Shay isn't welcome around us any more." The guarded clipped tone he used put me on alert.

"Bad break up was it?"

"No, not at first," Mike replied giving a small shake of his head. " I wanted to let Shay be a part of Rama's life but when Shay returned she seemed to want to hurt Rama. Raph knew something was up and he tried to warn us, but none of us heeded what he had to say. Shay totally disregarded what we told her, and caused Rama grief, so she won't be seeing her anymore." Mike declared simply. "I have the cards Shay had sent and letters, that we got the first few years, when we were still on speaking terms mind you. One day, when Rama is older I will give them to her, maybe then she can see that her mom did love her once."

I sighed, I knew that Shay couldn't have been held in high esteem, not when I had heard that Raph was willing to place me, above her. I figured Mike must have loved her once, but time and certain situations, conflicts, that had caused Rama to be hurt, had obviously put an end to any charitable feelings on his part. I was curios about what had happened, but I wondered if another member of the family might divulge the details a little more easily then what Mike might.

By the time Mike and I returned in the evening we had covered a lot of ground and while our conversation was strained and wearied. I think we knew each other better, after opening up and speaking so freely of our fears, doubts, misunderstandings and other problems.

As we entered the lair Raph came forward "Sorry, but do you have a reservation?" He inquired simply.

"With you in the same house as the rest of us, there are plenty of reservations to be had, trust me Raphael," Mike quipped but the joke seemed a little forced.

Raph ignored it and checked a pad of paper he pulled from his belt pocket, "Ah yes here it is. Follow me," Raph instructed and turned to walk away.

"What is he up to now?" I hissed in Mike's ear tensing up slightly. I knew Raph didn't like me and had no idea what was going on.

Course once we entered the living room it was hard to not notice that he had been very busy. The small kitchen table and chairs had been set out in the living room, the furniture had been pushed to one side, clearing a small area of the sewer floor. The table had a red tablecloth over it, there was a vase with some roses in the centre and candles set up on either side of the vase.

Raph went and pulled out a chair for me, and for a moment I hesitated, not sure if I should take him up on the offer.

Mike grinned wide and offered me his arm, escorting me to my seat, Raph pushed in my chair and then almost out of nowhere lit the two candles that were on the table. He bowed politely then left heading for the kitchen.

"What is going on here, did you plan this?" I demanded of Mike.

"Are you kidding me?" Mike asked flabbergasted, " Raph does pretty much what he wants. But, if I'm not mistaken he is seeking your forgiveness," Mike replied, "Or at the very least trying to make up for the other night." He sat down across from me, a grin a mile wide on his face.

In a moment Raph returned, "It seems I have profaned thee by my most unworthy hand." He quoted.

I blinked startled, Raph could quote Shakespeare?

" For shame! Deny that thou bear'st love to any who for thy self art so improvident. Grant, if thou wilt, thou art beloved of many. Oh, change thy thought, that I may change my mind. Shall hate be fair lodged then gentle love? Be as thy prescence is gracious and kind or to thyself, at least kind hearted proved," Raph declared. ((A/N: part of Sonnet ten.))

Mike looked at me, from acrossed the table, "He says, he has committed a crime with his hand, and brought shame by doing so. That you came here with kindness, and are loved by many here. That he must change his thinking to change his views. You have proven yourself to be both gracious and kind," he translated for Raph.

Raph nodded, and reached out to pat my hand gently before leaving and returning shortly after with a bottle of wine, which he poured for us. Ramiela came in carrying a large bouquet of flowers which she brought over and offered it to me. Raph again departed for the kitchen returning carrying a tray. Meanwhile Ramiela went over to one side and began to sing.

"Dinner and a floor show, now that is what I call entertainment." Mike crowed.

I chuckled and listened to a bit of the song Rama was singing, it was clearly about a couple who had some form of disagreement and yet the words were well suited for Mike's and my present situation. There was something about after all we'd been through, I will make it up to you, I promise you. It seemed fitting and her voice well suited to the song.

I smiled at Mike starting to relax, as Rama wound up the song and placed a CD on before bidding us both good night. She bowed politely, then she and Raph left us alone to our meal. I glanced down to see what had been offered, roast chicken, stuffing, carrots, potatoes and salad.

I looked at Mike "I don't believe that was Raph."

"Aw, he is like that," Mike gave a dismissive wave of his hand, "He can be very good at catching you off your guard. The thing is he knows he was wrong about you, and he'll do his best to change his thinking but that might take some time, so be ready to be patient with him."

"Right now I am impressed, and amazed, that he even went to this sort of trouble," I informed Mike.

"Well, playing practical jokes takes some fore thought too you know?" Mike hinted, "If you can use it in one area you might as well, use it other places too. Besides, as our guest you should feel welcome in our home." He stated as he began to sample bits of food that was on his plate.

For awhile we ate, each of us enjoying the candle lit dinner, Mike poured more wine for the two of us and we talked between mouthfuls savouring the meal, while the music played in the back ground. Mike sputtered and I thought for a moment he had swallowed his last bite of food the wrong way, as he began to cough and sputter as if choking.

"Mike, are you all right?" I wondered half rising from my chair.

Mike gestured for me to sit back down, as he took a slow sip of wine, that and possibly some ninja training enabled him to manage to regain control quickly enough. "It's the song," Mike finally replied, when he was able, " that damn kid of mine." He muttered the last, and shook his head in exasperation but his eyes sparkled with amusement none the less.

I paused to pay attention to the song, or at least the words, the music had created the right ambience thus far, filling in the spaces where there might be empty silence, or the careful chewing of food. Not, loud enough to distract us from one another, and yet there. I heard a few lines and scowled not comprehending the connection. "What about it?" I wondered.

"I think Rama is warning us not to do anything we might regret later," he answered, "just keep listening." He encouraged me.

I did so hearing about how bodies were held so close and tight, it never felt so good or felt so right. I was still baffled and my face must have showed it for Mike, reached over and patted my hand.

"Wait for it." he encouraged.

I did so wondering what was going on, obviously it was a duet between a guy and his girl and how they were in love and ready to take the next step. But all of a sudden the female vocal chimed in with "Stop, right there. I gotta know right now before we go any further, do you love me, will you love me forever? Will you need me, never leave me?" Then she went on to ask if the guy would make her his wife, and she wanted to know before they went too far.

The male vocal in the song came back begging her to let him sleep on it, and he'd give her the answer in the morning.

I started to laugh myself, "Are you sure it wasn't Raph who did this?"

Mike chuckled himself, "No, this is one of Rama's favourite songs. She loves the humor in it" Mike assured me.

"The humour?" I echoed, not sure I had heard right.

Mike nodded as the last part of the song began to play, this part saying how the guy who had promised everything to his girl that very night was now praying for the end of time, so he could end his time with her. I burst out laughing at that myself. If Mike was right Rama couldn't fully behave even when asking for forgiveness, but her warning was clear. _Fool around too soon, and you, might, regret it later. _

Mike sighed, as he pushed his plate away. "I don't know what I'm going do with that girl!"

"Don't do anything Mike, she did nothing wrong," I insisted, "I didn't mind the song, or a chance to laugh for that matter," I told him honestly enough.

The tension of the evening and more serious talk had been put at rest, draining easily away when coming home to such a fine meal. But the music, the meal, the candle light might have lead to something that could have made for a more awkward situation, Rama's little warning song had helped place things in perspective, and the humor found in the music laid to rest any uneasy feelings that might have cropped up if it had been broached a different way.

Mike caught my eye, with his own, the mirth that danced and sparkled within looked more lively than ever. His small gentle smile, which played across his face spoke volumes.

Both of us needed this little break from life's, hectic routine, from the insanity of last night and the tenseness that had followed for most of the day. It was a chance to ease any lingering hurt feelings, by just being able to relax, enjoy each other's company and I felt as if the battle we had earlier had melted away, and meant nothing, at least not at this instant.

We finished the rest of our meal, and I found I was paying more attention to the music that was playing, most of it was soft, easy listening type of music, not really love songs though. It seemed neither Raph or Rama had felt that it was necessary to use music that might ask for more than either of us cared or wanted to give for the moment.

Mike pushed his plate aside, rose from his chair and bowed to me, "Care to dance Catherine?"

"You dance?" I asked uncertainly.

"Well sure, sparring is sort of a type of dance really," Mike replied, "You move around your partner, a little give and take. But dancing is a lot nicer then trying to defend yourself from strikes." He confessed.

I hesitated briefly, before taking his extended hand. The next song was probably the closest thing to a love song that could be found on the whole CD, and Mike took full advantage of it. He pulled me close to him, and I could feel the strength in his arms, where he was holding me. I felt protected and safe. His step was quick and sure, confident, but never going too far keeping close to me as we moved.

I rested my head on his shoulder as the music played, "You know Mike, I think I like how your family says sorry," I remarked in a low voice.

Mike kissed me, "We may have our disagreements with one another, but in the end, when all is said and done, it is how we really care for each other that comes shining through." He agreed firmly.

I suddenly felt that I was more at home here then I had been anywhere in my life before. It was both a strange and welcome feeling, when I realized how so few places in my past had made me feel both safe and at home simultaneously, and I knew for the moment there was no place I'd rather be.

TBC

Author's note: the song that had Mike and Catherine both going is Paradise by the Dashboard light by Meatloaf. Originally I also had, the lyrics for It's you I have Loved by Dana Glover, from the first Shrek movie as the last song Mike and Catherine danced too, but due to fanfiction rules took it out. Ramica.


	35. Chapter 35: Tolkien Stories

**Therefore I am **

**Disclaimer: **I deny any ownership of any adult, or adolescent, shadow warrior chelonians.

**Chapter Thirty -five: Tolkien Stories.**

**Ramiela:**

Uncle Raphael sure knew what he was doing, course all his experience with Aunt Sara had to pay off somehow I guess, he figured once dinner was served to dad and Catherine, it would be better to leave them alone, besides he wanted to go talk to his wife.

_Talk!_** Yeah, right** maybe they would talk but I had a funny feeling it wasn't the _**only**_ thing they'd do.

I was pretty tired, it had been a long day, and a very long uncomfortable night, I was looking forward to a soak in a tub and then going to bed. I paused long enough to look back at dad and Catherine, while I didn't mind her and dad being close I didn't know if I was ready for them to get too close. I sighed, knowing it wasn't really my choice and that whatever was going to happen would happen, so I might as well just accept things for what they were.

I told myself that it didn't really mean anything, but somehow, in some ways it felt like it meant _everything!_

Next morning, I knew that Sensei approved because he wasn't giving me dirty looks, or making me feel like I was two inches tall, or stuff like that, though I knew him well enough to know, that he'd still want the essay, even without him telling me.

He smiled at me, " your father let me know that you did an admirable job of restoring honour to our clan last night, Ramiela." He assured me, " Catherine has been put at ease and made to feel welcome again and that goes a long way with our guests."

"Thank you Sensei, only Uncle Raphael helped me it was his idea, really, and I won't dishonour the clan again." I vowed.

" I'm sure you will work hard to bring honour to us." He paused and leaned against the kitchen counter, " I'd still like your essay though."

I tired not to roll my eyes at how predictable he could be at times. "I figured that Sensei when do you expect it?" I asked politely.

"Since you were occupied for most of yesterday, I'll give you another fourty eight hours to complete the assignment." He offered.

"Hai Sensei," I agreed quickly, knowing that it had to be done, there was no getting out of it, or I'd really be in for it. I should count myself lucky that he was giving me two days instead of twelve hours or something equally ridiculous. Besides, Sensei was very harsh when it came to ignoring tasks he'd given ya. I found out that, the hard way. It wasn't exactly something I was keen on repeating any time soon, either.

When Catherine got up she was humming the love song that I had put on near the end of the CD.

_Oh, boy! maybe, dad and her were getting more serious then I first thought!_

I gave a wicked grin and began to sing out "now I'm prayin for the end of time."

Catherine laughed, "That is quite enough of that, Miss Mischief." She mock scolded, giving me a stern glare that didn't last all too long, " But thank you so much for last night, it helped Ramiela. You, know I don't just feel like a guest here, last night made me feel, like I fit in and belong, and a part of the family now."

" That is how a guest should feel" I informed her casually. I felt that strange feeling return that, sort of gnawing deep in my belly, and I bit my lip a bit. "Catherine, I know you like dad, and I know he likes you, it seems like you are getting closer all the time, but are you just going be staying friends or..." I couldn't finish the rest of that thought.

"Ramiela, I'm not sure where this is going myself. I admit, I've never felt for anyone how, I now find myself feeling towards your father. But, I want to be fully honest with you, and in all honesty, while I feel I do love him your dad and I talked about all kind of things yesterday, and one of those things, happened to be how we felt for each other. We both decided that we want to spend more time together, and not rush into things," She informed me with a warm smile. "Your dad told me he rushed last time, and he wants to take it easy. We both also realize that you might need time to accept it and while you might still be upset over your time in the lab, it might make things worse for you."

I sighed and grinned with relief at this news.

Catherine nodded, " You are old enough to understand things, a younger child might not but you are also getting into your teens, which happens to be a very difficult time of growing up no matter who you are. You might not like someone else in your life disciplining you, especially after suffering obeying orders in the lab. It will be a big adjustment for everyone, and for those reasons it isn't wise to move too quickly."

"Discipline me?" I asked, I hadn't really thought of that aspect of it.

"Your dad said whoever he married would have the right to do that," Catherine declared.

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms over my plastron, "I have enough people telling me that," I groaned.

I did feel a little better knowing that they were going to wait. I hope that meant they weren't going all the way either, course if they were I didn't want to know about it. The less I knew about that, in relation to them, was much better. There is such a thing as too much information you know.

Dad came in whistling he stopped long enough to hug Catherine, after last night he seemed to be in an incredibly good mood. "Want to go to a movie tonight Catherine?"

"I suppose if we can find one that we both could tolerate. I wouldn't want to drag you to a chick flick. But I'm not really interested in a lot of blood, gore and swearing," She replied.

"Well, that cuts out more than half the movies out there," Dad replied. He paused and considered "How about the Lord of the Rings, Return of the King? it has a bit of romance, some fighting. It has been out for a while so we should be able to get in without too much of a fuss."

"Sound good," Catherine nodded eagerly, " I love a story with an actual plot. Besides I think Legolas is cute."

" Ooooooh, I get it now you just want to go to drool over the elf boy. I could do anything **he **could do" Dad snorted.

" Jealous Mike?" Catherine ribbed.

"What makes you say that?" Dad wondered arching an eye ridge curiously.

" You are so green with envy it is showing" Catherine replied.

Dad snorted, " Too cheap and easy of a shot girl."

I snickered at their bantering "But you still walked into it dad," I couldn't help but point out. "Can I come too _please. _I've been wanting to see the third movie like forever, and you promised to take me dad." I reminded him quickly.

"I don't know Rama."

"Aw, come on dad you promised that we'd go. Besides someone has to help protect Catherine's honour." I begged.

"You think I can't care for her honour myself?" Dad inquired.

I had to fight to keep back a sharp retort, dad was leaving himself open all over the place today. Something, he usually avoided doing, and I was willing to let it pass me by if it meant I could go with them.

"What do you think Catherine it is your call?" Dad finally decided, "Do you want her tagging along or not?"

Catherine smiled my way, and I did my best to put on my best special look of sad puppy eyes and innocent smile, before she turned back to dad " I suppose it couldn't hurt Mike and if you did promise her, then it saves you from seeing it twice," She pointed out reasonably.

I turned to dad, feeling that it was now a done deal, dad looked at me and finally he nodded. "Alright, if you behave yourself today, and at least have a rough copy done on the essay, you have to do for Leo, then you may come," he finally allowed.

"Yeah!" I jumped in the air for joy, " I got to see Frodo, Strider and Bladorthin" I cheered happily.

Catherine blinked, "All right I know Frodo and Strider of course but who is Bladorthin?" She asked scrunching her face up.

" You don't know your Tolkien Catherine, originally the chief dwarf Thorin, from the hobbit, was named Gandalf, and Gandalf was called Bladorthin. Gandalf is a dwarf name, which came from a Norse poem," I explained, "Anyways Bladorthin later became a long dead king who was only mentioned _once_ in the hobbit." I had learned this from reading the Tolkien stories many times over.

Dad leaned in and put an arm around Catherine, "Don't argue with Rama over Tolkien, not where hobbits are concerned. She fell in love with that story, the first time I read it to her when she was seven. She'd read some of it to me too, but had a devil of a time trying to say some of the names and other words." Dad explained patiently.

Catherine chuckled, " I'll try to keep that in mind."

XXX

I made sure I was extra good and well behaved. I didn't want to miss out on seeing the movie. Dad of course still had me doing a few chores, but not half as many as he had me do the day before. Either he was feeling real good after last night, or he decided to go easier on me today. Either way I wasn't going risk seeing this movie so I willingly did what I was asked to do, and did some extra stuff besides.

At any rate dad had no excuse to keep me at home by the time they were ready to head to the early show. I hunched down in my seat and quickly became immersed in the familiar story of the tiny hobbits, doing such great things-though it wasn't really their nature. Enjoying the battle scenes and I had to agree with Catherine, Legolas was cute, and a darn good guy to have a round in a battle.

The story was well told and I was sad to see it come to an end. Catherine and I headed to the restroom and dad told us he'd meet the two of us outside.

Catherine smile, "How does the movie rate to the book?" She was beside me washing her hands at the counter after using the facilities.

" Pretty good actually, though the other two were exceptional as well. Shelob though appeared in the Two Towers book, not in Return of the King and of course they did have to take out a great deal from the books including the Scouring of the Shire, but all in all it was a great telling of the stories," I declared, as I began to wash my own hands.

Suddenly I was grabbed from behind, strong arms pinning my arms close to my side. I kicked back connecting, only, with air then a cloth was jammed over my mouth and nostrils. I tired to hold my breath, but in struggling to break free, I had to draw in air and with the air came the sickly sweet smell of something else. I managed to give one quick mental shout to dad, and I hoped that it would be enough as everything went black.

TBC


	36. Chapter 36: In it Deep

**Therefore I am**

**Disclaimer: **I deny any ownership of any adult, or adolescent, transformed shadow warrior chelonians.

**Chapter Thirty Six- In it Deep**

**Michaelangelo:**

While Rama was absorbed in the movie, I managed to steal a few kisses from Catherine, or snuggle close to her, while we shared a popcorn and watched the show. It was a good movie, and the company was definitely enjoyable. I now waited outside the theatre for the ladies to join me, before we headed home.

Suddenly, out of nowhere I picked up a mental shout of fear and panic that came from Ramiela and then there was nothing, though I reached out to her with my senses on high alert. There was a blank, empty void that followed her mental distress call, that put me even more into full alert. Something, was wrong, Rama was in trouble and Catherine might also be in trouble.

I turned around ready to charge back into the theatre, if necessary I'd go straight into the lady's room but the door to theatre was blocked by six large, burly well muscled guys that reminded me of some wrestlers.

I just gave a shake of my head. I didn't know who these idiots were, but they clearly had no idea who they were messing with. I made a move to slip behind one but the path was cut off by another moving closer in and I sensed someone else moving in close behind me. I felt a muscular arm slip around me and a cloth was jammed into my face. I ducked lowering my upper body, and with the right leverage tossed the fellow who grabbed me from behind into his buddies who were blocking my way.

One of the ones who'd been off to the right side sneered at my move, reached around his back and pulled out a set of nunchucks.

"So, the Foot are dressed up tonight huh?" I remarked, "What's the occasion, the black pajamas just wasn't doing it for you anymore?" I asked them. I realized that it had to be the Foot who had also grabbed Rama, and they might have taken Catherine too as an extra bargaining chip. I wouldn't be able to reach them due to the fact these guys were keeping my focus elsewhere.

I scowled, realizing that I might not be able to help Rama or Catherine right now. I may have to let the Foot take them, because the guys who were out here had to be dealt with first giving their companions more then enough time to escape. Fighting in front of the theatre would attract too much attention so we'd have to take this particular party elsewhere.

I leaped over to the side wall and found a hold to scramble upward toward the roof top. I knew that I would be followed but at least on the roof tops there was less chance of being seen by the general public, or the cops coming to arrest the lot of us for breaking the peace. I had just enough time to scan the area and insure there was no more Foot around, while ditching my disguise and drawing my own weapons.

Sure, enough my friends from below had opted to come join me. Course they had to go by a different route which gave me a little more time to get into a good position where I could easily defend myself against them.

Three of them charged me at once, and I met their charge with both of my weapons going hard and fast. I was hoping to knock some of these guys out. The weapons of choice seemed to be smaller easier, to conceal weapons sais, nunchucks, chain weapons and knives. I grabbed the first guy with ease and tossed him down onto the rooftop as hard as I could knocking the wind out of him.

I blocked a sai blade, and kicked out at a guy who was wielding knives. The guy with the sai instantly twisted his wrist around doing his best to catch the sai blade into and around the chain of my nunchuck, in hopes of disarming me. But I knew that move well, and I wasn't planning to lose my weapon to it. I knew the move to insure that didn't happen, and just about yanked the sai from the guy instead.

By then the guy I had thrown was getting to his feet, with a look of revenge on his face. I gritted my teeth, irritated and anxious because I knew I was wasting far too much time. I put more force behind my weapons and managed to drop one of the soldiers quickly. I continued on earning a few bruises and some cuts from sai and knife blades before managing to drop the second and third.

No one else was coming to take over, but I knew by this point of the game that I had been delayed long enough. Still, I couldn't do anything other then to alert my brothers that we had trouble and finish clean up.

I finally managed to drop the last thug. I reached and grabbed up my disguise, wanting nothing more than to go find Rama, but knowing that to do it on my own was asking for more trouble. Keeping on high alert, I headed for home making a few detours as I went. Last thing I needed to do was bring home some unwanted company and there was bound to be some around here ready to try and tail me.

None of us needed that sort of trouble, and it seemed that we all ready had trouble deep enough to handle for the moment as it was.

**Catherine:**

It had been a wonderful evening, at least right up to the point where I was grabbed from behind and something, or someone had hit me over the head hard.

The next thing I was aware of was how much my head hurt, I could feel it throbbing and pounding. I debated about even opening my eyes but with some effort and my recent memories rushing back, I managed to crack open my lids. I blinked a few times trying to clear my vision while taking stock of where I was.

Ramiela was unconscious just a few feet from where I was sprawled. When I raised my head a little and turned it I couldn't help but notice that we were both in a cage, not much different in size from the cage that Ramiela had been kept in at the lab.

_David and the others must have found us!_ I realized, suddenly feeling cold at the very thought. But the coldness lasted but a short time for it was followed by a strong sense of indignity at even being locked up. _'Why am I locked up? I didn't do anything wrong. I don't deserve this...how __**dare they?'**_ Inwardly my mind raged and ranted over the injustice of being locked up like an animal.

Some how in spite of that, I glanced over to look at Ramiela, and all of those feelings died in an instant. What would she do, how would she cope when she woke up and found herself once again behind bars? Would she blame me again? I wanted to keep her from knowing. But I doubted it was possible, for sooner or later she would have to wake up and see where she was.

I sighed, as it dawned on me that she might have a better chance of accepting the idea now, while we seemed to be alone. True, there might be some video surveillance cameras on us, and I could see the cage was set up in a separate room of where ever, we happened to be. I took a deep breath and went to nudge her and try to wake her up.

"Ramiela come on wake up. Ramiela" I spoke as I nudged and gently shook her.

She groaned and mumbled something groggily in her sleep, the words unintelligible but finally with a little resistance she rolled to a sitting position and seemed to sit looking around her in stunned silence, that might have lasted all of five seconds. Suddenly, she let loose a terrified heart wrenching scream, that ended in a sob. She lunged to her feet and raced at the bars hitting into them.

In desperations she fought against the bars for a moment, " No, NO! **NO, damn it!** It can't be. I don't want to be in a cage again. I don't want to go back there," She denied frantically between deep cries of pain.

I went over and pulled her into my arms holding her close, seeking to comfort her as best as I could, "I'm sorry Ramiela, but we will get out of this somehow. At least we are together at the moment, they haven't separated us." I tried to speak encouragingly to her, "I know you are scared. I am too, and I don't know how long we may be together. I don't even know how to fight, but maybe the two of us might be able to work something out." I suggested. Thinking about escape alternatives had to be better then sitting here thinking about how we were trapped.

Ramiela slouched in my arms and sniffled a bit, then nodded her head, "Dad and the others will come. But that only means David will find out about them as well," She muttered dejectedly.

It was an unnerving thought, after all David probably still thought that Ramiela was the only one. I shuddered at the thought of what he'd plan or do, when he learned there was far more to experiment with.

Ramiela had a defeated look about her as she sank to the floor, her legs crossed under her. I could tell she was doing her best to get things under control as she slowly took deep breaths to try and steady herself. I gave a faint smile. Then I noticed the only door into our room was opening up. David entered the room with another man that I

didn't know.

"Catherine, you hid very well. But not well enough, it seems to avoid Keith and his friends" David remarked, a strange gleam in his eyes, an almost possessive look to him as his gaze drifted towards Ramiela.

"Keith, what does Keith do?" I wondered.

" It is not what I do now that is important," Keith dismissed casually. He was muscular about five eight in height, dark brown hard eyes and sandy brown hair. He was at the moment dressed in blue jeans and a plain black t-shirt. There was an air of confidence about him, and a few small scars on his face, other then that nothing that would make him seem any different then a number of people out there.

" It is more what Keith knows that matters," David boasted, " He tells me A-23 here is often with other turtles similar to herself. It seems these turtles and Keith's family have some sort of vendetta against one another, and he offered to assist me in getting her back in exchange to gain a little prestige and honour for his family." He went on to explain further, "He has informed me that he has no idea if A-23 is like the older turtles, a natural mutation but after hearing that she had human DNA in her, felt it was highly possible the original mutations were capable of breeding with humans. Which means, that there could possibly be others like A-23 that we can compare and study."

David's face lit up at the thought and I saw Rama tremble a little as she listened to what he had learned. I could only look at David with disgust and sheer revulsion. I suddenly had to fight to keep what food and drink I had in me down.

"Personally, I would love the chance to study one of the original mutations. But I made an agreement with Keith, and his services are worth it. He did say he'd permit me to do a blood test on the adults for a comparison," David continued, "And he informed me that I might be able to have one of the bodies later to perform an autopsy on it. It seems his father Yukio Sekora might give me that much."

Ramiela sprang to her feet and turned to glare at David, and Keith, " Yukio Sekora is leader of the Foot Clan. Keith should not make promises he most likely will not be able to keep. He is bound to be severely punished for not taking me to the Foot Base immediately, in the first place. Yukio wants us all dead." She declared in a matter of fact way.

Keith gave her an indifferent stare, "It is possible, and it is a risk I am willing to take, after all he'd rather have the four turtles who have always been such a thorn in our side, then worry about the young ones. Besides locked away and tortured in a lab most of you won't be fit to get any revenge." Keith smirked, " if I brought just _you_ to the base. I would not be credited with the adults capture. If, on the other hand I capture the four adults with help from some friends then we are bound to get all the glory."

Ramiela raised her head, "Maybe I was a fluke."

Keith nodded, " I'll grant you that. However, there is but one way to know for sure. David has some test he wishes to run on you, it seems he is anxious to see if you are breedable. After he is done, you and I will have a talk about where your home is, how many of you there are in your clan and, trust me on this the truth will come out. You won't be able to hide it from me, not with a truth serum."

Ramiela gulped and took a slight step back at his words.

I put an arm around her and snapped, " Leave her alone. She's scared and..."

" A-23 is no longer your concern Catherine," David interrupted me, "Soon enough you will be answering on charges that I have placed on you. I suggest you get used to being behind bars for that is bound to be your out look for some time to come."

David's words caused me to close my eyes and take a breath, I suppose I could face jail if I had to. But I dreaded what might be done to Rama and her family. I opened my eyes in time to see a dart sticking out of Ramiela's arm. I pulled it out.

Keith chuckled, "Don't worry all it needs is very little of the drug in her system to make her less likely to fight us," He spoke in a reassuring way, "When the truth serum is injected she won't be able to stay silent or lie to us."

I looked down at Ramiela, sensing her terror as she reached out to grab hold of me and whispered my name, before her eyes closed.I held onto her, wanting to keep her close.

Keith entered the cage with a sword drawn, I hadn't even seen him draw it, nor had I seen it on him though the sheath for it could be placed on his back. "Step away from her, I am not opposed to using this."

I realized I had no choice and let Rama go backing away from Keith and the point of the sword, he nodded as David removed Rama from the cage. I was helpless and could only watch as the two of them left with Rama, leaving me locked in the cage alone with my thoughts and my own fears.

Fears, that surprisingly were focused more on Ramiela and her family, then on myself. I worried about what would happen if Mike and the others were captured when they came walking into a trap to save us.

All I knew was that we were in it deep.

TBC


	37. Chapter 37: Branded

**Therefore I Am**

**Disclaimer: **I deny any ownership of any adult, or adolescent, transformed shadow warrior chelonians.

**Chapter Thirty Seven: Branded.**

**Catherine:**

I waited pacing in the cage, often chewing on fingernails or fiddling with my hair, as I worried about what might be happening with Ramiela. My mind raced with all the terrible things that David and Keith could be subjecting her to, and I had to wonder what sort of effect would it have on her in the long run?

I had no doubt in my mind that they would torture her, do any number of unspeakable things to her. I knew David was breaking all kinds of rules, ignoring the findings of previous tests just so he could experiment on Rama. As for Keith, if he was, as Rama had said, one of the Foot, well, it was highly unlikely he'd be treating her very gently. Rama and her family couldn't go to the police for assistance. They could not lodge a formal complaint saying they were taken against their will, imprisoned and mistreated. They could not enter a court of law and expect justice to be served.

I could do those things, counter sue about how I had been treated when faced with the charges of stealing from the lab. But they probably wouldn't hurt me any. Marks or any sort of injury to me, might too easily point to assault or something similar. While if I wasn't hurt it would be a case of my word against theirs. I could hurt myself and say they did it. But they were most likely recording what happened in here, and David would get Keith to sign a paper stating that they had done nothing to injure me.

I sighed, David could get anyone to witness to it, while I had no witness to back me up. I couldn't even argue that Ramiela, the test subject I had removed from the lab was a sentient being, because that might attract too much attention to Rama and her family, something the turtle family probably preferred to avoid at all costs if they could.

So that meant that David was free to do whatever he wanted to with Rama.

"Damn it!" I cursed as that realization sunk in, I slammed my fist into the bars of the cage, only hurting my hand in doing so. I sort of welcomed the pain, in some way it made me feel more alive then my frustrated, hopeless feeling that I had.

I don't know how long I'd been waiting and fretting when Keith, returned to the room with David and a groggy bleeding Ramiela. There were numerous marks all over her arms and legs, like she had been cut, and whipped a little, there seemed no fight in her a the moment just a dejected air. Like she had given up. They shoved her in and quickly locked the door behind her, while she scrambled to a far corner where she dropped into a ball.

Rama was clearly trying to withdraw into her shell, she wrapped her arms around her legs, she was silent but raised her head enough I could see tears before she tucked her head down.

Seeing, her like this caused me to become very angry, a rage that boiled deep within and rose quickly upward. " How could you do this to her David? You know she is as intelligent as a human is. Rama is only thirteen and **you** are treating her like some adult prisoner of war. Subjecting her to things no one has the right to put another being through!" I declared. "The David I used to know would never stoop to break the law, or switch his scientific findings to suit his own needs and purposes. That all changed when you got a hold of _her_," I ranted. " Your perfect mutant specimen you were willing to do things you **never** would have considered before. Take a look David, no child can put up with that sort of treatment. You are killing her!" I snapped in conclusion.

David just laughed at my remarks, totally baffling me and proving to me just how much he had changed. "Don't worry I happen to know there are others who I can work with, including a new born infant," he gloated merrily, "In fact there is plenty more to take her place."

"Congratulations David!" I remarked coldly and with much sarcasm, " in all my years of studying animal behaviour , _you _were the one to prove that humans are the most sickening and degrading of all animals I have ever encountered or had to deal with." I paused and shot him the dirtiest look I could muster, "I'd love to see what Raphael would do with you!"

Keith smiled at my words, " Thank you for reminding us, they should be here shortly we best see to it that all preparations are in place."

They left quickly and I turned back to see Ramiela rocking back and forth in her huddled ball. I went over and sat beside her placing an arm around her shoulders, "Ramiela" I whispered.

She flinched ever so slightly, raised her head and her face crumpled, she threw her arms around my neck and began to bawl. I held her close as deep wracking sobs shook her whole body, finally her tears subsided, and she was left sniffing and taking deep ragged breaths of air.

" I betrayed them Catherine. I couldn't help it. I tried to stop it, to not say anything but I couldn't," she confessed mournfully.

" It wasn't your fault honey it was forced from you. You had no choice, the things they did to you was enough I'm sure to make even a grown person cave to such demands." I assured her.

" I guess, maybe" Rama said reluctantly, not sounding very much like she believed me. "They know about the other children and if they are taken prisoner for science experiments it will still be my fault," She insisted.

"Come on, I've seen your dad and uncles practice. I'm sure that won't come to pass," I remarked more in hopes of trying to get her spirits up. To tell the truth, I wasn't even sure what the odds were of her family getting us all out of this safe.

Rama sniffed and used her hands to wipe at her eyes "Yeah they are good," She allowed. "One thing going in our favour at the moment is that Keith is not working under clan sanction."

I still didn't know a great deal about clan life so her statement meant nothing to me, something I was willing to admit to. " I don't understand quite what that means Ramiela."

"It's simple Catherine, only the leader, the jonin of the clan, has the right to give assignments. Keith and some of his foot soldier friends are doing this on their own. They don't have the clan backing them up and if things get bad for them, the clan won't help them-because they probably have no idea what is going on. When Yukio finds out he won't be amused at his jenin's deception."

"Jenin?" I wondered.

"Us lowly ninja who take orders from the chunin- or second in command. In our clan Splinter is Jonin, Sensei is Chunin and the rest of us are jenin," Ramiela explained and sniffed a bit.

"Then he is going be in big trouble isn't he?" I stated. I couldn't help but hope for Keith's jonin to give him what for.

"Yes, he is especially if we escape. He might not be in big trouble if he brings back a prize. I mean he may be disciplined but not really punished then because he would have brought back something. Not to mention Keith knows where we live now, and can bargain because he knows how many turtles are in the family waiting for training or in training," Rama explained, "he's bound to keep that information for himself and use it as his get out of jail free card. To protect our clan he is going have to die. David might have to die too."

Rama took a deep shaky breath, "We don't like taking life unnecessarily. All life is important and has value. But sometimes we have to take the clans safety into consideration. We can't go to the public courts. But as Ninja we have our own courts and the ruling is final. David refuses to give up, his persistence might be his undoing. When we kill outside of self defense; we do it in such a way, as to make it look like an accident."

I listened to these words, wondering what she meant there was so much going on it was almost hard to grasp, and yet I think a part of me knew exactly what she was getting at. That part of me, that understood it wanted to deny it because it seemed wrong for the turtle family to do that, and yet I could also almost accept why they had to. I just wasn't fully sure I totally grasped the implications of it.

"It is funny hearing you say you'd like to see what Uncle Raphael would do to them. You might not see it, but you may hear about it on the news some accident, a suicide. Uncle Raphael has a title in our family, he's the executioner. He's the one who does the job when it needs to be done. He believes all life has value, but when some people can't take a hint then he steps in," Rama's voice became very low and soft, "He will kill in self defense or kill someone who is being a threat to those he loves and cares about."

I had a feeling she had seen it before, and that was how she knew. " You know this for a fact?" I inquired.

"Uncle Raphael killed my birth mom," She replied simply.

I gasped and drew back in shock. I wasn't quite sure I wanted to hear this, but a part of me knew that I had to.

"She came back around the time Uncle Raphael met Sara. Shay went against my family's warnings, she'd been told before you see after doing some other stuff, that she was to forget us and never come back. Because if she came back she would have proven herself a threat to us. The police believe that it was a murder suicide between her and her fiancé." Rama explained, in her quiet tone.

I had been right there had been more to the story then what Mike had told me. I recalled Mike saying 'it's not as bad as...' then quickly changing the subject.

"I just hope Keith doesn't escape" Rama muttered, and wiped at her face to remove the last of her tears.

I decided that learning more about Rama's mother might just have to wait. I don't know if she was up to telling me, and I had quite enough to dwell on with what she had revealed. Besides she was still hurt, so I busied myself by checking and trying to tend to her wounds. Most of the injuries didn't look too bad, but I noticed two deep puncture holes in the upper right arm, just down from the shoulder.

"Did they put something into your arm?" I asked.

" Yeah," She nodded her head, "two things a tracker device of some kind I think. I don't know what the other one was for." Ramiela answered, " Uncle Donatello can probably get them out so, I'm not really worried bout it. The mark on my other arm that, I don't think he can remove."

"Remove what?"

Ramiela wiped at some dried blood on her other arm, that had covered over what had once been a white bandaid, she pulled off the bandage to reveal a series of numbers and letters. A couple of the letters identified the lab, David's lab, there was also a few letters representing the year and from what I could tell David had back dated the year so that it would look like Rama had been with him for most of her life. Of course there was also A-23 her lab identification.

Rama had been branded, to look like she was the sole property of David, she was nothing more than his experiment and specimen and with that brand just about any scientist that saw it, would return her to him. The ink was pretty much dry but they had probably only placed the bandaid over it to prevent blood from smudging the letters on it when it was still fresh.

"They marked me like some kind of pet, a return to sender. I don't think Uncle Don can get rid of it," Rama moped, " I remember uncle Don teachin' me about world war two and how the Jews in the concentration camps all had to be marked. Something that would mark them forever. I don't want to be branded for life. I'm **not** a pet, or even a possession but suddenly I sure feel that way."

I shuddered, thinking of what I knew about the tattoo, like David lying about how long Rama had been part of his studies. what David would do to the others too, if he could get his hand on them. Though Rama, clearly knew the implications of the tattoo.

She didn't deserve to be treated like this, none of them did. I suddenly realized the desperate choice I had made that night to free her had been the right one. I had my doubts and misgivings since then. I had acted that evening on sheer impulse alone, acting without thinking. Now, all of that was truly gone and I accepted what I had known in my heart for some time.

I knew then that Ramiela and her family deserved the same rights as any other human.

I pulled her close hugging her, not knowing what to say to comfort her, only hoping that my silence spoke for itself.

TBC


	38. Chapter 38: Rescue Mission

**Therefore I am **

**Disclaimer: **I deny any ownership of any adult, or adolescent, transformed shadow warrior chelonians.

**Chapter Thirty Eight - Rescue Mission**

**Michaelangelo: **

The four of us were, heading for the Foot headquarters, we had a very good idea of where home base was for the Foot clan and normally we did our best to avoid that area, unless we really had to. After all the Foot Clan did out number us, and if we headed over there too often we'd only be asking them to hand us our shells, or end up with our shells stuck on some wall as a trophy.

Then I paused picking up something from Rama, her mental skills had improved since she had come home, especially under Splinter's tutelage, course she was pretty good over short distances. The message was short very simple and I quickly called to Leo to hold up.

"What is it Mike?" he whispered.

I held up my hand, concentrating on what Rama had to say. "Just a sec. Rama's talking to me." I answered very softly.

_'Dad, scientist and a band of lone Foot together. Setting trap. Catherine with me. I betrayed the clan. Forced to tell.' _

The last bit came out very shaky clearly Rama was still upset about that. I reached out to her seeking to comfort and reassure her as best I could, even from this distance. '_How many Foot Rama?'_

' _Don't know probably less then thirty. David and Susan from the lab or here, might be others too. They branded me!'_

I could hear her mental wail at that, and I felt a surge of anger of my own at the scientist who wanted to lay claim to my daughter. I recalled something else and couldn't help but ask '_They haven't raped you have they?'_

'_No, Susan doesn't think the time is right she wants me fertile before breeding.'_ Rama replied.

I sensed her fear and terror, focusing on it and trying to figure out exactly where she might be, using her mental messages and emotions to pin point her in the city. '_It's all right honey, we're coming.'_ I assured her kindly.

'_Be careful daddy.'_

Daddy, she hadn't called me that for years. She thought daddy was rather babyish and preferred to call me dad instead. Hearing her call me that now only assured me what sort of state of mind she was really in. Not that I doubted it. I knew how messed up she was from the lab to begin with and now her worst fears seemed to be coming true.

"Leo, we are going the wrong way. Rama says the Foot Clan isn't in on this but a band of Foot soldiers working with the scientist are the ones who have them."

Leo rolled his eyes, "David hasn't done much for days, we eased up on him when most of the other scientist left, figured he'd be following after his employees soon enough. Instead he joins up with the Foot to get to Ramiela. However I doubt David is smart enough to ask Yukio for help." Leo smirked and nodded his head, " This way could be even better, I wasn't looking forward to challenging Yukio on his turf. Lead on Mike, and what else did she pass on?"

I told him as we moved off in the direction I was sure the call from Rama had come from. My brothers now following my lead.

"Well, we have to expect traps and I'm sure we'll have to go through them before we manage to free Ramiela or Catherine." Leo essayed.

"The kid won't like being left out of the fighting Leo. Besides she deserves to get some back on them, especially on the scientist." Raph seethed.

"Yes, Raph. I'm aware of that, but Catherine doesn't know how to fight and we'd have to protect her. She might as well stay where she is until it is safe to get her out." He pointed out in his no nonsense, that will be the end of that tone of voice. Then he decided to add " Considering most fighting will be done by the time we reach them then there is no other way around it."

I passed the information on to Rama coaxing her to keep talking to me as it helped me get a mental fix on how close I was getting to her. Rama ranted for a bit about being left out of the action and all the fun. Then when that wore down she told me about Keith,a Foot Soldier, who knew far too much. I knew what that meant and reassured her as best I could that he would be cared for when we arrived.

**Ramiela:**

Trying to warn my family about what they were walking into was about the only thing I could do. It seemed to be not much of anything really, not when I thought about the fact that I had betrayed my family. I know I couldn't have stopped what I said, but I had still failed those I loved, as a kunoichi I was supposed to protect them.

My mind was running in an endless loop of my entire family getting caught. The kids and myself ending up in the lab tortured, prodded and poked, killed for the name of science. My father and Uncles dead. None of us would live to be free or know what freedom was, we'd be separated and even in the lab, we might not be able to see each other.

If any of that came to pass it would be my fault. I know what Catherine had told me, but it was my responsibility to protect my cousins. No matter what they had done, or even threatened to do. I should never have babbled about where we lived, or how many turtles lived there. That I couldn't keep my mouth shut for my enemies, meant I had endangered everyone.

That was why I did my best to contact dad. I could almost always reach dad. Sensei said it was because we were so close to each other that it made it easy for us to communicate telepathically. Sometimes I found our telepathic ability to be a bit intrusive, like when I was in trouble. But at times like this I sure was glad we were able to do it.

Dad took my warnings seriously and then warned me that I wouldn't be in the fighting part of it. I knew that had to be Sensei's call not dad's but I felt that was totally unfair. Course there would be no arguing with Sensei about it. Didn't mean that I couldn't be right ticked off at not being allowed to fight with the rest of the family. I wanted to fight. I could fight. I was a good fighter.

Dad though must have picked up on some of my rebellionous thoughts. '_Rama, you have to protect Catherine. If someone decides they need to go for a hostage situation they will use Catherine. You have to prevent that if you can, stall them whatever it takes.'_

I knew he was just saying that to make me feel better. I didn't think they'd be going for any hostage scenario here. Besides they all ready had us locked up, we weren't going anywhere.

I crossed my arms over my plastron and huffed in frustration, because I realized I had no choice in the matter. I just had to wait to be rescued.

**Leonardo: **

It was a small warehouse. I don't know what the fascination is for the Foot Clan and warehouses, but it seemed to be their preferred base of operations. We were scanning the out side of the warehouse, keeping low and to the shadows. We had spotted a few guards out though a couple of them had been chatting with one another, we had taken the chance then to knock them out.

Raph and Mike had gone to handle the other two look out sentries. I could sense the Soldiers within the building and I knew that sneaking in, even with knocking out the guards, would be next to impossible.

There were two doors one on one end of the warehouse, the second along the side. My instinct and ninja senses said that Ramiela and Catherine would probably be as far as possible from both doors, to give an advantage to the enemy who would want to trap us. I also knew that any trap would probably be set at least a few feet from either door. They wouldn't want us diving out the door and escaping the trap after all.

I opted to go into the door along the side of the building, knowing though that we would most likely be quickly surrounded by going in that one, we might not have to fight as long if we went through the door on the end. The other door happened to be a large metal bay door thing, breaking in through it would have been possible and allowed all of us access at once. But we'd still have to push past the other door.

Go for the quickest entrance, and the fastest way to Ramiela and Catherine.

Raph kicked the door in and we leapt quickly into the room. I noted around twenty five Foot uniforms, in spite of the fact none of them were working for Yukio at the moment they were hoping, possibly, to intimidate us just by appearing in their dogis.

We were quickly pressed away from the door, and surrounded. But our weapons were out and we stood in a circle, back to back, ready to face the onslaught. Mike was to my right, and Don was at my back, while Raph was to the left of me. This was our standard position, any enemy who got close to us would be deterred by a weapon of some kind. Not only that Don and I could easier assist Mike and Raph with our longer weapons, while their weapons might better block a smaller weapon heading our way.

I focused then on the task at hand. One of my katanas raised to block a spear, another cut off the move of a sai. I moved the sword that was against the spear and forced down upon it, while I managed to disarm the other Foot Soldier of his sai.

It wasn't long before I realized that some of their number were trying to herd us towards the middle of the room. Sometimes the Foot could be too obvious in trying to obtain their objective. I had to jump up to dodge a cut of a bisento ax towards my legs, and while I was in mid jump spared a quick glance at the roof. There was ropes and a large net slung up there.

Seems they were fishing for turtle, but I hoped we could turn the trap back on them. So mentally informed my brothers to allow the Foot to move us that direction, while at the same time putting up a good fight. I didn't want them getting too eager, or worse yet figure we were making it to easy on them.

My sword blade was suddenly entangled of a chain on a gusari gama, and I had to concentrate on that for a moment or two.

As we fought on I could sense the Foot soldier's excitement as we neared the trap, I had a feeling a lot of these soldiers were probably new to the clan, as their skills weren't that impressive, plus it would make sense. Those who had been there longer, would know better then go against Yukio, unless they were totally disgruntled.

A soldier bearing the smaller wakizashi sword stepped forward to challenge me. I allowed myself to be pushed back by his first attack, then quickly rallied and counter attacked striking hard and fast forcing him further back, and giving ground to me. My brothers were using much the same tactics, allowing themselves to be pushed back now and again, only to counter and gain a little more ground or area for ourselves.

The Foot Soldiers were starting to draw back now having us almost in the position they felt they needed us in to drop the net. We stood there waiting for them to bring on the next volley of attack, then just as some charged forward my brothers and I back up bracing ourselves. The Foot soldiers rallied quickly crushing quickly toward us. In a moment my brothers and I all jumped and flipped out of the way.

The net dropped containing only Foot Soldiers. Those free of the trap hadn't been amused by our tactics and set loose a volley of arrows and shuriken our way. Our weapons worked fast and hard to deflect and drop the weapons or even hit them back to those who were throwing them in the first place. The fact that some of the arrows actually, hit and dropped soldiers near us, told me that some of them had to be poisoned tipped.

I placed one katana away and threw a couple of daggers from my knife towards the arrow shooting ninja. Then grabbed my other weapon again to do my best to deflect and beat down the weapons coming our way. It was harder for us to stay together at the moment as we had to avoid the projectiles being tossed our way.

Mike, seemed to be in his element, showing off and doing his best to use his chucks to send the weapons right back at the Foot, " Return to sender." He sang out at one point.

With so many of the tiny weapons coming our way we could not avoid them all, at best we had to try and use our shells to deflect some of the tiny weapons from finding their mark.

Our ninja training and the amount of adrenaline pushing through our systems at the moment would make it easier for us to fight off any poison that might find it's way into us. I also had a feeling that only some of the shuriken and arrow tips had been dipped in some form of poison or chemical to make us sleep. It was highly, unlikely for them all to be treated.

By the time the onslaught had been cared for there was but seven Foot soldiers standing between us and a door to another room. One of the Soldiers reached for his belt and tossed something our way. Don dived forward and struck the device with one end of his staff, yelling to the rest of us "Get down!"

None of us questioned that, we dived for the floor and back just in case whatever was in there would hit into the range that we were in. Seconds later I rose from the floor ready to continue, but saw the seven soldiers all down.

Don grinned, "A sleeping powder bomb. They might have used gas but then would have needed masks and that would have warned us, when I hit it back towards them, most of the powder broke where they were."He explained shrugging.

I checked and he was right the seven of them were sleeping soundly. I looked around and saw another room, or office area not far off but it wasn't being guarded. Besides I could sense Ramiela behind this door.

"Their last line of defense didn't work then." Raph muttered.

"Wrong Raph, we haven't seen the scientist yet. How much you want to bet there is at least a couple of them on the other side of this door with a tranquilizer gun, or some other thing, to try and drop us, if we got this far?" I asked.

The door was locked but it wasn't a difficult lock to pick. Raph grunted in reply as he began to pick the lock and the rest of us went to tie up the Soldiers we had knocked out or trapped. At the moment we wanted no escapees.

When Raph had finished with the lock he called us back over to the door. His impulsive days of just charging in were clearly gone. Mike was the first to enter the room he let his nunchucks fly one to the left and one to the right, hitting and knocking out a person on either side. Raph was in right behind him grabbed a third person and knocked them out with a hard hit.

By the time Don and I entered we saw that the scientist had indeed had a tranquilizer gun or two but they were knocked out before they could even get a shot. In the room was the cage with Ramiela and Catherine. Rama was glaring at me.

" You could have let **me** have some fun Sensei," she protested sharply.

I laughed at her petulant expression "Who says the fun is over Kunoichi, you may still get your chance yet. Besides you aren't as good at fighting off poisons as the rest of us are." I pointed out.

I breathed a sigh of relief, that she was all right. Yes, she had been hurt again and that would soon be rectified, but she was okay. That just left us with what we were going do with **all **of our prisoners.

TBC


	39. Chapter 39: Torture

**Therefore I am**

**Disclaimer:** I deny any ownership of any adult, or adolescent, transformed shadow warrior chelonians.

**Chapter Thirty Nine- Torture**

**Raphael: **

Finally! It was about flippin time, I fianlly had my chance to turn the tables and do some experiments on the many scientist for a change. Course I still had to wait before I could really play with them, but I knew it was only a matter of time now.

Mike was wasting no time getting the cage open and helping Ramiela and Catherine out of their confined space. Mike knowing where his priorities lay stood with Rama, one arm around her and whispering to her first. I nodded my head, Rama might be ninja but the kid had obviously suffered a great deal more at these low life's hands then Catherine had.

Ramiela suddenly pulled back, "What about Keith?" She demanded.

Leo smiled, "All of the Foot have either been knocked out, killed or trapped," He replied ever so calmly. "Why don't you come with me to identify him just so we know where he is at," He suggested.

Rama nodded and left the room with Leo to search out Keith, and after they were out of the room Mike went to Catherine to hug her. I busied myself by tying up the scientist that were there. I heard Mike asking Catherine if she was all right.

"They didn't hurt me they just went after Ramiela, and she was so frightened and upset I really didn't have much time to worry about myself. I just focused on her and kept my mind off it."

David groaned, he was coming around after being hit with Mike's chuck. _Good! I wanted a chance to play with him._ I looked over at my brother and gave a wicked grin, "You know Mike I'm thinking of going into the Science business" I announced.

"Oh really, Raph? Do tell," Mike urged playfully.

Don sort of smirked a little and left the room perhaps to find anything that might need to be recovered or destroyed.

"Well, I've been wondering for ages, if people like David have feelings. How far nerve endings go, how intelligent they are. If you prick them do they bleed, and more importantly how much?" I wondered aloud, "these are serious questions that will involve serious in depth study. Course, I've never had a chance to find these answers out before now." I pointed out sadly, "But I decided from here on in, I am dedicating my life to years of study and research with my star pupil here," I hauled David up on to his feet. "What I learn from him could change the world as we know it!"

Mike sighed and shook his head, as he slipped an arm around Catherine. " I don't think Sara will let you keep him Raph, and he might scare the kids.Besides, is he even housebroken? Let me tell you one thing Raph I'm not about to clean up after him." He insisted firmly.

"Aw Mike, come on. I'm sure Don could build a cage for him and if he is good the kids can feed him peanuts or something through the bars. This is far too important to let slip away from us." I declared emphatically.

Course Mike and I were just joshing with one another. Catherine seemed to know it and wasn't worried. But David, was starting to look a little more with it and a lot more nervous with our talk. Leo, wouldn't like me hurting him long as he was subdued and quiet. I was sort of hoping to get him worried enough to try and do something so Mike and I had an excuse to hurt him just a little more.

Mike smiled, " You do have a point bro, but you will have to register him in some way, so people know he belongs to you." Mike stated with all seriousness.

"You can't do that to me," David finally sputtered out.

Mike's eyes narrowed, "Why not? **You** did it to my daughter"He reminded David, "There are two ways of branding one is tattoo like what you gave Rama. We ninja prefer the old fashioned way, hot metal burned into the skin. A shuriken might do the trick, heat up a sai tip and carve an r either just above or below it and that ought to be a sufficient brand."

"Great Mike, you just gave me another idea! How many times can you poke a scientist with a sai tip before he dies. Now that could be important to know."

Mike grinned wide, "Looks like you will have a project to keep you busy for a while Raph."

"Count on it" I agreed giving a dark leer David's way.

I watched David squirm his eyes growing large, then I turned to Mike. "Being as how he did hurt your daughter you might want to do a few things to him before I get to him," I suggested.

Mike nodded in agreement, he strode over and picked David up shoving him hard against the wall, a sudden hard look coming to his face and eyes. "You are a _very_ stupid man David. Don't you know how protective animals can be of their young? "Mike asked then he snarled, " You almost **killed** my daughter. You have terrified and terrorized her, not to mention degrading and demeaning her in every way possible. Then, when you learned she was intelligent you still meant to keep her in that filth." Mike ranted.

Mike pushed his body close to David, his face mere inches away from the scientist as he continued to rant, "You showed her no compassion and no mercy. You wanted to rape her. Oh, excuse me, breed her. She is thirteen years old, if you are sick and perverted enough to think of such a thing what next?" Mike demanded, suddenly one hand socked him in the gut and a knee came up right where it counted.

Mike grinned as David let out a gasp of pain and fought for air. Mike slipped a hand around David's throat squeezing ever so slightly, "Making her live through that is something you would never subject another human too. But it is okay to do it to **my **daughter. I'd love to make you pay for everything you did to her. Don't expect to be walking out of here alive because, while we can't take you to court and hold you accountable for your actions," Mike paused and smirked "You still have to answer to us and the charges we have against you."

Mike let him go and slide down the wall into a puddle on the floor. Mike had really gone relatively easy on the guy, he turned his back on that scuzz and walked back to Catherine, while David lay gasping for air on the floor.

Catherine looked at me, "Seeing how he was gloating about the other children and hearing what he had to say, Raph, I can see how you'd hate scientist."

"I'll make an exception for you Cathy," I assured her, "After seeing this zotto suru shitai it makes me realize what a utsukushi-sa hana ga suku, you are."

She gave me a puzzled look. Yeah, I know we weren't supposed to speak Japanese around guests, but if she was going stick around she'd have to learn some of the language.

Mike came up behind Cathy hugging her, "He said David is a creepy corpse, and you are a beautiful flower by comparision" He murmured in her ear.

Cathy arched an eyebrow "_Really?"_

"Yeah, if all scientist were like you, and used their brains and did what was right, then I wouldn't mind them so much Cathy," I told her, "David on the other hand is far too stupid to do that."

I pulled out a sai to fiddle with it. David had managed to roll to a sitting position his eyes growing large at my weapon. I sneered darkly and tossed the sai at him, it landed between his legs, right close to his crotch. He gasped and pushed back as I arched an eye ridge his way.

"Next time I won't miss. I hear neutering makes males easier to handle." I commented casually as I went to retrieve my weapon before he could get any bright ideas.

Mike chuckled and whispered something low to Cathy, probably only confirming that I was having David on at the moment, I wasn't really going to hurt him- at least not yet. She had felt just a little of my intimidation tactics, she had to face a little of my behaviour, but now she got a chance to see just how much I had held back where she was concerned.

I wanted to shake him up, I wanted him to think and wonder what _exactly_ we were going to do with him. I wanted his mind to run away with him, all before the court decided his fate. I wanted to put the fear of ninja turtles into him. I wanted him to rue the day he had ever messed with any of us.

Cathy turned and gave Mike a kiss on the cheek after his softly whispered explanation, and Mike pulled her closer returning the kiss eagerly enough. I saw the look of revulsion on David's face as he saw this harmless affectionate display between the two of them.

"What's your **problem**?" I demanded, "Mike is far more human then you will **ever be**. There is nothing wrong between her and him. If you have a problem with it, Mr. Let me lock up my ex-employee and abuse a thirteen year old girl, then it is **you** who has the problem. Not them. Cathy knows we are far more human then we look. We know it too" I declared, "But you only see us as animals, and that is what makes the difference between you and her. I personally hope that Cathy, is with us a lot longer."

I couldn't quite believed I had said that. Knowing how much I had hated her at first. But I realized Rama was right, Cathy was a different sort of scientist from David's type. I knew now that I did accept her for who she was.

"Nice to know you finally like Catherine Raph."

"You mean Cathy, Mike. Other then Splinter, or Ramiela when do we go by the long version of names in our family?" I asked simply.

Mike just laughed.

Leo and Ramiela returned then, "We found Keith and he has been taken care of. That leaves us with our Scientist friends here, Susan Don found in the other room he'll be bringing her in shortly and we have Jerry and Carl I take it along with David in here. " Leo remarked casually, he looked at Catherine, "Except for David, can we trust them to forget about us _if_ we let them go?" He inquired.

"Leo," I growled, "we are gonna be riskin a hell of a lot if we let them **live." **I reminded my brother irritably.

I hate it when Leo tried to do the honourable thing, and live up to Splinter's expectations, working so damn hard just to keep up his perfect son image. I hated it even more when by tryin' to be all noble ended up back firin' in his face, because the sort of low lifes we dealt with just didn't have the sort of honour Leo held to and believed in.

"They all wanted to breed Ramiela, they all wanted to coerce her into signing her rights away. They all agreed she was intelligent, and had the intellect of a human meaning she was sentient and yet they all came here to get her back." I ranted, the door opened and Don lead in the other scientist. I hardly acknowledged him or his prisoner for the moment. "I really don't know if we can trust their word because greed is what is driving them. They have no remorse for what they've done. If anything they feel they did no wrong. Hell, if I thought they showed any remorse or regret then I'd say there might be a chance."

Leo arched an eye ridge at me, "It is risky letting them go, but I do not wish to kill unnecessarily. Ramiela what do you say?" He asked turning to her.

" I think they were just following David's orders more than anything Sensei. You have taught me that all life is valuable. You said that it would have been a big mistake for my mom to have had an abortion, like you first thought. It might be a mistake to take their life." Rama paused and took a deep breath, "Some killing may be avoidable. I don't know if we have the right to take their life."

Leo nodded slightly and seemed to consider for a moment or two. "Very well, I will let you three go with a warning. I want in writing, signed by you three, that you will **NOT** come after anyone in my family again. Nor will you send anyone to hunt us. You will promise to keep silent about what you know and will forget that we even exist," Leo stated, he gave a stern look to each of them as he spoke.

Me, I sat there with my arms crossed inwardly fuming at my brother.

Leo continued, "As a token of good faith, and our belief in letting you go, you will on returning home send back **every **scrap of information on Ramiela, or A-23 as you call her, and send it to a friend of ours. Our friend should receive it within ten days. If she does **not** get that package in the time permitted, our friend April O'Neil will do a news report about how you locked up a thirteen year old child and wanted to rape her for scientific purposes, simply because she doesn't look quite human." Leo paused, "We can go on as her concerned and loving family appealing to the public about how mistreated she was, of course our voices might be disguised and we'd be kept anonymous to protect her of course." He arched his eye ridges, " In the end people will believe that Ramiela is human, that we are human and all of you will be out of work."

Leo gave a small shrug, " I admit I really don't want to go that route. Going public could be very tricky or us, but I think we could throw much more trouble your way, and only raise sympathy from the public at large,at any rate you'd have far more to lose then we would be those actions." Leo declared, "If you ever double cross us in any way shape or form. We will hunt you down and you will pay the ultimate price. Understood?"

Carl sneered at Leo "What if we don't want to sign?"

" That is your choice," Leo allowed, " However, if you don't sign you will share the same fate as your colleague here," Leo gestured to David, " His path is a very short path, and it won't be pleasant. He will face our ninja court and then he will pay for the crimes he committed. You might here about his death, but if you are smart you will play dumb and know nothing, remember that is part of the written agreement." Leo glanced over to Don, "Is it ready?"

" Just a couple more seconds Leo."Don replied.

In no time the other scientist quickly signed the written agreement and we had Catherine sign as the witness, as well as Leo.

Don smiled, " Now there is but one more small matter of business. I'm going give you three something to put you to sleep for a couple of hours, when you wake we will be gone, as will David. I suggest that you leave New York city and don't bother ever coming back" He informed them pleasantly.

I think they were all a little afraid Don's needle was going put them out for good. Oh well, no loss there if it did. Soon as they were all off in a deep sleep we grabbed David and left heading for the roof tops. We traveled some distance away. I packed David, and Mike with Don assisted Catherine. Course I'd freak David out by acting like I was going drop him. I once let him go and swung on a rope to catch him just to make him think I did want him to go splat.

The games of course ended when we came to one of the highest towers we could find in the city, here where Earth seemed to touch the sky itself we were going hold Ninja court.

TBC


	40. Chapter 40: Ninja Court

**Therefore I Am**

**Disclaimer: **I deny any ownership of any adult, or adolescent transformed shadow warrior chelonians.

Author's note: While typing this chapter up I found a page that belonged in the last chapter Torture, so I have edited that page into that chapter. Just in case someone wants to go read it. Ramica

**Chapter Fourty - Ninja Court**

**Leonardo: **

I waited until everyone had taken their position, Don, Mike and Rama lined up to one side, with Catherine between Mike and Rama. Raph stood a part from the others for he was standing guard over our prisoner. David stood about five feet in front of me, and Raph was about the same distance behind him. If he tried to run he wouldn't get very far.

"David Peterson, you have been brought before us on numerous charges, that are against you. You will answer any question given to you, and other wise you will remain silent." I instructed him my tone firm and matter of fact, " In our court there is no room to prove innocence, we all ready know that you are guilty of the charges that brought you here this evening. If you wish to plead the fifth- keeping silent on the grounds it can incriminate you, remember what you admit to or deny, in this court, will have an effect on the sentencing part" I smirked, " understand that for us if you take the fifth you are simply admitting to your guilt."

Either David was too shook up from his trip to protest or he fully understood it wouldn't get him anywhere for he was quiet for the time being at any rate. I nodded.

"For the moment I am the most fair and impartial judge that you can hope to get. The charges against you are as follows: Kidnapping, taking a minor across a state line, child abuse-numerous counts that there of, intent to sexually molest said child," I took a breath, "A failed attempt to murder, keeping a minor in an environment unsuited to a sentient being. Attempt to coerce said minor to sign legal documents giving up her rights, experimentation of a sentient being, aligning yourself with a criminal organization." I paused and caught the barest flicker of a wavering smile on David's face.

I scowled and continued with the charges, "Causing mental and emotional anguish, attempt to recapture said minor and when succeeding torturing her, and falsely accusing an exemployee of criminal actions. Have I missed any Don?"

Don considered "I don't think so, even if you did the charges we have him on are enough."

I nodded, "Ramiela, Kunoichi of the turtle clan step forward and testify to the court what was done to you and how you were treated." I knew it all, but she had to verify what had been done to her or we could not accuse him of his crimes.

Ramiela stepped forward and took a breath, again she told everything and I could see she was fighting back tears as she spoke of some of the terrible stuff she'd been forced to endure. When she was finished I asked her to relay her second time within the confines of David's keep. Ramiela took a deep breath, and with hands clenched tight at her side, her body shaking now and again with pent up rage and fear she told us that as well.

I turned a withering stare on David, "Do you agree that you did those things to her?"

" I was only doing my job" David snapped and took a step toward me. I reached and drew a sword he immediately stepped back.

"All I **asked** was if you did it," I barked at him, "Yes, or no will suffice. I don't want to hear excuses" I snarled at him.

"No!" He spat at me then.

I nodded to Ramiela, " You may step back. Catherine you were there, when Ramiela was being studied. Did David do the things that Ramiela said he did?" I inquired.

"Yes, Leo he did." Catherine admitted.

I turned back to David, " granted I can understand some of it," I permitted, " Thinking Ramiela is an animal and not wanting to prejudice studies but even after you were aware of her intellect, you still decided to keep her?" I demanded of David. He didn't answer. I then asked that question of Catherine, who was proving to be a far more reliable witness then David was.

"Yes Leo, he planned to keep her and insure that no one could accuse him of keeping her against her will it was decided in a meeting that she would be forced to sign papers giving up her rights."

I smiled at Catherine, "You didn't see it that way though. You decided to help her escape. Why?"

"Ramiela was very intelligent, she proved she had the right to be considered sentient. She deserved to be treated better then a lab animal. She deserved her freedom, and to have a choice in her life. I cared for her yes," Catherine confessed, "But I loved many animals that I've worked with in my life, and I _would_ never consider freeing a lab animal like a chimp, or dog as I did for her."

Mike slipped an arm around Catherine hugging her in appreciation for what she had done for him, for all of us. I turned back to David.

"Two witnesses for the court say that you did it. I trust their word, they hid nothing from this court." I smirked, "Trust me I am quite aware when people lie to me, so I am willing to accept their word over yours David." I paused, "Tell me if we were to permit you to leave with a warning, much as we gave your associates, would you heed it."

"Of course I would" David answered quickly, too quickly. There was a false ring in his tone, and I could see how he kept looking towards Ramiela when he thought we were distracted. The look he had in his eyes was truly a possessive one if I have ever seen one.

No, he would not heed any warning. As Catherine had once said Ramiela was far too important to him. He wasn't going give her up, and pretend he never saw her. Oh, he might stay away for a little while but sooner or later he would return. He also knew about the other turtle children, that was for him gold, a life time of wealth buried under the city, waiting to be claimed. He wanted to have her.

Even at the cost of his very life, he would risk everything for her.

We had no choice, he would be a continued threat for the entire family and that meant we had but one option. He would have to die.

"Don life or death?"

"Death" Don replied sharply.

"Raph?"

"Death" Raph announced quickly.

"Mike?"

"Death."

"Ramiela it is your call" I said.

Ramiela came forward and bowed, "Forgive me Sensei. I know I was taught that all life has meaning, and never kill unless necessary. But leaving David alive is asking for trouble. So, I say death. We have to protect the family."

I heard the anger in her voice, saw the way she trembled still with anger, the hatred that seemed to focus totally upon David. Her hatred was over whelming at this point. "True he does," I agreed, "As he hurt you and made you suffer. You are owed retribution Ramiela. The court will grant you the chance to do with him, whatever you so please," I informed her, " You can make him suffer, you can torture him, you can kill him if you choose. Or you can do nothing."

Ramiela blinked in astonishment as if she hadn't been expecting that, "I can torture him?" she echoed, "I can..."

"Do as you like." I replied simply.

A strange look came into her eyes, her face twisted into something ugly as she realized that I had given her permission to truly pay David back. "I need a sai." She hissed.

Raph tossed her his and she took the weapon and advanced on David like a predator on wounded prey.

"You fuckin bastard. I hate you and I'm going make you pay for trying to kill me and rape me. You don't even deserve to be called human, or even an animal because no animal would act the way you did towards me," Rama ranted at him she whirled doing a side kick and hitting David in the face, he staggered back under the blow and blood came from his mouth.

Another hard kick hit into his stomach and he staggered back gasping for air. Ramiela slashed with the sai, drawing a long line of blood from the arm.

"Get down on your knees Baka and best pray for a miracle, tonight happens to be a very good night to die." She declared.

She then smacked, hit and kicked him, prodding him with the sai where necessary to get him down onto his knees before her. So far he had not made one move against her, not that it would do him any good, for Raph would step in if David so much as moved a finger in Rama's direction. This was to be Rama's payback against him and at the moment she was dishing it out quite well.

David huddled into a ball on his knees, Rama grabbed his hair and jerked his head back sharply, she forced the sai blade to his throat, her hard dark eyes focused on David then she glanced my way as if expecting some sort of judgment. I saw her tremble slightly then she whirled about and tossed the sai far from herself, it fell to the roof the metal tines ringing and clattering.

"I can't do it. I can't kill him. A part of me wanted to, and I've killed before, and I want him to hurt. But I _can't _do it" Rama admitted her voice choking up as her shoulders slumped.

I breathed a soft sigh of relief. "It is one thing to kill in battle Ramiela, when you must do it or fear being seriously hurt or dead, or those you love die. In battle the old adage of kill or be killed becomes quite true. Tonight, you have proven that even the life of one you hate and despise can have value, or else you might have been able to kill." I smiled at her tenderly, "It is often all too easy to kill what you hate, to destroy. What you might not understand Kunoichi, is that it is far easier to kill when you hate period. You might hate David, but you can't kill him and that is very reassuring to me."

I saw a flicker of a smile on her face as she sensed my pride in her for passing the latest test. I also knew that she was now, once again in control of her emotions. "You are better than him kunoichi." I assured her, "And you have proved it here this night." I turned to the others, "You may as well go home now." I informed them.

Don nodded, Mike with his arm around both his daughter and Catherine soon left the roof top leaving myself, Raph and David. Raph went over and retrieved his sai from where it had fallen he glowered down at the bleeding excuse of a being, that was before us, still cowering on his knees, like the coward he was.

I crouched down, "David we need all the information on the false criminal files you have on Catherine. You can give it to us the easy way, or the hard way."

Somehow pathetic as he was, he managed to come up with a retort. "There are no false charges she did break and enter, she stole a valuable research animal..."

I nodded and stepped back. "Hard way it is then. Raph make sure you get that information from him no matter what it takes." I instructed.

**Raphael:**

I cracked my knuckles and grinned wide at his words "Count on it." I knew soon Leo would leave, and then David was going to be all mine.

When I had to kill in these instances, I usually made it quick and whether, you may believe it or not, as painless as I possibly could. But I wasn't so inclined to do that this time. I felt Ramiela deserved some true retribution ninja style. Nobody, hurt my family and I wanted David to suffer.

I was glad Ramiela didn't have the heart to carry through with her actions. It was enough she could kill in battle, when it was needed of her. I could kill at any time, and that was why I was the clan executioner. Just about any of us could do it, if we really had to, Leo Don or Mike could do it but the executioner title had fallen to me because my brothers seemed to be bothered far more by the necessary killings.

Leo turned to leave but he paused and turned back "One more thing Raph."

" Yeah?" I was half expecting my brother to say make it quick, or remind me of something along that general line, instead for once Leo startled me in his answer.

"Make sure he pays for all the suffering he caused to Ramiela."

"You can't do this!" David panicked.

"On the contrary, we can and we will" I answered coldly, "Or more to the point **I **will. **You** should have let Rama go." I reminded him. I turned and looked at David, "If and when your body will be found there will be a large amount of fake drugs found with you. Drug dealers in any city hate to buy off of people who sell cheap or worthless junk, they tend to come after people who do things like that to them." I remark, "In fact drug dealers take it personally and they tend to kill for things like that. Police well, just another drug deal gone bad, open and shut case kind of thing." I shrugged.

This was the story line I had set up for David in other words he was going be roughed up seriously, before he died. He'd be marked as if some bladed weapon, knife or the like as well as chains or things had been used on him. Then his body would be disposed of in some dark out of the way place, where drugs, prostitution and all that dirty stuff ran wild. In other words there would be little reason for the police to look beyond the dead body with the fake drugs.

I could make it look all very convincing too, and I was going enjoy this.

TBC


	41. Chapter 41: Journey Home

**Therefore I am**

**Disclaimer: **I deny any ownership of any adult, or adolescent, transformed shadow warrior chelonians.

**Chapter Fourty One- Journey Home**

**Ramiela: **

I had been more than a little afraid of what I had done on the roof top. It felt more like something had taken over me, all the anger, fear and rage let loose and, all I wanted was to hurt David, destroy him completely if I could. He needed to die and he deserved to die. For a moment I was quite willing to be the one to try and do it too. I enjoyed the fear I caused in him. I loved watching him bleed, but I was scared at my reaction and my own desire to see him dead.

I think it was my own fear of what I was doing, where I was going with it that caused me to draw back,and open my eyes to what was really going on. Once I stopped that feeling, desire- the momentum if you will- just died down.

"Rama are you all right?" Dad asked softly as we entered the sewers.

How could I answer that question? What was I supposed to say? At the moment I was confused and uncertain.

I shrugged, and shook my head. " I don't know dad. I think I could have killed him." I said in a low voice, I purposely splashed some water that collected in an area of the concrete pipe if only to hear the echo and watch the faint rings that went out from it when things grew a bit calmer.

"Possibly you could have," Dad stated, not even trying to dispute things for that matter.

I didn't find his words all that reassuring, in fact I shuddered at the very thought of it. If dad was agreeing with me, then I was probably closer then even I **had** thought, to doing the dreadful deed. I wish dad had told me a lie and told me I'd been nowhere close, it would put the turmoil inside of me far more at ease. But Dad wasn't one to play like that, not even to make things easier on me.

"Hate Ramiela, is a powerful emotion. It can drive many people to do the unspeakable, and few might step in and stop them. In fact many go along with the hatred, you see instances all over in the world today."

I nodded knowing what he said was true enough, I wasn't exactly sheltered from the darker aspects of life, and one couldn't help hearing the news reports on TV or the radio.

Dad smiled and continued, "Even in the midst of all your anger and hatred you knew you couldn't kill him. You could threaten and bluff, but that was as far as it was going. That I believe to be the most promising thing, Rama, that you were able to show compassion towards him, even after all he had done to you. In my mind that makes you a much better person Ramiela."

"That is just it dad. I don't understand David," I snapped and turned to look at him, "He knew I was smart but he still wanted to treat me like an animal, or some sort of possession. He wouldn't even act in his own best interest to save himself." I shook my head in astonishment, "All he wanted was me, He had to have me over _every thing! _He was..." I scowled not sure myself where I was going with this rant.

"Ramiela," Catherine interjected.

"Call me Rama, please Catherine" I said softly interrupting her.

She sighed, " If you are looking for answers Ramiela you may never find them. You might only have the option of accepting it and letting it go, or holding onto it and letting it eat away at you." Catherine glanced my way, " I've known David for many years, before he found you I would have said that he was not the sort of being to do **anything **quite like that."

Catherine paused and gave me a reassuring smile, "We were good friends and he appreciated what I could do. Most of the people he had working on you were the ones he knew the best, hand picked team of those he could trust. He spent many years working on obtaining a lab where he could study mutations of flora and fauna, knowing some mutations could be the direct effect of pollutions. It isn't an area of science that gets a lot of attention," Catherine admitted, "Most people look to science to cure diseases or other things, the study of mutations just is about as obscure as scientist who search for yetis, or aliens."

I laughed at those words, "Sorry Catherine it just sounds a little funny." I muttered.

"It's all right," She agreed, with a small nod, "But you see it meant we weren't likely to get much assistance from outside sources for our research. Finding you, was like getting a jack pot in the lottery. You had human intellect and abilities, which might eventually open the doors into whole new studies of mutations. What was learned from you, might be enough to obtain the grants that were given to others," Catherine took a breath, "By having more of your family he could do comparisons and prove that the mutation wasn't a one time thing as so many might think."

"Oh, great!" I grumbled rolling my eyes and kicking at some litter that had found it's way down in the sewer, " I was his golden ticket."

"Precisely, " Catherine declared, "He could make a real name for himself, increase his business, be able to get better equipment. He'd be considered an expert in his field and his knowledge would be sought after. He could demand a high price for his services, that might draw him away from his more important studies. For all of that, he was willing to keep you, to do the unthinkable" Catherine claimed.

She took a deep breath, "He treated you poorly, and possibly tried to break your spirit. He knew that he had to force you to sign the papers if only to protect his own hide from lawsuits. He couldn't let you go because to let you be free, would be to lose everything he finally was able to obtain. Seeing you , he couldn't turn his back on that, and forget it. He wasn't going let his hard earned dreams slip away out of his grasp not when he had you."

Dad snorted, "In other words he sold his soul to the devil the moment Rama came into his life."

Catherine turned and arched an eye brow at dad, "Close enough I guess." She finally allowed, "He couldn't go back to studying frogs or other mundane ordinary mutations after having something like you in his midst. "

"What about the other scientist, the one Sensei let go?" I asked. I didn't want to dwell on David, his greed got the better of him. I felt a tightening in my chest as I thought of the others. They might return, they might come back for me, or us, as they might go after my entire family. But suddenly that fear loomed as large inside of me, as if it were one of the biggest skyscrapers up topside.

"David was the head of the lab, he had the most to gain from it Ramiela. The others would receive recognition but not to the degree that David would," Catherine replied, "they took orders, and I think all of them value their lives more then that. Hopefully, tonight is the end of it, we can say it is over and we can both put that part of our lives behind us."

I hoped she was right, we'd know more in a couple of days if the scientist that left kept the agreement. Course if they did come after us Sensei might just ask Aunt April to release that news story about us, go public and see to it that they couldn't hurt us, they'd have to leave us alone. Course going to the public might not be that safe either but I was sure Sensei knew that.

No matter what happened Sensei and the Master would see to it that our lives would continue, as we were- free beings- and the scientist would have to leave us alone, either because they weren't going bother or because they had no choice. I stopped suddenly and smiled suddenly feeling far more free then I had for the longest time. Suddenly, everything that I was afraid of seemed small and insignificant. In the same way that nightmares are nothing in the light of day.

I couldn't contain myself I let out a loud whoop and jumped for joy!

Dad shot me a dirty look "Is that any way for a kunoichi to act?" he reprimanded, but his words were kind.

I suddenly glanced down at the tattoo and my sudden moment of elation was instantly dampened. "Uncle Donatello can you get rid of this?" I asked him hopefully, " I know you can get rid of the microchip and tracker that they put into my other arm but _**this...**_"

Dad laughed, "Forget removing it! Get it changed to something real neat. A ninja turtle brandishing sai or katanas and the words kick ass either above, or just below it," Dad advised, " I'm an enlightened parent after all I'll let you have a tattoo, or hot pink hair, dress in leather wear rings through all the holes that end up poked in your body."

I chuckled a bit, "Sure you say that now!" I teased, "But just you wait if I even tried to do any of that stuff you'd have a conniption or turn into a blithering idiot. Oh wait," I paused, " too late for the **last** one. You all ready are a blithering idiot." I sighed, " I just want to be rid of this, I want no more to do with it and the sooner it is gone the better." I claimed emphatically. "If Uncle Donatello can't get rid of it then he can turn it into a cool work of art then."

Uncle Don rested a hand on my shoulder, "Don't worry Ramiela, I happen to know tattoos can be removed. I might have to do a little research, when I get home just to figure out exactly how to do it, but it will be taken care of. As you all ready said the microchip and tracker will be a piece of cake to remove and I can dump those later onto a garbage barge or place them on a pigeon in Central park." Uncle Donatello assured me, "That way if the scientist do decide to check up on you they might be in for a surprise. We need to clean and stitch up some of your wounds anyways."

I was glad to hear that uncle Don felt that removing all of my souvenirs would be easy to do. I really didn't want to be reminded of the lab. Cathy was different, sure she was from that awful place, but the events tonight had proved more than anything, that she was actually one of the best things to be found in that hell hole. Heck, we were both trapped tonight, and all Cathy had done was reassure and comfort me while I felt the world was falling apart.

I was a trained ninja. I should have been calm and the one to help her. Instead I had been a basket case and it was me being rescued by her. In fact I had a feeling that if Cathy could have fought that she would have, if only to help me.

Cathy and Karena were really a lot a like they were both very genuine trust worthy people, honest in deed and thought, both willing to help others. Aunt Karena liked kids and was a substitute teacher or tutor. Cathy was an animal behaviourist and that was just it their jobs meant dealing and working around beings that were as honest in action as they themselves displayed to the world. People did say animals and children were innocents at heart.

I realized then that Cathy was one of the best people the world could have, and I was quite willing to permit her the right to call me Rama if she wanted to. I sighed in contentment totally at peace.

By that time we had made it back to our home and the smell of candles, the familiar battered furniture had never looked so good. It was great to be home!

TBC

Author's note: Originally I had a song here but as we aren't allowed to post song lyrics on fanfic anymore had to get rid of it. Those who might be interested the song was by Sarah Brightman and was called "The Journey Home." A song I felt was well suited to this chapter. Ramica


	42. Chapter 42: Aftermath

**Therefore I am**

**  
Disclaimer: **I deny any ownership of any adult, or adolescent, transformed shadow warrior chelonians.

**Fourty two - Aftermath**

**Catherine:**

We had been back at the lair for about half an hour or so, I had slumped on the couch and put on the TV just to sit, relax and catch my breath while doing my best to make heads or tails of the evenings events. I was about at the point where I was thinking a cup of tea might be nice, and I rose to go to the kitchen only to find my legs felt like rubber, they didn't seem to want to hold me up.

Don and the others had disappeared to patch up injuries, clean, stitch where necessary and bandage wounds. Splinter had gone to assist in the matter as well. Mike of course had his own injuries to be tended to, and was offering moral support, and comfort to Ramiela. That was as it should be, Rama needed her father now. But I was starting to feel like I could use Mike too.

I could use any number of his distractions to get my mind off that my hands were shaking badly, that I was starting to feel cold. As a scientist I knew that it was only a state of shock I was going into , relaxing for that little bit had been enough for the body to catch up with the night of stress, fear and uncertainty and though I hadn't been hurt or injured, it was still a shock to the system, and one that my body was now clearly reacting to.

I wanted a chance to get my mind off of all this, to not think about it. I felt overwhelmed, exhausted and all of a sudden there was a deep desire to just start bawling my eyes out for no reason other then crying seemed so right and natural at the moment. I would have gotten up to pace, or wrap myself in a blanket, or busied myself doing something else - anything- other then to succumb to what was going on in the after math of the battle. Only problem was I didn't think I could do any of that at the moment.

I felt paralyzed, unable to move off the couch thanks to the rubbery legs I had felt, how long ago was it? Seconds, minutes, hours ago maybe. I raised a hand to rub at my temple and then heard a soft voice.

"Quite a rough night huh? It wasn't exactly what I had planned for the two of us, for the evening you know but..." the voice dropped off and then there was the gentle question, "So, how are you doing?"

I turned swallowing a little to see Mike carrying in a tray, moving so softly there was hardly any noise of a foot fall on the floor. The tray had a tea pot that had a thin steam escaping from the spout, a couple of tea cups, a bit of honey, some sugar and milk all in small separate containers. "I thought you were with Rama," I finally managed to reply.

"I was, but I was just in Don and Sara's way so I figured I might as well see how you were holding up," Mike replied simply as he set the tray down on the coffee table. He commenced pouring the tea into the cups, and then preparing the one cup to my liking before handing it to me.

I inhaled the scent of peppermint, chamomile and something else that I couldn't quite figure out but the smell alone seemed to relax me, if only a little. "I'm fine. Just quietly sitting here falling apart. I feel a bundle of nerves and I want to bawl my eyes out," I babbled, then paused momentarily taking a deep breath.

"In other words, things are catching up to you about now and you could really use something to calm you down," Mike essayed, "Drink your tea it will help." He assured me, as he sat down on the couch beside me.

I leaned up against him, and felt him wrap his arms around me. I felt the tenderness, and strength in that simple gesture, it was almost contradictory and yet it felt so right. It was just what I needed at this moment, the combination of strength and compassion was comforting and reassuring. I felt Mike's large fingers start to knead and massage my shoulders.

Mike leaned forward and kissed my cheek, "I think I was more worried about you, then I was about Rama. At least, Rama is trained, she can handle more than most kids her age could. She has had to fight and kill or be killed, but you aren't used to that sort of treatment."

"Not exactly, but they weren't harming me, they were more after Rama." I pointed out as I sipped the tea.

"It is sort of our life, it is to be expected." Mike said in a philosophical way, "So you've earned the honour of calling her Rama. That is _quite _the privilege with her you know, course I get to call her that by default, she knows if I call her by her full name she is really in trouble." His tone was relaxed and soothing.

" I sort of got that feeling when Leo first told me that few people were allowed to call her by that." I confessed, " I honestly don't know what I did to earn that, but I feel as if I have gained something really special," I grinned a little.

"Oh, it is an honour. I mean if her favourite uncle isn't permitted to call her that then you know that it is for just a select few. You have made it into the inner circle," he tried to sound serious but there was something in his tone that didn't quite add up to it. He waggled his eye ridges a bit.

" Your wonderful, you know that Mike?" I said as I laughed out right.

"Well, I have been told that before but I try not to let it go to my head. Get a good night's sleep Catherine and I'm sure you will feel much better come morning." He advised as he began to collect the stuff to return it to the kitchen.

"I all ready feel better," I told him honestly enough, "But you are right I could use a good night's sleep." I rose from the couch and stretched a little before heading off to my bedroom.

The next day I was feeling relatively better, Don had asked me to join him in his lab if possible some time after breakfast, and when I made my way to his area he quickly took care of what ever he was in the midst of doing and gestured me to a chair. I waited while he finished up before he turned his attention my way.

"Raph was able to get the file number for your case, so you'll be glad to know all charges against you have been dropped, there is no one looking for you," He informed me," That means you are now no longer under our protection you can return to your life topside and seek employment or what ever it is you decide to do," he stated casually.

I beamed a large smile grateful that my life could now resume, I no longer had to worry about getting a job in my profession. True I couldn't get references from David, but at least I could still work around and with animals without my employer feeling I was some secret animal right's activist, who would release animals under my care. I was excited and thrilled at the prospect.

Though I also felt a momentary pang of sadness too, because I would have to leave here. I didn't want to over stay my welcome, but I felt at home here. I felt... a sense of belonging here and the fact that meant moving on would also mean leaving it, and those I was close to behind. " I guess that means I have to be moving on soon," I muttered reluctantly.

Don gave me a surprised look, "You are welcome to stay here as long as you like Catherine. Just because you aren't under our protection doesn't mean you have to leave. It is more a case of when you want to leave you can, if you wish to stay longer and figure out where to go from here that is entirely up to you." He assured me, kindly, "Don't feel that we want you to rush off and leave if you aren't ready or are unsure where to go at the moment. It is understandable that you might need some time yet."

He was being sincere, I knew that his posture alone said that he was hiding nothing and being as matter of fact as possible.

I considered his words, where to go from here well, part of that was easy. I wanted to go back to working with animals, I wanted to use my skills and training. I enjoyed the work I found it challenging, rewarding and relaxing all at once. But a part of me wanted to stay close to New York so I could possibly visit the family I felt so much a part of. Most of the people here were my friends, and a better set of friends would be hard to find. I wanted to stay close, at least for now.

"Don, I don't want to leave New York, your family has come to mean so much to me. I don't want to leave it behind and forget all about it, or lose track of one another. I want to see if I can find something around here that I can use my training in," I declared firmly.

Don grinned, "Maybe it is more Mike you don't want to leave behind," he responded a little shyly.

"Not just Mike but all of you, Rama. Why even Raph."

Don arched an eye ridge at that comment, he knew about all the tension with Raph before and knew that I wasn't that close to the red masked ninja. He nodded his head at my words though and swiveled his chair to face the computer, "With your training you might be able to get on at one of the zoos in New York," he suggested, "At least it is a good place to start we can send them your resume."

I nodded in agreement, and stayed there while Don typed up a resume for me on the computer, asking me a few things. Permitting me a chance to check format or add what I thought was pertinent as well as doing up a cover letter. I watched him work, his larger thicker fingers going over the specially designed keyboard with ease. I took a deep breath relaxing a bit.

Silently, I hoped that the luck that seemed going my way would continue and I would get a job here, New York seemed to be the perfect place for me to live.

TBC


	43. Chapter 43: On with Life

**Therefore I Am**

**Disclaimer:** I deny any ownership of any adult, or adolescent, transformed shadow warrior chelonians.

**Chapter Fourty Three - On With Life**

**Michaelangelo:**

Soon as Don call Cathy aside I knew what he'd be telling her, and that thought was enough to cause my heart to sink a little, yeah it was good news for her and life I knew had to go on. Cathy would know now that she was free to go about her business and resume her normal life. She didn't have to stay here any longer, the world her very existence were no longer on hold.

She had worked for David for many years now and she probably considered Connecticut to be her home and would most likely return there, after all she had lived there long enough that she had to have some connection to the place other than just work. I didn't want her to go, she might end up forgetting about us. I wanted to be with her and near her. I didn't want to lose her.

But I wasn't foolish enough to believe she'd stay just because the two of us had a bit of a connection between us. People found it hard to have a balanced life as it was sometimes and there was a lot of sacrifice and pressure of deciding to give up the world topside to live amongst the sewers with us. It took time to adjust, to realize that co-workers had to be kept at bay, friendships could be had but at a minimum. You had to live in a large extended family that was at war with a large gang in the city, that the lives of those you care about was constantly in danger was reason enough to high tail it out of here.

I could hope that she might stay for a little while, that she would keep in contact when she left. But I had a feeling if she did leave, there would be a very slim chance of seeing her much in the future.

I wanted her to stay, but that had to be her choice, we couldn't force her to remain with us, especially now the danger had passed. Guests, who were not our protection were free to come and go as they pleased. I sat musing about this, staring at the table top as if expecting it to reveal an answer in the left over crumbs on the table or that the salt and pepper shaker might do something mysterious enough as to be considered a sign. What sort of sign I don't know, but everyone seems to want a sign of some sort that they are making the right choice.

Raphael entered the kitchen stretching and yawning, he had slept in after his night and was just now coming to get some breakfast, "Why so glum Mike?"

"Cathy is free to leave now and I'm scared that is exactly what she is going to do." I answered.

"Yeah, well professionals work hard for their careers so they don't want to give them up. Our normal guests either get better and go beyond us, or stay where their at and return to a life of usin and abusin, very few of them return," He pointed out, "Being as how Cathy is a career woman I couldn't see her givin that up too fast. Can't say I blame people for that choice, I wouldn't live down here if there was another option."

I watched him head to the fridge, pull the juice jug out and drink from the container itself instead of pouring a glass, a small trickle of orange juice escaped but it didn't get far before Raph pulled the carton back and wiped it with his free hand.

"We were just getting somewhere Raph. I'd like to see where it was going and now..." I groaned, "I might never know."

"You know what they say Mike, if you love something let it go..."

"Yes, I've heard that," I interrupted, " if it comes back to you it is yours. If it doesn't it never was" I concluded for him.

Raph shook his head, " No, if it doesn't come back you hunt it down and kill it." He corrected.

"Raph didn't you have enough fun with David last night?" I protested.

"Sure I did Mike. I don't think that **he** had much fun but I sure did, that is why I'm in such a good mood now."

I rolled my eyes, "That is my brother never happier than when he gets to kill. It cheers him up so much," I muttered sarcastically.

Raph took another pull of juice from the carton before finishing the last of it and pitching the empty container into a garbage can before answering. "Listen Mike, everyone knows I have good instincts, and my instincts tell me she is going be sticking around for a little while longer." Raph assured me, " I'll tell you why I believe this. First off she's too stubborn to take off and leave. Secondly I get the feeling from her that she wants to hang around, after all she's got to study us a bit more-maybe her research isn't complete."

I knew Raph was only teasing about Cathy researching us, "Raph for eight years Connecticut has been her home." I reminded him.

"Mike you should know as well as I do, home isn't just a place you go to and from work. If that is the description of _home,_ then she can get a home here in New York," Raph pointed out, "a home is more than that, its family, friends, and security. Maybe Cathy lived there because she worked there, but it isn't necessarily true that her home was there. If ya know what I mean." he came over and gave me a playful punch on my arm, "What's the matter don't you think your good enough for her?"

"No, I'm afraid she will think that she is too good for me." I replied, honestly enough.

"Could be right Mike, she's a scientist which means she got to be a heck of a lot smarter then you. Mentally she is out of your league," he agreed as he sat down beside me, "Sara is out of my league too, but it works for us."

Cathy entered the kitchen then and Raph looked up at her, "So how does it feel to be free of this dump?"

"It feels good to know that I don't have to worry about facing any charges against me and that I can go back to work," she agreed quickly, " I told Don I'd like to find work around New York if possible. He is now sending resumes out over the computer to various zoos in the area." She sounded excited and I saw a sparkle in her eyes that assured me she was looking forward to this.

"Ah yes got to torture those poor caged animals," Raph agreed with a wise nod of his head, "All the people coming to look at the animals confined behind bars claiming that they look so natural." He scoffed.

Cathy paused and glared his way, "For your information, many endangered species are produced in zoos, such as sea turtles in head start programs where they are raised to a certain age and released. Orphaned wild animals get a chance to survive and thrive often being rehabilated to enter the wilds later," She declared firmly. "Zoos are getting more into education and conservation, not just entertaining the public with exotic animals they actually consider the animals that they keep."

"Yup, that is why large whales are kept in too small of tanks right?" Raph shot back.

"Whales can't be taken from the wilds now Raph. The others have been captive for so long that they would never readjust to a life without humans, they would look at humans as their pod members. Some whales who have only been captive for a short time might be able to be rehabilitated but not the older ones."

"Look at this Mike, she's got nerve to sass at me. Took her long enough," Raph scoffed a little.

Cathy looked stunned as I started to laugh. Raph himself gave a small chuckle as he left the room. "I ...sass?" Cathy fumbled a little as she looked in my direction.

I nodded, "Before when Raph made such comments to you, you'd pay him no mind and ignore him. Keep your mouth shut and backed off, not that it's such a bad thing," I assured her.

"I'm an animal behaviourist, Mike. I was afraid if I said anything to him that he'd want to kill me, he was so...threatening and I didn't want to aggravate him further as I got the feeling with him it wasn't all just bluff aspects," She explained then looked my direction, "And just what is so funny?" She demanded, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Nothing, you and both" I replied cryptically, through my mirth, holding my sides a little as I continued to laugh.

She shook her head in exasperation while I finally managed to get myself under control but by then she gave me a look that said clearly that she was expecting a better answer than the one I just gave her.

"Don't you understand, Raph wanted you to defend what you were. If you can't defend what you are, then how can you be proud of what you do, or of yourself for that matter. Maybe you lost some of your pride in your job when seeing what happened with Rama, seeing people you knew turn to complete strangers before your eyes. Maybe, you needed to see that just so it would open your eyes enough that you could no longer deny what was going on, what you were." I explained, "Yet you stood there and defended zoos and what they do, maybe that is where you belong." I stated then couldn't resist flashing a smile," or maybe you just got used to living in this zoo." I teased her.

I paused then couldn't resist asking, "So you are planning on staying in New York then?"

"If I can get work here yes, I'd like to stay here," She answered her ire quickly evaporating.

"With your qualifications I don't see why not!" I claimed boastfully, " You told me you had some previous experience working in zoos that ought to help. If you get work there well then what? Get your own place, an apartment or something, or stay here and not having to worry about paying major bills, it would give you a chance to get more on your feet and save up." I suggested.

I was trying to keep my tone light and teasing. I didn't want her thinking that I expected her to hang around here for my sake, though I think I'd love her forever if she did.

"First, I have to get work and see if I can maintain it past the trial period so I don't want to go house hunting just yet. It looks like I'll probably be here for the next two to four months or so."

I leapt from my chair, pulled her into my arms, spinning her around in a circle before pulling her in close for a kiss. I felt so relieved that she wasn't going be leaving, at least not just yet. She'd be here for a while longer and I found myself secretly hoping she'd get work fast before she decided that New York had little to offer and she moved on.

Cathy arched an eyebrow as I broke off the kiss.

"Here I thought that I would be imposing."

"No, friends can't impose, and they are always welcome." I assured her quickly.

XXX

It took a week or so before she started getting calls for interviews. Don realizing Cathy might need a reference letter from her last employer typed up a glowing recommendation of her hard work, dedication and an asset to any team. Her responsibilities were many and her work with the requested animals in the lab had eased problems and made the life of the others far easier. The letter was impressive and well detailed, and Don had forged David's signature.

With that letter in hand, her own skills and knowledge Cathy was hired on at the Bronx zoo about two weeks after her first interview, she had two other interviews there before being hired on. Cathy had to give the Bronx zoo April and Casey's home address and of course, our phone number. We were all quite happy that Cathy had landed herself a job where she could be happy.

XXX

By that time Don had done enough research, that he was finally able to remove Rama's tattoo, it took a couple of tries before the numbers were fully gone. If you knew where to look on her arm you could see the slight bluish tinge of colouration that was left but any numbers or letters were now non existent. Rama had some problems after the night when she'd been caught with Cathy, but for the most part she seemed calmer and more accepting of that night, and her previous imprisonment then she had acted before.

She was no longer trying to forget the past, but instead acknowledging that it was a part of her past now and it was time to move on, the worst was over, she was at home and the family was safe. Life could carry on from here.

Rama and I would meet Cathy after work and insure she got home safe, I also escorted her to work insuring that she got there safe and sound with no hassles from anyone. Her safety was important to me. I was glad Cathy was going be sticking around, the job was insurance of that much, and that was fine by me it meant I wasn't going to lose her just yet.

TBC


	44. Chapter 44 Three Little words

**Therefore I Am**

**Disclaimer:** I deny any ownership of any adult. or adolescent, transformed shadow warrior chelonians.

**Chapter Fourty Four- Three Little words**

**Ramiela:**

Today marked _the_ day that Cathy's probation period was up at work, and so far they liked her work and they hadn't fired her as of yet, so it looked like she had the job for keeps. Dad and I were going to meet her after work to take her out for a celebration dinner. Those two did like to spend a lot of time together, talking, cuddled up and what have you but so far I hadn't heard either one of them say "I love you" to the other as of yet.

Maybe, they said it where only the other one could hear or know about it, maybe they didn't want to say it around the rest of the family. But you'd think by now that they would at least have said it.

I was working out in the dojo and thinking about whether dad and Cathy, were -or weren't as the case might be-in love. I mean shouldn't they know by now if they loved each other? They couldn't be _just_ friends after all this time could they? Heck, even Sensei, didn't take very long to pop the question to Aunt Karena when he knew they were in love.

I noticed Aunt Karena enter the dojo, she was packing Jeff, who was suppose to have a lesson with Uncle Raphael soon. Jeff was, almost six, he had a mop of unruly blond hair, and his dad's blue eyes. He was fairly quiet, not talking much but he liked playing video games and reading. He picked up on things real fast too. Aunt Karena worried that he didn't talk much and his answer of he didn't have anythin he wanted to say, sure didn't ease her concern for him.

I halted my practice and bowed to Uncle Raph, before leaving with Aunt Karena, "Do you think my dad and Cathy love one another?" I asked her.

Karena smiled, "I'm sure they do Rama," She stated.

"Then why don't they say it? I haven't heard either one of them say it yet. They spend enough time together they might as well be married, but they don't say anything about that either" I grouched as I walked with her to the kitchen.

Karena laughed, "Do you want them to be married Rama?"

"I wouldn't mind. I mean hey, she all ready pulled the evil step mom routine on me, so she might as well take the official position." I declared before rummaging in the fridge to bring out some cheese, an apple and a can of root beer.

"The evil step mom?" Karena echoed.

"Yeah, locking me up in a cage and all that, sort of classifies as being evil donchya think?" I joshed as I turned to sit down and enjoy my snack, "Actually, my real mom was evil. I think Cathy is going be okay, course just about any body is better than my real mom." I pointed out. I bit the apple and popped the top of my can, then realized I needed something else and went to get some cookies to complete my snack.

"Trust me Rama, if it is going to happen between the two of them, it will," Karena assured me, "Rushing into a marriage often leads to trouble it is far better for everybody to understand one another and feel that it is the right step to take."

"But they aren't rushing Karena," I pointed out the obvious, "they don't even seem to be talking about love, never mind marriage." I bit into a cookie.

"Sometimes just saying you love somebody is a big step in itself. Look, your dad once loved your birth mom but he got badly hurt by her and that is bound to make him a little more careful about loving Cathy. He doesn't want to make the same mistake twice" Karena explained as she rummaged in the fridge to get out some cabbage leaves, and some hamburger. "I think your dad wants something closer to the real meaning of love, he wants something that will last."

Karena got out a huge frying pan from under the stove and began to brown the hamburger for a moment she kept an eye on the meat, adding spices and onions draining the fat before she continued. "I think Shay was more infatuation and teenage lust then real love for him. But he didn't know it at that time. You, Rama, are just heading into your teens, you'll understand better soon enough, just wait until some cute guy gives you a smile and your palms go sweaty and your heart will flip flop before it starts to race and your legs feel like rubber."

I snorted at her "Yeah, right your making it sound like love is some sort of disease." I scoffed, "As if that is ever going to happen."

"Oh, it will happen one day. It will be a wild roller coaster of ups and downs. You'll spend ages trying to look just right to catch some guy's eye. Then he might say hi, and you'll float on air thinking he is the most wonderful thing in the world, he could walk on water...until you get in a fight." Karena stated, "then comes the tears and the heart break, I'll die without him and you'll never love again, that is until you either make up or move on." She predicted, "I have a feeling even your rough and tumble tomboy attitude will fade when you start to notice boys."

I gave her a skeptical look as I swallowed the last of my pop. I just shook my head.

She smiled and removed the frying pan from the burner, "Teenage hormones are terrible things, you can be calm and rational one moment then everything shifts and you could be depressed and upset. You are growing and changing and all of that effects you. I recall having my grandmother in fits when I was a teen." Karena's smile grew, "I hope that Cathy does stick around, your dad is going need a lot of help with you."

"Dad always needed help!" I corrected her with a little laugh, before finishing my snack.

"Yes, of course," Karena agreed, "Insanity is hereditary you get it from your kids. Give your father and Cathy more time, and keep in mind Ramiela that a good strong friendship is a solid base for a marriage. The more they talk and learn about one another now, the better it will be for both of them in the long run. Love, does take time to grow."

I nodded, my head knowing I'd never get as silly as what Karena said I would. I was kunoichi after all.

I knew she was right about love taking time, but I still wanted to hear one of them say those three little words.

XXX

That evening we picked up Cathy from work, dad and Cathy greeted each other with the usual hugs and kisses. "You have a good day at work Cathy?" Dad asked cheerfully.

Cathy nodded her head, "Yes, and I've been assigned to work with the apes, though I might work in other areas later on. They are very intelligent animals and do need a great deal of stimulation in captivity or they tend to grow bored or depressed, and either of those is a bad thing in an ape. They can be great escape artist though, but they are lots of fun to work with," her enthusiasm was clear in her response. She paused, "So where we going for dinner?"

"We're going to a fifties themed place that I know of, good food..." Dad began as he linked his arm with Cathy's.

"Almost as good as what dad makes" I chimed in, "their milkshakes are to die for though."

Cathy glanced my way, "That good huh? Sounds promising."

We got to the restaurant and were settled into a quiet booth. I immediately started pestering dad for some change to play the old style whirlitzer jukebox it actually had the old fourty five records in there, not made to play CD's like some new jukeboxes that were put out. I loved music and the fact that the jukebox here actually did play the old music, course now a days one could not get three plays for a quarter. It might be a fifties place but you paid today's prices for things.

The rest of the restaurant was set up to look like the era, the checkerboard flooring, the soda fountain and bar stools, as well as booths. Pictures of Elvis Presley, the Beatles, Marilyn Monroe and others from that time adorned the walls. As well as pictures of cars from the fifties. The waitresses here dressed in poodle skirts, and blouses with sweaters, while waiters dressed in jeans and t-shirts. It was a little early yet which meant it wasn't too crowded or busy as of yet.

Dad rolled his eyes and passed me a couple dollars for the jukebox, muttering "Anything to get rid of you for a few minutes."

I grinned, victoriously, " Thanks dad."

Cathy slipped me a few dollars too, "Pick some songs for me Rama."

"Bonus, thanks sure!" I crowed pocketing the money and exiting the booth quickly before she changed her mind. As I left I heard dad telling Cathy it wasn't necessary to give me any more money, and Cathy saying it might give them a little more private time. Like, yeah they were really going put that to good use.

I read through the selections and picked six songs with the money I'd been given- Makin love, I gotta know, Born a woman, Rhapsody in the Rain, Wonderful world and Cathy's clown - the last song I had picked for very obvious reasons. Actually, I had picked all of them for good reasons, except for Born a Woman which, I really liked.

I decided to use the washroom before heading back to the booth, the jukebox and washrooms were set up behind where we were sitting, and as I returned I was coming up from behind dad and Cathy. I heard Cathy say something as I returned.

"...Mike, I love you."

_Ahhhh! She said it! She finally said it! About flippin time too!_ Seeing they were both distracted I slipped into the booth just behind where they were sitting, instead of going by to sit with them, I was actually at the next table. I had to hear if he would say anything back, and if I returned I might never know. Didn't want to interrupt this intimate moment you know...it just wouldn't be proper. I heightened my senses and waited with my breath held to see what his response would be to that.

"Really?I...uh" Dad began, "You know Cathy, I've been wanting to tell you for ages now, but I was kind of afraid, if I said anything that you'd just run girl." Dad confessed, "It is one thing being friends and all, and I love our friendship, but I think we ought to talk about this later and for the record, yes I do love you, too."

_Yes! Oh, yes! __**YES!**_ I cheered silently, I was thrilled that the fast moving ninja had finally gotten his turtle butt in gear and said it.

"Rama, what are you doing sitting back there?" Dad called out.

"You guys looked like you wanted some privacy," I answered, giving an impish grin as I moved from that booth over to the one near our table so I was now sitting acrossed from them.

Dad made a scoffing noise "Huh, eavesdropping more like it," he growled.

I shook my head denying that accusation, "I am not doing anything connected to roofing so I have no eaves to drop," I declared. "it's about time you two said that to one another" I blurted out happily.

"Like I said..." Dad began.

"So when are you getting married?" I inquired interrupting what I knew was going be a lecture, even short lectures could be avoided.

"Ramiela!" Dad snapped, while Cathy only snickered.

"Aw, come on dad..."

"Behave yourself young lady. Just because we admit that we love each other, doesn't mean we are going rush off and get married." Dad scolded.

"It is a step in the right direction though," I pointed out.

Cathy looked at me, "I take it your dad and I got that far Rama?"

"Well, you two spend enough time together you may as well be married, you do like one another an awful lot, and you managed to stay together so far and be good friends." I ticked these off on my fingers.

"Rama, I don't think we are ready for marriage yet, no matter how things look right now. But we will keep your approval in mind" Cathy assured me.

Cathy's Clown started playing and dad arched an eye ridge at me.

"This is the last time I take you out in public anywhere, so you better make your meal a darn good one." He warned as his eyes narrowed.

I just laughed at his threat. They had to get married now, they loved each other and even said so.

TBC

**Author's note:**Making Love by Floyd Robinson, Rhapsody in the Rain by Lou Christie, Wonderful World by Sam Cooke and I gotta Know by Elvis Presley are songs about either making love or finding out if someone special loves the other enough. Born a Woman by Sandy Posey is about how woman might not have the best of things in a relationship, but in the song she is happy to be "his woman. and wouldn't have it any other way." Cathy's Clown by C.J the title alone if not the song's lyrics should tell Rama readers enough on why she picked it.

Three more chapters to go and this story is told. Ramica


	45. Chapter 45: Second Time Around

**Therefore I am**

**  
Disclaimer:** I deny any ownership of any adult, or adolescent transformed shadow warrior chelonians.

**Fourty Five- Second Time Around**

**Michaelangelo:**

Rama was enjoying her evening out with us, far...far, too much. Especially, after eavesdropping on Cathy's and my conversation. Sure, any other time Rama would have spent a good half hour or more over by the jukebox, permitting me to order for her while she debated over the dinner music. But tonight, she had her selection popped into the box and back in a few minutes time.

She ordered strawberry milkshake, a burger with fries, then sat impudently humming the wedding march while we waited for our meal.

I was going to strangle her when I got home. I really,_truly_ was intending to do it too, and I told myself that this was the absolute last time that girl would be coming with us _anywhere,_ for any reason.

Cathy for her part didn't seem to mind in the least about Rama's hijinks and good natured teasing, still I was very glad to return home where I could finally turn the little instigator into the victim.

Hardly had the door shut behind us, did I flash a wicked grin her way, "Rama you would be very wise to go straight to your room. Do not pass go, do not collect two hundred, and you are not allowed a get out of jail free card, **just** get your shell into that room of yours, and stay there for the rest of the night. While there you can write an essay on privacy in conversations." I informed her.

"Dad..." She wailed, ready to voice her protest at the punishment.

"Eh!" I glared sharply at her, "Don't even start with me girl or your thousand word essay is going jump to five thousand,understand?" I said, "Now get!" I ordered.

Rama heaved a petulant sigh and went off grumbling under her breath about essays, and how one day she was going have to write an essay about the stupidity of writing essays.

I turned to Cathy and gave her a wide smile, "My daughter, it is truly amazing how she has managed to survive this long in her life. Hopefully, if she is lucky she will live to be fourteen yet, but at the moment it doesn't look good." I admitted, then I made a suggestion, "Care to go out and finish the talk we began, that was so rudely interrupted?"

Cathy chuckled, " You can't deny she's your daughter Mike, and that actually sounds like a good idea."

"On the contrary Catherine, I can deny she's my daughter all I want to. I wouldn't be able to prove it, but I **can** deny it," I informed her as I slipped an arm around her waist and left the lair shutting the door behind us. We returned quickly topside, and once back on the streets and mingling with a few of the people who were hurrying along on the sidewalks I asked her, "So we found out we loved each other, what's next?"

"According to Rama we should be setting the date,"Cathy teased.

"Yeah, and we both know it doesn't work _quite _like that" I pointed out, "All I know is after all our talks and time together, somewhere in all of that I started falling in love with you, and it has grown. But loving you also means asking you to make a sacrifice"I admitted. " You Cathy are smart enough to know that. You've seen the world we are living in, you have tasted some of the hatred that comes when people realize we even exist. We live with war, and conflict as a major part of our life, and we stick together and help one another out, not just because it is what family does, but because we need to rely on our family more."

I paused and took a deep breath, "That is why I've been putting off saying anything to you about it. I felt that if I admitted to my feelings you would end up feeling trapped, and making a run for your life in the other direction and I'd lose you anyways."I smiled at her as we made our way down the street. "I can't promise you a good life, but I can try and make it happy and enjoyable. It might not be quite a normal relationship."

"Normal relationship Mike, what's that?" Cathy wondered. " I don't doubt there is bound to be some sacrifice and problems but that can happen in any marriage. Now a days the woman has the children but men and wives both can work or take time off to raise the kids. I've been with other guys before it didn't work out between us, and I know for a fact you have been with one other woman." She stated matter of factly, "I have tried to learn and grow from my relationships and the funny, thing is I just never got beyond liking people enough to commit to further than friendship until now."

"Before you were pretty wrapped up in your work, or at least that is what I've gathered from what you have told me." I said.

"True, there was work, home, studies. Maybe because I finally had time to really explore and learn about you I'm not worried about where things go from here. I think of you Mike as human, in all but features. The ease we are able to communicate with one another, the way you make me laugh, your warm loving nature and the fact that you are a good father is just added positives as far as I'm concerned."

I grinned at her words, pleased with her words. "Your somethin' special Cathy."

She laughed a little, "Also for me, it helps to know there are others who have made the exact same sacrifices- Karena, Sara and Jen seem very happy living in your family. I look at them and say, it has been done if they can manage it so, too, can I." Her tone grew firm defensive, as if she was ready to argue and dispute the very fact with anyone.

"No one said you couldn't do it Cathy, but it **had** to be up to you to **want **it to. Relationships can't be one sided, I tried that." I admitted, for a moment I thought of Shay and felt a bit of bitter sadness at the very thought of her. "I gave all I could to Shay, I wanted her to be happy, and to stay with me but when I look back on that time I guess, in reality she just wanted a little of love, personal attention someone to tell her she was worth something and special," I heaved a heavy sigh. "Shay wasn't ready to have a child, neither was I. I gave her what she needed and I took what she offered, but in the end I forced her into something that she couldn't deal with."

"How could you force her? It was her choice too, wasn't it? I mean she had to agree to let you go as far as you did with her, and she had to have some say on if she carried Rama to term or not." Cathy wondered, in uncertainty.

I nodded my head, "Of course it was her choice, she wanted to try having the baby. She and I just didn't know all the responsibilities that came with having a baby. The crying, the feeding, sleepless nights, changing diapers, trying to keep the kid out of mischief when they are too little to know better. Shay had a choice of staying and raising Rama or leaving and she left." I shrugged a bit, "I always wondered if raising and caring for Rama sort of overwhelmed her, that she suddenly felt trapped," I explained, "The last thing I wanted to do was to trap you like that. I want to chose you as much as you chose me."

Cathy slipped an arm around me and hugged me tight, "You want me to reassure you that I haven't picked wrong, that I wasn't forced?" She asked lightly, "Consider this when I'm at work I find myself thinking about you. I think I'm pretty lucky to have someone who can make me laugh. Looks, fade and mean nothing but laughter lasts forever and people who can bring enjoyment to your lives and others should be cherished," She insisted.

She paused momentarily as we had to weave around a group of people but quickly picked up the topic again. "Ever since I was little I was searching for a place that I could call home, where I would feel safe, warm and welcomed where I could be with people I loved. I found that in your home Mike. I don't want to lose it, not after just finding it. That is why I wasn't too keen on leaving when I realized that I could go back to things up above," She admitted, " It was that, which made me want to stay right where I was, here in New York."

I looked at her, I could sense the sincerity of her words, she meant it -every last bit of it. She had stayed because of me, and maybe because of Rama too. I knew she thought a great deal of Rama, and that meant a lot to me. I mean if Cathy stayed around she was going have to be dealing with Rama on a regular basis, and Rama was heading into one of the biggest turbulent periods of her life, as she slowly merged from child to adult. It was bound to be some trying, difficult time for her and for me.

I was all ready finding points where she seemed to be a complete stranger to me, and I doubted that it would be getting any easier. Rama was no longer the sweet, lovable child she had been at the age of four, nope we were entering a whole new ball game here.

"I know Rama is looking for wedding bells Cathy, but I think we still ought to take a bit more time yet."

"We have time Mike, in fact I'd be worried if you proposed to me at this moment. Let's just concentrate on being in love for a while, working on things. You know when I was young I wanted a big wedding," She murmured the last reflectively.

"_If_ and when we get married it will be a big wedding, there is our whole family, plus April, Casey and their family. Oh, and don't worry about it being legal we know a blind priest who has married all of my brothers," I informed her cheerfully, "He thinks we are so nice such a wonderful, caring family he loves catching up on how everyone is doing and the kids. He even sends us a Christmas card every year."

"A blind priest?" Cathy echoed.

"Oh, yes Cathy but he is a great guy and he says more people could learn from us." I assured her.

She laughed a little, "Why don't we take a carriage ride around Central Park, we can cuddle up together?"

I smiled at her suggestion, "I could tell you how much I love you and how beautiful I think you are."

"Flattery gets you a whole lot Mike, and of course we can spend some time just doing this," She leaned over and with great intensity kissed me.

It was a kiss that was deep and meaningful, promising a great deal but I had a feeling this promise wouldn't be broken, not this time around at any rate. It wouldn't be a mistake, in my heart I all ready felt that, it was right, that after all this time I had found the right person to share my life with.

She broke off the kiss and looked at me before whispering, " I love you."

Her words only reaffirmed that this time around things were going to be different, after all this time I found someone who loved me too and that alone was a heck of a difference. The second time around just had to be the lucky one for me.

TBC


	46. Chapter 46: Be My Valentine

**Therefore I am**

**Disclaimer:** I deny any ownership of any adult or adolescent transformed shadow warrior chelonians.

**Chapter Fourty Six - Be my Valentine**

**Catherine:**

At least things were now out in the open and the next few months, past by quickly with spending most of my time with work or with Mike and simply enjoying the feeling of being totally, helplessly in love.

Sometimes, I had to admit I wanted to throw all caution to the wind and have the two of us just make love, but I didn't say anything about that. I couldn't deny I thought of it enough, but if Mike felt that way he didn't show it. If anything he hid it well, though he hid little else from me. I was impressed with the amount of control he had , then again his ninja training probably helped in that area. Me, I had to settle for cold showers, and that didn't always work.

Rama was as brazen as ever, she would pass remarks about what a cute couple we were, and pester us about when we were going to be setting the date. Once that, girl had all the nerve to tell Mike that if he didn't propose to me soon, she'd be glad to do it for him. She had made this threat right in front of me, and knowing Rama as I did, I had no doubt that she would do it too.

Ramiela, wasn't the only one keen on us getting together and setting a date. I noticed Sara, Jen and Karena often inquired of me, if Mike had proposed as of yet. Leo once gave his orange masked brother a certain look then turned to give me a stare that I couldn't quite figure out, a smile crossed his face, "You know Mike I could teach Cathy Japanese." He stated casually.

I saw Mike's eye ridge arch and a flicker of a grin that faded almost instantly, and while he didn't reply to his brother I knew something more had passed between them-more of that silent communication the family seemed so good at. I had a feeling though that Leo was telling Mike to get a move on, but I myself could not see the connection between learning Japanese and Mike proposing to me.

Mike stubbornly refused to explain, but laughed heartily about it, whenever I brought the subject up. It was quite obviously a joke between Leo and Mike, so I went to Karena and asked for an explanation, as she had been in the family longer than the other two human members.

Karena smiled as I explained things, "When Leo hardly knew I existed, Mike started to teach me how to speak Japanese, course there was one sentence I heard from him on a regular basis and picked it up soon, just because of the frequency that Mike used it. Gyogi no warui kame, which means I'm a naughty turtle. He used to say something and then he'd refuse to translate it, and beg my forgiveness then give me that sentence about how he was a naughty turtle," Karena stated, "Mike had a feeling that Leo might profess his love to me more freely, in Japanese and he wanted me to be able to answer Leo, to throw him off his guard a bit and it did work beautifully." She admitted.

I returned her smile, "A naughty turtle?" I chuckled a little.

" Yes, Mike even taught me the sentences will you marry me in Japanese, so if Leo proposed in that language I could say Hai and mean it." Karena nodded.

"So, now Leo is looking to turn the tables?" I concluded, "By teaching me Japanese."

"Well, I highly doubt that Leo would end up being a gyogi no warui Kame with you. I found out much later, from Leo exactly what Mike had been saying when he made those excuses of being a naughty turtle." Karena stated.

I held up my hand, "I don't think I want to know" I declared hesitantly. Knowing Mike's fun loving nature it was too easy to figure out some of those things that he could have said only to hide behind the naughty turtle bit.

"He was only teasing and having fun Cathy, but he was being naughty too." Karena chuckled, "But I don't think he would have acted on any of it, if I had called his bluff."

"Then he wonders where Rama gets her streak of mischief from." I muttered.

XXX

That winter down in the sewers was cold and heating wasn't the greatest. Don and Jen could only do so much to keep the concrete pipes and tunnels of our home warm enough to feel even close to comfortable. There was always a chill in the air, and the floor was cold and icy on bare feet, and the pipes felt chilled and cold when you leaned or touched them in any way.

The young turtles caught colds easily and then passed them among their cousins and siblings with ease, they sought attention and cuddles from anyone willing to spend some time with them huddled up on a lap, and often the children would snuggle close to any human or Splinter if allowed, the warmer bodies giving them some added warmth as well.

Rama and the four adult turtles didn't seem to suffer from any colds- and even Rama's oldest cousins while they got sick once or twice seemed to throw off the infection faster than the other children.

Splinter's arthritis seemed to kick in with a vengeance, and he felt more stiff and sore, moving much slower and more stiffly then he had before. Don would do acupuncture on the Master to ease some of the discomfort and of course did other things to assist his father, as did the other turtles of the clan.

Luckily, the long winter was just about over and spring was just around the corner, the young children all ready seemed more active as if they were aware that the cold was leaving and things were starting to warm up. I had to wonder if it was instinctive with them, that some internal time clock alerted them to the coming of spring even though they were confined far below the streets and could see no change in the world above, that might trigger such a response normally.

XXX

Mike had big plans for us for Valentine's day, he wanted to take me out for dinner, and then to a movie show afterwards. I was looking forward to it, our first valentine's together, and it was a day meant for those who loved and cared for each other but things seemed to be against us right from the start.

The zoo was packed that day, and we were short staffed I was asked to work over time and while I wanted to decline I knew how animals could react if their schedule was thrown off. Mike was understanding and he wouldn't mind me staying a little later. Sure, enough Mike took it well reassuring me it was no problem, but by the time I got off work there had been an accident and traffic was backed up, the bus was late and our evening together seemed shot before it had even begun.

Mike had come to meet me and we had found a spot to sit on the bus, and we sat close to each other talking in low voices as the bus slowly made it's way through the traffic, stopping every few feet it seemed to pick up or drop off more passengers. I felt awful as I leaned against Mike.

"I'm sorry I should have..." I began.

"Honey, come here don't blame yourself," Mike chided gently as he wrapped an arm around me.

"You went to all this trouble though Mike, and I feel like I've ruined everything. We can't get to the show, because it will be half over by the time we even make it through this mess, " I complained bitterly."

"Aw, come on Cathy, you saved me some money cause I didn't have to take you out to dinner, all right so the money I spent to buy the tickets to the show is gone but Valentines is not the only day that lovers can be together and enjoy what the other and appreciate having their partner in their lives. Besides the night isn't quite over Cathy."

"Yeah, I know." I agreed.

"But you had a long day at work, you must be tired, and you have to go to work in the morning."

"Oh," I groaned wearily, "Don't remind me of that Mike."

Mike chuckled, "Why don't we call it a night? We can go home, have a bite of dinner. I'll give you a massage, draw you up a bubble bath...whatever you want." He offered easily.

I hugged him, "Your not upset Mike?"

Mike shook his head, " Not in the least. These things happen, life every once in a while likes to make other plans for us. Hey, who knows maybe the show we were going to see tonight was a flop anyways."

"Going home sounds like a wonderful evening," I admitted wearily.

When we finally returned to the lair, no one else seemed to be around. Mike warmed up some leftovers in the microwave and opened a bottle of what he called bubbly, but was actually ginger ale. We ate dinner at the kitchen table talking a little. Then Mike true to his word, found a piece of paper and drew on it a bathtub full of bubbles and tiny little soap bubbles floating in the air above the tub before handing it to me.

"There a Michaelangelo original." He declared.

"Thanks a lot," I snorted and wadded up the paper and tossed it at him.

"Hey, woman! You ruined my masterpiece. Is that **any** way to treat a valuable work of art which I slaved over for all of two minutes?" He demanded.

" You're something else, when I figure out what it is, I'll let you know" I joshed him in turn.

Mike laughed as he pulled me close, giving me a kiss before releasing me to state, "I love you."

"Mmmmm, so tell me something I don't know," I replied in a half kidding way.

"Don't know huh? Ohhhhkayyyyy," He drew the word out, "let's see. You have come into my life and turned my world upside down. Sometimes, I still feel very much like a seventeen year old kid, again. Then, I look at Rama and realize how far I am from that and maybe, it's just a part of me wants to be that age again-though I _really_ don't care for that," He admitted with a grin. He paused, a more serious expression crossing his face, "You have come to mean a great deal to me and I know that I'd be lost without you, especially as Rama is becoming more of a teenage monster every day."

I smiled, lately Mike and Rama had been having a lot of battles, I was often the one who ended up mediating things and getting both of them to calm down while doing my best to make peace between them.

Rama's accusations of her father not letting her have a life of her own , and being too over protective were over the top, with all the drama and angst that only a teenage girl knew how to dish out, especially when they felt that they lead the **most** difficult life of all, and their parents knew absolutely nothing! Her battle cry wailed at Mike time and again in these battles was "You just don't understand me!"

Oh yes, Ramiela was indeed becoming the typical teenager, spending hours on the phone with Jessie, ignoring school assignments Don gave her, while demanding more freedom from her father and the lair itself. The only one she didn't seem to oppose in any way was Leo, and the Master, when I had commented on that once, Karena had arched an eyebrow and stated that the children of the clan learned quickly it wasn't wise to piss off the Masters.

Mike pulled me from my reflections, "You Cathy," he took my hand in his, "Have truly been a god send to me. I think you meeting up with Rama was serendipitous, and I want you in my life to stay because I have a feeling you are the only one capable of keeping me sane in the next few years," with that he rose from his chair and dropped to one knee near my chair, " Will you marry me?"

I felt myself choke up, and tears suddenly form in my eyes, I was shocked, stunned and wasn't sure I trusted myself to reply but somehow in a very soft voice I found myself answering "yes."

Rama, as if waiting nearby in hiding, came strolling into the kitchen and glanced at Mike who was still down on one knee "Bout time!" She snapped before rolling her eyes, "Geesh, you really are a turtle dad. So, when's the big date?"

Mike scowled at her, as he got to his feet shooting her a dark murderous look towards his daughter, who was standing there for all the world like she was waiting for a proper answer, in a tight voice that was just short of a growl, Mike warned her "You best leave or you will be writing another essay."

Rama grinned undaunted before hugging me and claiming, "Welcome to the family Cathy." Then she turned and left not exactly hurrying, but at least not lingering or taking her time.

Mike sighed and crossed his arms over his plastron, "Welcome that is if she doesn't chase you off first."

"She tried that and it didn't work," I reminded him, "I love you Mike and I'm willing to marry you and take on her too."

Mike grinned and chuckled, relaxing his stance a little, " Oh you brave soul you!"

I smiled knowing in my heart this is where I belonged.

TBC


	47. Chapter 47: I do!

**Therefore I am**

**Disclaimer: **I deny any ownership of any adult, or adolescent transformed shadow warrior chelonians.

**Chapter Fourty Seven- I do!**

**Michaelangelo:**

Trust Rama to be the first to know our big news, but the rest of the family weren't all that far behind her, in a family of our size keeping a secret was damn near impossible and the fact that the family was, for the most part ninja didn't help in that matter at all. By the next morning though, everyone in the clan knew that Cathy had agreed to become my wife.

Jen at the breakfast table, informed Cathy, "We have to go shopping and pick out a ring for you that you like. Don and I will pay for it, consider it our wedding gift to you two."

Sara smiled, "Oh yes, and we have to get something for the bride to wear on her big day. Just because the groom can get married au naturel but I don't think she should."

I grinned at that thought as I sipped at some coffee, "I don't know maybe we can have a clothing optional wedding, it could be rather interesting." I murmured.

Cathy gave me a playful smack on the arm, in response to my comment. I rubbed at my arm where she hit me,"Ow! Watch it woman I bruise easy," I complained, in a playful way.

Cathy finished her drink and rose up, "I got to go Mike or I'll be late for work," She bent to give me a kiss. Which, I seriously considered extending but then realized that I best let her go, at least for now.

XXX

That night we sat down with Rama to discuss what was to be expected of her with Cathy, in regards to their new relationship as a mother and daughter.

"So when's the big date, I still haven't heard anything on that, are you two going honeymooning?" She asked quickly her words coming out in a quick babble.

"The date is May first. As for a honeymoon we haven't discussed that yet, besides I'm not exactly allowed time off from work yet until I've been there a year, and while they might make an allowance for the fact of just being married it might bring up a lot of questions about your father and family, so to avoid that we decided to wait until I could have a vacation," Cathy explained patiently.

"Great! You'll love the farm it is nice, peaceful, quiet and..." Rama gushed.

"Best of all no Rama," I concluded with a wicked grin.

"Trust me, I don't want to be there and I don't want to know" Rama declared rising from her chair.

"Rama we aren't finished yet," I reminded her gently, in fact we had hardly begun.

"I know dad I'm hungry," Rama answered simply.

"Dinner wasn't even half an hour ago and you ate three heaping plate fulls." I protested.

"**So?** That was then, and this is now and I'm hungry." Rama insisted firmly heading from the dining room into the kitchen, she returned moments later with an apple, a bowl of grapes, a large thick slice of chocolate cake, a tall glass of milk and a bag of potato chips.

Rama was on the sea food diet, if she saw food she ate it, if it moved she ate it, if it didn't move it was easier to eat. It was impressive, astonishing and scary seeing how much that girl could pack away, not only at meal times but in between it too. I eyed the food, "Well that just might get you through our talk, then you'll be ready for our after talk meal." I said.

I was quite sure that girl ate twice as much as we did when we were in our teens, of course Rama was lucky enough to have more food available to her then we ever had. It had been a long time since any of us had to go without, or ration the food that we had. Rama had been very little the last time we had gone through such a period. It hurt so much to see her going hungry then.

I shook my head and gave a soft snort before continuing our interrupted talk. "The most important thing Rama is you will be expected to give Cathy the same respect that you give to me."

"No problem dad, I have very little respect for you so I think I can handle that," She agreed cheerfully, through a mouth full of apple, her tone was only half joking.

I ignored her comment, this was not the time to get into a battle over her attitude and behaviour, every once in a while you have to let the kids think they pulled a fast one on you. "Cathy can punish you or discipline you in any way she sees fit. She all ready has a good idea what sort of punishments we hand out . You fight her or cause trouble and you can bet I will be adding to it." I informed her, "You are not going to play one of us against the other, none of this '_Oh, but dad lets me do this...'_ bit when you know it isn't allowed. You know for a fact that I will know you are lying and Cathy is pretty sharp on that too, so I wouldn't go there if I were you." I warned her.

"Sure spoil all my fun," Rama grumbled a little spitting out tiny crumbs of the cake that she had in her mouth.

I shook my head, one would think I hadn't taught her manners in the least. I also had a feeling that much as she wanted us to be married she was going find adjusting to Cathy as her mom, would be something else again.

XXX

The next few months we arranged the wedding, paying for a private hall to have the wedding ceremony and the reception in. Cathy opted to have Rama as her lone bridesmaid, and I chose Raph as my best man- or turtle as the case may be. The only guests were to be April, Casey and their three children Jeremy, Chase and Tina. Of course our blind priest friend was allowed to stay and play catch up with us once the ceremony was over.

We'd have simple snack foods for nibbling on and a bit of music in case anyone wanted to dance. Rama was quite willing to prepare some of the goodies ahead of time, which also meant she got to sample more than her fair share of them, meaning that more had to be made, hopefully without Rama knowing that they existed. I started to think Rama had a tape worm in her, she was worse than a shark in full blown feeding frenzy.

At least Rama was in a good mood, as a wedding gift to us, Rama kindly left us off her April Fool's day games and pranks. She promised us ahead of time she wouldn't get us,which made me a little nervous because I knew next year she might go even harder on us.

Still, it was rather nice sitting around and relaxing listening to the shouts of **"RAMIELA**!" from various spots in the lair, and the only thing Cathy and I had to do was laugh at the shenanigans. As usual some of her stunts were quite involved others simple things. By the afternoon Ramiela flopped on the couch with a contented sigh, and a pleased smile on her face, "My work here is done," She announced while examining her nails.

Of course Ramiela's fourteenth birthday arrived a few weeks later. Cathy bought Rama an Italian charm bracelet. I got her tickets to see The Phantom of the Opera, which happened to be her favourite play. Raph and Sara got her a large selection of CD's to add to her growing collection, while Don and Jen provided her with a new stereo system that could blast us out of the sewers. Leo and Karena got her a specially made kimono.

Splinter presented her with the best gift, Clan permission to be with Jessie's friends, as long as she continued to guard our secret and be careful of certain things, she would be permitted other friendships topside. She was not to use her ninja skills to get her friends into trouble like sneaking into movies.

I figured it was probably for the best to give her permission as she was constantly going against orders to be with these friends anyways. For quite some time we'd been discussing if we ought to really crack down on her or allow her this freedom. It had been Splinter's final call, only he could decide and his verdict was in Rama's favour. Rama of course was delighted.

XXX

The next few weeks seemed to be totally hectic as we prepared for the big day, for the little children it would be their first real time topside, not that they'd see a great deal of it, as they would be contained in the hall but they were still pretty excited about it. Cathy had asked, Splinter to give her away at the altar, and he was very pleased about that.

The big day finally arrived, the ladies all went to set up the hall ahead of time and to greet the Priest William Jacobs, and of course to prepare themselves.

We bided our time getting ready before gathering the children and heading to the hall. There was a manhole cover in the back alley of the hall, so it was easy to enter. I looked around small Christmas lights wrapped in gauze hung off the rafters, a small arch way set up near the front was covered in artificial flowers. There was a couple rows of chairs set up on either side of an aisle.

We settled the children into the chairs and gave them some small munchies and colouring books to keep them amused and quiet for the ceremony.

All of us boys were dressed in large suit jackets, and I had a bow tie on, other than that we weren't bothering with clothes. The wives though, seeing as it was a wedding and they just couldn't pass up the chance to dress up and look stunning, had gone all out, taking full advantage of it. Leo, Don and Raph seemed suitably impressed and kept throwing their respective mates, dark steamy glances.

I greeted the priest who was chatting with the ladies, he was an elderly fellow with a kind small. When I went forward and said hello he turned his head to face me, "So you have finally found someone special for yourself Mike." He said.

"Oh yeah Catherine is just fantastic and...well, I'm pretty happy that she agreed to marry me. I'm honoured you could make it and be able to join us Priest Jacob." I replied.

"Oh, it is nothing. I enjoy doing the service for you and your family. It gives me a wonderful chance to catch up on your family, visit with the children- everytime there is more of them and they are _such _a blessing."

As we chatted on about other things I got to wondering if it was a sin to deceive a man of God, if it was,well...such was our lives. We couldn't be _fully_ honest with him, and I highly doubted he'd be willing to marry us if he knew what we were. I mean what church would condone it? If same sex couples had problems you could just imagine what we'd go through.

Finally, the ceremony itself began. Raph came walking Rama down the aisle and I had to blink twice then stare in amazement at my daughter. She was dressed in an aqua coloured dress, with high heeled shoes on her feet. Her hair had aqua, dark green and light green ribbons entwined and twisted around and amongst her braids. She looked very adult and grown up.

I was absolutely stunned that Rama would even wear a dress, she didn't care for clothes much other than the disguises which she had to wear, and when she needed to wear clothes she normally preferred sweat tops and sweat pants. I sent her a mental, ' You are beautiful.' I have expected a sarcastic comment of some kind, but she only ducked her head and blushed a little.

I hoped someone had bothered to take her picture, I wanted one if only to assure myself that under the rough and tumble, tomboy was a true kunoichi, as pretty and delicate as any Japanese flower.

Then I looked up from Rama and saw Splinter leading Cathy down the aisle, my heart skipped a beat or two as I stared at the captivating woman that was coming towards me. Was there anyone in the world more beautiful, or stunning as her?

I highly doubted it.

She wasn't dressed in the traditional white wedding gown but a beautiful powder blue dress, that clung in all the right places - and lordy, but I didn't know there was that many right places on a woman. Her shoulders were bare, her hair was up similar to Rama's, only Cathy's hair ribbons had various colours of blues and white. The ribbons pulled her hair away from her face except for a few stray locks that hung loose along the sides near the ears. There was a slit in the dress that showed a lot of leg, and it was a might fine leg.

I could feel my heart start to hammer under my plastron, as I stared in awe at her. She gave me the tiniest smile of acknowledgement.

"Who gives this woman to this man?"

"I give her to my son," Splinter replied.

Priest Jacob nodded, "Mike do you accept Catherine to have and to hold for richer, or poorer, in sickness and in health for all of your days?"

"Yes, I do" I agreed. I think I would have agreed to anything, I was desperately trying to focus and concentrate on what was going on around me and finding it to be a very difficult task with Cathy so close to my side. I reached out and took her hand in mine as she agreed to accept me.

"Ramiela, do you accept Catherine, into your life and your father's life, as your mother looking to her for guidance and offering her your respect?" The priest asked.

This was something we had all agreed we'd include into our wedding ceremony and Rama had half teased us that she would say no when the time came. Luckily, she did behave herself and answered appropriately.

"Mike, you have written your own vows for Catherine, will you speak these vows now, so it may be witnessed by all here, and by God himself."

I took a deep breath "Cathy, there have been times our friendship was tested and yet we found a way through with talk and a willingness to understand, to see things from the others point of view." I paused and swallowed, then continued "For many years I had my doubts about finding anyone who could accept me not only for who and what I am but also accept my daughter too. You accepted us fully and whole heartedly." I smiled, " I can not give you a great deal in life but what I have is yours. My arms to hold you and comfort you as needed. My understanding to hopefully, hear not only what you say, but to hear the intentions that lay within those words. My strength to protect you, and most of all my humor to ease the stress after long hard difficult days. I love you and care both for you and about you, and on my word of honour I will do all I can to make your union last."

Catherine beamed at my words and mouthed thank you to me.

"Catherine, will you now speak your vows to Mike so it may be witnessed by all those here and before God" the Priest urged kindly.

Catherine gave a faint trembling smile before beginning, "All my life I've looked for a place I could call home. I found it with your family and most especially with you. I hope that no matter what the future brings we can continue working out our problems and differences through communication. That we can learn to lean on each other taking the good with the bad and making our relationship stronger for it." She paused took a deep breath and licked her lips, "I hope we will remain forever friends, with an open door of communication between us, so we will never fully shut each other out. I look forward to growing old with you, raising a family of our own. I know there will be hard times, but I also know they will be easier with you by my side there will be much laughter and joy to help see us through.I love you and pledge all that I am to you, on this day."

I squeezed her hand gently in mine.

"Now with the ring, the symbol of your love place it on her finger and repeat after me."

I sighed with contentment, "With this ring I thee wed, for all of our days." I echoed his words.

"What God has brought together, let no man tear apart. You may now kiss the bride," The priest announced.

And so ended my bachelor days. I must say I was glad of it too, after all I now had someone to share my life with. Cathy had to be a pretty spectacular lady too, when you realized she had to be the one who got my daughter into her first dress. This time I didn't have to wonder, I knew it was right.

THE END


End file.
